In Zeiten des Krieges
by Lunatic9289
Summary: 1997. Der Dunkle Lord ist wieder auferstanden und scharrt seine Todesser um sich. Er begibt sich auf die Suche nach einer Waffe, die ihn zum Sieg führen soll. Ein Krieg entfacht, indem das Gute gegen das Böse kämpft. In Zeiten des Krieges ist kein Platz für die Liebe, doch sie ist die einzige Waffe, um den Krieg zu beenden. (DMxGW)
1. Teil 1: Prolog

**Vorwort**

Dies ist mein alternatives Ende von Harry Potter. Der Inhalt der Bücher wird nur bis Band 4 berücksichtigt. Das heißt, dass Voldemort wiederauferstanden ist, abgesehen von Cedric ist aber niemand gestorben. In dieser Geschichte leben Sirius und Dumbledore also noch.

Inspiriert zu dieser Geschichte wurde ich von meiner damaligen Lieblingsband ASP. Das dazugehörige Lied werde ich aber erst später verraten, da es sonst zu viel von der Handlung verraten würde.

Diese Fanfic habe ich bereits 2012 geplant und angefangen. Jetzt, sieben Jahre später, komme ich endlich dazu, sie aufzuschreiben. Die Story war im Grunde komplett durchgeplant, aber es fließen auch neue Ideen mit ein.

Vorab: Diese Geschichte wird zwei Teile haben.

Der erste Teil spielt während Hogwarts und der zweite Teil danach.

**Prolog**

_Dezember 1997_

In seinen Händen hielt er die mächtigste Waffe der Welt. Sie würde ihm den langersehnten Sieg bringen, ihm zur Macht verhelfen und ihn unbesiegbar machen.

Der Dolch lag in seinen langen, dürren Fingern, er drehte ihn, um ihn genauestens zu betrachten. Die scharfe, weiße Klinge war aus dem Horn eines Einhorns gefertigt und lief nach vorne spitz zu. Der symmetrische Griff war aus Silber und elegant mit Edelsteinen verziert. Leicht wie eine Feder lag die Stichwaffe in seiner Hand.

_Pugio Potentius_ – der Dolch der Macht. Lange hatte er nach diesem Schatz gesucht, der eigentlich gar nicht existieren sollte, wenn man dem Volk den Glauben schenkte, dass es sich hierbei um einen Mythos handelte. Er hatte diese Geschichten nie für Märchen gehalten und sich auf die Suche nach dieser mächtigen Waffe gemacht. Nach jahrelangem Suchen wurde sein Eifer belohnt und er bekam, was ihm zustand. In diesem kleinen verlassenen Ort in Irland war er fündig geworden und konnte den Dolch der Macht nun endlich sein Eigen nennen.

Sie würden ihren Untergang erkennen, wenn sie ihn in seinem Besitz wissen würden.

Der Gebrauch dieses Gegenstandes, der aus einem Teil des reinsten Tieres bestand, einem Einhorn, dem wohl lieblichsten Wesen auf dieser Welt, würde denjenigen verfluchen, der ihn gebrauchte. Doch darum scherte er sich nicht. Nein, er machte sich keine Sorgen um seine bereits zerstückelte Seele und das Leben eines wertlosen Einhorns war ihm völlig gleich. Niemandem zollte er Respekt. Er war der Einzige, den man respektieren musste und dem es zu gehorchen galt, denn er war der Mächtigste und Allem und Jedem überlegen. Das betraf nicht nur die Zaubererwelt, sondern auch die Welt der Tierwesen und Geister. Sie alle hatten sich seinem Willen zu beugen, denn sein Weg war der einzig Richtige. Er würde die Welt von dem widerlichen Abschaum säubern, der sich in diesem Land eingenistet hatte und die edle Zaubererschaft reinen Blutes beschmutzte, und eine neue Welt erschaffen.

Nun war es an der Zeit diejenigen zu bestrafen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten und sich ihm widersetzten. Der Dolch der Macht würde sie alle zerstören!

Zwischen seinen Fingern spürte er bereits die Energie, die in seinen Körper strömte und ihn noch mehr stärkte. Niemand würde eine Chance gegen diese Waffe haben, welche die Fähigkeit besaß, sich den magischen Fähigkeiten seines besiegten Gegners zu bemächtigen.

Die schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gehässigen Lächeln. In den roten Augen blitzten die Vorfreude und die Gier nach dem Sieg. Er wollte töten, alle bestrafen, die es wagten, sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Sie würden den Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen. Und er würde niemanden verschonen.

Und er wusste auch schon genau, wo er angreifen würde. Es sollte ein Stich mitten ins Herz sein, in die stärkste, aber auch zugleich schwächste Stelle seiner Gegner. Ein Sieg würde dort am meisten schmerzen und eine große klaffende Wunde zurücklassen.

Siegessicher steckte er den Dolch sorgsam in die Tasche seines Umhangs und verließ diesen Ort ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Umgehend würde er sich auf den Rückweg nach England machen und alle Vorbereitungen treffen. Er wollte keine Zeit vergeuden. Die Todesser mussten sich versammeln. In ein paar Tagen schon würde er angreifen ...

Lord Voldemort war bereit für den Krieg!


	2. Teil 1: Kapitel 1

_Mai 1997_

Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung in den Drei Besen. Das Wirtshaus in dem Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade war an diesem Samstagabend sehr gut besucht. Es wimmelte nur so von Hexen und Zauberern und Madam Rosmerta war vollauf damit beschäftigt ihre Gäste zu bedienen und Butterbier auszuschenken. Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung, aber ein Tisch fiel an diesem Abend besonders auf, denn dort wurde laut und fröhlich gesungen und gelacht. Sieben Personen saßen zusammengerückt an einem runden Tisch und stießen mit ihren Krügen voller Butterbier an. Die Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor war in Rot gekleidet und trug somit die Farbe ihres Hauses, welchem sie in Hogwarts angehörten. Nur wenige Stunden zuvor hatten sie ihr Quidditch-Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen – das zweite Spiel in Folge, wohlgemerkt – und wenn sie das kommende Spiel gegen Slytherin gewinnen würden, welches im Juni stattfinden sollte, gehörte der Quidditch-Pokal am Ende des Jahres ihnen.

Dieser Triumph musste natürlich ausgiebig gefeiert werden und der Kapitän der Mannschaft hatte das anstehende Wochenende in Hogsmeade genutzt und seine Mannschaft auf eine Runde Butterbier eingeladen. Der Kapitän und Sucher der Mannschaft war Harry Potter, der den Schnatz gefangen und damit nicht nur hundertfünfzig Punkte, sondern auch den Sieg errungen hatte. Die Position des Hüters wurde von seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley besetzt und noch eine weitere Weasley spielte in der gryffindor'schen Hausmannschaft: seine ein Jahr jüngere Schwester Ginny. Sie war eine Jägerin, ebenso wie Demelza Robins und Katie Bell. Für Katie war es das vorletzte Quidditch-Spiel gewesen, denn die Siebtklässlerin beendete diesen Sommer ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts. Jimmy Peakes und Ritchie Coote waren die beiden Treiber der Mannschaft und außerdem die jüngsten im Team.

Die anstehenden Prüfungen, wie die ZAG's und die UTZ'e gerieten für den Augenblick in Vergessenheit. Sie alle genossen ihren Aufenthalt in dem Zaubererdorf. Die Wochenenden in Hogsmeade waren einfach zu selten, deshalb kosteten die Schüler diesen Moment aus, genossen die kurzen Stunden des Glücks, bis sie sich wieder dem Ernst des Lebens stellen mussten. Nichts würde ihre gute Laune trüben, denn das ganze Jahr über hatten sie trainiert und hart gearbeitet, um ihrem Ziel ein Stückchen näher zu kommen.

„Madam Rosmerta! Noch eine Runde!", rief Ron der Wirtin zu und seine Mannschaftskameraden jubelten und klatschten erfreut.

„Aber kein Butterbier mehr für Jimmy", lachte Ginny. „Der ist schon ganz rot um die Nase!"

Jimmy, der seinen Krug mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt, grinste breit und erwiderte: „Och, eins vertrag ich schon noch."

Als Madam Rosmerta die sieben Butterbiere servierte, bedachte sie Jimmy mit einem besorgten Blick, beschloss aber für den heutigen Abend nicht zu streng mit den feiernden Schülern zu sein. Die Mannschaftsmitglieder hatten in der Mitte des Tisches einen heraufbeschworenen alten Zaubererhut platziert, in dem jeder ein paar Münzen hinein geworfen hatte, mit denen sie die Wirtin bezahlten.

„Auf Harry!", sagte Ron und die anderen stimmten mit ein, erhoben ihre Krüge und stoßen so kräftig an, dass das Buttebier bereits überschwappte. Auf jeden von ihnen hatten sie im Laufe des Abends schon mindestens einmal angestoßen und bei Harry war es bereits das dritte Mal. Immerhin hatte er den Schnatz gefangen.

„Auf den jüngsten Sucher aller Zeiten!"

„Und den Besten!"

„Ja, ja", sagte Harry verlegen und wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze. Es war ihm unangenehm, wenn man ihn so sehr lobte.

Ron beugte sich zu seinem Sitznachbarn rüber und Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er sah, dass Ron von der Schaumkrone seines Butterbieres einen weißen Schaumbart hatte. „Sach mal, Harry, der Sieg geg'n Slytherin is' doch kein Problem, oder?"

„Harry wird den Schnatz fangen, bevor Malfoy ihn überhaupt sichtet", prophezeite Ginny mit einem Zwinkern.

„So wie immer", stimmte Demelza ihr zu und versteckte ihr Grinsen in dem Krug voller Butterbier.

Slytherin würde der letzte Gegner in diesem Schuljahr sein. Draco Malfoy war der gegnerische Sucher und Harry hatte bisher noch nie gegen ihn verloren und daran sollte sich, wenn es nach ihm ging, auch nichts ändern. Lieber würde er vom Besen fallen, als den Schnatz in Malfoys schleimigen Händen zu sehen.

„Du könntest ja einen Wronski-Bluff machen", schlug Ron enthusiastisch vor. „Das wär' total–!" Ron verstummte plötzlich und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Die nächsten Worte sprach er voller Abscheu aus: „Was wollen _die_ denn hier?"

Die anderen folgten seinem Blick. Ron saß der Eingangstür des Wirtshauses gegenüber und hatte somit eine gute Sicht darauf, wer die Drei Besen betrat und auch wieder verließ. Vier Jungen durchquerten in diesem Augenblick die Tür und sahen sich nach einem freien Tisch um. Die vier Gesichter waren ihnen bekannt, denn es waren ebenfalls Schüler aus Hogwarts, Slytherins, um genau zu sein und sie befanden sich allesamt in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Theodore Nott.

Das freudige Lachen und Jubeln am Tisch der Gryffindors verstummte schlagartig. Unter den vier Häusern in Hogwarts herrschte zwar Konkurrenzdenken und ein eifriger Wettstreit, doch war die Antipathie nirgends so stark ausgeprägt, wie zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Die Feindschaft, die seit der Gründung von Hogwarts zwischen diesen beiden Häusern bestand, war vor allem in jenen Zeiten, in denen der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, spürbarer, als je zuvor. Viele Vorurteile waren der ausschlaggebende Grund dafür, aber meistens brauchten die Schüler keinen Grund, um sich gegenseitig zu verabscheuen. Allein die Anwesenheit reichte meist schon aus. Die Slytherins gingen in dieser Beziehung weitaus aggressiver vor; nicht nur beim Quidditch nutzen sie jede Gelegenheit, um einem Schüler aus dem Hause des Löwen eins auszuwischen, auch auf den Gängen oder im Unterricht versuchten sie die Gryffindors zu verhexen. Nicht immer blieb es dabei bei einem harmlosen Schülerstreich. Schon oft war deswegen jemand letztendlich im Krankenflügel gelandet.

Allein aus diesen Gründen wäre die Freude der Gryffindors bei einem Sieg über Slytherin im Quidditch doppelt so groß.

„Was sollen die langen Gesichter?", fragte Goyle an die Quidditch-Mannschaft gewandt, da ihm nicht entgangen war, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Anwesenheit verstummt waren.

„Stimmt", spottete Nott, nachdem er die sieben verärgerten Gesichter musterte. „Sie sehen aus, als wäre der Dunkle Lord persönlich hier herein marschiert."

Der Geräuschpegel im Wirthaus sank abrupt und sämtliche Gesichter wandten sich den vier Neuankömmlingen zu. Leises Getuschel entstand und die Gäste flüsterten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Gespräche über Du-weißt-schon-wen waren in der Öffentlichkeit immer noch verpönt.

„Feiert ruhig euren Sieg weiter", sagte Malfoy, der eine Galleone beim Vorbeigehen in den Hut warf. Sein höhnisches Grinsen übertraf das seiner Freunde. „Die nächste Runde geht auf mich. Sollen sie feiern, solange sie noch etwas zu lachen haben."

Alle vier brachen in Gelächter aus und keiner von ihnen schien sich daran zu stören, dass ihnen mittlerweile nicht nur die Gryffindors abwertende Blicke zuwarfen. Sie setzten sich an den noch einzigen freien Tisch, der sich in einer Ecke des Lokals befand und zum Glück weit genug von den Gryffindors entfernt lag.

„Diese widerlichen–!" Ron krempelte bereits die Ärmel hoch, als würde er sich jeden Moment prügeln wollen. Sicherheitshalber fasste Harry ihn an der Schulter, um ihn im Notfall zurückhalten zu können. Wortlos beobachteten die sieben Schüler, wie die Slytherins Platz nahmen.

Madam Rosmerta kam an ihren Tisch und selbst sie, die sonst immer so höflich zu ihren Gästen war, konnte die Abneigung über diese ungehobelten Gäste nicht verbergen. Schockiert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Den Namen von ihr-wisst-schon-wen in diesen Zeiten zu erwähnen! Meine Güte! Nun denn, darf es noch etwas sein, meine Lieben?"

„Nein, danke, uns ist die Lust vergangen", grummelte Ron, der der Wirtin die Münzen aus dem Hut reichte. „Den Rest können Sie behalten." Madam Rosmerta bedankte sich für das großzügige Trinkgeld und rauschte wieder davon. „Versprich mir eins, Harry, du musst dieses schleimige Frettchen unbedingt im Quidditch schlagen!"

„Die glauben doch wohl nicht, dass sie gegen uns gewinnen!", regte Ritchie sich auf. „Wir werden nach dem Spiel gegen Slytherin ebenfalls hier sitzen und feiern, nur dass wir dann den Quidditchpokal hier auf dem Tisch stehen haben werden."

„Genau, die machen wir fertig!", sagte Demelza. „Dann wird denen das Lachen schon noch vergehen!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte. Nur Ginny warf einen Blick auf den blonden Slytherin und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte sie nicht den Eindruck, dass Malfoy eben von Quidditch gesprochen hatte, so wie es die anderen annahmen. Ihr Gefühl verriet ihr nichts Gutes.

„Seit wann sind eigentlich Todesserversammlungen im Drei Besen erlaubt?", meckerte Ron mit angewidertem Blick auf die Slytherins so laut, dass es fast jeder hören könnte. Jeder wusste, dass ihre Väter Todesser waren. Vor allem Lucius Malfoy gehörte zu den engsten Vertrauten von Lord Voldemort. Harry selbst hatte die Todesser damals auf dem Friedhof gesehen und erinnerte sich noch haargenau an die Gesichter von ihnen. Dass deren Söhne so locker mit dieser Tatsache umgingen konnte er nicht nachvollziehen.

„Sag so was nicht", ermahnte ihn Katie. „Nur weil ihre Väter Todesser sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch welche sind." Ron schnaubte. Jimmy und Ritchie warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu und Ginny verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Butterbier.

„Nimm sie nicht auch noch in Schutz!", sagte Demelza aufgebracht. „Du _kennst_ sie! Guck sie dir an, sie würden es nicht einmal leugnen. Wenn du mich fragst, sollte man ihnen nicht einmal erlauben nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Vielleicht hecken sie irgendetwas aus."

Sieben Augenpaare wanderten erneut zum Tisch der Slytherins und wie um der Aussage Demelzas Recht zu geben hatten die vier Jungs ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt, als würden sie einen verschwörerischen Plan besprechen.

„Ich kann es mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich auf die dunkle Seite schlagen", gestand Ginny. „Malfoy ist zwar ein Arschloch, aber er hat nicht das Zeug zu einem Todesser. Dafür ist er viel zu feige."

„Was glaubst du denn? Dass Malfoy sich Du-weißt-schon-wem widersetzt, wenn's drauf ankommt und eines Tages die Welt retten wird?", fragte Ron. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihn mir in der Rolle des Helden einfach nicht vorstellen. _Dafür_ wäre er viel zu feige." Im Stillen gab Harry ihm Recht. Die Wörter „Held" und „Malfoy" passten irgendwie nicht in einen Satz.

„Alle Todesser kamen aus Slytherin", flüsterte Demelza nun, als hätte sie Angst von den Slytherins gehört werden zu können, obwohl das Stimmengewirr in den Drei Besen so laut war, dass die Jungs sie unmöglich hätten hören können. Jimmy und Ritchie nickten beide kräftig um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen, aber Harry hatte einen Einwand.

„Das stimmt nicht, Peter Pettigrew ist ein Todesser – und der war in Gryffindor."

Katie und Demelza schnappten entsetzt nach Luft und Jimmy und Ritchie sahen sich entsetzt an. Diese Information war für sie völlig neu. „Wirklich?" Ron nickte mit leidender Miene und verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, mit Pettigrew jahrelang in einem Bett geschlafen zu haben.

Harry warf einen kritischen Blick hinüber zu den Slytherins. Saßen dort wirklich zukünftige Todesser, Mitschüler, die es eines Tages zu bekämpfen galt? Er wollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen und ihnen etwas so belastendes wie den Titel eines Todessers anhängen, doch ausschließen konnte er es nicht. Unschuldig bis zum Beweis ihrer Schuld, dachte er. Harry hoffte nur, dass sie ihren Vätern nicht folgen würden und dass er nie eines dieser Gesichter in einem Kampf unter den schwarzen Kapuzen wiedersehen musste.

Malfoy sah auf, als ob er den Blick seines Erzrivalen gespürt hätte. In den paar Sekunden, in denen ihre Blicke sich trafen, funkelten Malfoys Augen ihn eiskalt an, bis er sich wieder den Slytherins zuwandte.

„Hoffen wir einfach, dass es nie zu einem Krieg kommt." Ginnys Aussage sorgte für betretenes Schweigen. Seitdem Voldemort vor knapp zwei Jahren zurückgekehrt war, war es äußerst ruhig geblieben, was nicht unbedingt ein gutes Zeichen war. Für viele war es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Na dann", Harry schaute demonstrativ auf seine Uhr. „Es wird bald Zeit. Wir müssen uns demnächst auf den Rückweg machen." Die anderen stimmten ihm ohne großen Einwand zu. Weil die Stimmung so stark umgeschlagen war hatte niemand etwas dagegen das Wirtshaus zu verlassen. Nachdem sie die letzten Schlücke Butterbier ausgetrunken hatten, standen die sieben auf, um das Wirtshaus zu verlassen. Beim Hinausgehen warf Ginny noch einmal einen Blick zu den Slytherins, die den Abgang der Gryffindors sichtlich zu genießen schienen. Ginny kreuzte Malfoys Blick, der sein Glas erhob, als würde er auf sie anstoßen wollen. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sorgte dafür, dass es Ginny eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief und sie den Blickkontakt sofort abbrach. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie jemand nur lächeln und dabei gleichzeitig so bösartig aussehen konnte.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende und schon bald würde in Hogwarts das Abendessen serviert werden, welches jeden Tag aufs Neue ein besonderes Erlebnis für die Schüler war. Während des Rückweges verfiel die Gruppe schnell wieder in gute Laune und es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Aufeinandertreffen mit den Slytherins vergessen war.

Nur Ginny konnte nicht aufhören an Malfoys Worte zu denken.


	3. Teil 1: Kapitel 2

_Juli 1997_

Die Familie Lestrange hatte ihr altes Eigenheim mit Freuden dem Dunklen Lord zur Verfügung gestellt. Für sie war es eine Ehre, dass ihr Meister, der sie aus den modrigen und kalten Mauern Askabans befreit hatte, in ihrem Anwesen lebte. Das Haus, welches schon beinahe einem Schloss glich, lag im Süden Englands, weit abgeschieden von irgendwelchen magischen Dörfern, nahe der Küste, geschützt von unzähligen Zaubern, die es den Auroren unmöglich machten, die entflohenen Insassen aus Askaban zu finden.

An diesem Abend wurde das Anwesen zum Treffpunkt der schwarzen Magier. Die Todesser, die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, hatten sich versammelt, nachdem das Dunkle Mal auf ihren Unterarmen gebrannt hatte, und der glühende Schmerz ihnen zu verstehen gab, dass ihr Meister nach ihnen verlangte. Die Schmerzen des Dunklen Mals, welche die Todesser viele Jahre lang nicht verspürt hatten, suchten diese heutzutage viel häufiger heim, und kaum noch einer von ihnen erschrak, wenn der Arm plötzlich in Flammen aufzugehen schien, denn der Dunkle Lord rief sie in den letzten Wochen immer häufiger zu sich. Zwischen den einzelnen Versammlungen lagen meist nur wenige Tage.

Das ehemalige Wohnzimmer der Lestranges war zu einem Besprechungszimmer umfunktioniert worden. Ein großer, zehn Meter langer Tisch aus schwarzem blankpoliertem Holz stand in der Mitte; auf ihm standen lange, weiße Kerzen, in silbernen Haltern, dessen Flammen nie erloschen, sowie silberne Kelche, gefüllt mit Elfenwein und Feuerwhiskey. An der Front saß Lord Voldemort, mit dem Rücken zum Kamin, dessen Feuer den großen Raum nicht zu erwärmen vermochte. Anwesend waren Voldemorts treueste Gefolgsleute, die ihm schon zur Seite gestanden hatten, als er das erste Mal an der Macht gewesen war. Die Hausherren, Rabastan und sein älter Bruder Rodolphus Lestrange, sowie dessen Ehefrau Bellatrix, nahmen die Plätze zu seiner Linken ein.

„Also", Voldemorts kalte, ruhige Stimme durchschnitt die Stille im Raum. „Wie verläuft Projekt Spinnennetz?"

„Es läuft alles nach Plan, Mylord", begann Lucius, der zur Voldemorts Rechten saß. „Die … _Zielperson_ konnte für unsere Seite angeworben werden. Nicht einmal der Imperius war notwendig gewesen, da sich herausstellte, dass er bereits schon seit längerem ein heimlicher Verfechter unserer Ziele ist."

Falls diese Nachricht Voldemort erfreuen sollte, so zeigte er es nicht. In seiner Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, drehte ihn gedankenverloren in seinen dürren Fingern. „Deine Beziehungen zum Ministerium sind wahrlich von Vorteil, Lucius. Sorge dafür, dass nichts schief geht. Dieses Projekt ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Ich verlasse mich auf dich."

Aus seinem Mund klang das allerdings nicht wie ein Kompliment, sondern eher wie eine unausgesprochene Drohung, die besagte: _Enttäusche mich bloß nicht!_ Lucius nickte mechanisch.

Die roten Pupillen von Voldemorts Augen wanderten den Tisch entlang zu Dolohow und Rookwood. „Wie es euch beiden erging brauche ich nicht zu fragen", sein lippenloser Mund verformte sich zu einem kühlen Lächeln, „die Zeitungen waren überfüllt mit Schlagzeilen."

Die Männer tauschten zufriedene Blicke aus und auch die restlichen Todesser am Tisch wussten, worauf ihr Meister anspielte. Bellatrix lachte laut und reckte stolz das Kinn, als wäre sie es gewesen, die man für diese Taten loben müsste.

Der Tagesprophet berichtete beinahe täglich über das Verschwinden und die Morde an den Muggeln sowie der Sichtung des grün-glühenden Dunklen Mals am Himmel, welches die Taten der Todesser bezeugte. Bislang galten diese Angriffe nur als Warnung oder als Machtdemonstration: Die Opfer wurden willkürlich ausgewählt. Für die Todesser war es ein Leichtes, Muggel anzugreifen, die sich nicht schützen konnten und es dauerte ewig bis die Auroren davon erfuhren, bis sie am Ort des Geschehens eintrafen und meistens nicht mehr helfen konnten.

Mittlerweile gab es andere Ziele. Bekanntere Ziele. Hexen und Zauberer mit unreinem Blut, Schlammblüter, zählten nun zu ihren Opfern, sowie Personen, die sich nicht auf eine Zusammenarbeit einigten. Nicht selten waren die Todesser bereits an einige Auroren geraten. Letzten Monat war es dem Ministerium gelungen Macnair zu schnappen und nach Askaban zu bringen – wo er aber nicht lange bleiben würde.

„Und wie steht es mit Leontes?", fragte Voldemort.

„Mylord, wir haben Leontes noch nicht ausfindig machen können; den Gerüchten zufolge sei er bereits gestorben. Niemand hat ihn seit Jahren gesehen oder etwas von ihm gehört."

Lord Voldemorts Augen verengten sich. Diese Antwort war keinesfalls befriedigend. Bis auf den Befehl, diesen Mann ausfindig zu machen, hatten sie keinerlei Informationen erhalten. Sie konnten dadurch überhaupt nicht erahnen, wie wichtig dieser Mann für ihren Meister war. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war angespannt.

Nun ergriff Rosier das Wort. „Einige Spuren verweisen nach Irland. Wir werden dem schnellstmöglich nachgehen, mein Herr." Die letzten zwei Wochen hatten er und Avery ihre Zeit dafür verwendet nach Leontes zu suchen. Man hatte halb England nach einem Mann abgesucht, der seit Jahren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war.

Voldemort lehnte sich in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück. „Und was ist mit Black?", fragte er nun ein wenig härter. Dieser Mann war ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge.

„Gerüchten zufolge wurde er in London gesehen", sagte Rabastan.

„Kann dieser Mann wirklich so töricht sein sich mitten in London aufzuhalten?", fragte Yaxley abfällig.

Voldemort lächelte eisig. „So wie ich ihn kenne, kommt er früher oder später schon von selbst zu mir." Neben ihm kicherte Bellatrix. „Es wird nun Zeit, dass wir die Jünglinge zu uns ziehen werden", verkündete Voldemort und ein aufgeregtes Murmeln erfüllte den Raum. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Todesser schweifen, sah sich jedes einzelne Gesicht an, auf denen sich Erstaunen und Irritation spiegelte. Bei Malfoys Gesicht verharrte sein Blick eine Sekunde länger, als bei den anderen. „Ich sehe keinen Grund", begann Voldemort, und, obwohl er seine Stimme nicht erhoben hatte, verstummten die Todesser augenblicklich, als würde er sie schelten; sein Wort war Gesetz, „warum wir sie in Zukunft noch weiter ausgrenzen sollten. Wir brauchen Unterstützung. Es gibt _einige_, die in ihrem Stammbaum einen Erben vorweisen können." Er warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf die Lestranges und zeigte ihnen all seine bittere Enttäuschung, darüber, dass sie nicht imstande waren einen Erben hervorzubringen, und blickte dann, wieder reglos, zu seiner anderen Seite, an der Lucius saß. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann ist dein Sohn inzwischen volljährig."

„Jawohl, mein Lord. Vor einigen Wochen hat Draco das siebzehnte Lebensjahr erreicht."

Voldemort neigte den Kopf, zeigte das Andeuten eines Nickens. „Für deinen Sohn habe ich mir schon etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht. Eine Aufgabe, die seinem Namen alle Ehre machen wird."

Lucius spürte, wie alle Augenpaare nun auf ihm ruhten und er konnte sich denken, dass seine Schwägerin beinahe vor Eifersucht platze. Sie war selber schuld, wenn sie keinen Erben gebar. Dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen war eine große Ehre und er und Narzissa hatten Draco von Geburt an mit seinen Wertvorstellungen erzogen. Allerdings hatte Lucius nicht damit gerechnet, dass Draco schon so früh in die Gefolgschaft mit einbezogen werden sollte. Schließlich ging er noch zur Schule. Lucius tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Nott, Crabbe und Goyle, deren Söhne im gleichen Alter waren, wie sein Sohn.

„Mylord, darf ich fragen, um was für eine Aufgabe–"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Lucius. Wir wollen die Überraschung doch nicht verderben."

„Es wird ihm eine Ehre sein", antwortete Lucius ehrerbietend, doch es kostete ihn Mühe, unter dem forschenden Blick seines Meisters seine gleichgültige Miene aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Zu der nächsten Besprechung erwarte ich alle Söhne", verkündete Voldemort und sah noch einmal die Todesser der Reihe nach an, besah sie mit einem Blick, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Voldemort lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und Nagini erschien wie aus dem Nichts, schlängelte an der Stuhllehne empor und legte sich, leise zischend, um Voldemorts Schultern. Sie zischte ihm seltsame Laute zu und Voldemort, als verstände er ganz genau was sie sagte, nickte, und streichelte ihren glatten Kopf.

„Ihr seid nun entlassen."

* * *

Nicht weit entfernt vom Anwesen der Lestranges befand sich das Manor der Familie Malfoy, welches von der Dunkelheit der Nacht in Wiltshire eingehüllt wurde. Im Kamin im Salon brannte ein Feuer, welches es kaum schaffte den gigantischen Raum zu erhellen. Lange Schatten tanzten an den Wänden und bescherten eine unheimliche Stimmung. Vor dem Kamin saß eine blonde Frau in einem Sessel, die immer wieder einen Blick ins Feuer warf. Mehrere Stunden schon saß sie hier, seitdem ihr Mann aufgebrochen war. Seitdem wartete sie hier auf seine Rückkehr, versuchte sich mit irgendetwas abzulenken, lesen oder sticken, aber dafür hatte sie sich nicht genug konzentrieren können.

Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht, doch Narzissa würde nicht ohne ihren Mann zu Bett gehen. Sie sorgte sich, das tat sie immer, wenn ihr Mann zu _ihm_ ging. In letzter Zeit hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn oft zu sich gerufen. Sie wusste nie, ob sie ihren Mann wiedersehen würde, wenn er dem Ruf des Dunklen Mals folgte. Dann schienen Minuten zu Stunden zu werden und das untätige Warten quälte Narzissa jedesmal aufs Neue.

Endlich verfärbte sich das Feuer im Kamin und Narzissa atmete erleichtert auf. Aus den grünlodernden Flammen trat Lucius, ihr Ehemann, und sobald er aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, loderte wieder das kleine orangerote Feuer.

Lucius zog sich seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden. Noch bevor er den blankpolierten Marmor erreichen konnte, erschien ein Hauself, der den Mantel auffing und mit ihm disapparierte. Lucius war wütend, das sah sie sofort.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt. Sie eilte auf ihren Mann zu, der aufgebracht auf und ab lief. Sie würde ihn gerne in den Arm nehmen, doch in seinem erzürnten Zustand entschied sie sich dagegen.

Lucius fuhr sich durchs Haar, eine lästige Geste, die er äußerst selten ausübte. Er atmete laut aus. „Draco soll das nächste Mal mit dabei sein."

Narzissa wurde kreidebleich. Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis der Dunkle Lord nach ihrem Sohn verlangen würde, doch sie hatte gehofft, ihm bliebe noch mehr Zeit. Kalte Angst packte sie.

„Die Söhne von Crabbe, Goyle und Nott ebenfalls. Alle Söhne sollen beim nächsten Treffen anwesend sein. Sie sind inzwischen alle volljährig. Tse, wie stellt er sich das vor?", fragte Lucius aufgebracht. „Im Moment sind Schulferien, aber wie soll das in Zukunft funktionieren? Ich werde wohl kaum unseren Sohn von der Schule holen können damit er an einem Todesser-Treffen teilnehmen kann! Was ist wenn Dumbledore Verdacht schöpft?"

Bei seinen Worten war sie kaum merklich zusammengezuckt. „Nun, ich schätze, da können wir nichts gegen machen", sagte sie während es ihr das Herz brach. Wenn der Dunkle Lord erst einmal etwas befahl, dann mussten sie dem auch Folge leisten. Sie wusste, wie er Ungehorsam bestrafte. Er duldete keinen Widerspruch. Und Narzissa hatte in ihrem Leben gelernt, gehorsam zu sein.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte ihr Gatte barsch. „Es ist eine _Ehre_! Für ihn so wie für uns", spuckte er aus und es klang alles andere als ehrenvoll. Narzissa nickte mechanisch. Nie würde sie etwas anderes behaupten. Außer ihnen war niemand anwesend und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, die Wände hätten Ohren. In diesen Zeiten konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein.

„Wo ist der Junge überhaupt?", fragte Lucius irritiert.

Narzissas Blick wurde weicher. „Er ist bei seiner Großmutter."

„Wo auch sonst!"

Lucius verstand bis heute nicht, wieso sein Sohn so viel Zeit mit der alten Hexe verbrachte. Seit dem Tod ihres Mannes vor vier Jahren war Druella Black bei ihnen im Manor eingezogen. Seine Schwiegermutter war ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, doch Narzissa hatte sich vehement dagegen gewehrt sie nicht aufzunehmen und so sorgte sie seit Jahren für ihre schwer kranke Mutter. Lange würde sie eh nicht mehr unter ihnen weilen und wenn es nach Lucius Malfoy ginge dann sollte sie das Zeitliche eher früher als später segnen. Für ihn war sie nur eine Last. Lucius hatte weder zu seinen eigenen Eltern noch zu seinen Schwiegereltern ein gutes Verhältnis gehabt, doch bei Draco war es anders. Zwischen ihnen bestand eine gewisse Verbindung. Druella und Cygnus waren Reinblüter durch und durch und bekannte Anhänger des Dunklen Lords und doch sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass er der alten Hexe nicht trauen konnte. Sie hatte so etwas an sich … Und er wollte nicht, dass sie seinen Sohn auf dumme Gedanken brachte.

Lucius ließ sich auf einem weich gepolsterten Sessel nieder. Allmählich spürte er die Erschöpfung. Es war bereits spät in der Nacht. Er starrte ins Feuer. Seine Augen folgten dem Flammenspiel wie in Trance. Narzissa kniete sich in ihrem Kleid, ganz undamenhaft, neben ihn und legte ihre Hände sanft auf seinen Unterarm.

„Was ist noch geschehen?", fragte sie. Sie kannte ihren Mann gut genug um zu spüren, dass ihm noch etwas auf der Seele lastete.

Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, bis er ihr antwortete. „Rabastan hat mir im Vertrauen erzählt", begann Lucius mit gesenkter Stimme, „dass der Dunkle Lord öfters das Haus verlässt. Manchmal sogar für mehrere Tage. Und keiner weiß wieso."

Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn. „Was denkst du, wo er hingeht?"

„Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer."

„Aber du bist sein engster Vertrauter!"

„Das ist es ja. Er weiht mich sonst in all seine Pläne ein." Lucius seufzte resigniert. „Ich vermute, dass es etwas mit Leontes zu tun hat. Er lässt uns nach ihm suchen, sagt uns aber nicht wieso. Schau mich nicht so an Narzissa, du weißt eh schon viel zu viel." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab und starrte wieder ins Feuer. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens erhob sich Narzissa, glättete ihr Kleid und fragte: „Wann wirst du es Draco sagen?"

„Gleich morgen."

Sie nickte. Mit dieser Antwort hatte sie gerechnet. Ihr Mann war niemand, der gerne Dinge aufschob.

„Es ist schon spät, Narzissa. Geh zu Bett. Ich komme gleich nach."

Seine Frau verließ gehorsam das Zimmer und Lucius starrte noch eine lange Zeit ins Feuer, die Informationen des heutigen Abends verdauend.

Morgen würde er seinem Sohn sagen, dass er ein Todesser werden würde.


	4. Teil 1: Kapitel 3

_September 1997_

Das silberne Abzeichen glänzte an ihrem dunklen Umhang. Ginny trug das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, das sie von Professor McGonagall Anfang ihres fünften Schuljahres überreicht bekommen hatte, immer noch mit Stolz. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Mitschüler Euan Abercrombie bekleidete sie dieses ehrenvolle Amt nun schon seit über einem Jahr. Ihre Mutter wäre damals vor stolz beinahe geplatzt. Nach Ron war Ginny nun schon der fünfte Vertrauensschüler in der Familie. Abgesehen von den Pflichten, die ein Vertrauensschüler besaß, genoss sie auch einige Privilegien, wie zum Beispiel die Benutzung des Vertrauensschülerbads. Und Ginny freute sich darauf, endlich mal wieder in der riesigen Wanne ein Bad nehmen zu können.

Im fünften Stock angekommen fand sie schnell die entsprechende Tür neben der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten. In ihren Armen hielt sie zwei große flauschige Handtücher. Die Schule hatte gerade erst begonnen, doch die Lehrer ließen ihren Schülern nicht viel Zeit, um sich nach den langen erholsamen Ferien und nach den anstrengenden Prüfungen des letzten Schuljahres wieder an den Unterricht zu gewöhnen. Der Tag hatte begonnen mit einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung, gefolgt von Zaubertränke und sowohl McGonagall als auch Snape hatten ihre Schüler bereits mit Hausaufgaben überschüttetet. Nach dem Mittagessen stand noch Zauberkunst auf dem Lehrplan, gefolgt von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Im Anschluss daran war Ginny beim Quidditchtraining gewesen. Alles in allem also ein ziemlich langer und anstrengender Tag. Umso mehr freute sie sich auf das entspannende Schaumbad.

Ginny lächelte und summte gut gelaunt eine Melodie, die ihr gerade in den Sinn kam und griff nach der Türklinke zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Doch als sie sie herunterdrückte blieb die Tür verschlossen. Irritiert runzelte die Gryffindor die Stirn. Sie drückte die Klinke noch einmal hinunter. Verschlossen. Hatte sie sich in der Zeit geirrt?

Nun klopfte Ginny an die Tür. Vielleicht war jemand vor ihr im Bad, der jeden Augenblick herauskommen und den Weg frei machen würde. Schließlich gab es einen Zeitplan für das Bad, in dem sich die Schüler eintragen sollten, damit es keine Überschneidungen gab. Oder aber derjenige hatte beim Baden die Zeit vergessen. Gab es dort drin eine Uhr? Ginny konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Doch als sich nach mehreren langen Augenblicken immer noch nichts tat und sie abermals an der Tür rüttelte, wurde sie langsam sauer.

„Alohomora", versuchte sie ihr Glück, doch die Tür blieb immer noch verschlossen. Genervt wippte sie mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Bereits zum dritten Mal klopfte Ginny an die Tür des Vertrauensschülerbads. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie hatte sich für diese Uhrzeit bereits am Anfang der Woche eingetragen und das Bad reserviert und nun war die Tür verschlossen! Irgendjemand besetzte es, obwohl sie es bereits gebucht hatte. Sie überlegte, ob sie zurück zum Schlafsaal gehen und das Bad ein anderes Mal aufsuchen sollte, doch diese Gedanken warf sie schnell wieder beiseite. Sie hatte sich eingetragen und sie wollte auch ihr entspannendes Schaumbad nehmen. Das hatte sie sich einfach verdient! Und demjenigen, der einfach die Badezeiten ignorierte und ihre Zeit stiehl, dem würde sie klarmachen, das man sich mit einer Weasley nicht anlegte.

Ein tiefer Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen. Ginny lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinwand und stieß in Gedanken wüste Beschimpfungen gegenüber demjenigen hinter dieser Tür aus. Die Menschen in den Porträts an den Wänden warfen ihr schon komische Blicke zu.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Ginny einen Zauberer in dem Porträt ihr gegenüber. Er saß auf einem Holzstuhl mit einer hohen Lehne und las in einem Buch.

Als er den Blick hob, antwortete er: „Woher soll ich das Wissen. Ich bin nur ein Gemälde in diesem Schloss. Wenn du so unbedingt die Uhrzeit wissen möchtest, dann beschwöre dir doch eine Uhr." Und er blickte wieder auf sein Buch hinab.

„Danke für nichts", murmelte Ginny und sie war sich sicher, vom Porträt ein pikiertes Hüsteln zu hören.

Nun rutschte sie an der Wand hinunter und setzte sich auf den Boden, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und immer noch die flauschigen Handtücher im Schoß. Wer auch immer da drin war musste ein Vertrauensschüler sein. Sie überlegte, wer außer ihr noch in Frage käme. Abercrombie hatte sie im Gemeinschaftsraum bei einigen anderen Sechstklässlern sitzen sehen. Er schied also aus. Blieben immer noch vier aus Gryffindor, sowie jeweils sechs Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Außer den Vertrauensschülern gab es noch weitere Personen, die dieses Bad benutzen durften: die Kapitäne der Quidditchmannschaften, was wieder insgesamt vier Schüler bedeutete, sowie die beiden Schulsprecher. Machten insgesamt, wenn Ginny sich selbst mitzählte, dreißig Personen, die dieses Bad nutzen durften. Und einer von ihnen hielt sich nicht an die Regeln ...

Ginny würde die ganze Nacht warten, wenn es sein musste. Sie hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut und würde nicht eher gehen, bis ihre Fingerkuppen schrumpelig vom Badewasser waren und ihre Haare nach Erdbeere dufteten. Gerade, als sie ihr Gesicht frustriert in den Handtüchern vergrub, hörte sie neben sich das Geräusch eines klackenden Türschlosses. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ginny sprang wie von der Acromantula gestochen auf. Aus dem Raum drang der Duft von süßer Vanille.

„Das wird ja auch mal Zeit!", donnerte sie los noch ehe sie sah, wer ihr gegenüber stand. Doch das hätte auch keinen Unterschied gemacht. War ja klar, dass es ein Slytherin war, der ihr den Abend versaute. Aus der Tür trat Draco Malfoy, der diesjährige Schulsprecher, mit noch nassen Haarspitzen und der sich seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach keiner Schuld bewusst war. Ginny deutete tadelnd mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Bist du da drin eingeschlafen oder bist du zu blöd um die Uhr zu lesen? Ich hatte für acht Uhr das Bad reserviert!" Ihre Wangen färbten sich bereits rot, so wie immer, wenn sie sich über etwas aufregte.

Doch Malfoy sah sie nur unbeeindruckt und selbstgefällig an. „Was willst du denn hier, Weasley? Dieses Bad ist nur für Vertrauensschüler."

„Ich _bin_ Vertrauensschülerin, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist!", fauchte sie und deutete auf ihr silbernes Abzeichen. Seine Ignoranz kotzte sie an. Seit einem Jahr war sie in diesem Amt und Malfoy, der sich immer für wichtiger als alle anderen hielt, schien davon nicht einmal Notiz genommen zu haben. Im Hogwarts Express gab es sogar ein eigenes Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler, in dem sie gemeinsam gesessen hatten, denn Malfoy war ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler, bevor man ihn zum Schulsprecher ernannt hatte.

Der Blonde warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Abzeichen, gab aber keine weitere Gefühlsregung von sich. „Dann wurde das anscheinend auch in eurer Familie weitergegeben, so wie vermutlich die Kleidung, die du trägst." Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Ginny hasste diesen Blick, mit dem er sie so oft ansah. Er sah sie abschätzend und abwertend an und in seiner Gegenwart kam sie sich immer so klein vor. „Und wenn schon", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort. „_Ich_ bin Schulsprecher und somit höher gestellt." Er reckte arrogant das Kinn. „Wie in so vielen Bereichen."

„Auch ein Schulsprecher sollte einen Zeitplan lesen können! Und jetzt verzieh dich, damit ich endlich baden kann!" Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie die Handtücher in ihren Armen beinahe vor Wut zerquetschte. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den weichen Stoff, womit sie den Impuls unterdrückte, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen. Schließlich hatte sie nur vorgehabt ein Bad zu nehmen und nicht sich in den Gängen zu duellieren. „Du weißt, dass ich dir Hauspunkte abziehen könnte", mahnte sie, was ihn belustigt schmunzeln ließ.

„Genauso wie ich dir Punkte abziehen könnte", entgegnete er.

Ginny schnaubte. „Ach, ja? Und wofür bitte?" Sie hatte schließlich nichts unrechtes getan. Und dass Slytherins nicht uneigennützig handelten, was die Hauspunkte betraf, war allgemein bekannt. Snape war das beste Beispiel dafür.

Er sah sie ruhig an. „Zum Beispiel wegen Belästigung."

Ginny lachte trocken auf. Das war ja lachhaft! „Na, das wüsste ich aber."

„Hör auf mich ständig anzustarren. Das nervt langsam", sagte er mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, die Ginny aufhorchen ließ. Mit dieser Aussage meinte er nicht die jetzige Situation, sondern er sprach etwas an, über das er anscheinend genauestens Bescheid wusste. Und sie fühlte sich plötzlich ertappt. Oh nein, er hatte bemerkt, dass sie ihn heimlich beobachtete! In ihrem Kopf ratterte es auf der Suche nach einer Ausrede und sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ihr fiel nichts ein und sie schloss ihn wieder ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg", schnarrte er, „bevor ich dir Punkte wegen Behinderung des Schulsprechers bei seinen Pflichten abziehe."

„Du bist so ein Arsch!" Ginnys Augen funkelten ihn böse an, doch sie trat beiseite und ließ ihn passieren. Malfoy warf ihr noch einen letzten abschätzigen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte, nicht ohne eine letzte rüde Geste mit der Hand zum Abschied. Wütend knallte Ginny die Tür zu und schloss sie ab.

„Dieser miese kleine …"

Für was auch immer sie ihn hielt behielt sie vorerst für sich. Ginny drehte sich um und sah nun das Vertrauensschülerbad in all seiner Pracht. Durch die riesigen Fenster konnte man die untergehende Sonne beobachten. Bunte Mosaiktafeln verzierten die Fensterscheiben. Ein wildes Potpourri an Gerüchen drang in ihre Nase. Der Duft von Bade-Ölen und -salzen roch so himmlisch und verlockend. Die riesige im Boden eingelassene Wanne bot Platz genug für ihre gesamte Familie. In der leeren Wanne befanden sich noch letzte Schaumreste von ihrem vorherigen Bad. Wenn Ginny überlegte, wer zuletzt in der Badewanne gesessen hatte, dann schüttelte es sie. Sie ging zu den zahlreichen Wasserhähnen und drehte sie auf. Wasser strömte in den verschiedensten Farben in die Wanne. Sie füllte sich schnell und Ginny schlüpfte aus ihren Sachen. Als sie ins Becken eintauchte umhüllte sie das heiße Wasser. Sie legte sich hin, lehnte den Kopf ans Beckenende und schloss die Augen. So ließ es sich aushalten. Die Wärme tat gut und lockerte die verspannten Muskeln.

Langsam tauchte sie bis zur Nasenspitze hinab. Am liebsten würde sie hier ewig drin bleiben. Sie ließ den Blick durch den Raum wandern und ihre Augen blieben an der Uhr hängen, die an der Wand hing.

_Dieser Mistkerl_, dachte sie verärgert. Es gab also doch eine Uhr! Es war bereits nach halb neun, das hieße, dass die Hälfte ihrer Zeit bereits um war, dabei war sie gerade erst in die Wanne gestiegen. Das Bad konnte man immer nur für eine Stunde blocken und Ginny hatte, als sie sich in die Liste eingetragen hatte, bereits gesehen, dass jemand das Bad nach ihr geblockt hatte. Sie besah sich die vielen Fläschchen an Shampoo und schnupperte an allen, bevor sie sich für eine Sorte entschied und ihre Haare wusch. Jetzt rochen sie nach süßer Erdbeere.

Danach genoss sie noch ein wenig die Ruhe und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Doch ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Malfoy. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Nun, was heißt beobachtet. Ihr Blick war ab und zu an ihm hängen geblieben. Und sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass es unbemerkt geschehen war. Der Slytherin war seit sie ihn kannte jemand, der gerne die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und oft im Mittelpunkt stand. In den letzten Jahren war es schon oft zu Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen gekommen, da er sich gerne einen Scherz daraus machte über ihre Familie herzuziehen und so behielt sie ihn gern im Auge, denn wie hieß es so schön: Kenne deine Freunde, deine Feinde aber erst recht!

In den Ferien hatten sie im Fuchsbau oft über die Malfoys gesprochen. Schon lange kursierten die Gerüchte, dass der Malfoyerbe ein Todesser sein soll. Ron, Fred und Charlie hatten heftig darüber diskutiert. Seit dem einen Abend im Drei Besen war Ginny seine Bemerkung nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen und sie hatte oft über ihn nachgedacht. Er, so wie einige andere Slytherins, wie Crabbe, Goyle und Nott, kamen aus Todesser-Familien und machten selbst in Hogwarts keinen Hehl daraus mit den Prinzipien des Dunklen Lords zu sympathisieren. Viele munkelten auch, dass Severus Snape ebenfalls ein Anhänger Voldemorts sein soll, der die Slytherins insgeheim zu neuen Todessern ausbildete. Doch Ginny konnte all das nicht glauben, _wollte_ all das vielleicht auch nicht glauben. Wenn es danach ging, kam sie viel mehr nach ihrer Mutter, die stets an das Gute im Menschen glaubte. Und Dumbledore hätte wohl kaum Draco Malfoy zum Schulsprecher ernannt, wenn er davon überzeugt wäre, dass er auf der falschen Seite stünde. Nicht wahr?

Früher oder später würde sie es erfahren. Wenn eins feststand, dann, dass es bald einen Krieg geben würde. Wann war ungewiss. Es könnte jeden Tag soweit sein. Voldemort rekrutierte immer mehr Anhänger. In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatten die Angriffe auf Muggel immer mehr zugenommen. England war schon lange nicht mehr sicher.

Aber in Hogwarts würde ihnen nichts passieren. Einige Schüler waren nach den Ferien nicht zurückgekehrt, da deren Eltern dachten, es wäre nicht mehr sicher, doch welcher Ort war sicherer als Hogwarts? Und außerdem gab es dann noch Dumbledore. Der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Voldemort würde es nicht wagen, diese Schule anzugreifen.

Ginny hatte noch zwei Jahre vor sich, die sie hier verbringen sollte. Wie die Welt wohl in zwei Jahren aussehen würde? Wenn sie an Malfoy dachte, bekam sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sie würde ihn auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten. Doch sie musste vorsichtiger sein.

Ginny spielte mit dem Schaum, nahm ihn in die Hände und pustete ihn weg. Er flog in vielen kleinen Flocken in die Luft. Winzige Lichtreflexe spiegelten sich in ihm.

Was die Zukunft bringen würde war ungewiss, doch Ginny wusste, sie würde ihr möglichstes tun und für eine bessere Welt kämpfen.

Koste es, was es wolle.


	5. Teil 1: Kapitel 4

_September 1997_

Auf leisen Sohlen und die Kapuze des Umhang tief ins Gesicht gezogen schlich Ginny den Pfad entlang, hinab zum Verbotenen Wald. Es war verboten und gefährlich und doch verspürte sie eine Spur von Neugierde und Aufregung. Genauso mussten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine immer gefühlt haben, beim Erleben ihrer Abenteuer. Wie gern wäre sie im Besitz eines Tarnumhanges? Dies würde einiges erleichtern.

Eigentlich war Ginny nur ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin nachgegangen, als sie die Flure nach Schülern kontrollierte, die sich nicht an die Ausgangssperre hielten, bis sie sah, wie sich jemand durch das Eingangsportal schlich. Die hellblonden Haare hätte sie überall wiedererkannt. Ein Slytherin, der sich nachts aus dem Schloss schlich? Dem musste sie schleunigst auf den Grund gehen! Und so kam es, dass Ginny Malfoy hinterherschlich, der sich, allem Anschein nach auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald machte. Somit hatte er schon zwei Schulregeln gebrochen: das Missachten der Ausgangssperre und das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes. Schulsprecher hin oder her, sie würde Malfoy die Leviten lesen. Doch erst einmal wollte sie herausfinden, was der Slytherin vorhatte.

Nur ihrem Desillusionierungszauber hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass er sie nicht bemerkte, so oft wie er sich umdrehte, äußerst darauf bedacht, dass ihm niemand folgte. Sein Verhalten war mehr als verdächtig. Ginny fühlte sich nur umso mehr darin bestätigt, dass Malfoy irgendetwas ausheckte und nun würde sie ihn endlich auf frischer Tat ertappen. Ihr neues Hobby, nämlich ihn zu beobachten, erreichte hiermit seinen Höhepunkt. Manch einer würde es vielleicht als Stalking bezeichnen, Ginny hingegen nannte es „verdeckte Ermittlungen".

Als sie den Verbotenen Wald betrat umhüllte sie die Dunkelheit. Der einzige Lichtpunkt, dem ihre Augen folgen konnten, war die leuchtende Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Sie durfte ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall verlieren. Sie musste genügend Abstand halten, damit er ihre Schritte nicht hörte und doch musste sie so nah dran bleiben, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, denn sonst würde sie sich heillos verlaufen. Die stille Dunkelheit des Waldes machte sie leicht nervös. Ginny hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit. Der Wald war nicht umsonst verboten.

Während sie ihm immer weiter in den Wald folgte, dabei über Wurzeln und Äste stieg, fragte sie sich, was er wohl vorhaben könnte. Abgesehen von den Unterrichtsstunden bei Hagrid war sie noch nie im Verbotenen Wald gewesen. Es gab unzählige Erzählungen und Gerüchte über die Wesen, die hier lebten. Weit entfernt hörte sie den Laut einer Eule – ein Geräusch, das sie zutiefst erschreckte, so angespannt war sie. _Jetzt bloß nicht schwachwerden_, ermahnte sie sich.

Die Neugierde war letztendlich größer als die Angst.

Hermine würde ihr in dieser Situation davon abraten. Ihre schrille Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder: _Das verstößt gegen die Schulregeln!_ Doch Harry wäre ganz auf ihrer Seite, denn er war, ebenso wie sie, davon überzeugt, dass Malfoy irgendetwas ausheckte.

Nach einer Weile hatte Ginny jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Ob sie bereits zehn Minuten, zwanzig, oder vielleicht auch gar eine Stunde in diesem Wald war, konnte sie nicht mehr sagen. Dann erblickten ihre Augen eine weitere Lichtquelle. Der Wald wurde lichter und der Mondschein drang durch das Geäst der Bäume. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass schon wieder Vollmond war. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt die beste Zeit, um in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, falls es hier Werwölfe gab. Weitere Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr. Es klang wie das Plätschern von Wasser.

Hinter einem dicken Baumstamm verborgen sah sie, wie Draco eine Lichtung betrat. Es war dort so hell, dass er das Leuchten des Zauberstabs löschte und ihn in seinen Umhang zurücksteckte. Erneut sah er sich um, ob ihm jemand gefolgt war. Der Boden war übersät mit Gras und Blättern und tatsächlich erkannte Ginny einen Bach, der durch die Lichtung floss. Der Slytherin legte seine Kapuze zurück und ging auf den Bach zu. Das helle Mondlicht schimmerte auf seinem blonden Haar. Ginny versuchte näher heranzukommen, doch sie traute sich nicht, da sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Was bei Merlin machte er da? Er schien etwas zu suchen. Und dann, völlig unerwartet, kniete er sich an den Rand des Baches. Ginny wünschte, sie könnte mehr sehen und schlich letztendlich doch näher heran. Hinter einer Birke blieb sie stehen und beobachtete ihn weiter. Es schien, als würde er einen Stein aus dem Wasser holen, den er an dem Saum seines Umhangs abtrocknete.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Das penible Reinblut ließ es zu, dass seine Kleidung schmutzig wurde? Was genau war das, was Malfoy dazu veranlasste, mitten in der Nacht das Schloss zu verlassen und im Matsch nach Steinen zu wühlen? Ein wenig war die Gryffindor enttäuscht. Sie hatte irgendwie etwas Aufregenderes erwartet. Alles Mögliche hätte sie in diesem Wald antreffen können, wie menschenfressende Spinnen, philosophierende Zentauren oder wunderschöne Einhörner, stattdessen beobachtete sie einen Slytherin beim Steine sammeln. Das war einfach nur öde und langweilig.

Doch dann hob Malfoy seinen Blick und schien in genau ihre Richtung zu schauen. Erschrocken versteckte sich Ginny hinter ihrem Baum. Nervös hielt sie die Luft an. Er konnte sie unmöglich sehen, schließlich war sie dank des Desillusionierungszaubers unsichtbar. Er hätte sie höchstens hören können und wenn sie nur lang genug still hielt, würde er das Geräusch vielleicht dem Rascheln der Bäume zuschreiben.

Vorsichtig lugte sie am Baumstamm vorbei. Nur um zu sehen, wie er inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er in die Stille des Waldes und Ginny presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ihre Tarnung war kurz davor aufgedeckt zu werden. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bereits bis zum Hals.

Malfoy starrte ins Dickicht der Bäume, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen. „Finite", sagte er und Ginny spürte wie der Desillusionierungszauber von ihr genommen wurde. So ein verdammter Doxymist! In ihrem Kopf ratterte es. Was sollte sie tun? Weglaufen? Angreifen? Doch sie blieb nur wie erstarrt stehen.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich was gehört habe", sagte er unbeeindruckt. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken, steckte ihn aber noch nicht weg. Vorsichtig lugte sie um den Baum.

„Weasley. Hätte ich mir denken können." Er warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann ab. Eine Weile verharrte sie an Ort und Stelle, bis sie sich weiter traute hervorzutreten. Malfoy schien sie nicht in eine Kröte verwandeln zu wollen. Das überraschte sie. Dabei ließ er sonst keine Gelegenheit aus, um ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Nein, er widmete sich wieder seinem seltsamen Stein.

Da nun keine Gefahr mehr zu bestehen schien trat Ginny auf die Lichtung. „Was machst du da?", traute sie sich zu fragen und sie stellte fest, dass sie sicherer klang, als sie sich fühlte.

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

Neben ihm blieb sie stehen. Über ihnen schien der Vollmond in einer sternenklaren Nacht. Unzählige Lichtpunkte tanzten am Himmel. Beinahe hätte Ginny diese Szenerie als romantisch beschreiben können. Die Lichtung umfasste vielleicht gute dreißig Meter. Es war still und friedlich, nur das leise Plätschern des Baches erfüllte die Stille und der Mondschein spiegelte sich auf dessen Oberfläche.

„Es ist verboten in den Wald zu gehen", sagte sie, nur um etwas zu sagen.

„Ach, was du nicht sagst."

„Schulsprecher hin oder her", begann sie. „Auch für dich gelten Regeln."

Er ignorierte sie. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und widmete seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit dem seltsamen Stein, den er in seinen Händen hielt. Ginny setzte sich ihm gegenüber im Schneidersitz, immer noch neugierig.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie. Jetzt aus der Nähe, sah sie, dass der Stein blau war. Es sah nicht mehr aus wie ein Stein, vielmehr wie ein Kristall.

„Das ist ein Mondstein", sagte der Slytherin, ohne den Blick davon zu nehmen. Er klang beinah ehrfürchtig. Ein Tonfall, der absolut nicht zu einem Malfoy passte. Dann sah er auf und traf ihren Blick. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst, das ist für ein Schulprojekt. In Wahrsagen behandeln wir gerade das Thema. Falls du mir also irgendwelche Punkte abziehen willst kannst du es gleich vergessen. Professor Trewlaney hat uns das als Hausarbeit aufgegeben."

Ginny zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du belegst noch freiwillig Wahrsagen? Jeder der bei Verstand ist wählt dieses Fach ab, sobald er kann." Argwöhnisch sah sie ihn an, versuchte in seinem Gesicht irgendein Zeichen zu erkennen, dass er log. Sein Gesicht blieb regungslos. Er sah sie ruhig an und nichts verriet seine Gedanken oder Gefühle. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben kann."

„Weißt du was Weasley, das ist mir so ziemlich egal. Tu es, oder lass es bleiben."

Einem Malfoy durfte man nicht vertrauen. Hinter dieser Sache steckte mehr, als er verriet, das war offensichtlich. Doch Ginny war einfach zu neugierig.

„Darf ich ihn mal sehen?"

Draco sah sie an, schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, dann hielt er ihr die offene Hand hin, mit dem Mondstein auf der Handfläche. Ginny nahm den Stein und hielt ihn dann in beiden Händen. Ihre Finger fuhren über die glatte und unebene Oberfläche. Er war kalt und leicht. Das dunkle Blau schimmerte und zog sie in ihren Bann. „Er ist wunderschön", hauchte sie, während sie ihn ehrfurchtsvoll in ihren Fingern hielt. Kaum zu glauben, dass so etwas in einem Bach im Verbotenen Wald herumlag. Malfoy, der sie stumm dabei beobachtet hatte, hielt ihr die Hand wieder hin. „Jetzt gib ihn mir zurück", befahl er, nicht barsch, aber ruhig. Ginny musterte seine Hand, die blasse Haut wirkte im Mondlicht fast weiß. Vorsichtig, als wäre er zerbrechlich, legte sie den Stein zurück in seine Hand.

„Du musst ihn ins Mondlicht halten", sagte Draco dann, beugte sich zu ihr herüber und hielt ihr den Stein vor die Augen. „Schau."

Ginny verschlug es beinahe den Atem. Das Licht des Mondes brach sich im Stein und zerteilte sich in Millionen von Lichtpunkten. Er funkelte und das Blau des Steins schien geradezu zu Leuchten.

„Wow", hauchte sie fasziniert. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Und ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie nah er war. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie, eins, das sie nicht recht benennen konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass es nichts Schlechtes war. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment alles andere als unwohl. „Und was genau macht man mit diesem Mondstein?", fragte sie.

„Das wirst du wohl nie erfahren, da du Wahrsagen abgewählt hast", erklärte er schlicht und steckte den Stein in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Leicht schmollend verzog Ginny den Mund. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Bach hinüber, hockte sich hin und versuchte im Wasser etwas Blaues zu finden. „Vielleicht finde ich ja auch einen", sagte sie optimistisch.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

Ginny holte mehrere Steine aus dem Wasser, die aussahen, wie der Mondstein, doch sie entpuppten sich nur als normale Steine. Nach einigen Versuchen gab sie frustriert auf.

Wenig später waren sie auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss und Ginny gestand sich ungern ein, dass sie sich mit Malfoy an ihrer Seite um einiges wohler fühlte, als allein durch den Wald zu gehen. Immerhin schien er auch den Weg zurück zu kennen. Die Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe leuchteten ihnen den Weg und beide gingen stumm nebeneinander her.

Erst als sie aus dem Verbotenen Wald raus waren und das Schloss in Sicht kam, fühlte sie sich wieder sicher. Sie löschten ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen, beide die Kapuzen über die Köpfe gezogen, den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Kaum noch Licht brannte in den Fenstern und nur das helle Mondlicht erleuchtete die hohen Türme. Das Schloss befand sich bereits in tiefem Schlaf.

Nachdem sie Hagrids Hütte passierten, sagte Draco: „Das muss aufhören."

Fragend sah Ginny ihn an. Er mied ihren Blick. „Was meinst du?"

„Das Anstarren, das hinterher schnüffeln. Heute bist du mir gefolgt. Ich habe es dir letztens schon gesagt, es nervt. Was auch immer du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast, lass es."

Ginny schwieg, peinlich berührt. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl gefühlt und nun wies er sie ab. Schweigend gingen sie zum Eingangsportal. Mit einem ungesagten Zauber öffnete er die schwere Holztür.

„Ein letzter guter Rat von mir, Weasley", er bedachte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. „Halte dich fern von mir."

Er ging in Richtung Kerker, der Umhang wehte hinter ihm her. Und Ginny verspürte einen kleinen Stich. Erst als er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Als Vertrauensschülerin musste sie nicht vorsichtig sein erwischt zu werden und doch gab es auch für sie eine gewisse Uhrzeit, zu der sie nicht mehr außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraums anzutreffen sein sollte. Deshalb legte sie wieder den Desillusionierungszauber über sich und ging leise an den schlafenden Porträts vorbei die Treppen hinauf zum Gryffindorturm.

Ginny war tief in Gedanken versunken. Wieder einmal kreisten sie wie so oft in letzter Zeit um Draco Malfoy, der ihr so viele Rätsel aufgab.

Im Moment wollte sie alles andere, als sich von ihm fernzuhalten.


	6. Teil 1: Kapitel 5

_September 1997_

Als Harry die Treppe zum Nordturm empor schritt war er in Gedanken immer noch bei den Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten. Die morgendliche Post hatte wieder einmal schlechte Kunde verbreitet. Erneut gab es Angriffe auf Muggelgeborene und noch mehr verschwundene Hexen und Zauberer. Selbst die Flohnetzwerke waren nicht mehr sicher.

Sirius hatte ihm bereits davon abgeraten ihm weiterhin Briefe zu schreiben, aus Angst davor, dass man die Eulen abfangen würde. Sie befanden sich in dunklen Zeiten, das war ihnen allen klar. Die Stimmung in Hogwarts war gedrückt und Harrys Narbe tat in letzter Zeit häufiger weh, als sonst. Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, wenn er wusste, dass Voldemort währenddessen draußen seine Pläne schmiedete. Es kam ihm so vor, als würden sie ihre Zeit vergeuden, als gäbe es Wichtigeres als Kräuterkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei. Der Feind lauerte dort draußen und wurde mit jedem Tage stärker.

Harry wünschte sich, er könne im Grimmauld Place sein, bei Sirius und den anderen Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix. Er wünschte, er könne etwas bewirken. Doch Harry fühlte sich im Moment nur klein und nutzlos. Quidditch war da eine willkommene Ablenkung. Doch sogar sein Lieblingssport und das Gefühl auf seinem Feuerblitz zu fliegen vermochten das bedrückende Gefühl, das sein Herz umklammert hielt, nicht zu vertreiben.

Dass sich Ron mit ihm unterhielt bekam er kaum mit. Sein bester Freund erzählte irgendetwas von einem Streit mit Hermine, doch Harry musste nur an die Namen derjenigen denken, die nun zu der Liste von Voldemorts Opfern gehörten: _Constance Fawley, Emmeric Doyle, Eugene Greenwood …_ Irgendwann fand er sich im Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen wieder und ließ sich an seinem gewohnten Platz nieder. Der Raum füllte sich langsam mit den Schülern der siebten Klasse. Viele hatten das Fach bereits abgewählt und somit waren weniger als die Hälfte aller Plätze besetzt.

Aus dem Hause Gryffindor waren außer Harry und Ron noch Neville, Seamus, Parvati und Lavender anwesend. Die beiden Mädchen aus Gryffindor waren wohl die einzigen, die dem Fach Wahrsagen tatsächlich etwas abgewinnen konnten und sie waren wohl die einzigen von ihnen, die auch nur annähernd _das innere Auge_ besaßen. Neville und Seamus hatten vermutlich lediglich vergessen, das Fach abzuwählen, so wie Harry und Ron. Von daher schleppten sie sich Jahr um Jahr durch den zähen Unterricht von Professor Trewlaney. Von den Ravenclaws belegten nur noch Terry Boot, Michael Corner und Anthony Goldstein das Fach. Die fleißigen Raben bemühten sich zumindest das Fach zu verstehen und von der Professorin etwas zu lernen. Sie erzielten, ihrem Hause alle Ehre machend, immer die besten Ergebnisse bei den Prüfungen. Goldstein kam angeblich aus einer Familie von Wahrsagern, doch das Talent hatte sich bei ihm bis heute nicht gezeigt. Unter den anwesenden Hufflepuffs befanden sich Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott und Zacharias Smith. Das Haus Slytherin war am wenigsten vertreten, mit Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson. Weshalb Malfoy Wahrsagen belegte war Harry bis heute rätselhaft. Und dass Parkinson dieses Wahlfach nur wegen ihrem blonden Schulkameraden belegte war mehr als offensichtlich.

„Willkommen, meine Lieben", begrüßte Professor Trewlaney ihre Schüler mit ihrer gewohnten melodischen Stimme und Harry wurde von den parfümierten Düften, die den stickigen Raum erfüllten, jetzt schon ganz schlecht. Wieso bei Merlins Bart hatte er das Fach nicht abgewählt, so wie Hermine vor einigen Jahren? Dann würde er jetzt nicht hier sitzen und seine Zeit verschwenden. Er würde einiges dafür geben, wenn sie im Wahrsageunterricht einmal etwas Nützliches lernen würden, wenn er zum Beispiel erfahren könnte, welche Gefahren auf ihn lauerten oder was Voldemort als nächstes plante … Doch der Unterricht bei Professor Trewlaney war genauso nützlich wie ein Wegweiser für Eulen.

„Da ihr nun alle euer letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts antretet", verkündete Trewlaney und sie sah ihre Schüler durch ihre riesige Brille der Reihe nach an, „werden wir uns nun mit eurer _beruflichen Zukunft_ beschäftigen." Einige Schüler stöhnten, andere horchten interessiert auf. Lavender und Parvati tauschten einen aufgeregten Blick. „Manch einer weiß vielleicht schon, was er später für einen Beruf ausüben möchte und viele andere …" Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, „haben noch nicht den _geringsten Schimmer_. Deshalb werden wir heute anhand von Karten die Zukunft befragen. Mister Finnigan, verteilen Sie das hier." Seamus stand mit einem schweren Seufzer auf und nahm die Kiste, die Trewlaney ihm in die Hände drückte. „Die Kunst des Kartenlegens besteht schon seit Jahrhunderten. Richtig gelegt können sie uns Fragen beantworten, die uns auf der Seele brennen", fuhr sie fort, während Seamus die Karten verteilte. Sie waren zu einzelnen Bündeln mit bunten Bändern zusammengeschnürt und er legte vor jeden Schüler einen Satz Karten auf den runden Tisch. „Nicht jeder kann die Karten richtig lesen. Oh, nein. Ihre Bedeutungen sind nicht immer richtig zu entziffern. Doch wer das _innere Auge_ hat, der vermag mit ihnen die Zukunft zu sehen. Allen anderen empfehle ich Seite achtundsiebzig im Lehrbuch."

Harry und Ron schlugen unmotiviert die Bücher auf. Harry besah sich den Stapel Karten, die Seamus auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Sie sahen alt und ranzig aus, als hätten sie ihre besten Jahre schon hinter sich. Wie viele Schüler hatten wohl schon versucht aus ihnen schlau zu werden? Hermine würde den Karten nur einen spöttischen Blick zuwerfen. Ihre schnippische Stimme drang in seinen Kopf: _Schwachsinn_!

„Na los, bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte Ron, der nach dem Stapel griff, das Band abzog und die Karten mit flinken Händen mischte. Anschließend nahm er die oberste und sah sie sich an. „Wenn mir die Karte nicht gefällt nehme ich einfach die nächste", sagte er trocken und mischte erneut.

Neben ihnen erzählte Seamus aufgeregt vom Familiengeschäft seines Vaters. „Ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich in der Werkstatt meines Vaters anfangen." Und mit gedämpfter Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Ihr wisst ja, dass mein Vater ein Muggel ist. Er besitzt eine Autowerkstatt, die schon seit Generationen im Familienbesitz ist." Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Ist doch gar nicht so übel, oder?"

Harry und Ron stimmten ihm höflich zu und Neville, der sich nicht mit Autos auskannte, sah nur ahnungslos von einem zum anderen.

Die Stunde zog sich hin wie Druhbels Bester Blaskaugummi, während Trewlaney durch die Reihen ging und sich die Karten der Schüler ansah. Harry war schon lange klar, welchen Beruf er nach Hogwarts anstreben wollte: Er wollte Auror werden und gegen das Böse kämpfen. Zumindest war das die offizielle Antwort. Insgeheim schlug sein Herz für den Phönixorden. Erst einmal musste er gegen Voldemort kämpfen, alles andere war zweitrangig.

Parvati und Lavender deuteten einander die Karten und wie sie sie mischten schien es, als täten sie dies nicht zum ersten Mal. „Lavenders Karte zeigt eine goldene Münze. Sie wird wohl später sehr reich werden", prophezeite Parvati die Zukunft ihrer besten Freundin. Die beiden Mädchen strahlten sich glücklich an doch Trewlaney schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe. Sie müssen versuchen die Karten _richtig_ zu deuten … eine Galleone kann für Wohlstand stehen, oh ja, oder aber sie bedeutet, dass sie sich nur mit Münzen beschäftigen wird, in einer Bank zum Beispiel." Bei der Aussicht in den dunklen Gängen von Gringotts zu arbeiten wurde Lavender plötzlich ganz bleich.

„Nun, welche Zukunft zeigen uns Ihre Karten, Mister Longbottom?" Trewlaney griff wahllos nach einer Karte von den wild herumliegenden auf dem Tisch. „Ah, das Haus. Sie wissen natürlich, was das bedeutet?"

Neville rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitzkissen umher. „Ähm, nicht so ganz …" Hektisch blätterte er in seinem Buch. „War es … ähm, Sicherheit?"

„Ganz genau!", sagte Professor Trewlaney beeindruckt. „Nun ja, das kann man so und so sehen", begann sie dann etwas unsicher. „Das Haus besteht aus Mauern, die wiederum als Gefängnis gedeutet werden können, andererseits bietet das Dach Sicherheit."

„Wenn du sicher sein willst musst du dich also nach Askaban begeben", flüsterte Ron und Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Das Haus ist auch das Symbol für die Familie. Hat ihr Vater vielleicht einen Familienbetrieb? Steigen Sie in sein Geschäft mit ein?" Neville wurde ganz blass um die Nase. Die Wahrsagelehrerin schien nicht zu ahnen in welches Fettnäpfchen sie gerade trat. „Ja, mein Lieber, ich sehe Sie an der Seite ihres Vaters. Und nun zu Ihnen, Mister Finnigan." Sie zog eine weitere Karte und offenbarte die alte Frau. „Sie sehe ich in Gesellschaft einer alten Dame. Altenpfleger im St. Mungo's, möchte ich meinen. Das ist ja wohl glasklar."

„Ich glaub sie hat uns beide verwechselt", murmelte Seamus. Er warf Neville einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Trewlaney schien in ihren Karten nicht gesehen zu haben, dass Nevilles Vater nicht mehr in der Lage war, einen Beruf auszuüben.

Das einzig interessante an dieser Unterrichtsstunde war, dass Professor Trewlaney diesmal nicht Harry einen frühen und grausamen Tod vorhersagte, sondern Pansy Parkinson.

„Nun, schauen wir uns mal Ihre Zukunft an."

Pansy zog eine Karte und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Das Herz! Das bedeutet, dass ich die große Liebe finden werde", seufzte sie und sie warf einen demonstrativen Blick zu Malfoy, der neben ihr saß.

„Aber, aber", sagte Trelawney, die ihr die Karte aus der Hand riss. „Sehen Sie das, meine Liebe? Durch das Herz ist ein Dolch gestoßen." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sah die Slytherin durch ihre Brille mit großen Augen an. „Das bedeutet einen tragischen Tod." Und Harry hörte sie die Worte sagen, die sie in den letzten Jahren sonst immer an ihn gerichtet hatte. „Ich sehe … dass ein großes Unheil über Ihnen lauert. Sie erwartet ein schrecklicher und früher tragischer Tod!" Mit ausgebreiteten Armen stand sie nun vor der Slytherin, die sie mit entsetztem Blick anstarrte. Parvati und Lavender kicherten.

„Und nun zu Ihnen", fuhr Trewlaney fort, die nicht zu bemerken schien, was ihre Worte bei der jungen Schülerin anrichteten. Und Harry richtete sich in seinem Sitzkissen auf. Nun war Malfoy an der Reihe. Und Harry brannte schon darauf, etwas über _seine_ Zukunft zu erfahren. Denn er wusste, dass er eines Tages in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten würde. Kaum einer schien Harry zu glauben, doch sein Bauchgefühl sagte es ihm. Würde Trewlaney in den Karten lesen, dass Draco Malfoy ein Todesser werden würde?

Trewlaney zog seine Karte, sah darauf und sagte: „Oh. Der Rabe. Wie unerwartet."

Mit ihren Armen wild gestikulierend erzählte sie allerhand aus der nordischen Mythologie, ohne jedoch eine wirkliche Erklärung abzugeben, bis sie zum nächsten Tisch ging, an dem Anthony Goldstein gerade aus seinem Sekundenschlaf aufschreckte. Harry runzelte irritiert die Stirn und er sah an der Reaktion von Malfoy, dass er ebenso verwirrt war, wie er selbst. Harry vermutete, dass der Rabe etwas Düsteres bedeuten würde – dunkle Schwingen, dunkle Zukunft. Schnell blätterte Harry in seinem Lehrbuch, schlug Seite um Seite, bis er endlich den Eintrag über den Raben fand.

_Der Rabe ist das Symbol für Schutz._

Harry warf Ron über das Buch einen verwirrten Blick zu. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht, denn das war irgendwie nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Malfoy und Schutz? Dass er nicht lachte!

Frustriert schlug er das Buch zu und beschloss, dass Kartenlegen und Wahrsagen im Allgemeinen nichts als Trollrotz war.

Schließlich kam Trewlaney bei seinem Tisch an.

„Also, was sehen Sie in den Karten", fragte Trewlaney zuerst Ron. Ron mischte die Karten und zog dann die oberste. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er das Baby hochhielt. Einige Schüler kicherten. Trewlaney ignorierte sie und drängte theatralisch: „Was erwartet Sie in der Zukunft?"

„Also eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass ich Quidditchspieler werde." Noch mehr Lachen. Harry sah seinen besten Freund mitfühlend an. Doch Trewlaney schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich sehe Sie nicht auf einem Besen. Ich sehe …" Erneut machte sie eine dramatische Pause. Ron schluckte nervös. Dann wurde Trewlaneys Blick liebevoll. „Ich sehe, dass Sie große Verantwortung übernehmen werden. Sie werden sich gut um die Kinder kümmern."

„Um welche Kinder?", fragte Ron verwirrt, doch Trewlaney hatte sich bereits Harry zugewandt. Alle wandten ihre Köpfe nun zu dem Jungen, von dem so viel erwartet wurde. Nachdem Harry unzählige Male ein grausames Schicksal prophezeit wurde erwartete er nichts Besonderes aus den Karten zu lesen. Und doch sollte er überrascht werden.

Die Karte, die er umdrehte, war leer.

Irritiert starrte er die weiße Seite an, als würde jeden Moment ein Bild erscheinen, gemalt aus unsichtbarer Tinte, doch nichts geschah. Er drehte die Karte um und hielt sie dann ratlos hoch. Trewlaney riss sie ihm aus der Hand und ihre Augen wurden hinter den Brillengläsern tellergroß. Harry hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit der kompletten Klasse. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen lassen hören können.

„Das ist … das …", stammelte die Lehrerin, die sonst immer reden konnte wie ein Wasserfall. Sie schloss die Augen und hielt die Hand über Harrys Kopf. „Ich sehe …" begann sie und Harry wurde langsam doch nervös. „Ich sehe …"

Schließlich seufzte Trewlaney und sagte:

„Ich sehe nichts."


	7. Teil 1: Kapitel 6

_Oktober 1997_

Das gefiel ihm nicht, das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Skeptisch beäugte Blaise die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Irgendwie ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein bester Freund geradewegs dabei war, sich in ungeheure Schwierigkeiten zu manövrieren.

Auf dem Rückweg von den Gewächshäusern waren ihnen die Sechstklässler entgegengekommen, unter ihnen das Weasley-Mädchen, und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie und Draco sich mal wieder in die Haare gekriegt hatten. Während die beiden Streithähne sich ein heftiges Wortgefecht lieferten, hielten Blaise und Pansy sicheren Abstand zu ihnen.

„Ich kann sie nicht leiden", kommentierte Pansy die Szene vor ihr. Missbilligend betrachtete sie das ungleiche Paar und rümpfte die Nase. Die Auseinandersetzung mit der Weasley waren sie beide gewöhnt, doch Blaise fand, dass es in letzter Zeit Überhand nahm. Und spätestens wenn Pansy eifersüchtig wurde, dann hatte es etwas zu bedeuten. Denn Pansy wurde nie eifersüchtig, wenn sie in der anderen keine Konkurrentin sah. Viele Mädchen schmachteten den Eisprinzen von Slytherin an – in den Augen von Pansy alles unwürdige kleine Mädchen. Doch irgendetwas sagte Blaise, dass Pansys Abneigung der Weasley gegenüber nicht nur gewöhnlicher Gryffindor-Hass war. Vielleicht war es weibliche Intuition. In letzter Zeit hatte es oft zwischen Weasley und Draco gekracht. Der Slytherin ahnte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er war ein guter Menschenkenner und nicht nur Pansys eifersüchtiger Blick verriet ihm, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Streit war. Es schien, als würde Draco diese kleinen Reibereien geradezu genießen.

„Draco, jetzt komm endlich!", rief Pansy ungeduldig. Schließlich mussten sie sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung machen und bei McGonagall durften sie lieber nicht zu spät kommen. Draco riss sich endlich von der Gryffindor los, nicht ohne ihr noch einmal eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, woraufhin sie mit rotem Kopf davon rauschte, und er schlussendlich immer noch wütend zu seinen beiden besten Freunden marschierte.

„Ich sag dir eins", fuhr Pansy ihn an, „wenn wir wegen _der_ zu spät kommen und McGonagall uns Punkte abzieht, dann ist das _deine_ Schuld!"

„Reg dich ab", erwiderte Draco von ihr unbeeindruckt. „Wir haben noch mehr als genug Zeit, bis der Unterricht anfängt."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das hoffe ich für dich!"

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ich kann sie nicht leiden!", wiederholte Pansy, immer noch aufgebracht.

„Ja, weil sie hübsch ist", sprach Blaise seine Gedanken aus. Pansy war offensichtlich eifersüchtig.

Die Dunkelhaarige schnaubte entrüstet. „Wie bitte?!"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also mein Typ ist sie nicht, aber ich muss schon sagen, dass sie ziemlich gut aussieht. Für eine Blutsverräterin, versteht sich."

„Was genau ist denn dein Typ, Blaise?", fragte Draco und ließ somit die Aussage über Weasleys Schönheit unkommentiert. Doch darauf würde Blaise nicht antworten. _Er_ hatte einen ziemlich _speziellen_ Geschmack.

Die drei Slytherins eilten durch das Schlossportal und nahmen die Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, in dem Professor McGonagall ihren Unterricht abhielt.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich mich aufrege", begann Pansy schnippisch, „wenn uns die kostbare Zeit mit dir gestohlen wird. Wir sehen dich kaum noch, Draco. Ständig hängst du mit _den_ _anderen_ rum."

Mit _den anderen_ meinte sie Theodore, Vincent und Gregory. Blaise musste ihr zustimmen. Eigentlich waren sie ein Dreier-Trio, drei beste Freunde, die seit Jahren die unterrichtsfreie Zeit miteinander verbrachten, aber in letzter Zeit knüpfte Draco wieder mehr Kontakt zu den anderen drei Slytherins. Crabbe und Goyle konnte er ja noch verstehen, schließlich waren die drei zu ihrer Anfangszeit in Hogwarts unzertrennlich gewesen. Aber Theodore? Das war neu.

Als Blaise Draco und Pansy in Hogwarts kennenlernte, konnte er sie zunächst nicht ausstehen, da sie beide arrogant und aufgedreht waren. Erst im Laufe der Zeit waren sie sich näher gekommen und es hatte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft entwickelt. Draco und Pansy waren zwar immer noch arrogant, aber Blaise konnte sich ein Leben ohne seine beiden besten Freunde nicht mehr vorstellen.

„Ja, Draco", Blaise griff sich theatralisch an die Brust, „es bricht uns das Herz."

„Hört auf so einen Quatsch zu reden!" Eine Gruppe aufgeregter Erstklässler lief ihnen über den Weg. Beim Anblick der drei Slytherins ergriffen sie panisch die Flucht. „Ich habe als Schulsprecher nun einmal viele Pflichten zu erfüllen."

„Pah!", Pansy lachte trocken auf. „Und was, bitte schön, Herr Oberwichtig?"

Draco warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dem Pansy allerdings gekonnt standhielt. „Zweifelst du etwa meine Worte an?"

Pansy reckte das Kinn. „Ich erkenn dich gar nicht mehr wieder, Draco. Erst hängst du mit diesen hirnamputierten Affen rum und dann flirtest du auch noch mit einer Gryffindor."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

„Ich sehe doch wie sie dich anguckt!"

Draco packte Pansy am Arm und zwang sie stehen zu bleiben. Blaise bemerkte dies erst drei Schritte später und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Du weißt", sagte Draco kühl, „dass ich an Gryffindors, geschweige denn an Blutsverrätern und erst recht nicht an Weasleys interessiert bin."

Pansy riss sich von ihm los und rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm. „Ist ja gut", murmelte sie kleinlaut.

Blaise stellte sich zu seinen beiden Freunden und legte ihnen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Jetzt beruhigt euch mal wieder. Kommt, sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät zu Verwandlung."

Damit war die Diskussion beendet. Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg und schafften es noch rechtzeitig im Unterrichtszimmer anzukommen. Blaise war es gewohnt, dass Pansy und Draco sich anzickten. Beide waren sehr temperamentvoll und er war von den Dreien der ruhige Kopf, der oft den Streit zwischen ihnen schlichten musste. Pansy war eindeutig eifersüchtig. Und auch sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass da etwas vor sich ging.

Er hoffte nur, dass Draco zu klug war, um sich mit einer Weasley einzulassen. Denn das würde nur Probleme bringen.

* * *

Draco hielt in seiner Hand den Goldenen Schnatz. Der walnussgroße Ball fühlte sich leicht an. Die Flügel flatterten aufgeregt hin und her. Seitdem er ihn gefangen hatte, hatte er ihn nicht mehr los gelassen. Draco hatte den Sieg für Slytherin geholt, das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison war somit gewonnen und doch wollte sich die erwartete Freude darüber nicht richtig einstellen. Er saß auf einer Bank in der Umkleidekabine, die anderen Spieler waren bereits auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollen schon mal vorgehen, er würde jeden Moment nachkommen. Wie lange er jetzt schon hier saß wusste er nicht. Er hatte immer noch seine grünen Quidditchroben an und starrte auf den verdammten Ball.

Quidditch war immer ein besonderer Teil in seinem Leben gewesen. Mehr als nur ein Sport. Es war eine Leidenschaft. Auch wenn viele ihm nachsagten, dass er nur wegen seines Vaters in der Mannschaft war, so wusste er, dass er es auch seinem Können zu verdanken hatte. Von Potter mal abgesehen, der sowieso immer Glück hatte, war er mehr als ein passabler Sucher. Er liebte das Fliegen, er liebte es zu gewinnen, und doch hatte dieser Sieg gegen die Ravenclaws einen bitteren Beigeschmack.

Beim Fang des Schnatzes empfand er sonst immer grenzenlose Euphorie. Er sollte sich freuen und mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum feiern, doch ihm war nicht nach Feiern zumute. Er versuchte zu ergründen, was diese Gefühle zu bedeuten hatten, weshalb er nicht in der Lage war sich über so etwas Belangloses wie den Sieg im Quidditch zu freuen.

Er genoss die Ruhe, in dieser kleinen Umkleidekabine, die gerade mal für sieben Personen Platz bot. In letzter Zeit wollte er öfter gerne allein sein. Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich.

Alles hatte sich verändert, seit jenem Tag.

Die Tür der Kabine öffnete sich langsam und Draco sah auf.

Herein lugte ein dunkler Haarschopf.

„Was machst du denn noch hier? Ich hatte nach dem Spiel auf dich gewartet, aber du bist nicht gekommen." Pansy trat ein und schloss hinter sich die Tür. „Was soll der enttäuschte Blick? Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?"

Draco starrte wieder auf den Schnatz in seiner Hand. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er an die rothaarige Gryffindor gedacht, die es immer wieder schaffte in seiner Nähe aufzutauchen. Seit der Begegnung im Verbotenen Wald ließ sie ihn nicht mehr los. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, wieso er sie nicht in eine Kröte verwandelt und ihr stattdessen sogar den Mondstein gezeigt hatte. Wie bescheuert war er eigentlich? Dieses kleine Ding war so unheimlich wertvoll und er hatte es in ihre Hände gegeben. Wieso? Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass von ihr keine Gefahr ausging, hatte eins das andere ergeben. Sie würde niemals erfahren, wie kostbar der Mondstein war. Natürlich war es eine Lüge gewesen, die sie früher oder später aufdecken würde. Ein Schulprojekt? Ha, wenn sie nur wüsste …

Pansy setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie mitfühlend. Die Streitereien waren längst vergessen. Sie sah ihn an, doch er mied ihren Blick.

„Was soll schon los sein?", fragte er.

„Draco …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wie bei einem sturen Kind, das nicht begreifen wollte. „Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas belastet." Und als er dazu nichts erwiderte fragte sie leise: „Ist es wegen deiner Großmutter?"

Draco lächelte bitter. „Meine Großmutter ist alt. Und alte Menschen sterben irgendwann." Vor allem, wenn sie schwer krank waren. Damit hatte er sich schon lange abgefunden. Ihn wunderte es selbst, dass er diese Tatsache so leicht hinnahm, obwohl sie sich sehr nahe standen. Doch Draco kannte sich mit so etwas nicht aus. Als Daphnes Großmutter vor einigen Jahren gestorben war hatte sie Rotz und Wasser geheult und Draco hatte es nicht nachvollziehen können. In seiner Familie ging man anders damit um. Er war nie auf einer Beerdigung gewesen. Als sein Großvater Abraxas damals starb war er noch zu jung gewesen, als dass seine Eltern ihn mit zur Beerdigung genommen hätten und das Begräbnis seines Großvaters Cygnus war während der Schulzeit abgehalten worden und Draco war es auch ganz recht gewesen, nicht dort hin zu müssen. Er hatte beiden Großvätern nicht sehr nahe gestanden. Seine Großmutter allerdings …

„Draco, du verschweigst mir etwas."

„Wenn du jetzt schon wieder von Weasley anfängst–"

„Ich rede nicht von Weasley."

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm. Der Schnatz in seinen Händen hörte auf mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Er sah sie an.

„Zeig mir deinen Arm."

Natürlich wusste er, was die Leute in der Schule über ihn sagten. Schon von früh an hatte er lernen müssen sich den Anschuldigungen und den Behauptungen der Hexen und Zauberern zu stellen, die über ihn urteilten, da sein Vater ein berüchtigter Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn.

Nun, sie hatten ja nicht ganz Unrecht.

Draco nahm den Schnatz in die andere Hand und legte seine rechte sanft auf Pansys.

„Ich habe das Dunkle Mal nicht", sagte er und sah sie direkt an. Sie waren seit der ersten Klasse befreundet. Sie und Blaise waren seine besten Freunde. Er würde sie niemals anlügen. „Noch nicht, jedenfalls. Es wäre zu auffällig, wenn ich es jetzt schon hätte." Draco hätte sich sofort ein Zugticket nach Askaban kaufen können, wenn er in Hogwarts mit dem Dunklen Mal herumlaufen würde. Nein, er, Theodore, Gregory und Vincent würden das Mal erst nach der Schulzeit erhalten. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer müssten sonst nur einen Blick auf ihre linken Unterarme werfen und sie wären sofort aufgeflogen. Spätestens im Sommer wäre dann Schicht im Schacht.

Falls die Slytherin über seine Antwort überrascht war ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Vielleicht hatte sie seine Antwort ja auch erwartet. Für ihn war schon lange klar, dass er das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords eines Tages tragen würde, doch die tatsächliche Gewissheit darüber bereitete ihm so viel Freude, wie der heutige Quidditchsieg.

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen", sagte sie.

„Das dachte ich auch."

„Hat sich denn irgendetwas geändert?" Sie hielt seine Hand fest. Ihre Finger waren angenehm warm.

„Du weißt aus was für einer Familie ich komme. Ich habe keine Wahl."

Ihre grünen Augen waren voller Wärme. „Man hat immer eine Wahl."

„So etwas solltest du lieber nicht zu laut sagen."

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Du bist mein bester Freund." Und nach einigem Zögern fügte sie hinzu: „Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde."

Das wusste er. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, schon immer geliebt hat. Oft genug hatte sie es ihm gesagt. Sie standen sich zwar nah, aber doch war sie für Draco nur eine Freundin. Er konnte ihr nicht bieten, was sie von ihm wollte. Er empfand einfach nicht das, was sie für ihn empfand.

Lange sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie war seine beste Freundin und er vertraute ihr.

Früher oder später würde sie eh in den Plan eingeweiht werden. Denn auch sie war Teil des Plans.

Also begann Draco zu erzählen …


	8. Teil 1: Kapitel 7

_Oktober 1997_

Der Unterricht bei Snape war mal wieder der Horror gewesen und so kam die Freistunde danach gerade recht. Das Fach Zaubertränke könnte so schön sein, wenn der Lehrer die Schüler nicht so sehr quälen würde. Ginny ging gerade in die Große Halle, wo sie sich von den Strapazen erholen und ihre Hausarbeiten für Arithmantik anfangen wollte. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindortisch warf sie einen kurzen Blick zum Slytherintisch, an dem vereinzelt Schüler saßen, doch das Gesicht, das sie suchte, war nicht mit dabei. Kurz darauf erkannte sie Ron, Hermine und Harry und beschloss sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Sie ließ sich auf dem Platz neben Hermine nieder, gegenüber ihres Bruders. Alle drei hatten die Bücher aufgeschlagen und schrieben an ihren Hausaufgaben.

„Habt ihr auch eine Freistunde?", fragte Ginny überrascht, die aus ihrer Schultasche das Lehrbuch für Arithmantik herauskramte. „Was macht ihr gerade?"

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Ich lerne für Alte Runen. Professor Babbling lässt uns heute einen Test schreiben."

„Und wir quälen uns mit Wahrsagen", sagte Ron, der plötzlich einen Satz auf seinem Pergament mehrmals mit seiner Feder hektisch durchstrich. „Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn!", rief er frustriert aus.

Beim Wort „Wahrsagen" horchte Ginny auf. Sie dachte an die Begegnung im Verbotenen Wald zurück. „Geht es um den Mondstein?"

Ron sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Hä? Was für ein Stein? Wir haben gerade das Thema Kartenlegen." Er kritzelte wieder auf seinem Pergament rum und beachtete seine Schwester nicht weiter. Harry und Hermine sahen Ginny jedoch neugierig an.

Die Rothaarige schien verwirrt. Hatte Malfoy ihr nicht gesagt, dass es sich um ein Schulprojekt handle? Eine Aufgabe von Professor Trewlaney? „Ähm, also habt ihr das Thema nicht? Oder hattet ihr es vielleicht bereits?" Die Hoffnung starb schließlich zuletzt.

„Wie hieß das?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Mondstein."

„Hmmm … Mondstein …" Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört", sagte sie schließlich.

Und Ron meinte trocken: „Na wenn nicht mal Hermine davon gehört hat …"

„Aber ich belege Wahrsagen ja auch nicht", erwiderte sie. „Daran wird es wohl liegen. Woher kennst du diesen Mondstein?"

„Ähm, ich habe irgendwo darüber gelesen", log Ginny schnell.

„Achso", sagte Hermine und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Sie und Ron hatten ihre Lüge nicht bemerkt, doch Harry sah sie mit unergründlichem Blick an. Es machte sie ganz nervös. Manches mal schien es, als könnten seine grünen Augen geradewegs in ihr Innerstes sehen und ihre Gedanken lesen.

Malfoy hatte sie also tatsächlich angelogen. Nun, überraschend war es ja nicht. Doch ein naiver Teil in ihr hatte ihm tatsächlich geglaubt. Wie dumm konnte sie nur sein? War überhaupt irgendein Wort von ihm nicht gelogen?

„Belegt Malfoy eigentlich Wahrsagen?", fragte sie mit klopfendem Herzen. Sie versuchte die Frage möglichst beiläufig klingen zu lassen.

Diesmal war es Harry, der antwortete. „Ja. Wieso fragst du?" Er musterte sie aufmerksam und Ginny hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, als würde er etwas wissen, als würde ihm ebenfalls etwas auf der Seele brennen, und sie überlegte, ob sie ihnen von der Begegnung mit dem Slytherin im Verbotenen Wald erzählen sollte.

„Genau, Ginny", sagte Ron, der die Hausarbeit für Wahrsagen nun endgültig aufgab und frustriert beiseiteschob. „Was interessiert dich dieses schleimige Frettchen?"

Sie entschied sich, ihnen nichts zu sagen. „Ach, nur so. Ist nicht weiter wichtig."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als wüsste er, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit erzählte, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass dieses Ekelpaket tatsächlich Schulsprecher geworden ist", regte Ron sich auf. „Von allen Siebtklässlern musste es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein! Ich meine, dass Hermine Schulsprecherin wird, seien wir mal ehrlich, das hat niemanden überrascht. Aber _Malfoy_?" Er spuckte den Namen geradezu aus. Einige Schüler am Slytherintisch drehten sich bereits zu ihm um.

„Dumbledore wird seine Gründe haben", erklärte Hermine schlicht.

Ron schnaubte. „Na die würde ich gerne mal hören." Er deutete auf seinen Sitznachbarn. „Harry wäre ein viel besserer–"

„Kein Interesse", unterbrach Harry ihn rasch.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht Harry. Trotzdem wäre jeder besser als Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich hat sein Vater ihm das Schulsprecherabzeichen gekauft."

Geräuschvoll klappte Hermine ihr Buch zu. „Ronald Weasley, ich kann es wirklich nicht mehr hören! Schon in den Sommerferien haben du und Harry über nichts anderes geredet." Harry, der plötzlich miteinbezogen wurde, zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Ich versuche als Schulsprecherin wirklich unparteiisch zu sein, aber ihr macht es mir sehr schwer. Dumbledore würde sich wohl kaum von Lucius Malfoy bestechen lassen. Können wir es dabei nun endlich belassen?"

Ron, der bei Hermines Standpauke leicht zusammengeschrumpft war, nickte nur. Spätestens jetzt löste sich Ginnys Gedanke, ihnen von der Begegnung im Wald zu erzählen, in Luft auf.

„Schön!" Hermine widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Darauf folgte betretenes Schweigen und lange Zeit hörte man nur das Kratzen der Federn.

„Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen", sagte Ron irgendwann an Ginny gewandt. „Ich habe heute einen Brief von Bill erhalten."

Der erste Gedanke, der Ginny kam, war, dass es sehr mutig von Bill war, einen Brief zu schreiben, da man momentan nicht sicher sein konnte, wer die Eulenpost las. Das Flohnetzwerk war nicht mehr sicher und bestimmt wurden Eulen abgefangen, doch was sollte an den Briefen von Bill schon interessant sein für die Todesser?

Vor einem Jahr hatte ihr ältester Bruder Fleur Delacour geheiratet und nur wenige Monate später erwartete sie von ihm bereits ein Kind. Je größer der Bauch wurde desto mehr wuchs die Angst der schönen Veela im gefährlichen England zu bleiben. Die Zeiten waren düster, und Fleur wollte ihr Kind nicht in einem Land aufwachsen sehen, in dem die Todesser ihren Schrecken verbreiteten. Deshalb waren sie und Bill vor einiger Zeit nach Frankreich gezogen, zu Fleurs Familie. So schwer es den Weasleys fiel, sich von ihrem Bill zu trennen, sie alle hatten ihre Entscheidung nachvollziehen können. Man wusste nicht, was die Zukunft mit sich brachte. Und Bill konnte seiner Frau nun einmal keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

„Er lässt dich schön grüßen."

„Wie geht es denn Fleur und dem Baby?", fragte Ginny. Sie hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut Tante zu werden, doch sie wurde ganz traurig bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie nicht wusste, wann sie ihren Neffen oder ihre Nichte kennenlernen würde.

„Ganz gut soweit. Es wird wohl nicht mehr lange dauern. Bill schreibt, ihr Bauch ist so groß wie Mums Truthahnbraten", er grinste bei der Beschreibung seines Bruders. „Er wollte uns zu seinem Geburtstag nächsten Monat einladen, aber er weiß, dass wir wegen der Schule wohl nicht kommen können. Deshalb werden nur die anderen Familienmitglieder hinfahren. Er schlug dafür Dads alten Ford Anglia vor."

Ginny hätte ihren Bruder gerne besucht. In Frankreich war es sicher schön. Doch Hogwarts ging nun einmal vor. In besonderen Fällen konnte man sich beurlauben lassen, doch da gehörte der Geburtstag des ältesten Bruders vermutlich nicht dazu.

„Meinst du, sie fahren hin?", fragte Ginny skeptisch. Unter anderen Umständen würden die Weasleys Bill und Fleur sicher einen Besuch abstatten, aber nicht jetzt, in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten. Sie alle – Arthur, Molly, Fred, George und Charlie – waren Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix und sie wurden in England gebraucht. Sogar Percy hatte sich ihnen inzwischen angeschlossen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Ron. „Aber falls doch, werden sie sicher eine Menge zu erzählen haben, wenn sie wieder kommen."

* * *

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht. Der Feierabend war schon seit mehreren Stunden überfällig und das Abendessen seiner Freundin stand bestimmt inzwischen kalt auf dem Küchentisch. Percy wollte unbedingt noch diese Akten durchgehen. Er hatte ganz und gar das Zeitgefühl verloren. Penelope war es gewöhnt, dass Percy mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet war. Sie beide wussten, dass man hart arbeiten musste, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Und Percy arbeitete wirklich hart. Schon in der Schule gehörte er zu den besten Schülern. Auch das Amt als Vertrauensschüler bekleidete er pflichtbewusst und die nun angestrebte Karriere im Ministerium nahm nach und nach Gestalt an.

Der Zaubereiminister hatte ihn zum Juniorassistenten befördert. Fudge ließ ihn ständig Überstunden schieben. Doch Percy wusste, es war keine Bestrafung, vielmehr eine Ehre, dass er mit diesen wichtigen Aufgaben betreut wurde. Der Minister übertrug ihm nicht umsonst so viel Verantwortung. Nein, Percy lernte von dem Besten und eines Tages würde auch er Zaubereiminister werden.

Seinem Chef war er zur Treue verpflichtet und er schenkte dem Gerede über den korrupten Minister keinen Glauben. Die Leute glaubten heutzutage auch alles, was man sich erzählte, ohne es auch nur zu hinterfragen. Für Percy hatten Begriffe wie Loyalität noch einen Stellenwert. Niemals würde sich das Ministerium bestechen oder mit den Todessern einlassen.

Heute war eine Eule von Bill eingetroffen. Percy hatte sich über die Einladung gefreut, doch es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da war auch schon die Eule mit seiner Antwort, einer höflichen Absage, zurückgeflogen. Wie stellte Bill sich das vor? Percy konnte sich schließlich nicht so einfach kurzfristig Urlaub nehmen und das auch noch nur wenige Wochen vor Weihnachten, wo anhand der Feiertage eh schon Überstunden vorprogrammiert waren. Tse …

Percy warf einen Blick auf die tickende Uhr in seinem kleinen Büro. Der Zeiger stand auf _du bist zu spät_. Er seufzte tief und rieb sich die müden Augen. Es war Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Er machte einen letzten Vermerk in seiner Akte und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Morgen würde er sich das noch einmal genauer ansehen. Morgen war zwar Samstag, doch Percy arbeitete auch am Wochenende. _Denn das Gesetz schlief nie_, wie er immer so schön sagte. Er schnappte sich seinen Mantel und schulterte sich seine Arbeitstasche um. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes löschte er das Licht. Er verließ das Büro und verschloss die Tür. Im Flur war es sehr still. Alle anderen waren bereits in ihrem verdienten Feierabend. Manche von ihnen machten sich lustig über ihn, da er immer so viel arbeitete und so fleißig war. In Percys Augen waren sie nur neidisch. Vor allem diese Geraldine Davis, die es offensichtlich auf seine Stelle als Juniorassistenten abgesehen hatte, machte ihm das Leben schwer.

Das sonst so belebte Ministerium lag nun in stiller Dunkelheit. Die erleuchtete Zauberstabspitze zeigte Percy den Weg. Keine Menschenseele befand sich mehr hier. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den magischen Rolltreppen und bog im Korridor in den nächsten Gang, als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Anscheinend gab es doch noch jemanden, der arbeitete. Percy war niemand, der gern lauschte, deshalb ging er zügig weiter, doch dann vernahm er die unverkennbare Stimme des Ministers.

Abrupt blieb er stehen.

„Ja, natürlich, das verstehe ich voll und ganz. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen."

Der Minister klang nervös. So wie oft in letzter Zeit. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, bedenke man den Druck unter dem er stand.

Schließlich sprach eine zweite Stimme, eine die Percy sehr vertraut vorkam.

„Sehr schön, Fudge. Ich wusste, wir können auf Sie zählen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir fangen hier im Ministerium an. Alle, die nicht mindestens den Blutstatus eines Halbblut vorweisen können, werden verhaftet."

„Ähm, ja. Das klingt logisch. Ja."

Percy traute seinen Ohren kaum. „Nox", flüsterte er und das Licht seines Zauberstabs erstarb. Die Stimmen kamen aus dem Büro des Zaubereiministers rechts neben ihm. Die Tür war nur leicht angelehnt. Percy stand wie zur Statue erstarrt im Flur und wagte nicht sich zu rühren. Er wollte nicht lauschen, aber das, was er gehört hatte, entsetzte ihn so dermaßen. Sie wollten Mitglieder des Ministeriums verhaften? Bestimmt gab es eine plausible Erklärung, die der Minister jeden Moment vortragen würde.

Die zweite Stimme, die eines Mannes, fuhr mit schneidender Stimme fort: „Nun, da das Ministerium in den Händen des Dunklen Lord liegt, kommen wir unserem Ziel einen Schritt näher. Wir werden der Zaubererschaft endlich zu einer besseren Welt verhelfen. Bald schon werden wir die Muggel unterdrücken und wir brauchen uns nicht länger vor ihnen zu verstecken."

„Ä-ähm ja", stotterte Fudge. „E-endlich."

Percys Mund war staubtrocken. Sein Kopf war leer. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihn seine Füße näher an das Büro des Zaubereiministers trugen. Er versuchte die Worte zu verstehen, die er gehört hatte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Die Gerüchte, sie waren alle wahr! Er konnte, nein, er wollte es einfach nicht glauben.

Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Spalt der Tür.

In dem Büro des Zaubereiministers befanden sich drei Personen. Cornelius Fudge saß zusammengesunken an seinem Schreibtisch, nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Der einst so machtausstrahlende Minister war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Davor stand Lucius Malfoy. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, doch das lange blonde Haar und den Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf erkannte Percy sofort. Schließlich ging Malfoy oft im Ministerium ein und aus. Der dritte Mann war jemand, den Percy nicht kannte. Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel und hatte kurzes, dunkles Haar und einen Dreitagebart. Bis jetzt hatte er noch kein Wort gesagt.

Er musste es jemanden sagen, er musste es unbedingt. Er musste–

Schließlich sprach der dritte Mann. „Ich glaube, wir haben Besuch, Lucius."

Panisch riss Percy die Augen auf, als Malfoy sich zur Tür umdrehte und er lief los. Den Zauberstab in seiner Rechten und die Arbeitstasche in der Linken rannte er durch den Flur, knallte gegen einen Türrahmen und Tränen schossen ihm vor Schmerz ins Auge. An ihm zischte ein roter Lichtblitz vorbei.

Die blanke Angst ergriff ihn, gepaart mit tiefster Enttäuschung. Fudge hatte ihn verraten, hatte sie alle verraten. Das Ministerium war übergelaufen. Er rannte, zielte blindlings mit dem Zauberstab hinter sich und warf seinem Angreifer einen Fluch entgegen. Er hörte die Schritte hinter sich.

Er musste seine Familie warnen, er musste Penny warnen, die zuhause mit dem Essen auf ihn wartete.

Percy rannte um die Ecke, drehte sich noch einmal nach seinem Verfolger um.

Der grüne Lichtblitz war das letzte, was er sah.


	9. Teil 1: Kapitel 8

_Oktober 1997_

Ginny und Ron verließen das Büro des Schulleiters. Während sie den Flur in Richtung Gryffindorturm entlang gingen, sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Soeben waren sie von Percys Beerdigung zurückgekehrt. Dumbledore persönlich hatte ihnen gestattet seinen Kamin zu benutzen, um nach Ottery St. Catchpole reisen zu dürfen.

Die Nachricht hatte die Weasleys getroffen, wie ein Schlag: Herzinfarkt während der Arbeit. Fred und George hatten sich immer darüber lustig gemacht, dass Percy sich eines Tages tot arbeiten würde. Dabei war er doch noch so jung gewesen.

Die Beerdigung war kurz und schmerzhaft. Ginny hatte alles nur halb wahrgenommen. Was sie wohl nie vergessen würde war das Schluchzen ihrer Mutter und der Gesichtsausdruck von Penelope, Percys Freundin. Sein früher Tod hatte ihr für immer das Herz gebrochen.

In gefährlichen Zeiten wie diesen, in denen Lord Voldemort wieder an Macht gewann, viele Opfer forderte und die Zaubererschaft in Schrecken versetzte, starb ihr Bruder an einer simplen Krankheit. Grausame Ironie des Schicksals.

„Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen", sagte Ron müde. Er war erschöpft, vom Tag, von der Beerdigung, von der Trauer. Es sah Ron ähnlich, dass er sich zurückzog. Schlafen und zu hoffen, dass, wenn er aufwachte, alles nur ein blöder Alptraum gewesen war. Doch dieser Wunsch würde ihm nicht erfüllt werden. Ginny wollte sich nicht ausruhen, sie wollte auch nicht in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und sich den Blicken und Fragen der anderen aussetzen. Sie wollte sich lieber ablenken.

„Mach das. Ich werde ein wenig rausgehen." Sie waren inzwischen beim Porträt der Fetten Dame angelangt. „Kommst du klar?", fragte sie ihren Bruder.

„Sicher", antwortete er. Er drückte noch einmal dankbar ihre Hand und nannte dann das Passwort, um kurz danach im Porträtloch zu verschwinden. Ginny machte sich auf den Weg zu den Ländereien. Sie nahm den kürzesten Weg und glücklicherweise änderten die Treppen nicht ihre Richtung, sodass sie zügig aus dem Schloss entfliehen konnte.

Das Wetter an diesem Tag war wunderschön. Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen und der Himmel erstreckte sich wolkenlos über den Horizont. Einige Schüler genossen das gute Wetter und verbrachten ihren Samstagnachmittag in der Sonne auf den Ländereien. Doch auch hier tummelten sich nur sehr wenige Schüler. Stimmt ja, heute war das Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Das erklärte die Abwesenheit der Dritt- bis Siebtklässler. Ginny war gerade auf dem Weg zum See gewesen, als sie umkehrte und sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte. Vielleicht fand sie ja dort ein wenig Zerstreuung.

Am liebsten würde sie sich im Drei Besen die Kante geben, doch Madam Rosmerta schenkte keinen Feuerwhiskey an Minderjährige aus und Ginny war leider erst sechzehn. Nach der Beerdigung hatten sie alle beim Leichenschmaus auf Percy angestoßen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr der Umstände halber sogar ein Glas mit einem winzigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey erlaubt. Ginny dürstete es nach mehr, mehr Alkohol, um den Schmerz zu betäuben.

Sie trug immer noch ihr schwarzes Trauerkleid. Die spätsommerliche Sonne schien heiß auf dem dunklen Stoff. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht sich umzuziehen, aber das war auch egal. Scheiß drauf, wie sie aussah, und ob man ihr noch ansah, dass sie geweint hatte. Die Meinung der anderen interessierte Ginny im Moment herzlich wenig.

Sogar Bill und Fleur waren bei der Beerdigung gewesen. Bei dem Anblick von Fleurs dickem Bauch hatte Ginny lächeln müssen. _Der eine geht, der andere kommt_, hatte ihre Tante Muriel gesagt.

In diesem Moment kam ein Geistesblitz: Ginny wollte etwas für das Baby kaufen. Genau, das war eine tolle Idee! Zum Glück hatte sie ihre Handtasche mit dem nötigen Kleingeld dabei. Vielleicht etwas zum Spielen oder zum Anziehen. Sie würde sicherlich etwas Passendes finden. Bei dem Gedanken daran fühlte sie sich gleich ein wenig besser.

Als Ginny Hogsmeade erreichte stellte sie fest, dass das kleine Zaubererdorf ziemlich überfüllt war. Bei dem guten Wetter waren die Läden stark besucht. Viele nutzten noch einmal die Gelegenheit ein Eis zu essen oder sich mit Freunden in einem Café zu treffen. Große Menschenmassen machten Ginny zum Glück nichts aus.

Und so quetschte sie sich durch das Gedränge, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Laden, wo sie vielleicht hübsche Babykleidung finden mochte, bis sie endlich das gesuchte Geschäft erreichte. Wusste sie doch, dass sie sich richtig erinnerte. Sie war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher gewesen, ob sie diesen Laden in Hogsmeade oder in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, doch hier war es: _Hexenbaby_, das Geschäft für kleine Zauberer und Hexen.

Vor dem Schaufenster blieb sie stehen und bestaunte die Sachen. Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihr ein Seufzer. Ginny hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Babys gehabt. Kleine süße Plüscheulen, schwebende Rasseln und winzige Zauberumhänge gaben einen kleinen Einblick auf das Innere des Ladens. Angefangen von Babynahrung, über Babykleidung, bis hin zu Babyspielzeug schien es dort alles zu geben. Es gab sogar einen Flugbesen für Babys.

Ginny legte eine Hand an die Scheibe und sah sich die Sachen weiter an, die so unglaublich niedlich waren. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, ob Fleur einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen kriegen würden, dann würde es die Auswahl ein wenig einkreisen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie fragte sich, wann sie wohl einmal Mutter werden würde.

„Bist du dafür nicht noch ein wenig zu jung?", ertönte neben ihr plötzlich eine Stimme.

Als Ginny zur Seite schaute stand Malfoy neben ihr, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen. Ihr Magen machte einen Salto. Er schien allein zu sein, kein Crabbe oder Goyle, oder die nervige Parkinson. Das war ungewöhnlich. Hinter ihnen liefen nur die Passanten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die schmalen Gassen von Hogsmeade.

„Das ist nicht für mich", sagte Ginny. Und mit ein wenig Stolz in der Stimme fügte sie hinzu: „Ich werde Tante."

„Na klasse", raunte er. „Das hat die Welt gebraucht: noch einen Weasley." Als Ginny nicht darauf reagierte fragte er: „Was denn? Gar keine Wiederworte?"

Sie seufzte. „Im Moment habe ich keine Kraft, um mich zu streiten. Ich hatte einen beschissenen Tag und ich–" Sie verstummte, als ihre Stimme zu zittern begann. Sie spürte, wir ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Und sie wollte vor dem Slytherin auf keinen Fall anfangen zu heulen.

„Ich habe das von deinem Bruder gehört."

„Und? Was willst du?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Dich darüber lustig machen? Du wirst mir wohl kaum sagen wollen, dass es dir leid tut!" Sie schnaubte entrüstet. Seit wann kannten Slytherins so etwas wie Mitgefühl? Gerade Malfoy trampelte gerne auf den Gefühlen anderer rum.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, ich wollte–"

Plötzlich wurde Ginny gegen Malfoy gestoßen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und es entstand ein aufgeregtes Gedränge. Schreie ertönten, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall. In Sekundenschnelle entstand Panik. Ginny versuchte sich umzusehen, doch es fiel ihr schwer, bei all den Menschen, die sich gegen sie drückten, etwas zu erkennen. Die Menschen versuchten wegzukommen, aber es ging nicht voran.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Ginny besorgt. Erneut ertönte ein lauter Knall. Wieder schrie jemand. Sie sah in einiger Entfernung Rauch.

Plötzlich wurde sie weggezogen. Malfoy hatte sie bei der Hand gepackt und zog sie hinter sich her. Nur wenige Meter entfernt befand sich eine schmale Gasse. Sie quetschten sich durch die panische Meute von Leuten und nach wenigen Sekunden waren sie in der besagten Gasse.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Ginny nervös. Die Leute stürmten an der Gasse vorbei. Einige liefen auch in die Gasse hinein und rannten dann davon. Überall ertönten Schreie und Explosionen, die den Boden vibrieren ließen. Ein Heidenlärm brach aus. Malfoy versuchte einen Blick in die Straße zu werfen, in die Richtung, aus der die Explosionen kamen, doch die Menschenmenge hinderte ihn daran. Er drehte sich um. Er wirkte angespannt.

„Los, da entlang."

Er ging die schmale Gasse entlang und Ginny blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Sie wusste nicht, wohin dieser Weg führte, doch hier gab es wenigstens kein Chaos.

Malfoy hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Am Ende der Gasse angekommen blickte er wieder vorsichtig um die Ecke. Ginny tat es ihm gleich. Sie keuchte, als sie das Dunkle Mal am Himmel sah. Der Totenkopf schwebte über den Dächern und grinste sie hämisch an.

„Todesser", keuchte sie und klammerte sich hilfesuchend an den Slytherin neben sich. „Was machen die Todesser in Hogsmeade?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er. Malfoy schien nicht halb so geschockt zu sein wie Ginny, aber auch er wirkte beunruhigt. Kalte Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Erneut ertönte ein lauter Knall und dieser schien viel näher zu sein, als die vorigen. Rote Lichtblitze glänzten am Himmel und Malfoy drängte Ginny zurück in die Gasse. Sie glaubte noch, eine Kapuzengestalt zu sehen, bevor plötzlich alles um sie herum schwarz wurde, und ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde.

* * *

Sie landeten auf etwas Weichem. Als Draco sich aufrappelte, fand er sich plötzlich in seinem Zimmer wieder. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. Tatsache, er lag in seinem Bett! Und neben ihm lag das Weasleymädchen …

Was bei Salazar hatte er getan?

Draco blinzelte, als könne er das Bild vertreiben, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er tatsächlich bei sich zuhause war.

Scheiße!

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Weasley perplex neben ihm.

Er starrte sie an, als wäre sie ein Geist.

„In meinem Zimmer."

Was bei Merlin sollte er jetzt tun?

Draco fluchte laut.

Er sprang von seinem Bett und lief in seinem Zimmer umher. „Ich bin appariert", gestand er schließlich atemlos. Beim Anblick der Todesser hatte er nicht lange überlegt und war verschwunden. Und das aus nur einem Grund: Er wollte nicht mit ihr zusammen gesehen werden. Nicht jetzt, nicht nachdem er einer von ihnen geworden war.

Verdammt!

Weasley sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Sie zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper. Langsam setzte sie sich an die Kante seines großen Bettes und strich ihr Kleid glatt. „Und ich dachte, dieser Tag könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden."

Nur ein Malfoy konnte hier rein apparieren, dafür sorgten die Schutzzauber. Sonst wäre schon längst der Alarm ausgelöst worden. Seit dem Tag seiner Volljährigkeit durfte Draco endlich apparieren. Er hatte es seitdem noch nicht oft getan und war deswegen an das übelkeitserregende Gefühl, das sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete, noch nicht gewöhnt.

„Wieso sind wir hier?"

Die Antwort war einfach: „Das ist der erste Ort der mir eingefallen ist."

Hoffentlich waren seine Eltern nicht zuhause. Ganz tolle Idee ... Die Blutsverräterin mit nach Hause zunehmen. Sein Vater würde ihm den Kopf abreißen!

„Aber was–"

„Sei still, ich muss nachdenken", unterbrach er sie. Und nach einigen Sekunden rief er plötzlich: „Wicked!"

Mit einem lauten _Plop_ tauchte einen Hauselfe aus dem Nichts auf. Sie reichte ihrem Meister gerade bis zu den Knien und trug ein altes Geschirrtuch.

„Oh?", hauchte die Hauselfe, die sich natürlich wunderte, weshalb Draco zuhause war, da er eigentlich in Hogwarts sein sollte. Doch Wicked hatte gelernt, keine Fragen zu stellen.

„Sind meine Eltern momentan zuhause?"

„Nur ihre Mutter, Sir. Ihr Vater hat vor Stunden das Haus verlassen."

Draco nickte. Damit war zu rechnen gewesen. Er konnte sich schon gut vorstellen, wo sein Vater gerade war. Was dachten sich die Todesser dabei, Hogsmeade anzugreifen und das an einem Tag, an dem Hogwartsschüler dort waren? Sein Vater kannte schließlich die Zeiten für die Wochenenden.

Und weshalb hatte man ihn vorher nicht eingeweiht?

„Wo ist meine Mutter gerade?"

„Sie ist im Salon."

Wickeds Blick fiel auf Weasley, die immer noch auf seinem Bett saß. Ihre Augen wurden größer.

„Du hast sie niemals gesehen. Hast du mich verstanden, Wicked? Du wirst niemanden erzählen, dass sie hier war. Das ist ein Befehl!" Ansonsten wäre es das letzte, was sie tun würde. Bei Hauselfen kannte Draco keine Gnade.

Das wusste Wicked, die ob der drohenden Stimme ihres Meisters anfing zu zittern. Die kleine Hauselfe schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Niemals gesehen, Sir! Ich sage kein Wort!" Sie verbeugte sich mehrmals tief. Die Hauselfe hatte offensichtlich große Angst vor einer Bestrafung.

„Verschwinde", sagte er barsch und Wicked verschwand mit einem lauten _Plop_.

Draco raufte sich die Haare. Eine lästige Angewohnheit, die er von seinem Vater hatte. Der Slytherin hatte stets die Kontrolle, doch in diesem Moment war er total überfordert. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und er versuchte eine Lösung zu finden, für den Schlamassel, in den er sich hinein katapultiert hatte.

Hilfesuchend sah er zu der Gryffindor, als wüsste sie eine Lösung, doch sie saß weiterhin nur stumm auf seinem Bett, den Tränen nahe. Und irgendwie rührte ihn dieser Anblick.

Er ging auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie bemühte sich die Fassung zu bewahren, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Die blanke Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Erst die Beerdigung ihres Bruders und dann der plötzliche Angriff. Die Kleine war völlig fertig mit den Nerven.

„Wir müssen zurück", sagte sie entscheiden.

„Bist du verrückt? Dort herrscht das reinste Chaos."

„Aber … die Todesser … wir müssen den anderen helfen."

Draco hätte lachen können. In dieser Situation sorgte sie sich tatsächlich um andere. Sie war eine wahre Gryffindor. Dann liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen und sie begann zu schluchzen. Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte beugte er sich schon zu ihr hinab und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Mit den Daumen wischte er ihre Tränen weg. Ihre hellbraunen Augen sahen ihn durch tränenverschmierte Wimpern an und dann presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Er küsste sie fest und versuchte ihr ein wenig Halt zu geben. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sondern ließ es einfach geschehen. Als er sich von ihr löste sah er ihr tief in die Augen. Die Hände noch immer an ihren geröteten Wangen.

„Ich komme gleich zurück. Okay?" Fragend sah er sie an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war leicht überrascht, der Mund noch leicht geöffnet. Sie nickte.

„Warte hier", sagte er, während er durchs Zimmer schritt. An der Tür angekommen fügte er noch hinzu: „Und rühr bloß nichts an!"

Dann verließ er das Zimmer und eilte durchs Manor. Draco atmete einmal tief durch. Na toll, jetzt hatte er es _noch schlimmer_ gemacht.

Als er im Salon die Tür öffnete saß seine Mutter am Kamin mit einem Buch in der Hand. Überrascht sah sie auf. „Draco? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Wo ist Vater?", fragte Draco ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung oder Erklärung.

Narzissa schien verwirrt. „Bei der Arbeit. Wieso fragst du?"

Ihr Sohn blickte sie ernst an. „Die Todesser haben gerade Hogsmeade angegriffen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht und sie stand schnell auf. „Ist das wahr? Ist dir was passiert?" Besorgt musterte sie ihren einzigen Sohn, doch der winkte ab. Als würden die Todesser ihm etwas antun. Abgesehen davon trug er den Mondstein bei sich.

„Wieso wusste ich nichts davon?", fragte er barsch. Es war unfair es an ihr auszulassen, denn sie konnte schließlich nichts dafür, doch im Moment war er zu aufgewühlt, um sich zu beherrschen.

„Nun, das musst du wohl deinen Vater fragen", antwortete Narzissa kühl. „Wie du weißt, werde ich nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht. Meines Wissens nach ist er" und sie betonte die folgenden Worte streng „bei der Arbeit."

Draco schnaubte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es Todesser waren?", fragte Narzissa. „Vielleicht wollte nur irgendjemand Unruhe stiften und es den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords zuschreiben."

„Das Dunkle Mal wurde heraufbeschworen und das kann nur ein Todesser."

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, weshalb du hier bist."

Draco blinzelte. Er log seine Mutter ungern an, doch in diesem Fall konnte er ihr nur die halbe Wahrheit sagen und so erzählte er ihr die erstbeste Ausrede, die ihm einfiel. „Ich wollte nicht mit ihnen zusammen gesehen werden, damit man mich nicht mit ihnen in Verbindung bringen kann."

Der paranoide Teil in ihm fragte sich, ob die anderen Slytherins eingeweiht waren – dass alle anderen Bescheid wussten, nur er nicht. Aber Crabbe und Goyle mussten heute nachsitzen und waren deswegen nicht in Hogsmeade, das wusste er. Und Theodore … er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Die Slytherins waren zusammen nach Hogsmeade gegangen, unter ihnen auch Blaise und Pansy. Aber Theodore … er war sich nicht sicher.

Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er mit Blaise und Pansy auf dem Weg zum Drei Besen war und als er Weasley gesehen hatte, hatte er seine Freunde schon mal vorgeschickt und ihnen gesagt, er würde gleich nach kommen.

Wenn einer von diesem Plan wissen sollte dann ja wohl er, schließlich war Draco der Kopf von allen, so etwas wie ihr Anführer. Wollte der Dunkle Lord nicht _ihn_ mit einem besonderen Auftrag beauftragen? Das würde er wohl kaum vorhaben, wenn er nicht große Stücke auf ihn setzen würde. Die anderen drei waren viel zu inkompetent dafür.

Narzissa schien zu überlegen, ob sie ihm glauben sollte oder nicht. Falls sie wusste, dass er log, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

„Das war vielleicht eine gute Idee. Niemand soll Verdacht schöpfen." Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken. Für einen Moment wirkte sie ganz weit fern. „Ich begleite dich zum Kamin."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", fuhr er schnell dazwischen, als sie Anstalten machte ihn aus dem Zimmer zu begleiten. „Ich werde apparieren."

Wenn seine Mutter nur wüsste, wer sich momentan in ihrem Haus befand. Die Malfoys und die Weasleys waren seit Jahren verfeindet. Ihre Väter hassten sich bestialisch. Draco konnte sich noch gut an die Prügelei bei _Flourish & Blotts_ vor einigen Jahren erinnern. Einfach peinlich … Die Weasleys waren zwar reinblütig, aber ließen sich mit Muggeln ein. Ein ultimatives No-Go in der Reinblüterwelt.

_Der Feind in meinem Bett._

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie hier wieder verschwand.

Auf Narzissas blassem Gesicht zeigte sich das Andeuten eines Lächelns. „Ich vergesse ständig, dass du jetzt volljährig bist. Die Zeit vergeht so schnell."

Draco, nicht ganz sicher, was er auf diesen Hauch an Gefühlen erwidern sollte, versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Ist Großmutter wach?" Er musste sie dringend sprechen. Denn endlich war es ihm gelungen den Mondstein zu finden. Er hatte es nicht gewagt ihn in einem Brief zu erwähnen. Abgesehen davon wollte er noch über etwas anderes mit ihr reden. Seitdem Trewlaney im Unterricht den Raben gezogen hatte musste er ständig daran denken. Das konnte einfach kein Zufall sein.

„Sie schläft. Sie schläft fast den ganzen Tag." Narzissa setzte sich resignierend in ihren Sessel. „Das geht schon länger so. Der Heiler hat ihr starke Schmerzmittel gegeben."

Draco war nicht überrascht. Na, wenigstens lebte sie noch, dachte er bitter. Dann würde er das eben in den Weihnachtsferien nachholen, wenn er dann noch die Gelegenheit dazu haben sollte.

Letztendlich konnte er sich von seiner Mutter mit der Ausrede verabschieden, er wolle, wenn er schon mal hier war, noch einige Sachen packen.

Als er zurück in sein Zimmer kam stand Weasley am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf den Garten. Das Manor musste ihr wie ein Palast vorkommen. Nun, das war es ja auch fast. Der Malfoyerbe wusste, dass die Weasleys arm waren und in einer Bruchbude hausten.

Sein Eintreten ließ sie aufhorchen und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Inzwischen weinte sie nicht mehr und sie wirkte wieder gefasst.

„Hat sie was gemerkt?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und damit es auch so bleibt, sollten wir jetzt wieder verschwinden."

Weasley nickte. „Danke."

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Du hast mich beschützt."

Sie glaubte tatsächlich, dass sie deswegen hier waren? Weil er sie vor den Todessern beschützen wollte? Wie naiv sie doch war. Draco hatte lediglich versucht seine eigene Haut zu retten. Eine einfache Kurzschlussreaktion.

Sollte sie glauben, was sie will.

„Apparieren wir wieder?"

„Das ist wohl das einfachste."

Sie nickte erneut. „Und wohin?"

Draco überlegte. In Hogwarts konnte man nicht apparieren, da das Gelände ebenfalls von Schutzzaubern umgeben wurde, so wie Malfoy Manor. Blieb nur Hogsmeade. Doch wo sollten sie apparieren, sodass niemand sie sah? Sie brauchten einen Ort, an dem ihr Auftauchen nicht auffallen würde.

„Wie wär's mit der Heulenden Hütte?", schlug Weasley vor und Draco verzog das Gesicht. An diesen Ort hatte er unschöne Erinnerungen.

Ein schwaches Grinsen breite sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Schelmisch fragte sie: „Hat da etwa jemand Angst?"

Zur Antwort erhielt sie einen spöttischen Blick. „Die Hütte ist total verfallen und außerdem noch von oben bis unten verbarrikadiert. Wer sagt denn, dass man da auch heile wieder herauskommt? Die Hütte ist ein Rattennest." Er seufzte. „Aber ich fürchte, uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Da dürfte sich zumindest keiner aufhalten." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Na los, komm her."

Zögernd sah sie auf seine Hand.

„Wir müssen uns berühren, wenn du mitkommen willst", erklärte er, während er sie ruhig ansah. „Sonst funktioniert es nicht." Minderjährige ohne Apparier-Lizenz konnten durch Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mitreisen. Dies gelang aber nur, wenn Körperkontakt bestand. Draco konnte ihr ansehen, dass es sie nervös machte. Und das gefiel ihm.

Letztendlich nahm sie seine Hand und sie disapparierten. Ziel, Wille Bedacht. Eine Sekunde später befanden sie sich in der stockfinsteren Heulenden Hütte. Beinahe zeitgleich zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Lumos."

Draco rümpfte die Nase. Dies war kein Ort, an dem er lange verweilen wollte. Hier drin war alles kaputt und schmutzig. Die Fenster und Türen waren verbarrikadiert, aber dank Alohomora konnten sie eine Tür öffnen. Sie warfen einen Blick nach draußen. In Hogsmeade war wieder Stille eingekehrt, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Nicht mal mehr das Dunkle Mal hing in der Luft.

„Es ist anscheinend vorbei."

„Ich gehe zuerst, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", sagte sie entschieden. Selbstverständlich würden sie nicht gemeinsam sondern nacheinander zurück zum Schloss gehen. Die Gryffindor hatte es offensichtlich eiliger als er zurück ins Schloss zu kommen. Vermutlich kam sie fast um, bei der S um ihre Freunde. Sie hatte gerade erst jemanden verloren und jetzt umgab sie erneut die Sorge, dass jemandem, an dem ihr etwas lag, etwas passiert sein könnte.

„Weasley."

Sie war kaum zur Tür hinaus, als er sie noch einmal ansprach. Fragend blickte sie sich um.

Seine Stimme war kühl und er reckte arrogant das Kinn. „Das war eine einmalige Sache. Verstanden?"

Zuerst sah sie ihn verwirrt an, doch dann verstand sie, was er meinte. Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

„Verstanden."


	10. Teil 1: Kapitel 9

_Oktober 1997_

„Wie schrecklich."

„Furchtbar, einfach furchtbar."

„Todesser in Hogsmeade, ich kann es nicht fassen."

Direkt nach der Ankunft der Nachricht, dass die Todesser Hogsmeade angegriffen haben, hatte Albus Dumbledore eine spontane Lehrerversammlung einberufen. Die Lehrer waren alle noch zutiefst geschockt. Jeder hatte nur Bruchstücke aufgeschnappt – eine Information schrecklicher als die andere. Der Schulleiter hob seine Hand und bat somit um Ruhe.

„Glücklicherweise sind inzwischen alle Schüler wieder in Hogwarts. Argus protokolliert stets, wer das Gelände verlässt, und jeder einzelne von ihnen ist unversehrt zurückgekehrt. Niemand von ihnen wurde verletzt. Manche jedoch waren nicht weit vom Geschehen und sind – meiner Meinung nach verständlicherweise – ziemlich verstört. Gerade die jüngeren Schüler, die, die das erste Mal in Hogsmeade waren, könnten das Vertrauen in die sichere Umgebung verloren haben.

Die Lehrer sahen ihn mit besorgten Blicken an. Einige nickten mitfühlend.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Ich möchte die Hauslehrer bitten, in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen und mit den Schülern zu sprechen. Hören Sie sich an, was sie zu sagen haben. Vielleicht haben Sie Fragen. Geben Sie ihnen das Gefühl, dass sie hier in Hogwarts sicher sind. Sprechen Sie mit den Schulsprechern und den Vertrauensschülern. Sie sollen ein offenes Ohr haben für diejenigen, die es brauchen."

Die vier Hauslehrer machten sich jeweils eine Notiz. Der Schulleiter gab ihnen die Zeit und begann dann weiterzuerzählen.

„Bei dem Angriff gab es Verletzte – wie gesagt, niemand aus Hogwarts. Merlin sei Dank ist nichts Schlimmeres geschehen. Sie alle wurden ins St. Mungo's gebracht und werden hoffentlich bald genesen." Dumbledore seufzte tief und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. Seine blauen Augen wirkten traurig und müde. „Ich fürchte, wir werden die Schüler nicht länger nach Hogsmeade gehen lassen dürfen."

„Was bezwecken die Todesser damit?", fragte Professor Sprout.

„Ich nehme an, genau das, was sie erreicht haben – uns in Angst zu versetzen."

„Aber wieso", fragte Professor Flitwick, „greifen Sie hier an, so nah an Hogwarts? Sie wissen doch, dass _Sie_ hier sind, Albus. Es heißt doch, dass der einzige, den Du-weißt-schon-wer je gefürchtet hat, Albus Dumbledore ist."

Einige Lehrer nickten. Dumbledore hatte eine Vermutung. „Ich schätze, genau darauf kommt es an. Das war sein Ziel zu zeigen, dass er vor nichts zurückschrecken wird. Dass dieser Angriff stattfand, wenn sich Schüler aus Hogwarts dort befanden, war gewiss kein Zufall. Voldemort" – bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zuckten einige Lehrer zusammen – „will zeigen, dass er vor Hogwarts nicht zurückschreckt."

Professor McGonagall sah ihn entsetzt an. „Heißt das, wir müssen mit einem Angriff rechnen?" Madam Pomfrey schnappte nach Luft und Professor Trewlaney begann leise zu wimmern.

Die Antwort fiel ihm nicht leicht. Der heutige Angriff war vielleicht nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch kommen sollte. „Ich fürchte, das müssen wir, Minerva." Dumbledore sah die Lehrer der Reihe nach an. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie ihnen zumute war. Auch ihm tat es in der Seele weh Hogwarts, sein zu Hause, in Gefahr zu sehen.

„Ich werde den Minister um Unterstützung bitten, was die Sicherheit in Hogwarts betrifft", sagte Dumbledore. „Doch seit den letzten Veränderungen im Ministerium weiß ich nicht, ob wir mit seiner Hilfe rechnen können. Ich vermute, Sie alle haben die Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen …" Die meisten Lehrer nickten. Ihre Mienen waren gezeichnet von Furcht und Argwohn. Dumbledore selbst war zutiefst erschüttert über das, was im Ministerium vor sich ging. Bis zuletzt hatte er an das gute Herz von Cornelius Fudge appelliert, doch seine Hoffnungen wurden nun zunichte gemacht. Langsam aber sicher lief das Zaubereiministerium zur dunklen Seite über.

„Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Konnte man einige der Todesser schnappen", fragte Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore sah sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Laut meinen Informationen nicht, nein. Als die Auroren eintrafen, waren die Angreifer schon längst wieder verschwunden. Es ging wohl alles sehr schnell. Was ich jedoch noch lobend erwähnen möchte ist, dass einige unserer Schüler besonderen Mut zeigten, indem sie sich den Todessern zur Wehr setzten. Wie ich gehört habe sollen Mister Potter und einige andere Schüler sich einem Kampf gestellt haben."

„Grundgütiger!" Madam Pomfrey fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht und Professor McGonagall sah noch nie stolzer aus. Professor Snape warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu. Die Stimmung um ihn herum war äußerst gespannt. Die Mehrzahl der hier anwesenden Lehrer misstraute ihm noch immer.

„Selbstverständlich möchten wir niemanden ermutigen, sich unnötig den Gefahren auszusetzen, doch ich finde, unsere Schüler haben eine besondere Anerkennung verdient und wir können stolz sein, auf das, was sie geleistet haben."

„Ja."

„Genau."

„Das stimmt."

„Nun denn", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn sonst keine weiteren Fragen sind möchte ich Sie bitten, sich nun um die Schüler zu kümmern."

Nach und nach erhoben sich die Lehrer von Hogwarts von ihren Plätzen. Die ersten waren bereits aus der Tür, als Dumbledore den Zaubertränkelehrer noch einmal zu sich rief.

„Severus, auf ein Wort."

* * *

Dieser Tag würde in die Geschichte eingehen: der Tag, an dem Crabbe und Goyle in der Bibliothek saßen und lernten. Draco fragte sich, welcher Schwachkopf ihnen das tatsächlich abkaufen würde. Doch hier saßen sie nun: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott und Draco Malfoy, vier Slytherins an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek, vertieft in ihre Aufsätze umgeben von Büchern. Es war Goyles Idee gewesen. Möglichst unauffällig sollte es sein. Und Draco fragte sich: Was war auffälliger als diese zwei Analphabeten in der Bibliothek?

Nun gut, er wollte nicht lange diskutieren und so saßen sie hier nun schon seit einer guten halben Stunde und widmeten sich mehr oder weniger ihren Aufsätzen für Zaubertränke.

„Verdammt, ich wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen", fluchte Crabbe. „Immer verpassen wir den Spaß."

„Selbst schuld, wieso musstest du auch Parker vermöbeln und dir deswegen Nachsitzen einhandeln", erwiderte Theodore kühl ohne von seinem Aufsatz aufzusehen.

Crabbe warf ihm einen bösen Blick über den Tisch zu. „Der hatte es nicht anders verdient!"

Schließlich sah Nott auf. „Parker ist ein Drittklässler. Verprügel das nächste Mal jemanden in deiner Größe." Missbilligend verzog er den Mund. Crabbe gab nur noch ein Grunzen als Antwort.

Gedanklich rollte Draco mit den Augen. Er musste Nott zustimmen, würde das aber niemals laut aussprechen. Wie sich herausstellte, war Theodore ebenfalls nicht in Hogsmeade gewesen, sondern hatte sich mit irgendeinem Mädchen vergnügt. Goyle hatte ebenfalls nachsitzen müssen, weil er zum wiederholten Male die Hausaufgaben für McGonagalls Fach vergessen hatte. Draco war von ihnen der einzige gewesen, der den Angriff der Todesser miterlebt hatte. Dieser lag nun schon vierundzwanzig Stunden zurück.

„Nun erzähl schon, Draco." Diesmal war es Goyle, der sprach. Er wirkte ganz aufgeregt. Inzwischen war sein Schulkamerad fast zwei Meter groß und ziemlich muskulös. Er bot einen einschüchternden Eindruck. Crabbe war zwar auch groß, aber immer noch fett. „Wie war es?"

„Ich habe nicht viel gesehen", gestand Draco. „Es gab nur laute Explosionen, viel Geschrei und ein Gedränge. Ich war zu weit weg, um was zu sehen." Letztendlich hatte er nicht abstreiten können, dort gewesen zu sein. Schließlich hatten ihn mehrere Slytherins dort hingehen sehen und Filch hatte ihn auf seiner Liste abgehakt. Nach dem Angriff wurde strengstens kontrolliert, ob auch ja alle Schüler zurückgekehrt waren und kaum nachdem er einen Fuß in die Kerker gesetzt hatte, hatte Snape ihn schon darüber ausgequetscht, was geschehen war.

„Aber wieso wussten wir nichts davon?", fragte Crabbe.

Alle drei sahen nun zu Draco. „Seht mich nicht so an. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht war das ja der Sinn dahinter. Um nicht zu riskieren, dass man uns mit ihnen in Verbindung bringt. Hättet ihr es gewusst wärt ihr aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hingegangen, egal ob man es euch verboten hätte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wart zumindest ihr drei hier in Hogwarts und damit nicht weiter verdächtig. Mich haben dafür mehrere Schüler weit weg vom Geschehen beobachtet. Niemand kann mir etwas anhängen."

„Das klingt logisch", sagte Nott. Crabbe und Goyle wirkten unentschlossen.

„Habt ihr das von Potter gehört?", fragte Crabbe. „Angeblich soll er einige von ihnen umgelegt haben."

Goyle sah in entrüstet an. „Laber keinen Scheiß, man!"

„Doch man, ich sag's dir!"

Nott rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und schien sich beherrschen zu wollen. Er sah aus als hätte er starke Kopfschmerzen. „Wenn dem so wäre hätte Snape uns sicher etwas darüber gesagt", raunte er.

„Potter würde nie jemanden _umlegen_", benutzte Draco das gleiche Wort wie Crabbe. „Das würde sein Gryffindorherz nicht zulassen." Aber auch Draco hatte davon gehört. Überall in den Gängen redeten sie über die glorreichen Taten von St. Potter und seiner Bande. Mittendrin natürlich Granger und einige andere Gryffindors. Es sollen aber auch Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs beteiligt gewesen sein. Nur von Slytherins war keine Rede …

In dem Moment flog ein rotes Memo auf Draco zog. Er schnappte das rote Papierstück aus der Luft, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und begann zu lesen. Seitdem er Schulsprecher war bekam er ständig Memos.

„Worum geht es?", fragte Nott eher beiläufig als wirklich interessiert.

Draco steckte das Memo in seine Umhangtasche. „Snape will uns Schulsprecher sprechen."

Goyles Augen verengten sich bei dem Wort _uns_. „Muss voll hart für dich sein, man, ständig mit dem Schlammblut zusammen sein zu müssen." In seiner Stimme lag pure Abneigung. Wieder sahen ihn alle drei an. Aber Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich machen." Ständig spürte er Grangers wachsamen Blick auf sich, als würde sie alles abwägen, was er tat, und nur auf eine Situation warten um ihn zu überführen. Aber Draco war vorsichtig. Vor ihr würde er sich keine Blöße geben. „Aber es hat auch etwas Gutes", fuhr er fort, während er gedankenverloren mit seiner Schreibfeder spielte. Drei fragende Augenpaare blickten ihn an. „Durch sie könnte ich an Informationen kommen."

Nott hob eine Augenbraue. Er schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, bevor er sagte: „Ja, vielleicht."

Goyle nickte, nur Crabbe schien ihnen nicht ganz folgen zu können. Nach einigen Augenblicken fragte er: „Kann ich von einem von euch abschreiben?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen und schob ihm seinen Aufsatz rüber. Wie oft hatte er die zwei schon abschreiben lassen? In der Schule waren sie keine wirklichen Genies, doch dafür konnte sie ordentlich zuhauen, wovon Draco in der Vergangenheit ziemlich oft Gebrauch genommen hatte. Ihre schonungslose Brutalität bereicherte auch ihr Quidditchteam.

Während Goyle ebenfalls auf Dracos Unterlagen schielte begann Nott wieder zu schreiben. Abschreiben hatte er nicht nötig. Der Slytherin war ein guter Schüler. Nicht so gut wie Draco, aber seine Noten konnten sich sehen lassen. Sein bestes Fach war Zauberkunst. Leider musste Draco sich eingestehen, dass sein Mitschüler ihm in diesem Fach überlegen war. Vor allem an seinen Nebelzauber kam niemand heran.

Draco ließ den Blick durch die Bibliothek wandern. Niemand der anwesenden Schüler schien den Slytherins auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken. Sie alle hielten sich lieber von ihnen fern. Nur Madam Pince stierte hin und wieder zu ihnen herüber. Da er mit seinen Hausaufgaben schon fertig war, nahm er sich das Buch für Zaubertränke und begann den vergangenen Unterrichtsstoff noch einmal durchzugehen. Während er las, weckte ein Name schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Und? Hast du mit Ginny geredet?"

„Ja, man …" Die Stimme klang niedergeschlagen. „Ich hätte es lassen sollen."

Nur zwei Meter entfernt von ihnen standen zwei Ravenclaws neben einem Bücherregal. Sie unterhielten sich leise, aber doch so laut, dass Draco jedes Wort von ihnen verstehen konnte.

„Was hat sie denn gesagt?"

„Sie hat nein gesagt."

„Oh, das tut mir aber leid."

Während Draco eine Seite seines Buches umblätterte warf er einen kurzen Blick zu den beiden Jungen. Es reichte aus um Michael Corner und Anthony Goldstein zu erkennen. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Corner und Weasley ein Paar gewesen waren, bevor der Ravenclaw dann etwas mit Cho Chang angefangen hatte. Draco konnte sich noch an Pansys damalige Lästereien erinnern. Er gab vor in seinem Buch zu lesen, während er lauschte.

„Du hast doch Wahrsagerblut in deinen Adern, du hättest doch wissen müss–"

„Michael, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nicht wahrsagen kann?", regte Goldstein sich auf. Madam Pince hüstelte pikiert und sie sprachen wieder leiser miteinander. „Seit Generationen hat kein Goldstein mehr irgendetwas gesehen. Meine Ur-ur-ur-was-weiß-ich-Großmutter konnte sowas, aber _ich_ _nicht_!", zischte er.

„Ist ja auch egal", sagte Corner. „Es hat sich erledigt. Und ich dachte echt, sie nimmt mich zurück. Was war ich nur für ein Idiot." Geknickt trat er gegen das Bücherregal. „Ach ich war selbst schuld …"

„Vergiss sie einfach, man", sagte Goldstein. „Es gibt noch tausend andere."

Corner seufzte. „Ja, aber keine ist wie Ginny."

Draco hätte brechen können. Was für ein Weichei. Er hatte Corner noch nie leiden können und er gab es nicht gern zu, aber er verspürte eine gewisse Schadenfreude, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Weasley ihm offenbar einen Korb gegeben hatte. Was hatte sie nur je an ihm gefunden?

„Und weißt du was das Schlimmste ist?", flüsterte Corner. „Sie sagte, es gibt einen anderen."

„Hm, vielleicht hat sie das ja auch nur gesagt, um dich loszuwerden? Hey, sieh mich nicht so an! Nichts gegen dich, Michael. Ich meine ja nur, es könnte doch sein, damit du nicht weiter nachbohrst. Hat sie gesagt wen?"

Ihm wurde ganz schlecht. Bei Salazar, bitte nicht ... Der Slytherin konnte sich schon denken, über wen sie gesprochen hatte. Dafür brauchte er weder Karton noch eine Kugel. Weasleys Vernarrtheit in ihn war offensichtlich. Ihre Gefühle waren nicht gut, sie waren Gift, tödliches Gift für sie beide und er hatte, statt das Feuer zu löschen es noch weiter angeheizt, in dem er sie geküsst hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt. Natürlich nicht. Er konnte spüren, dass sie ihn begehrte und dass sie mehr von ihm wollte.

Aber das konnte er ihr nicht geben.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich ebenfalls zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, doch es war bereits vorbei noch bevor es begonnen hatte. Ein Malfoy und eine Weasley? Er würde enterbt werden und damit hätte er es noch ziemlich gut getroffen. Der Dunkle Lord verstand keinen Spaß bei Blutsverrätern.

Schon immer hatten andere für ihn die Entscheidungen getroffen, so erging es Draco seitdem er sich erinnern konnte. Sein Vater entschied mit welchen Leuten er sich abgab, welche Fächer er in Hogwarts belegte, er bestimmte über sein Leben und seine Zukunft. Sie war bereits perfekt für ihn geplant. Draco hatte sich nur noch an die Anweisungen zu halten. Alles wurde für ihn entschieden. Nicht einmal bei der Wahl der Partnerin hatte er eine freie Wahl.

Sein Weg war vorherbestimmt und er würde ihm folgen. Sein Schicksal war unausweichlich.

Angespannt wartete er darauf, was der Ravenclaw als nächstes sagen würde.

„Nein." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe keine Ahnung wer es sein könnte."

Draco schnaubte.

Nott sah ihn an. „Hast du was gesagt?"

„Ich? Nein."

Einige Sekunden sah Nott ihn misstrauisch an, dann beugte er sich wieder über seinen Aufsatz. Der war ja schlimmer als Madam Pince. Draco war froh, dass er inzwischen – seiner Großmutter sei Dank – Okklumentik beherrschte. Denn man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. Crabbe und Goyle hatten mal wieder nichts mitbekommen. Beide schrieben immer noch Dracos Notizen ab.

Währenddessen machten sich Corner und Goldstein auf den Weg die Bibliothek wieder zu verlassen, vertieft in ein Gespräch, das nun außer Hörweite lag.

Dracos Hand glitt in die Tasche seines Schulumhangs und umfasste seinen Zauberstab. Mithilfe eines ungesagten Zaubers übte er einen Stolperfluch aus.

Corner stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Sein Freund stand völlig perplex neben ihm und starrte auf ihn hinab.

„Passen Sie doch auf, Mister Corner!", rief Madam Pince, die sofort zur Stelle eilte. „Sie sind hier in einer Bibliothek!" Einige Schüler lachten laut, allen voran Crabbe und Goyle. Draco grinste breit. Der Ravenclaw rappelte sich langsam auf und lief vor Verlegenheit rot an. Eilig stürmte er aus der Bibliothek, dicht gefolgt von Goldstein.

Draco sah ihm hämisch hinterher und war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Anschließend begann er wieder zu lesen, nicht ohne den Blick von Nott zu bemerken, der ihn skeptisch musterte.

* * *

_Sie träumte … Sie befand sich im Verbotenen Wald ... Es war dunkel … Ihre Finger zitterten und das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals …_

_Ein Flüstern …_

„_Ginevra …"_

_Sie lief … Sie hatte Angst … Ungeheure Angst ... Etwas war hinter ihr her ..._

_Es jagte sie ..._

_Kein Werwolf … kein Todesser … etwas fiel schlimmeres war hinter ihr her …_

_Sie wollte rennen, doch sie konnte nicht … Sie wurde immer langsamer … So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, das Gehen fiel ihr schwer ... Ihre Beine, ihre Füße waren wie Blei … Mit aller Kraft setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen …_

„_Ginevra …"_

„_Ich habe Angst …"_

_Sie brach auf dem Boden zusammen und kroch weiter …_

„_Wo willst du hin?"_

_Seine Stimme jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken ... Sie wollte schreien, doch sie blieb stumm …_

_Angst … Panische Angst …_

„_Wo willst du hin, Ginevra?"_

_Kalte Hände legten sich auf ihren Rücken ..._

„_Nein …"_

„_Willst du zu ihm?"_

_Die Hände strichen über ihren Rücken ... Drückten sie auf den Boden ... Sie versuchte weiter zu kriechen ... Langsam nur kam sie voran ... Er war so schwer ... So schwer ... Sie bekam kaum noch Luft … Etwas Schweres lag auf ihr …_

„_Hilfe!"_

„_Er wird dir nicht helfen …"_

_Die kalten Finger fanden ihren Weg zu ihrem Hals … Für einen Moment dachte sie panisch, sie würden ihre Kehle zudrücken … Doch sie wanderten weiter und umfassten ihr Gesicht …_

_Angst …_

_Sie hatte solche Angst vor ihm ... Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen ... _

_Seine Stimme säuselte an ihrem Ohr … „Niemand wird dir helfen …"_

„_Hilf mir!"_

_Ihr Zauberstab ... Wo war er?... Sie konnte sich nicht wehren … Sich nicht bewegen ..._

„_Du bist allein, Ginevra, ganz allein ... Niemand braucht dich ... Niemand liebt dich ..."_

_Sie weinte ... Weinte bittere Tränen ..._

_Alles um sie herum war dunkel ... Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und sie war allein ... Niemand befreite sie aus ihrem Elend ... Und sie konnte sich nicht selbst daraus befreien ..._

_War dies das Ende?_

_Ein bitteres Lachen ..._

_Nein …_

_Sie begann zu kämpfen … wehrte sich … versuchte aufzustehen …_

_Sie würde nicht aufgeben ..._

_Sie setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen ..._

_Dann riss es sie von den Beinen ..._

_Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete sie wieder auf dem Boden ... Sie lag auf dem Rücken …_

_Sie keuchte, schnappte nach Luft ... Es tat weh ... Sie konnte nicht aufstehen … Etwas saß auf ihr ... Aber sie traute sich nicht nachzuschauen ... Sie hatte viel zu große Angst ..._

„_Ginevra …"_

_Die Berührung war sanft ... Die Finger streichelten über ihre Wange, liebkosten sie …_

„_Mal wieder bist du blind, blind vor Liebe, und siehst die Gefahr nicht …"_

_Diese vertraute Stimme …_

_Als sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete sah sie sein Gesicht ... Rote Augen sahen sie an ... Er war ihrem Gesicht ganz nah ... So wunderschön … Und so gefährlich … Leise flüsterte er ihr zu, sanft wie ein Engel, doch seine Worte waren nichts als Hass ..._

„_Er liebt dich nicht … genauso wenig wie ich dich geliebt habe … wie könnte er dich lieben … du bist eine Blutsverräterin … du bist arm … du hast nichts zu bieten … klein und schwach … so schwach …"_

_Sie wollte ihren Blick abwenden doch er packte ihr Gesicht und zwang sie ihn anzusehen ... Riddle kauerte über ihrem Körper ..._

„_Er gehört zu mir … das weißt du … tief in deinem Inneren weißt du es … du willst ihn beschützen … aber das kannst du nicht … genauso wenig, wie du deinen Bruder beschützen konntest …"_

_Sie fing an zu wimmern …_

„_Ich habe ihn getötet ... Ja, du weißt es … Du weißt, dass ich es war …"_

„_Nein …"_

„_Spürst du es? Spürst du den Schmerz? Liebe ist Schmerz, Ginevra …"_

_Seine kalten Lippen strichen über ihre Wange …_

„_Du wirst noch so unendlich viel leiden …"_

„_Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh weg von mir!"_

_Sie schrie, schrie ihn an ... Doch er lächelte nur ... Aus seinem Umhang holte er etwas hervor … Ein Dolch, ein langer, spitzer Dolch …. Mit einer weißen Klinge …_

_Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf … ihre Hände drückten gegen ihn, versuchten ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft …_

„_Du wirst mich niemals loswerden … Ich werde immer ein Teil von dir sein …"_

_Und er stach zu …_

„_Ihr werdet alle sterben …"_

_Er lächelte … Sie schrie …_

„_Und du bist die nächste …"_

… _und schrie …_


	11. Teil 1: Kapitel 10

_Oktober 1997_

Als Snape das Nachsitzen endlich für beendet erklärte, packte Ginny erleichtert ihre Sachen und verließ das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Eine Stunde lang hatte der Tränkemeister sie dafür bestraft, dass sie am Morgen zu seinem Unterricht zu spät gekommen war. Und das alles nur, weil sie so schlecht geschlafen hatte.

Mitten in der Nacht war sie aus einem Alptraum aufgeschreckt, wobei sie den gesamten Mädchenschlafsaal durch einen lauten Aufschrei geweckt hatte. Die Alpträume von Riddle waren nichts Seltenes. Seit ihrer Besessenheit in ihrem ersten Schuljahr schlich sich der junge Voldemort hin und wieder in ihre Träume, um sie zu quälen. Doch so einen schlimmen Alptraum hatte sie lange nicht mehr erlebt. Schweißgebadet und mit rasendem Herzen saß sie kerzengerade im Bett, während sie die anderen vier Mädchen im Schlafsaal erschrocken ansahen. Aus Angst davor wieder einzuschlafen und erneut von ihm zu träumen hatte Ginny sich ihren Morgenmantel geschnappt und versucht sich im Gemeinschaftsraum wachzuhalten. Letztendlich war sie in einem Sessel vorm Kamin in einen traumlosen Schlaf geglitten, hatte den Wecker nicht gehört und wurde erst wach, als der Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum zunahm. Natürlich musste es dann ausgerechnet Zaubertränke sein, wozu sie zu spät kam, und Professor Snape hatte mit einem eiskaltem Grinsen Punktabzug sowie Nachsitzen für die fünf Minuten, die die Gryffindor gewagt hatte zu versäumen, verkündet.

Alles, was danach folgte, wurde von ihrer schlechten Laune getrübt. Sie wollte diesen Tag einfach nur noch hinter sich bringen. So sehr Ginny auch versuchte den Traum zu verdrängen, sie konnte sich noch viel zu gut an ihn erinnern. War es nicht meist so, dass man einen Traum schon beinahe wieder vergessen hatte, sobald man erwacht war? Träume verblassten und gerieten schnell in Vergessenheit, doch dieser Alptraum hatte sich fest in ihre Gedanken eingebrannt. Ständig musste sie an die Worte über Percy denken. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es sich nur um einen albernen Traum handelte …

Und doch ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Man hatte ihnen gesagt Percy sei an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Doch stimmte das? War jemand dabei gewesen? Konnte jemand dies bezeugen? Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass Voldemort dahinter steckte? Ginny wusste, dass ihr Bruder niemand war, der sich freiwillig in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Angenommen, es stimmte, was Riddle sagte … Konnte es sein, dass jemand ihren Bruder umgebracht hatte? Ginny wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Weswegen sollte jemand Percy den Tod wünschen? Hatte er etwas verbrochen? Die Leute im Ministerium brachten nicht einfach so Leute um. Es wurden Prozesse geführt und die Verurteilten wurden verhaftet. Nur Todesser würden so etwas tun. Todesser im Ministerium … Dort ging im Moment allerhand Merkwürdiges vor. Vielleicht … vielleicht hatte Percy etwas gesehen ... Vielleicht …

Sie musste unbedingt mit Ron darüber sprechen. Er würde seine Schwester für verrückt halten. Doch was, wenn es stimmte? Den ganzen Tag schon hatte Ginny ihn gesucht, doch sie hatte ihn weder im Gemeinschaftsraum noch in der Großen Halle finden können.

Snapes Klassenzimmer lag in den Kerkern. In den Gängen war es bereits eisig kalt. Kein Anzeichen mehr von der sommerlichen Wärme, die sich vor einigen Wochen im Schloss ausgebreitet hatte. Hätte sie doch bloß ihren wärmenden Schulumhang mitgenommen …

Ginny beschleunigte ihren Gang. Wenn sie sich beeilte schaffte sie es vielleicht noch etwas zu essen. Snape hatte das Nachsitzen extra so gelegt, dass sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Abendessen schaffen würde. Da die meisten Schüler gerade in der Großen Halle saßen war es in den Gängen leer. Doch am Ende des Korridors erkannte sie schließlich einen blonden Schüler, der ihr entgegenkam.

Dass sich in den Kerkern viele Slytherins aufhielten war nicht ungewöhnlich. Viele vermuteten, dass hier irgendwo ihr Gemeinschaftsraum verborgen lag. Nach dem Ereignis in Hogsmeade hatte Ginny Malfoys Rat befolgt und war ihm seitdem aus dem Weg gegangen, auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer gefallen war. Als sie ihn erblickte wurde sie erneut an ihren Traum erinnert. Sein widersprüchliches Verhalten machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie hatte so viele Fragen … Ständig war sie am Grübeln und kam zu keiner Lösung. Malfoy, Percy, der Angriff, das war alles einfach zu viel in so kurzer Zeit. Ginny war schlichtweg überfordert mit ihren Gefühlen.

Während sie weiter den Flur entlang ging, beschloss sie, einfach an ihm vorbei zugehen, nichts zu sagen und ihn keines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie schulterte entschlossen ihre Schultasche und ging erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei. Inzwischen hatte er sie ebenfalls bemerkt, wandte seinen Blick aber schnell wieder ab. Keine Reaktion seinerseits. Ginny wurde sauer. Wieso verdammt nochmal war alles so verflucht kompliziert?

Kaum war sie an ihm vorbei gegangen, drehte sie sich auch schon um, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ich will mit dir reden!", rief sie aufgebracht. Sie atmete inzwischen heftig. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich aufgeregt.

Malfoy blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu bereden haben." Seine Antwort war abweisend, so wie seine Haltung, denn er wandte sich bereits wieder zum Gehen. Alle Anzeichen deuteten auf Abstand.

Doch Ginny ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln. Und sie würde sich nichts mehr von ihm vorschreiben lassen. Jetzt musste er mal nach _ihren_ Spielregeln spielen. „Wieso hast du mich geküsst?", fragte Ginny geradeheraus. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet, aber nicht vor Scham, sondern vor Wut. Sie wollte Antworten. Und sie würde sie kriegen.

„Sag mal spinnst du?!" Malfoy sah sich im Flur um, ob jemand Zeuge von dem wurde, was sie gerade gewagt hatte auszusprechen, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Doch Ginny war genauso schnell.

„Untersteh dich–"

„Leg dich bloß nicht mit mir an!", zischte Ginny warnend. Sie parierte seinen Zauberstab. Sie kreuzten sich wie die Schwerter zweier Ritter, die sich duellierten. „Heute ist kein guter Tag, um mich zu verärgern, Malfoy! Du sagst mir ständig, was ich zu tun habe und das habe ich satt!"

Ginny war selbst erstaunt über ihren Gefühlsausbruch, doch sie fand, er war längst überfällig. Es fühlte sich gut an, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Das wäre niemals geschehen, wenn sie heute nicht so gereizt gewesen wäre. Ihr Geduldsfaden war in den letzten Wochen immer länger geworden und soeben war er gerissen. Morgen würde sie es entweder bitter bereuen oder mächtig stolz auf sich sein.

Der Slytherin sah sie einen Moment lang an und schien nachzudenken, ehe er seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ. „Du willst reden?", fragte er gereizt. Er sah nicht sehr erfreut aus. „Na schön, dann reden wir." Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs öffnete sich die Tür eines leeren Klassenzimmers in ihrer Nähe und er schob sie unsanft hinein. Danach verriegelte er die Tür. „Was verflucht noch mal ist in dich gefahren?", fragte er und musterte sie mehrmals von oben bis unten.

„Ich hatte einen beschissenen Tag, okay?" Ginny lief wütend auf und ab. Allerdings merkte sie, wie die Emotionen allmählich schwächer wurden. Der Vulkan war ausgebrochen. Es hatte lange gebrodelt, die Explosion war heftig gewesen und langsam sickerte die lodernde Masse am Krater hinab und begann sich abzukühlen.

„Kein Grund es an mir auszulassen." Malfoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die verriegelte Tür.

Ginny warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, während sie ihre Schultasche ablegte. „Aber du bist schuld daran." Sie sah sich im Klassenzimmer um. „Naja zumindest teilweise." Nur sie zwei waren hier drin. Niemand würde sie stören. Der Gedanke hier mit ihm allein zu sein machte sie zunehmend nervöser. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit und sie musste die Situation ausnutzen. Wer wusste schon, wann sie sonst wieder die Möglichkeit bekommen würde, mit ihm allein zu sein.

Auch er war in dem Traum vorgekommen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Malfoy sah sie mit kritischem Blick an, als hätte sie eine ansteckende Krankheit. „Vielleicht solltest du in den Krankenflügel gehen", schlug er vor.

Gereizt erklärte sie: „Ich bin nicht krank!"

„Du benimmst dich aber ziemlich seltsam."

„_Ich_? _Ich_ benehme mich seltsam?" Sie blieb stehen, baute sich vor ihm auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Die Tatsache, dass er größer war als sie, ignorierte sie dabei. In diesem Moment machte sie Molly Weasley gewaltige Konkurrenz. „Erst sagst du mir, ich soll mich von dir fern halten und dann küsst du mich!"

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ja, das hätte ich wirklich nicht tun sollen."

Ginny wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach. Vergebens. War das alles was er dazu zu sagen hatte? Er hätte es nicht tun sollen? Aber warum hatte er es denn überhaupt getan? Man küsste jemanden schließlich nicht einfach so. Sondern eigentlich nur, wenn man jemanden mochte. Oder? Sie hoffte es zumindest. Ginny versuchte irgendeine Gefühlsregung an ihm zu erkennen, aber sein Gesicht war regungslos. Er sah sie ruhig an. Und sie konnte seine Gedanken nicht erahnen.

_Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken …_

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und Ginny musste an ihren Kuss denken. Sie war in dem Moment viel zu überrascht gewesen, um ihn richtig genießen zu können. Als sie begriffen hatte, dass Malfoy sie küsste, war es auch schon wieder vorbei gewesen. Aber es war schön gewesen. Und Ginny wollte ihn wieder küssen.

Jetzt oder nie.

Als sie sich vorlehnte, legte er den Kopf leicht schief und fragte mit dem Anflug eines süffisanten Grinsens: „Ich dachte, du wolltest reden?"

Doch Ginny wollte im Moment etwas ganz anderes. Statt zu antworten schloss sie ihre Augen und küsste ihn. Sanft berührten ihre Lippen seine und verschlossen seinen Mund zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Sie war vorsichtig, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten, doch als keine Gegenwehr kam, legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie wollte ihn spüren. Ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander und ihre Hände verfingen sich in seinem Haar, während er sie an den Hüften zu sich heranzog. Ihre Zungen berührten sich. Es versetzte sie in Ekstase. Sein Geruch, sein Geschmack verzauberten sie. Sie wollte mehr, viel mehr. Sie wollte einfach nur noch fühlen, den Kopf abschalten und genießen. Ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, fuhren über seine breiten Schultern und seine Brust hinab. Ihre Finger schlüpften unter sein Hemd und berührten seine weiche, warme Haut. Sanft strichen sie über seinen Rücken und zogen ihn noch näher zu sich heran. Wie lange schon hatte sie sich danach gesehnt ihn so zu berühren? Sie keuchte gegen seinen Mund. Ihre Hand wanderte weiter, zurück zu seinem Bauch, wollte weiter hinab, tiefer …

Seine Hand umklammerte ihr Handgelenk, ehe ihre Finger ihr Ziel erreichen konnten. Mit der anderen Hand fasste er sie an der Schulter und schob sie sanft aber bestimmt von sich.

„Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?", fragte er leise.

Ihr Atem ging beschleunigt. Mit geröteten Wangen sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Magst du mich?", fragte sie geradewegs.

Er schien verwirrt. „Was?" Er sah sie wieder an, als wäre sie verrückt.

Ginny befreite ihre Hand aus seinem Griff. „Eine einfache Frage: Magst du mich? Ja oder nein?" Abwartend sah sie ihn an.

Seine grauen Augen fixierten sie. Die Sekunden, ehe er antwortete, kamen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. „Das spielt keine Rolle."

„Und ob das eine Rolle spielt!" Er wollte ihrem Blick ausweichen, doch sie umfasste sein Gesicht und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt, sie wieder anzusehen. „Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass da etwas zwischen uns ist."

„Das sollte es aber nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Muss ich das wirklich erklären?" Er wandte sich von ihr ab und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er ging ein paar Schritte, während er sein Hemd zurechtrückte, dass sie durcheinander gebracht hatte und zog einen der Stühle zurück, um sich darauf zu setzen. Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich durchs Haar. „Es hätte gar nicht erst so weit kommen dürfen."

Ginnys Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Doch obwohl sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage erhalten hatte, konnte sie sich nicht darüber freuen. Sie ging zu ihm, kniete sich vor ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Wieso sträubst du dich so sehr dagegen?"

Er lehnte sich vor. Seine grauen Augen blitzten angriffslustig. „Wieso tust du es nicht?"

Die Antwort war einfach. Wenn Ginny ehrlich zu sich war, dann war sie gerade dabei sich Hals über Kopf in den Slytherin zu verlieben. Auch wenn sie das nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „Was soll ich darauf erwidern. Du willst es ja anscheinend nicht hören."

Sein Blick war halb amüsiert, halb gequält. „Wie stellst du dir das vor, Weasley? Dass wir eines Tages händchenhaltend durchs Schloss laufen und alle für uns Beifall klatschen?" Er lachte bitter. Seine Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus. „Und deine Eltern laden mich zum Tee ein."

Seine Worte taten weh. „Du musst es ja nicht gleich ins Lächerliche ziehen", meinte sie gekränkt.

„Das ist es aber, es ist _lächerlich_! Es wird nicht funktionieren und zwar nicht, weil wir in Slytherin und in Gryffindor sind oder vielleicht weil ich ein Malfoy bin und du eine Weasley. Versteh doch, das ist was Ernstes." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Früher oder später", begann er langsam, „werden wir auf unterschiedlichen Seiten kämpfen."

Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos. Dabei war es nicht mal eine Überraschung. Wie oft hatte sie darüber spekuliert, die Möglichkeiten abgewogen, so viele Gründe gefunden, die dafür, und die dagegen sprachen … es gab so viele und er hatte sich für den Schlimmsten von ihnen entschieden.

Erneut hörte sie Riddles Worte …

_Er gehört zu mir …_

Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. „Wie meinst du das?"

Er sah sie stumm an. Doch seine Augen sprachen Bände. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht länger ertragen und schaute zur Seite. Das machte doch keinen Sinn … und sie hatte gedacht …

„Aber, in Hogsmeade … wir sind vor den Todessern geflohen", erinnerte sie sich. „Du warst überrascht über den Angriff."

„Das war ich auch."

„Ich dachte …" Braune Augen blickten verständnislos in graue. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Für sie war alles so logisch gewesen. Draco Malfoy wäre wohl kaum vor den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords geflogen, wenn er nicht einer von ihnen gewesen wäre, oder? Und auf halbwegs heroische Art hatte er sie vor ihnen in Sicherheit gebracht, damit ihr nichts geschah.

„Ich dachte, du hättest mich beschützt."

Sie hatte sich etwas vorgemacht.

Wie dumm war sie eigentlich?

Die Antwort schien ihm nicht einmal schwer zu fallen. „Nein."

In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Sie standen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Ihre schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich bewahrheitet. Er würde zu einem von ihnen werden, wenn er es nicht schon längst war. Es fühlte sich an, als würde in ihrem Magen ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter explodieren. Ginny wurde ganz schlecht.

_Er gehört zu mir …_

„Weswegen ..." Es fiel ihr schwer sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren. Ihre Zunge war schwer wie Blei. „Weswegen bist du dann appariert?"

Das letzte bisschen Hoffnung starb, als er antwortete. „Ich wollte nicht mit dir zusammen gesehen werden."

Mit einer Blutsverräterin. Das war das entscheidende Wort, was er nicht aussprach.

Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu hören. Das war zu viel. Ginny stand auf, nahm sich ihre Schultasche und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen rauschte sie an ihm vorbei und ging auf die Tür zu. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und die Tür flog krachend auf. Sie wollte nur noch weg von ihm.

„Weasley, warte–"

Doch Ginny war schon aus der Tür hinaus und knallte sie mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs zu und eilte davon ohne sich auch noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, aus ihnen könnte etwas werden.

Riddle hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt.

Und Ginny musste sich die bittere Frage stellen, womit er wohl noch alles Recht hatte …


	12. Teil 1: Kapitel 11

_November 1997_

Bei so vielen Leuten wurde es allmählich eng im Schulbüro des Direktors. Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände zu einem Dreieck zusammengefaltet und hörte aufmerksam zu. Vor ihm standen die beiden Schulsprecher und ihre dazugehörigen Hauslehrer: links vor ihm stand Hermine Granger mit Professor McGonagall und rechts von ihm Draco Malfoy mit Professor Snape. Dumbledores blaue Augen sahen Hermine über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Professor, ich habe bereits mit Professor McGonagall darüber gesprochen und sie stimmt mir zu." Die ältere Dame neben ihr nickte mit ernstem Blick. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste reicht nicht mehr aus. Der Vorfall in Hogsmeade hat gezeigt, dass es wichtig ist sich verteidigen zu können. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir die Schüler nach dem Unterricht weiter trainieren, weiter vorbereiten, auf das, was draußen lauert."

Hermine war aufgeregt. Seit Wochen schon war ihr diese Idee im Kopf herum gespukt. Sie hatte sich alles genauestens überlegt. McGonagall konnte sie bereits mit ins Boot holen, doch sie brauchte nicht einmal einen Blick zu den beiden Slytherins hinüberzuwerfen, um zu bemerken, dass sie ihren Vorschlag nicht unterstützen würden. Nicht einmal weil sie ihre Idee nicht guthießen, sondern nur, weil sie von _ihr_ kam, einer Gryffindor, einem _Schlammblut_ …

Doch der aufmunternde Blick des Schulleiters gab ihr Mut.

„Wir haben so viel Zeit", fuhr Hermine enthusiastisch fort, „Zeit, die wir vergeuden und stattdessen besser nutzen könnten. Die älteren Schüler beherrschen die Magie bereits sehr gut, doch was ist mit den Jüngeren? Ich finde, wir sollten einige wichtige Aspekte der Zauberkunst bereits vorgreifen: Duellieren üben, Gifte kennenlernen oder beibringen, wie man schwarzmagische Artefakte erkennt." Die Gryffindor kramte in ihrer Schultasche und holte ein Dutzend Pergamentblätter mit Notizen heraus, an denen sie die letzten Tage gearbeitet hatte. „Ich habe bereits einen Stundenplan erarbeitet–"

Das Hüsteln von Snape unterbrach ihren Redeschwall.

„Es ist nicht _ihre_ Aufgabe, Miss Granger, sich um die Stundenpläne der Schüler zu kümmern." Missbilligend betrachtete Snape ihre Notizen. Hermine fühlte sich gekränkt. Sie hatte so viel liebevolle Arbeit hineingesteckt. Sie versuchte seinem strengen Blick standzuhalten, doch unter den eiskalten schwarzen Augen knickte sie ein. Hilfesuchend klammerte sie sich an ihre Unterlagen.

„Auch wenn Professor Snape nicht ganz unrecht hat", sagte Dumbledore, „finde ich Ihren Vorschlag äußerst lobenswert und ich bedanke mich, für Ihr Engagement." Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und Hermine wurde warm ums Herz. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu McGonagall sah sie, dass auch sie sie aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Fahren Sie bitte fort."

„Es wäre eine Mischung aus Unterricht und Duellier-Club, so wie wir ihn bereits vor einigen Jahren hatten", erklärte Hermine aufgeregt und legte ihre Pläne auf den Tisch des Direktors, der sie sich gleich nahm, um sie sich anzusehen.

„Ah, ja ich sehe", sagte Dumbledore während er las. „Und wie oft, meinen Sie, sollten die Schüler daran teilnehmen?"

Hermine antwortete ohne zu zögern und fest entschlossen: „Jeden Tag."

Der Slytherin neben ihr schnaubte. Sie funkelte ihn böse an. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich doch, es würde jemand anderes neben ihr stehen? Auch wenn sie Dumbledores Entscheidung nie infrage stellen würde, fand sie, dass Hogwarts einen besseren Schulsprecher verdient hatte, als Draco Malfoy. Von ihm brauchte sie sich keine Unterstützung zu erhoffen. Sein Blick sagte alles: er hasste ihren Vorschlag. Und auch Snape sah alles andere als begeistert aus. Aber sie war Schulsprecherin. Hermine Jean Granger nahm ihr Amt ernst. Und sie würde ihre Augen nicht vor der wachsenden Bedrohung verschließen. Sie mussten handeln. Jetzt. Und sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie später einmal sägen würde: _Hätte ich doch nur …_

Ron und Harry hatten ihre Ideen ebenfalls gelobt und ihr beim Erstellen der Stundenpläne und dem Sammeln der Themenschwerpunkte geholfen.

Dumbledore lächelte gutmütig. „Täglich ist vielleicht für den Anfang ein wenig zu viel des Guten. Wir müssen den Schülern nach wie vor die Gelegenheit geben sich ein wenig Erholung zu gönnen. Der Unterricht in Hogwarts kann äußerst anstrengend sein. Und vergessen wir nicht, dass wir noch zahlreiche außerschulische Aktivitäten berücksichtigen müssen. Damit meine ich nicht nur Quidditch, sondern auch die Chorproben oder den Zauber-Club. Aber ich denke, zweimal die Woche ist für den Anfang realistisch."

Hermine nickte. Mit dieser Antwort konnte sie sich zufrieden geben.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Was die Stundenpläne betrifft schlage ich vor, dass sie sich mit den beiden anderen Hauslehrern abstimmen. Minerva, sie erstellen mit Pomona die Stundenpläne für Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Severus, Sie und Filius sind für Slytherin und Ravenclaw zuständig. Veranlassen Sie Ankündigungen, die in den Gemeinschaftsräumen ans Schwarze Brett gehängt werden. Und was Ihre Notizen betrifft, Miss Granger", er hielt die Blätter hoch, „vielleicht finde ich ja noch einige Ergänzungen." Er lächelte und Hermine lächelte zurück. Sie war erleichtert und erfreut zugleich, sowie fest entschlossen.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor."

„Nein, wir haben Ihnen zu danken", sagte Dumbledore. „Das war eine großartige Idee von Ihnen. Sie hätte von mir sein können." Hermine konnte sich einen selbstzufriedenen Seitenblick zum blonden Schulsprecher nicht verkneifen. Bisher hatte er noch nichts gesagt. Mit verschränkten Armen und eiskaltem Blick starrte er sie an. Sie lächelte ihn süffisant an. Es waren Momente wie dieser, in denen sie sich wünschte, sie könnte ihm noch einmal eine rein hauen, so wie damals in der dritten Klasse.

„Sie und Mister Malfoy werden diese Kurse dann leiten", fuhr der Schulleiter plötzlich fort und Hermine und Draco sagten beide gleichzeitig geschockt: „_Was?!_"

Snape klappte der Mund auf. Malfoy sah aus, als hätte Harry ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Und auch McGonagall schien äußerst verwirrt. Dumbledore lächelte die Gryffindor und den Slytherin an. „Ich kenne niemanden, der besser dafür geeignet wäre."

Malfoy, der bisher zu diesem Thema geschwiegen hatte, wollte nun unbedingt seinen Senf dazu geben. „Professor, ich bitte um Verzeihung, aber es ist Grangers Projekt. Ich möchte ungern–"

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie unterbreche, Mister Malfoy, aber Sie haben ausgezeichnete Noten im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und auch was die anderen Fächer anbelangt gehören Sie zu den besten Schülern. Außerdem sind Sie nicht ohne Grund Schulsprecher. Sie und Miss Granger haben ein sehr hohes Ansehen an dieser Schule, gehören zu den Erfahrensten und Besten, und ich bin mir sehr sicher, Sie werden beide, natürlich mit Unterstützung Ihrer Hauslehrer, ein ganz großartiges Projekt auf die Beine stellen."

„Professor", drang Snapes ölige Stimme zu ihnen durch. „Mister Malfoy hat gewiss schon genug Verpflichtungen", versuchte er seinem Lieblingsschüler aus der Patsche zu helfen. „Er ist Schulsprecher, Vertrauensschüler _und_ Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft."

„Ich weiß", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Die geschockten Gesichter der anderen schien er komplett auszublenden. „Ich traue Mister Malfoy diese zusätzliche Pflicht durchaus zu. Meine Entscheidung steht fest."

Sprachlos starrte Hermine den Slytherin an, der entsetzt zurückstarrte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nach all der Arbeit, allen Vorbereitungen und Plänen, nie hatte sie sich träumen lassen, dass Dumbledore auf so eine Idee kommen würde. Beinahe schon bereute sie ihren Plan. Sie hatte sich so darauf gefreut und jetzt würde Malfoy ihr alles kaputt machen. Schon wieder einmal. Nun gut, sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein und sie würde es niemals wagen etwas gegen die Entscheidung des weisen Schulleiters einzuwenden. Hermine rang um Fassung und versuchte ein freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„Also dann", sagte Dumbledore. „Wann wollen wir starten?"

* * *

Hermine eilte zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie wollte Ron und Harry unbedingt die Neuigkeiten erzählen. Sie freute sich und doch spürte sie einen Kloß im Hals. In ihren Plänen hatte sie nie vorgehabt, dass _sie_ den anderen Schülern das Duellieren beibringen sollte, sondern sie hatte diese Aufgabe eher den Lehrern zugemutet. Schon gar nicht hätte sie vermutet, dass sie mit _Malfoy_ dafür zuständig sein sollte. Hermine war entsetzt. Sie konnte den Slytherin einfach nicht leiden. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Er war einfach unausstehlich und machte ihr das Leben schwer. Er war ein furchtbarer Mensch und die Abneigung gegenüber der Idee, die Schüler gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen zu mobilisieren, war auch keine große Überraschung für sie. Hermine gab nichts auf Gerüchte und hielt sich aus den Diskussionen über die Familie Malfoy und die Zugehörigkeit der Todesser meistens raus, doch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass er etwas Dunkles ausstrahlte. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht wohl und sie überkam bei ihm das gleiche Gefühl wie bei Snape. Es waren Zweifel. Zweifel, gegenüber der Loyalität zu Dumbledore.

Sie war gespannt, was Ron und Harry dazu sagen würden.

Hermine lief den Flur entlang. Eigentlich wollte sie nach dem Gespräch beim Schulleiter noch in die Bücherei gehen, um etwas zu recherchieren. Doch sie war im Moment so aufgeregt, dass sie es auf den nächsten Tag verschieben würde. Der Mondstein würde noch warten müssen.

Nachdem sie mit Ginny über diesen mysteriösen Stein gesprochen hatte, hatte sie das Thema nicht mehr losgelassen. Hermine hasste es, etwas nicht zu wissen. Schon immer hatte sie zu den Menschen gehört, die sich ihr Wissen selbstaneigneten. Wenn sie etwas nicht wusste, informierte sie sich. _Im Zweifelsfall, geh in die Bibliothek!_ Im Unterricht hatten sie nie über einen Mondstein gesprochen und auch in ihren Büchern hatte sie bisher noch nie drüber gelesen. Was war das für ein mysteriöses Objekt? Und was hatte Ginny damit zu tun? Es wurmte sie bereits so sehr, dass Hermine davon träumte. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie davon geträumt, dass Snape sie im Unterricht fragte, was der Mondstein war, und sie hatte seine Frage nicht beantworten können. Als Strafe dafür hatte man sie in die Kerker gesperrt und den Schlüssel weggeworfen. Einsam und elendig war sie dann gestorben und ihr Geist war in der Bibliothek herum geschwebt, auf der Suche nach einem Buch, in dem die Lösung stand.

Hermine würde morgen noch einmal weitersuchen und nicht aufgeben, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, was es mit dem Mondstein auf sich hatte.

Der Gedanke daran verpuffte in dem Moment, als sie durch das Porträtloch zum Gemeinschaftsraum stieg. Warme Luft vom Kamin schlug ihr entgegen sowie das wohl bekannte Gemurmel der Gryffindors. In einem Sessel am Kamin saß Ron, der aufsah, als sie eintrat. Sofort waren alle trübseligen Gefühle wie weggeblasen und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Lächelnd ging sie auf ihren Freund zu. Harry konnte sie nirgends erkennen, nur einige andere bekannte Gesichter. Am anderen Ende des Raumes saß Ginny, die anscheinend Hausaufgaben machte. Seit dem Streit mit Ron herrschte eisernes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Weasleys. Hermine hatte beschlossen, dass es das klügste war, sich in Familienangelegenheiten nicht einzumischen. Sie würde Ron wohl niemals gegenüber zugeben, dass sie Ginnys Theorie, was Percy betraf, gar nicht so abwegig fand. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass Percys Todesursache durchaus anzuzweifeln war. Und auf ihr Bauchgefühl hatte sich das schlaue Mädchen schon immer verlassen können.

Sie legte ihre Schultasche ab und fragte: „Wo ist Harry?"

Zur Antwort bekam sie ein Schulterzucken. „Keine Ahnung." Hermine schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Jungs und Mädchen waren so unterschiedlich. Ron und Harry waren seit Jahren beste Freunde und dennoch gab es so vieles, worüber die beiden nicht sprachen oder wofür sie sich nicht interessierten. Nun gut, dann würde sie es Harry eben ein anderes Mal erzählen müssen.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Ron, der sie neugierig anblickte. Hermine ließ sich in dem Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen und erzählte ihm rasch, was sie in Dumbledores Büro besprochen hatten. Dabei wechselte Rons Gesicht von freudig, zu überrascht bis hin zu geschockt. Nachdem sie alles erzählt hatte, stand Ron auf und setzte sich neben sie in den großen Sessel, der Platz für zwei bot. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Lass dir von diesem schleimigen Arschloch nicht deine gute Laune verderben. Dumbledore hat deinen Vorschlag genehmigt und das ist alles was zählt." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Hermine lächelte verlegen. Ihr Herz schlug höher. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. An seiner Seite fühlte sie sich so wohl. Wenn man ihr damals im Hogwarts-Express, als sie ihn das erste mal getroffen hatte, gesagt hätte, dass sie sich einmal in den Rothaargen verlieben würde, dann hätte sie es nicht geglaubt. Doch hier waren sie nun, sieben Jahre später, frisch verliebt und seit den Sommerferien offiziell ein Paar. Die anderen Gryffindors hatten sich schnell an das neue Liebespaar gewöhnt. Nur ein paar Erstklässler kicherten beim Anblick der beiden Verliebten, aber das störte sie nicht.

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn. Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf die Tischdecke, die auf dem Tisch neben ihnen lag. Mit einem ungesagten Zauber verwandelte er sie in eine große flauschige Decke, die auf sie zu schwebte und sie zudeckte. Hermine sah ihn beeindruckt an.

„Ich habe geübt", schmunzelte Ron spitzbübisch. Hermine fand ihn unwiderstehlich und küsste ihn erneut. Er hatte das Zauberwort gesagt.

Gemeinsam saßen sie vor dem wärmenden Feuer im Kamin und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Hermine kuschelte sich unter der Decke an ihren Freund, der ihren Arm streichelte. Hermine war dankbar, dankbar für den Brief, den sie zu ihrem elften Geburtstag erhalten hatte, denn er hatte ihr Leben verändert. Ohne diesen Brief wäre sie nie nach Hogwarts gegangen und hätte nie Harry und auch nie Ron kennen gelernt und sich letztendlich in einen von beiden verliebt. Das Leben könnte so schön sein, wenn draußen nicht ein schwarzer Magier versuchte die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Gemeinsam hatte das Trio bereits schon unzählige gefährliche Abenteuer überstanden, was die drei Freunde noch näher zusammengeschweißt hatte. Sie wollte die beiden Jungs nicht mehr missen in ihrem Leben.

Wie schön wäre es, wenn sie sich nur Gedanken machen müsste, um die anstehenden Prüfungen? Stattdessen quälte sie die Angst um den Frieden der Schule, das Leben ihrer Freunde und das Wohlergehen ihrer Eltern, die in der Muggelwelt lebten. Hermine stammte von Nichtmagiern ab. Sie war ein Schlammblut und gehörte somit zu der Kategorie von Menschen die Du-Weißt– nein, _Voldemort_ versuchte auszulöschen.

Der Sprechende Hut hatte Hermine nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Auch wenn viele behaupteten, die Braunhaarige hätte viel eher nach Ravenclaw gehört, so wusste sie, dass in ihrer Brust ein mutiges Herz schlug, und diesem Mut hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass sie, statt den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, sich für den Frieden und den Widerstand gegen Voldemort einsetzte.

Und mit der Hilfe von Ron und Harry würde sie auch dieses schwierige Abenteuer meistern.


	13. Teil 1: Kapitel 12

_November 1997_

Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs strömten aus der Großen Halle. Sie hatten gerade ihre erste Duellierstunde hinter sich gebracht. Seit der Verkündung der Verteidigungs-AG befand sich Hogwarts im Ausnahmezustand. Jeden Montag und Mittwoch waren die Gryffindors und die Hufflepuffs an der Reihe und die Slytherins und Ravenclaws jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag. Der erste Tag bestand aus theoretischem Unterricht und der zweite Tag wurde für praktische Zwecke genutzt, wobei sie die Große Halle in eine Art Trainingsraum verwandelten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Hermine eine tolle Lehrerin war – was kaum einen überraschte. In der heutigen Trainingseinheit übten sie Flüche und Gegenflüche. Die Vertrauensschüler halfen dabei den jüngeren Schülern. Nach den zwei Stunden war zum Glück niemand im Krankenflügel gelandet.

Gemeinsam mit Euan Abercrombie hatte Ginny sich um die Erstklässler gekümmert. Einem Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff hatte sie den Flederwichtfluch beigebracht, den sie bereits seit Jahren perfekt beherrschte – ihre Brüder wussten das nur zu gut. Am Ende hatte er es geschafft, dass eine seiner Mitschülerinnen schreiend aus der Halle floh, dicht gefolgt von wilden Biestern mit hektisch schlagenden Fledermausflügeln, die auf sie einpickten.

Einerseits waren Treffen wie diese ein aufregendes Projekt. Man konnte sich nicht nur ausprobieren und verbessern, es wurde auch das Gemeinschaftsgefühl und die Gruppenzugehörigkeit gestärkt. Man bekam das Gefühl, dass man alles schaffen konnte, wenn man nur zusammen hielt. Andererseits wurde einem nur noch deutlicher bewusst, wie bedrohlich die Lage war. Ginny glaubte kaum, dass der Flederwichtfluch den Dunklen Lord aufhalten konnte.

Aber es war ein Anfang.

Die Woche war anstrengend gewesen und sie sehnte das Wochenende herbei, an dem sie sich eine Verschnaufpause gönnen wollte. Abgesehen vom Quidditchtraining war nichts geplant, außer ausschlafen und entspannen.

Es war Donnerstag und wie jeden Donnerstag wollte Ginny sich ein Bad im Vertrauensschülerbad gönnen. Deshalb ging sie nicht wie die anderen Gryffindors zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern in Richtung des fünften Stocks.

Seit ihrem letzten Treffen mit Draco waren einige Wochen vergangen. Ginny wünschte, sie hätte nicht mit ihm gesprochen, denn ihre Unterhaltung hatte eine Richtung eingeschlagen, die ihr schwer auf den Magen geschlagen war. Er hatte ihr allen Grund gegeben sich von ihm fernzuhalten und doch erwischte sie sich hin und wieder dabei, wie ihr Blick zum Slytherintisch wanderte.

Noch dazu kam, dass sie und Ron einen riesen Streit gehabt hatten. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich natürlich wieder vertragen. So war das eben bei ihnen. Hin und wieder krachte es, was vermutlich normal war bei Geschwistern, aber sie fanden immer wieder zusammen. Seitdem hatten sie nicht mehr über Percy gesprochen.

Im Gegensatz zu Ron war Harry sehr neugierig über Ginnys Theorie gewesen. Sie hatten lange darüber diskutiert – über das Für und Wider, und er stimmte mit ihr darüber überein, dass es durchaus möglich war, dass Percy nicht an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben war, sondern jemand versuchte einen Mord zu vertuschen. Harry hatte darüber unbedingt mit Sirius reden wollen, doch es war zu unsicher, einen Brief zu schreiben. Das Flohnetzwerk konnten sie auch nicht verwenden und so waren sie gezwungen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien zu warten, um ihren Verdacht mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix zu besprechen.

Inzwischen verstanden sich Ginny und Harry richtig gut. Ihre damalige Verliebtheit in ihn war ihr beinahe schon ein wenig peinlich. Am Anfang der Schulzeit hatte sie für den Jungen-der-lebte geschwärmt und in seiner Gegenwart kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Diese war zwar nicht so intensiv wie zwischen Harry und Hermine oder Ron und Harry, aber sie standen sich doch recht nahe und Ginny empfand so etwas wie brüderliche Liebe zu ihm. Abgesehen davon war sie der Annahme, dass der Schwarzhaarige immer noch etwas für Cho Chang empfand, der hübschen Asiatin aus dem Hause Ravenclaw.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass gerade Ron derjenige von beiden sein würde, der zuerst eine anständige Beziehung führte? Der tollpatschige, aber liebenswürdige Rotschopf hatte endlich bemerkt, was für alle anderen schon lange klar gewesen war und Hermine seine Liebe gestanden, die diese sehnlichst erwiderte. Ginny freute sich für die beiden, auch wenn sie manchmal ein wenig neidisch war. Sie hätte auch gerne jemanden an ihrer Seite. Seit der Trennung von Michael hatte Ginny keinen Freund mehr gehabt. Seinen letzten Versuch sie zurückzugewinnen hatte sie dankend abgelehnt. Mit diesem Typen wollte sie nichts mehr zu tun haben. Vor allem nicht, wenn jemand anderes ihr den Kopf verdrehte …

Ginny verfluchte sich, dass sie schon wieder an Malfoy dachte, wobei sie sich geschworen hatte, ihn zu vergessen. Ein Teil von ihr hoffte, dass er den Schritt wagen und sie ansprechen würde, doch sie wartete vergebens. Selbst wenn er es tun würde, wie sollte sie reagieren? Nun, sie wusste, wie sie reagieren _sollte_ … andererseits … andererseits verbrachte sie manchmal ihre Zeit mit Tagträumen und malte sich aus, was hätte sein können. Ihr kleines Techtelmechtel im verlassenen Klassenzimmer hätte sie nur zu gerne zu Ende gebracht.

_Oh man, Ginny, reiß dich zusammen._

Sie sah sich im Korridor um, ob jemand in der Nähe war, ganz paranoid, als würde man ihr ihre schmutzigen Gedanken vom Gesicht ablesen können. Es war niemand in der Nähe. Ginny bog um die Ecke. Gleich hatte sie das Vertrauensschülerbad erreicht. Sie konnte schon das Porträt sehen, dass so unhöflich zu ihr gewesen war. Sie warf dem Zauberer, der wie immer in seinem Buch las, einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann blieb sie vor dem Vertrauensschülerbad stehen. Sie wollte gerade nach der Türklinke greifen, als sie sich bereits bewegte. Die Tür öffnete sich und erneut drang der Duft von Vanille heraus, gefolgt von Draco Malfoy. Der Anblick verschlug ihr für den Moment den Atem, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. Sie riss sich von seinen grauen Augen los und glitt an ihm vorbei, darauf achtend ihn möglichst nicht zu berühren. Sie griff nach der Türklinke und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

Draco wartete. Er hatte schon so lange gewartet, dass es auf diese paar Minuten nun auch nicht mehr ankam. Gleich würde es acht Uhr sein und die Gryffindors würden ihr Treiben in der Großen Halle beenden und dann würde sie sich auf den Weg machen.

Nachdem Dumbledore ihn zum neuen Helfer der Nation erklärt hatte musste auch er sich mit der Ausbildung der jungen Hexen und Zauberer beschäftigen. Es war lästig, für ihn voll und ganz unnötig. Er war sich dessen, was er konnte, bewusst. Er war ein grandioser und begnadeter Zauberer und brauchte keine Nachhilfe im Duellieren oder Aufklärung über magische Artefakte. Er war bestens gerüstet für den Kampf und was die anderen konnten war ihm scheiß egal. Draco kümmerte sich nur um sich selbst. Aber er spielte das Spielchen eben mit, wenn es sein musste, und er spielte seine Rolle gut. Dumbledore war nicht dumm und Draco konnte sich schon denken, was er damit bezweckte. Er wusste, dass der Schulleiter ihn ganz genau im Auge behielt. Deshalb engagierte er sich vorbildlich und nahm an der Verteidigungs-AG nicht nur teil, sondern leitete sie auch noch gemeinsam mit Snape. So bildeten sie die Slytherins aus, sowie die Ravenclaws, die ihm herzlich egal waren. Das eigentliche Ziel dieser Aktion war es die Schüler zu schützen. Was für eine Ironie, wenn man bedachte, dass die Gefahr im Inneren der Mauern lauerte.

Alles zu seiner Zeit.

Inzwischen war viel Zeit vergangen und Draco wollte nicht noch einen Tag länger warten. Heute war Donnerstag und er wusste, dass sie jeden Donnerstag ins Bad ging. Sie hatte sich wie jede Woche im Plan eigetragen und nun wartete er. Alles andere war so logisch und einfach. Sie war die Ausnahme. Er musste sie einfach sehen. Ja, er wusste, das war eine blöde Idee und ja, er benahm sich wie ein kompletter Vollidiot, sodass er schon Crabbe und Goyle Konkurrenz machte. Nachdem er sich so lange beherrscht hatte wollte er dem Drang nun einfach nur noch nachgeben.

Seitdem sie sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte fiel es ihm schwer, an etwas anderes zu denken, als an ihre hungrigen Küsse und ihre Hände unter seinem Hemd. Sie hatte mehr gewollt, und er auch, nur sein Instinkt hatte ihre Hand aufgehalten und weiteres verhindert. Sein Körper reagierte einfach auf sie. Es war beinahe peinlich, doch dagegen war er machtlos.

Obwohl sie ihm seitdem aus dem Weg gegangen war, hatte er ihre Blicke bemerkt, auch wenn sie dachte, dass sie unbemerkt blieben. Draco war aufmerksam. Er hatte die Sehnsucht in ihren Augen sehr wohl bemerkt. Wenn sie nur nicht diejenige wäre, die sie war, dann wäre alles viel einfacher, dann hätte er sie längst genommen.

Er konnte sich noch zu gut an den Ausdruck in ihren Augen erinnern, als er ihr gegenüber geäußert hatte, dass sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen. Ihr verletzter Blick hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt. Bis jetzt hatte er immer noch keine Lösung gefunden. Würde er vielleicht auch nie.

Der Schaum in der Badewanne war beinahe vollends verschwunden, als die Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand acht Uhr anzeigten. Draco hatte ein Bad genommen und dabei lange überlegt was er tun sollte. Sein blondes Haar war beinahe schon wieder trocken.

Es war eine dumme Idee.

Er würde es sicher bereuen.

Draco öffnete die Tür. Wie er erwartet hatte stand die Rothaarige vor der Tür und sah ihn überrascht an, verblüfft darüber ihn hier so plötzlich anzutreffen. Aber es war kein Zufall, wie sie vielleicht dachte. Die Überraschung wich und ein Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit trat in ihre Augen. Sie quetschte sich ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, ganz damit beschäftigt ihn zu ignorieren. Draco griff nach der Tür, bevor sie ins Schloss fallen konnte, zog sie wieder auf und schlüpfte in den Raum. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und verriegelte sie.

Irritiert drehte sich die Gryffindor um, da sie dachte, sie hätte die Türe zugezogen. Als sie Draco sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte küsste er sie schon. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht und zog sie an sich, drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie waren so sanft und weich. Er küsste sie hungrig und wild, nicht einmal ihre Hände, die versuchten ihn wegzudrücken, ließen ihn davon ab. Sie war überrascht, aber er wusste, dass sie es genauso sehr wollte wie er. Als er begann ihren Hals zu küssen keuchte sie und ihre Versuche ihn wegzustoßen wurden allmählich schwächer. Während er sie mit einem Arm an sich zog schlüpfte seine linke Hand unter ihren Rock. Sie keuchte erneut und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er leckte über ihre blasse Haut und wusste, ihr Widerstand war gebrochen.

Dann stieg sie in sein Spiel mit ein und ihre Finger wanderten unter sein Hemd. Er löse seine Krawatte mit flinken Fingern und warf sie dann einfach beiseite. Dann wanderten seine Finger wieder unter ihren Rock, strichen über ihren Hintern, drückten fest zu und fuhren dann unter den Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche. Währenddessen knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf und strich es ihm von den Schultern. Sie löste sich von seinen Lippen und er sah den gierigen Blick in ihren Augen. Sie drückte ihn gegen die Tür und küsste seine Brust. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seinem Schritt, drückte sich gegen den engen Stoff der Hose und begann ihn zu massieren. Er keuchte, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich heran. Er war nicht so vorsichtig, wie sie. Er riss ihre Bluse auf. Scheiß drauf, die abgerissenen Knöpfe würde er nachher wieder dran zaubern. Er konnte es nicht erwarten ihren Körper auf seinem zu spüren. Er wollte sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Sie nahm ihre Krawatte ab zog die Bluse aus, während er ihren BH öffnete und diesen dann beiseite warf. Er küsste sie, schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund und spürte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Wie sie sich halbnackt gegen ihn drückte machte ihn einfach an. Er spürte ihre Brüste gegen seine Haut und wie sie ihr Becken gegen seins drückte. Bei Merlin …

Er konnte nicht länger warten, er musste sie einfach haben.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und drehte sich mit ihr um, sodass sie nun gegen die Tür lehnte. Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor seine Lippen dann weiterwanderten, und ihre Brüste liebkosten. Sie stöhnte. Es war Musik in seinen Ohren. Während er mit der einen Hand unter ihren Rock wanderte öffnete er mit der anderen erst seinen Gürtel und dann seine Hose. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und grinste süffisant, dann zog er ihren Slip hinunter. Sie sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur auffordernd an. Er hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine und Arme um ihn, während sie weiterhin mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür lehnte. Als er endlich in sie eindrang stöhnte er auf. Er küsste ihren Hals und sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar. Langsam begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und wurde immer schneller. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter, er hörte das erregte Keuchen direkt neben seinem Ohr und es ließ ihn noch härter werden. Seine Zunge hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf ihrer Haut und er küsste sich zurück zu ihrem Mund. Sie stöhnte gegen seine Lippen. Eine Melodie, der er ewig lauschen könnte.

Er hätte hier und jetzt kommen können. Aber er wollte noch nicht. Er war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihr. Sie hatten eine ganze Stunde und die wollte er voll und ganz auskosten.

Er würde ja sagen, das war eine einmalige Sache, aber Draco fürchtete, er hatte allmählich seine Glaubwürdigkeit verloren.


	14. Teil 1: Kapitel 13

_November 1997_

Früher hatte es sie immer tierisch genervt, dass sich in der Großen Halle der Slytherintisch direkt neben dem Gryffindortisch befand, doch momentan empfand sie es als äußerst praktisch. Das Mittagessen lag halb aufgegessen auf ihrem Teller, während sie mit ihrer Gabel gedankenverloren darin herumstocherte. Die Große Halle war proppenvoll mit Schülern, doch sie hatte nur Augen für eine bestimmte Person. Von ihrem Platz aus saß sie Draco genau gegenüber. Sie versuchte ihn nicht allzu auffällig anzustarren, doch es fiel ihr schwer, den Blick von ihm zu lösen, nach allem, was sich am Vortag ereignet hatte. Zum Glück nahm niemand der Gryffindors groß Notiz von ihr.

Wie um alles in der Welt war es dazu gekommen? Es kam ihr unwirklich vor, wie ein Traum. Doch als er an seinem Platz aufsah, und sich kurz ihre Blicke kreuzten, wusste sie, dass es alles andere gewesen war, als ein simpler Traum. Seine grauen Augen begegneten ihren braunen nur kurz, doch sie sah das leichte, wissende Lächeln, das für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Lippen umspielte.

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Diese Aktion hatte alles verändert. Sie wusste nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand. Kurz zuvor hatte sie ihn noch nie wieder sehen wollen und sich geschworen ihm nie wieder zu nahe zu kommen und ihre Gefühle zu verbannen, in die hinterste Ecke ihres Herzens. Aber er hatte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und ihr Körper war letztendlich stärker gewesen als ihr Wille. Statt über die möglichen Konsequenzen nachzudenken gestattete sie sich einfach, ein wenig zu schwärmen und in den süßen Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht zu schwelgen. Merlin sei dank war Ginny noch im Besitz einiger Verhütungstränke, ansonsten hätte ihr Zusammenfinden eine unschöne Nebenbegleitung gehabt. Das war das letzte, was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte.

Die Stimmen um sie herum vermischten sich zu einem einheitlichen Gemurmel. Sie beobachtete ihn weiter, wie er sich unterhielt; neben ihm seine Freunde Zabini und Parkinson, mit denen sie ihn so oft zusammen sah; gekleidet in die gewohnte Slytherinuniform, Hemd gebügelt und die grüne Krawatte ordentlich geknotet; ein kurzer Imbiss zwischendurch, bevor der Unterricht wieder begann. Natürlich konnte sie kein Wort, von dem was er sagte verstehen, dafür saß er viel zu weit weg. Sie begnügte sich nur damit ihn heimlich anzustarren, wie schon so oft in diesem Schuljahr. Angefangen hatte es mit Neugierde, inzwischen hatte es sich entwickelt zu einem brennenden Verlangen.

Mit der Gabel piekste sie ein paar Erbsen auf. Wie in Trance führte sie sie zu ihrem Mund, als plötzlich etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Zabini, der sie unvermittelt anstarrte, und ihr wäre beinahe vor Schreck die Gabel aus der Hand gefallen. Bei seinem eisigen Blick lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Schnell schaute sie weg, äußerst verwirrt und stopfte sich schnell ein paar Erbsen in den Mund. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken traute sie sich wieder vorsichtig aufzuschauen, doch der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schaute sie zum Glück nicht mehr an. Erleichtert atmete Ginny aus. Jetzt hatte Zabini sie auch noch beim Starren erwischt. Fehlte noch, dass er irgendetwas bemerkte. Sein Blick war so durchdringend gewesen, als könnte er Gedanken lesen. Blaise Zabini war zwar ein junger hübscher Mann, doch hatte er meist so einen bösen Blick aufgesetzt, dass man sich lieber von ihm fern hielt. Ginny fragte sich unweigerlich, ob es möglich sein konnte, dass er ein Legilimentor war und ob man es spürte, wenn jemand im eigenen Kopf herumschnüffelte.

Da sie nun eh keinen Bissen mehr hinunter bekommen würde, stand die rothaarige Gryffindor auf und kämpfte sich durch die engen Gänge zwischen den Haustischen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Draco am Slytherintisch ebenfalls aufstand. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie beschleunigte aufgeregt ihren Schritt und trat durch die Eingangstür. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Schritte hinter sich hörte.

Einige Schüler in den Hausfarben von Ravenclaw kamen ihr entgegen, auf dem Weg in die Große Halle. Kaum als Ginny an ihnen vorbei war, rempelte sie jemand an der Schulter an. Die Gryffindor rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Ohne stehen zu bleiben schaute sie zur Seite und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl.

„Was gibt's da so blöd zu grinsen, Weasley?", schnarrte seine Stimme im wohlbekannten Ton.

„Ich freu mich einfach nur", meinte Ginny schlicht. Als die Ravenclaws in der Großen Halle verschwanden und sich das große Portal hinter ihnen schloss, zog er sie am Handgelenk in einen verborgenen Geheimgang. Zuerst war sie verwirrt. Diesen Geheimgang kannte sie noch gar nicht, dabei hatte sie sich wer weiß wie oft die Karte des Rumtreibers von Fred und George ausgeliehen. Der schmale Geheimgang war dunkel und bot nicht viel Platz. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und lehnte sich gegen ihren Körper. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie kaum etwas anderes erkennen als seine Umrisse.

„Und worüber freust du dich?", hauchte seine Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihren Hals und sie bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht sanft zu sich.

„Du weißt worüber", flüsterte sie.

Seine Lippen berührten flüchtig ihre Lippen. Die Andeutung eines Kusses. „Hast du Lust auf eine Wiederholung?"

Zur Antwort küsste sie ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn so nah wie sie nur konnte an sich. Über diese Frage brauchte sie nicht lange nachzudenken. Schon vorher hatte sie sich gewünscht ihn zu küssen, seinen Körper zu berühren und ihm zu gehören, doch seitdem sie einmal in den Genuss davon gekommen war, sich ihm hinzugeben, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Wie konnte etwas falsch sein, was sich so gut anfühlte?

Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, und dass sie es eines Tages sicher bereuen würde. Doch sie ignorierte die innere Stimme und schaltete den Verstand aus und ließ das Herz entscheiden.

Und so wiederholten sie es.

Von diesem Moment an trafen sie sich jeden Tag heimlich im Bad der Vertrauensschüler.

* * *

Es regnete. Der Regen prasselte unnachgiebig auf die Straße vor dem Grimmauld Place und bildete zahlreiche Pfützen. Remus stand am Fenster, hielt den Vorhang etwas beiseite und starrte hinaus in die Finsternis der Nacht. Im Zimmer war es ebenfalls dunkel. Nur das Feuer im Kamin schenkte ein wenig Licht, doch niemals Wärme. In diesem verfluchten Haus war es niemals warm.

So sehr sie sich auch bemühten den ehemaligen Herrensitz der Familie Black zu einem halbwegs gemütlichen Unterschlupf umzufunktionieren, es mochte ihnen nicht ganz gelingen. Dieses Haus war so wie Walburga Black, als Remus sie noch zu ihren Lebzeiten kennengelernt hatte: kalt und lieblos. Nicht nur das Gemälde der Mutter seines besten Freundes, das hin und wieder ihren Hass über Schlammblüter hinausschrie, wenn mal wieder die Decke vom Porträt gefallen war, oder Kreacher, der hasserfüllte Hauself, der sie stets daran erinnerte, was sie für Abschaum waren, nein, es war die Kälte in den Wänden, die Remus hier frösteln ließ. Als wäre die Kälte der Blacks in dieses Haus übergegangen.

Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig. Einen besseren Unterschlupf und Versammlungsort für den Orden des Phönix gab es nicht. Remus würde einfach das Beste draus machen. Vor allem, wenn Tonks in seiner Nähe war, war alles sehr viel leichter. Süße, tapfere, Nymphadora. Wie überaus glücklich er sich schätzen konnte, dass sie sich mit einem wie ihm abgab, und jeden Monat mit ihm die Schmerzen und Schrecken der Lykanthropie durchmachte.

Wenn sie diesen Krieg überstehen würden dann würde er sie heiraten.

Eine Bewegung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Hund streunerte über die Straße. Das Fell nass vom Regen trottete er direkt auf das Haus Nummer zwölf zu. Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Na endlich.

Er lockerte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab, den er unbewusst fest umklammert gehalten hatte.

Eine Minute später trat Sirius durch die Tür. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sein nasses langes schwarzes Haar verteilte dicke Wassertropfen im Raum. „Was für ein Hundewetter!", schimpfte er. Er stellte sich an den Kamin und hob die Hände vor die Flammen, um sich aufzuwärmen.

„Und?", fragte Remus angespannt. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, ob die Mission ein Erfolg gewesen war. Der Blick den Sirius ihm zuwarf verhieß nichts Gutes. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Remus ließ sich in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken.

„Dann war das also auch umsonst", sagte er erschöpft und rieb sich die Augen.

„Naja, jetzt wissen wir jedenfalls, dass Schutzzauber nicht nur Menschen abhalten, sondern auch Animagi. Einen Versuch war es wert."

Remus seufzte. „Haben sie etwas gemerkt?"

Sirius' Lachen klang wie das Bellen eines Hundes. „Gemerkt? Diese eingebildeten Snobs sehen nur was sie sehen wollen. Und das einzige, was sie sahen, war ein streunender Köter. Meine liebe Cousine hat nichts von allem bemerkt. Das versichere ich dir."

Er wünschte er hätte den gleichen Optimismus wie sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad. Die Malfoys waren nicht dumm. Sie wussten nicht, dass Sirius ein Animagus war, aber sie waren gewiss vorsichtig.

„Und dir ist niemand gefolgt?"

„Nein, Remus, mir ist niemand gefolgt."

Es war eine spontane Idee gewesen. Schon lange hatten sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie sie an Informationen herankommen könnten und schließlich Lucius Malfoy als Ziel auserkoren. Dieser galt als treuester und loyalster Anhänger Voldemorts, sozusagen seine rechte Hand. Wenn jemand Informationen hatte, dann er. Sirius wusste noch von früher, wo sich das Anwesen der Malfoys befand und eines Abends, beim Herumscherzen hatte er den spontanen Vorschlag gemacht, einfach dorthin zu gehen und ein wenig „herumzuschnüffeln". Das Anwesen war sicherlich mit den besten der besten Schutzzauber ausgestattet. Wahrscheinlich gab es dort mehr als nur Informationen zu verstecken. Nicht nur einmal hatte das Ministerium das Anwesen in der Vergangenheit durchsuchen lassen, nach nichtautorisierten schwarzmagischen Artefakten – immer ohne Erfolg – aber bestimmt hatten sie nur nicht richtig gesucht. Sie mussten sich die Frage stellen, ob die Schutzzauber nur Hexen und Zauberer – und selbstverständlich Muggel – abhielten, oder auch Tiere. Konnte ein Vogel über dem Anwesen hinweg fliegen oder prallte er an den unsichtbaren Schutzzaubern ab? Galten für Tiere wie für Animagi die gleichen Regeln? Nachdem sie mehrere male darüber diskutiert hatten wollten sie es auf einen Versuch drauf ankommen lassen. Alles andere war besser als hier herumzusitzen und zu warten.

Das Warten machte sie krank. Warten auf das Unvermeidbare. Dem waren sie hilflos ausgeliefert.

Die Tür ging erneut auf und Tonks kam hinein. Ihr Haar war heute feuerrot und reichte ihr bis zu den Schultern. Sie hatte von dem Plan nichts gewusst und nun machte es auch keinen Sinn mehr ihr etwas davon zu erzählen, da die Mission gescheitert war.

„Gerade ist eine Eule von Kingsley eingetroffen", sagte sie atemlos. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament. Ihr hübsches Gesicht wirkte angespannt. Remus und Sirius sahen alarmiert auf. „Er schreibt, er muss dringend mit uns reden und er kommt so schnell er kann. Es gibt neue Informationen aus dem Ministerium."

„Dann ist es wohl tatsächlich geschehen." Remus spürte, wie ein weiterer Funken Hoffnung erlosch.

Kingsley Shaklebolt war ihr Informant aus dem Ministerium. Schon bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatten viele dem gutmütigen Zauberer geraten nicht ins Ministerium zurückzukehren, bei allem, was sich dort abspielte. Die ganzen Verhaftungen der Muggelstämmigen sowie die Beförderungen von Lucius Malfoy und seinem Gefolge waren eindeutige Zeichen dafür, dass das Ministerium zur dunklen Seite überlief. Selbst Arthur Weasley ging nicht mehr zur Arbeit. Seine Frau hatte ihn angefleht sich dem Treiben fernzuhalten. Anfangs noch hatte er ihr noch versichert, dass er als Reinblütiger nichts zu befürchten hatte, doch nachdem es einen seiner Kollegen – ebenfalls Reinblut, aber Muggelfreund – erwischt hatte, hatte der Entschluss schnell festgestanden. Er und Kingsley waren in Gefahr, das stand fest. Nach allem, was mit Percy geschehen war, konnten sie nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Für Remus war die Geschichte mit dem plötzlichen Herzinfarkt etwas zu merkwürdig. Remus war bekannt für seinen Scharfsinn und er konnte gut kombinieren. Arthur und Molly verschlossen vielleicht ihre Augen davor, aber er nicht. Er vermutete, dass mehr hinter dieser Sache steckte.

Tonks reichte Sirius den Brief und ließ sich dann ebenfalls in einem Sessel nieder. Sie starrte ins Feuer. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Als Sirius den Brief an Remus weiterreichte, las auch er die wenigen Sätze, die augenscheinlich in Eile niedergeschrieben wurden.

„Sobald Kingsley eintrifft", begann Remus, „werden wir Dumbledore eine Nachricht schreiben und ein Treffen einberufen. Und vielleicht kann er es arrangieren, dass Harry ihn begleitet."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Patenkindes sah Sirius auf und ein Funkeln trat in seine dunklen Augen. „Harry? Ja, gute Idee!"

„Ich weiß nicht, Remus", äußerte Tonks ihre Bedenken. „Meinst du, das ist nötig?" Sie und einige andere, wie Molly, wollten die Kinder nicht mit in die Pläne des Ordens einbeziehen, sie aus allem heraushalten und sie schonen. Die Kinder nun einmal Kinder sein lassen. Allerdings wusste Remus, dass der Krieg auch sie treffen würde. Er wusste, sie würden einen Fehler machen, wenn sie die jüngere Generation ausschlossen. Letztendlich brauchten sie jeden, den sie kriegen konnten. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren fähige Zauberer, das hatten sie mehr als nur einmal bewiesen. Dumbledore war der gleichen Meinung. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als besäße der Schulleiter einen geheimen Plan und es wäre bloß noch nicht an der Zeit, um ihn den anderen zu verkünden.

„Ich halte es sogar für äußerst nötig", antwortete Remus entschlossen und Sirius nickte beipflichtend. „Harry ist wichtig. Er ist der Schlüssel zu allem."


	15. Teil 1: Kapitel 14

_November 1997_

Die Tage zogen in Windeseile vorüber und der November neigte sich langsam dem Ende. Umso kälter es draußen wurde, umso eisiger wurde die Stimmung im Schloss. Durch die Verteidigungs-AG wurde den Schülern die bedrohliche Lage, die außerhalb von Hogwarts herrschte, nur umso bewusster. Doch nichts von alledem spielte in diesem Moment eine Rolle für die rothaarige Gryffindor. Weder der Unterricht oder Quidditch oder sonst irgendetwas, worüber man sich Sorgen machen könnte. Ginny entspannte sich in der großen Badewanne voller wohlduftendem Badeschaum. Es war, als wäre das Vertrauensschülerbad zu einem anderen Ort geworden, abgeschieden und weit entfernt von der Realität in Hogwarts.

Ihre täglichen Treffen waren beinahe schon zur Routine geworden. Fast jeden Abend um acht Uhr trafen sie sich hier drin. Abwechselnd trugen sie sich in den Zeitplan für das Vertrauensschülerbad ein und nutzten die eine Stunde für ein wenig Zweisamkeit. Hier drin würde sie niemand stören. Geheime Orte in Hogwarts gab es viele, doch abgesehen von den verborgenen Nischen und den leeren Besenkammern war es im Bad der Vertrauensschüler wenigstens gemütlich. Dieser Raum war warm, beleuchtet und die riesige Wanne bot mehr als Platz für zwei.

Es war ihr süßes Geheimnis. Niemals würde Ginny jemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen von diesen Treffen erzählen. Kaum vorzustellen, wie ihre Familie oder ihre Freunde reagieren würden, wenn sie erführen, was sie und Draco hier drin trieben. Auch wenn die Rothaarige sich manchmal danach sehnte, jemandem davon erzählen zu können. Sie hatte niemanden, mit dem sie dieses Geheimnis teilen konnte, und dieser Gedanke ließ sie sich schrecklich einsam fühlen.

Jedes mal, wenn sie in den Gängen des Schlosses an einem Händchen haltenden Paar vorbei ging oder wenn sie im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zwei sich küssende Teenager sah, versetzte es ihrem Herzen einen kleinen Stich, denn es war das, was sie sich auch wünschte. Aber das ging nicht. All diese Dinge, die verliebte Paare nun einmal miteinander taten, konnte sie nicht tun. Nicht mit ihm. Ihr blieben nur diese geheimen Treffen. Ihnen blieb eine Stunde, jeden Tag. Wer weiß für wie lange.

Sie saßen beide in der Wanne. Der süße Duft von Vanille lag im Raum, ein Duft, den Ginny bereits mit dem blonden Slytherin verband. Er suchte immer die Düfte für das Badewasser aus. Bereits vor ihren Treffen hatte das Bad nach Vanille gerochen, als sie es nach ihm benutzt hatte. Manchmal entschied er sich für etwas blumiges, wie Maulbeere oder Feige, doch sein Favorit schien eindeutig Vanille zu sein, da er sich immer wieder für diesen Duft entschied. Ginny saß rittlings auf seinem Schoß. Die langen roten Haare hatte sie zu einem Haarknoten zusammengedreht und ihren Zauberstab durchgesteckt, damit es zusammengehalten und nicht nass wurde. Das Badewasser ging ihr bis knapp oberhalb des Bauchnabels. Hier und da schwammen einige Schaumkronen über die Wasseroberfläche, wie Wolken an einem blauen Himmel. Draco lehnte gegen den Beckenwand, beide Arme auf dem Rand des Porzellans ausgebreitet und betrachtete sie genüsslich. Ihre Hände lagen um seinen Nacken gelegt, die Finger miteinander verschränkt.

„Ich liebe diesen Anblick", raunte er mit halbgeschlossenen Augen. Seine grauen Augen wanderten über ihren nackten Oberkörper.

_Und ich liebe dich_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Niemals würde sie diese Gedanken laut aussprechen. Vielleicht wusste er es. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es spielte keine Rolle.

Ginny warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Kurz vor neun. Die Zeit in diesem Raum schien viel zu schnell zu vergehen. Widerwillig löste sie sich von dem Slytherin. Sie glitt von seinem Schoß und wollte zur Treppe der Badewanne, um sich anzuziehen.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Ginny warf erneut einen Blick auf die Uhr, verwirrt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich nicht in der Uhrzeit geirrt hatte. „Die Stunde ist um", erklärte sie dann.

Draco sah sie unberührt an. „Na und", sagte er. „Nach uns hat keiner das Bad belegt. Wir können also so lange hier drin bleiben, wie wir wollen."

Sie stutzte. Bisher waren sie noch nie länger hier drin gewesen, als eine Stunde.

So gerne sie auch wollte, sie hatte gar keine Zeit dafür. „Ich muss lernen", gestand Ginny. Auf seinen ungläubigen Blick hin fügte sie hinzu: „Der Aufsatz für Verwandlung muss morgen fertig sein. Ich kann mir nicht schon wieder Nachsitzen einfangen." Sie seufzte bei dem Gedanken an das Nachsitzen bei Snape. „Im Moment ist schon genug los. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich noch lernen soll. Wenn ich nicht gerade zur Verteidigungs-AG muss, dann zum Quidditchtraining, und noch dazu kommen die Prüf–" Sie stoppte abrupt in ihrem Redeschwall und sah ihn an. Fast hätte sie vergessen, mit wem sie da gerade sprach. „Wieso erzähle ich dir das überhaupt ..."

Sie wollte gerade aus der Wanne steigen, als er fragte: „Was ist das Thema des Aufsatzes?"

Langsam drehte sie sich um, die Hand bereits am Treppengeländer, das aus der Wanne führte, und sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Das war neu. Generell redeten sie nicht wirklich miteinander. Ein paar kurze Sätze, bloße Floskeln, oder Absprachen bezüglich des nächsten Treffens. Ihre Münder waren sonst mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Und das war auch besser so, denn ihre vorangegangenen Gespräche waren meist alles andere als gut verlaufen. Vor allem ihr letzter Streit war Ginny noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben, als sie ihn am liebsten einen Kopf kürzer gehext hätte. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Treffen gab es dieses ungeschriebene Gesetzt keine privaten oder ansatzweise wichtigen Informationen auszutauschen.

Wollte er jetzt die Spielregeln ändern?

„Komm schon, Weasley, da ist doch nichts dabei." Er machte eine Handbewegung und bedeutete ihr, dass sie wieder näher kommen sollte. Als würde er sagen wollen, das Thema sei ungefährlich genug. „Lass uns ein wenig reden, über … _Hausaufgaben_."

Es dauerte mehrere Momente, in denen Ginny überlegte, bis sie dann nachgab. Ihr Blick war immer noch skeptisch, was ihn amüsiert schmunzeln ließ. „Na schön." Der Gedanke daran mit Draco Malfoy ein normales Gespräch zu führen, bei dem niemand schrie oder Beleidigungen benutzte, war ungewohnt und seltsam. Sie tauchte bis zum Kinn im Badewasser ab, wobei sie tief in die Hocke gehen musste, und schwamm langsam auf ihn zu. Dabei sah sie ihn unverwandt an und auch er brach nicht einmal den Blickkontakt.

„McGonagall nimmt gerade das Thema Animagi mit uns durch."

„Jetzt erst?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir hatten dieses Thema bereits im dritten Schuljahr."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, merkte dann aber, dass er es nicht sehen konnte, da sie unter Wasser waren.

„Was genau verstehst du nicht?"

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht verstehe", gestand Ginny langsam und etwas verlegen, „sondern eher so, dass ich mehr geschlafen habe, als dem Unterricht zu folgen. Den Abend davor hatten wir noch lange Quidditch-Training, wegen dem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff am Wochenende."

Nachdem Oliver Wood seinen Abschluss an Hogwarts gemacht hatte, war Harry der neue Kapitän der Mannschaft geworden. Auch wenn er niemals so verrückt werden würde wie Wood, der darauf besessen gewesen war seinen Mannschaftskameraden das Äußerste abzuverlangen – Fred und George konnten ein Lied davon singen – so war er alles andere als unengagiert. Bis spät in die Nacht hatten sie trainiert, obwohl es im November schon früh dunkel wurde. Zahlreiche magische Lichtkugeln über dem Quidditchfeld hatten dabei für Licht gesorgt, damit sie die Bälle sehen konnten.

„Deswegen konntest du Dienstag nicht. _Quidditch_", stellte er fest und sie nickte. „Es wird noch der Tag kommen, an dem auch du einsehen wirst, dass kein Training der Welt deine lausigen Fähigkeiten auf einem Besen verbessern wird."

Ginny reckte das Kinn. „Es reicht gerade noch, um dich vom Besen zu werfen, Malfoy."

Er schmunzelte. „Das wird dir nie gelingen."

Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie sich nur ansahen. Dann brach Ginny das Schweigen.

„Was wärest du für ein Tier? Als Animagus, meine ich."

Er seufzte und rieb sich leicht genervt die Nasenwurzel. „Man kann sich die Gestalt nicht aussuchen", erklärte er, wobei er klang, wie ein angespannter Professor Snape. „Der Charakter einer Person beeinflusst, in welches Tier man sich verwandelt. Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen. Ehrlich Weasley, vielleicht solltest du doch lieber lernen gehen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen, machte sich aber innerlich eine Notiz, dankbar für diese hilfreiche Anmerkung. „Na fein, was wärst du für ein Tier, wenn du es dir aussuchen _könntest_?", wagte sie den zweiten Versuch.

Inzwischen war sie ihm wieder näher gekommen. Seine Arme glitten unter Wasser und er umfasste ihre Handgelenke. Sanft zog er sie erneut auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie wieder so saßen, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. „Ich weiß nicht. Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht", sagte er, während seine Hände ihre Hüften umfassten und sie noch näher an sich zog. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn. „Ich schätze irgendetwas, was fliegen kann."

Ginny legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte seine grauen Augen. „Tatsächlich?", wollte sie überrascht wissen. „Ein Vogel?"

Daraufhin verzog er leicht das Gesicht. „Ich hatte eher an so etwas wie einen _Drachen_ gedacht."

Ginny warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Ja ne, ist klar." Sie lachte. „Wohl eher ein kleines Rotkehlchen", neckte sie ihn und stupste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nase. Mit ein wenig mehr Ernst in der Stimme sagte sie: „Hmm, oder vielleicht ein Rabe? Ein Adler wäre auch sehr passend."

„Wie kommst du auf einen Raben?", fragte er plötzlich interessiert.

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich finde es passt zu dir."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Weil Raben dafür bekannt sind, dass sie Pech bringen?"

„Nein, weil Raben schlau sind."

Und weil sie schwarz waren und Draco etwas Dunkles ausstrahlte. Die Dunkelheit passte zu seiner Persönlichkeit. Das hatte sie schon vor Jahren bemerkt. Aber statt Ginny damit abzuschrecken schien es sie irgendwie anzuziehen.

„Wieso keine Schlange?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Das wäre zu offensichtlich, findest du nicht? Außerdem bin ich gerne in der Luft. Fliegen gefällt mir."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Geht mir genauso."

Das war wohl das persönlichste und ehrlichste Gespräch, das sie je miteinander geführt hatten.

Draco Malfoy war alles andere als ein offenes Buch. Nein, er war verschlossen und glich einem der Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bücherei in Hogwarts, mit vielen eisernen Ketten drum herum gewickelt und einem fetten Vorhängeschloss, von dem man den rostigen Schlüssel längst weggeworfen hatte. Doch heute, in diesem Moment, schien es, als würde sich dieses Buch ein wenig öffnen. Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen.

„Und du?"

Ginny überlegte. „Wenn ich es mir aussuchen _könnte_? Hmmm … Im Gegensatz zu dir will ich nicht fliegen. Ich bleibe lieber an Land. Ich wäre gerne klein, damit ich mich gut verstecken kann, aber auch stark, damit ich mich wehren kann und ich will schnell sein. Irgendetwas schönes. Bloß nichts ekliges."

Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr vor und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Das trifft alles auf eine Schlange zu."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich sagte doch, _nichts Ekliges_!"

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Schlangen sind nicht eklig."

„Das liegt anscheinend im Auge des Betrachters."

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Etwas, das sie bereits ganz vergessen hatte. „Da wir gerade über Hausaufgaben sprechen", begann sie langsam. „Wie lief eigentlich deine Hausarbeit für Trewlaney?"

Ginny musterte ihn ganz genau. Sein Ausdruck war ruhig und sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Nur in seinen Augen konnte sie etwas sehen.

Sie sah, wie sich das Buch wieder schloss.

„Da reicht man dir den kleinen Finger und du willst gleich die ganze Hand."

„Wieso sollte ich eine Gelegenheit nicht ergreifen, wenn ich sie sehe?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Listig …"

Sie wusste, was er dachte. List war eine Eigenschaft, die dem Haus Slytherin zugeordnet wurde. Fred und George hatten sie früher immer damit aufgezogen, der Sprechende Hut würde sie bei ihrer Einschulung nach Slytherin schicken. Doch sie hatte sie eines Besseren belehrt.

Ginny wollte nicht aufgeben. Es würde schwierig werden, aus ihm etwas herauszubekommen, doch sie wollte es versuchen. „Ich weiß, dass der Mondstein nicht im Unterricht behandelt wurde."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Tatsächlich? Und woher, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich habe Harry und Ron gefragt", gestand sie, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es für sie nicht von Vorteil sein würde, die Namen seines Erzrivalen zu erwähnen. „Ich weiß, dass sie mit dir zusammen Wahrsagen belegen. Allerdings wussten sie nichts von einem Mondstein. Es war also keine Hausarbeit. Du hast gelogen."

Sie blickte in seine grauen Augen, versuchte irgendeine Regung in ihnen zu erkennen und aus dem Blonden schlau zu werden. Einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde er sich erklären, als würde er ihr sagen, was es mit diesem Stein auf sich hatte und weshalb er damals auf dieser Lichtung war, dort, wo alles angefangen hatte. Doch sie blickte in eine Maske. Kalt und regungslos.

„Das war nicht das erste mal", sagte er langsam, „dass ich dich angelogen habe, und vermutlich auch nicht das letzte mal."

Diese Worte versetzten ihr einen Stich.

„Gut zu wissen."

Oft fragte sie sich, wie sie sich zu ihm so hingezogen fühlen konnte, bei all den Gemeinheiten, die er von sich gab. So zärtlich seine Berührungen sein konnten, so kalt waren seine Worte, oft völlig widersprüchlich im Gegensatz zu seinem Verhalten. Sein Körper gab ihr Nähe, seine Worte aber Distanz. Es war schwierig, das auszuhalten und Ginny wusste nicht, wie lange sie das noch konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg sie aus der Wanne. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Haarknoten und ihr langes rotes Haar fiel ihren Rücken hinab.

„Accio, Handtuch."

Ein Handtuch kam angeflogen und sie begann sich abzutrocknen, während sie ihre Schuluniform zusammensuchte. Währenddessen blieb Draco in der Wanne sitzen und machte keinen Anstalten, das Bad ebenfalls verlassen zu wollen. Er sah ihr lediglich dabei zu, wie sie sich anzog. Lange sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

„Dann bis morgen, Weasley", sagte er, als sie bereits auf die Tür zusteuerte.

Zuerst antwortete sie nicht. Sie wünschte, sie hätte die Kraft nein zu sagen, ihm widerstehen zu können und ihm nicht so ausgeliefert zu sein.

Sie öffnete die Tür …

„Bis morgen, Malfoy."

… und ging.


	16. Teil 1: Kapitel 15

_November 1997_

Es war gar nicht so leicht gewesen, seine Freunde dazu zu bringen, ihn zu diesem Spiel zu begleiten, denn im Gegensatz zu Crabbe und Goyle hinterfragten Blaise und Pansy seine Anweisungen.

„Wieso müssen wir uns dieses dämliche Spiel überhaupt ansehen? Es ist arschkalt!", meckerte Pansy mit pikiertem Ton und verschränkten Armen vor der Brust, während ihr der kalte Novemberwind das schwarze Haar zerzauste.

„Dann sprich einen Wärmezauber", meinte Draco unbeeindruckt, während seine Augen dem Quaffel folgten, der gerade durch einen Torbogen flog. Weitere zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie führten vor Hufflepuff inzwischen mit einem Vorsprung von siebzig Punkten. Während die Zuschauerränge in den Farben von Rot und Gelb getaucht wurden mischten sich vereinzelt auch Ravenclaws und Slytherin unter die jubelnde Menge.

„Ich sehe mir jedes Spiel an", erklärte Draco. „Nicht nur weil ich mich für Quidditch interessiere, sondern weil ich der Kapitän der Mannschaft bin, wie du vielleicht vergessen hast, und ich mir somit die Spieltechniken der anderen Mannschaften ansehen kann."

Auch wenn er Pansy nicht ansah, konnte er förmlich spüren, wie sie mit den Augen rollte. „Ich hätte im Schloss bleiben sollen", sagte sie eingeschnappt.

„Wir wissen alle", sagte Blaise, der ebenfalls in der Quidditchmannschaft von Slytherin war, „dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis Potter den Schnatz fängt."

„Das wollen wir erstmal sehen."

Als Draco zur Seite schaute erkannte er neben Blaise Theodore Nott, der seinen Zauberstab zückte und ihm einen verschwörerischen Blick zuwarf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich langsam dichte Nebelschwaden über das Quidditchfeld legten, die die Sicht auf die Spieler versperrten.

_Ah_, dachte Draco. _Notts berühmter Nebelzauber_.

„Soll Potter doch versuchen jetzt noch den Schnatz zu finden", feixte Nott und Draco fühlte so etwas wie Genugtuung in seiner Brust aufkeimen. Zaubern war während des Spiels selbstverständlich verboten, aber wer würde schon ahnen, dass dieses Wetterphänomen magisch herbei geführt wurde?

„Na toll, jetzt macht es noch weniger Sinn, hier herumzustehen!", giftete Pansy.

Hin und wieder flog ein Spieler auf einem Besen an ihnen vorbei. Da Luna Lovegood, die Kommentatorin des Spiels, ebenfalls keine Sicht mehr auf das Geschehen hatte, erzählte sie den anwesenden Zuschauern von einem Traum, den sie in der vergangenen Nacht gehabt hatte, und die Menge stöhnte genervt auf.

Draco war noch aus einem anderen Grund hergekommen. Er wollte selbstverständlich Weasley spielen sehen. Bereits im letzten Jahr hatte sie schon eine gute Figur auf dem Besen gemacht. Die Mitglieder der Mannschaft von Slytherin waren rein männlich, nie würden sie auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ein Mädchen gut genug war, um Quidditch spielen zu können. Diese Tradition mochte altmodisch sein, doch sie wurde bis heute beibehalten und Draco hatte auch nicht vor, daran etwas zu ändern. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er zugeben, dass Weasley gut war. Die ramponierten Schulbesen waren nichts im Vergleich zu den Nimbus 2001, auf denen die Slytherins flogen, doch der Rotschopf holte das Beste aus ihrem Besen heraus. Sie war wendig und schnell und die meisten Punkte, die Gryffindor erzielte, kamen von ihr.

Hier auf der Zuschauertribüne würde es niemandem auffallen, wenn er sie ansah, denn die meisten Augenpaare waren auf die Jäger gerichtet, zumindest solange, bis einer der beiden Sucher den Schnatz entdeckte. Wie oft er in den letzten Wochen mit der rothaarigen Schönheit geschlafen hatte konnte er schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Draco hatte anfangs gedacht, wenn er einmal dem körperlichen Drang nachgab, wäre die Sache damit beendet, doch nachdem er einmal in den Genuss gekommen war, wollte er mehr. Weasley war wie ein Mückenstich; das Jucken wurde immer stärker, bis man dem Drang, sich zu beherrschen, nicht mehr nachgeben konnte, und anfing zu kratzen, wodurch man kurzzeitig Linderung verspürte. Doch nach nur geringer Zeit fing es wieder an zu jucken.

Er genoss ihre Treffen. Nicht nur wegen des Sex. Wenn es nur darum ginge dann hätte er nicht sie gewählt. Draco kannte genug Hexen, die in Hogwarts sofort mit ihm schlafen würden. Nicht nur Slytherins sondern auch Mädchen aus anderen Häusern. Aber er entschied sich für sie. Immer und immer wieder. Weasley war heiß, keine Frage. Aber nicht nur das … Es war so viel mehr. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie so anders war, als die Mädchen, mit denen er sich sonst abgab. Sie hatte so etwas an sich, was er noch nicht richtig benennen konnte.

Seit dem Tag auf der Lichtung …

Wäre sie doch bloß nie dort aufgetaucht. Denn dann müsste er sich nicht auch noch wegen ihr den Kopf zerbrechen. Draco hatte weiß Merlin schon genug Probleme.

Weasley und Potter wussten also inzwischen vom Mondstein. Erfahrungsgemäß wusste dann Granger ebenfalls darüber Bescheid. Er hatte es sich Weasley gegenüber nicht anmerken lassen, aber das verunsicherte ihn doch ein wenig, auch wenn er sichergehen konnte, dass die Gryffindors nie etwas darüber erfahren würden. Granger mochte so viele Bücher durchwälzen, wie sie wollte, sie würde nichts über den Mondstein finden. Draco hatte selbst zahlreiche Tage und Nächte auf der Suche danach in der Bücherei damit verbracht, nicht nur in der in Hogwarts, sondern auch in der Bibliothek seiner Eltern. Es gab keine Aufzeichnungen darüber, nichts hatte die Existenz dieses Steins je bezeugt, und das einzige, was ihn danach hatte suchen lassen, war die Geschichte einer alten Hexe gewesen.

Und doch hatte er den Stein gefunden.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als Gryffindor einen weiteren Treffer landete. Der Nebel lichtete sich ein wenig und die roten und gelben Silhouetten wurden wieder erkennbar. In diesem Moment schoss ein Besen an ihnen vorbei.

„Es scheint, als habe Harry Potter den Schnatz entdeckt", ertönte die verträumte Stimme von Lovegood.

Dracos Finger verkrampften sich um das Geländer der Tribüne. War ja klar gewesen. Hätte Summerby sich nicht mal ein wenig mehr Mühe geben können?! Die Augen des Slytherins folgten dem roten Punkt seines Erzfeindes mehrere Augenblicke lang, solange, bis er den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Wie er diesen Kerl hasste!

Und obgleich er sich gerade auch ärgerte, so genoss Draco es, sich über so etwas Banales wie Quidditch den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wie ein ganz normaler Schüler. Es war sein letztes Jahr an dieser Schule und er wusste nicht einmal, ob er seinen Abschluss noch machen würde. Bis dahin versuchte er sich ein wenig abzulenken, mit Quidditch und dem Gedanken darum, wer wohl den Pokal am Ende der Saison erhalten würde. Ein letztes Mal würde er versuchen, Potter zu schlagen, ehe sie sich auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen würden und es um mehr ginge, als den Hauspokal.

Diese Aufgabe, die er erhalten hatte, bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Voldemort hatte dem ganzen einen Namen gegeben: Projekt Schlange. Wie überaus treffend. Sie alle warteten nur auf sein Zeichen und die Mission würde beginnen. Solle er nicht eigentlich stolz darauf sein? Dem mit Freude entgegenfiebern? Draco hatte gemischte Gefühle. Seine Vorstellungen hatten immer ganz anders ausgesehen, als die tatsächliche Realität.

Aber Draco würde seine Rolle spielen …

Ob er wollte, oder nicht …

Nicht einer der Slytherins applaudierte, während die rot-gold-gekleideten Löwen in tosendem Beifall ausbrachen. Madam Hooch pfiff in ihre Trillerpfiefe und erklärte das Spiel für beendet. Die Quidditchspieler der beiden Mannschaften flogen zu Boden. Während die Hufflepuffs mit hängenden Köpfen das Feld verließen versammelten sich um den Sucher der Gryffindors die restlichen Mannschaftsmitglieder, allen voran Ginny Weasley. Durch die verbliebenen Nebelschwaden konnte Draco sehen, wie sie ihm stürmisch um den Hals fiel und er seine Arme um sie legte.

„_Ewww_!" Pansy rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Die treiben es doch sicher miteinander. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele schon auf der drauf waren."

Dracos Finger griffen fester um das Geländer. Abgesehen davon gab es keine Anzeichen, dass ihn diese Aussage auch nur im Ansatz berührte. Er würde auf diese Spitze von Pansy nicht reagieren, denn er wusste, dass sie seine Reaktion abwartete. Nach ihrer letzten Diskussion über die rothaarige Gryffindor hatte sie ihren Namen nicht mehr erwähnt, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

Seine Augen fixierten weiterhin Potter. Wie er diesen Kerl _hasste_ …

Draco spürte ein zehrendes Gefühl in seiner Brust und er musste sich ermahnen, ruhig zu bleiben. Wut und Eifersucht strömten durch seinen Körper und vergifteten seine Gedanken. Seine Kiefer pressten hart aufeinander und er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von den beiden sich umarmenden Gryffindors lösen.

Dann legte Blaise eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zog ihn fort. „Komm, Draco. Das Spiel ist vorbei. Lass uns gehen."

* * *

Die Gryffindors wussten, wie man eine Party veranstaltete. Der erste Sieg der Saison wurde ausgiebig im Gemeinschaftsraum gefeiert. Laute Musik erfüllte den Raum und irgendjemand hatte es geschafft Butterbier hineinzuschmuggeln. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war proppenvoll und im Mittelpunkt standen die sieben Spieler der Hausmannschaft, allen voran Harry Potter, der den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Ginny würde es sehr schwer fallen, sich von alledem zu lösen, wenn sie sich gleich zu ihrem Treffen mit Draco hinausschleichen würde. Früher schon, in ihren ersten Jahren in Hogwarts, hatte sie diese Feiern geliebt, wenn alle Gryffindors zusammenkamen, wie damals, als noch Fred und George in der Hausmannschaft waren. Sogar die sonst so strenge Professor McGonagall hatte hin und wieder eine Ausnahme gemacht und die fröhlichen Löwen lange feiern lassen, obwohl es längst Nachtruhe war. Feiern wie diese stärkten das Gemeinschaftsgefühl. Man fühlte sich zugehörig, man war ein Team, eine Einheit.

Ron erzählte, wie er einen äußerst brisanten Quaffel der Hufflepuffs abgefangen hatte und demonstrierte seine fliegende Pose, während Hermine neben ihm stand und belustigt den Kopf schüttelte. Jimmy und Ritchie standen umringt von einer Traube Erstklässler und sprachen über das Spiel, während Demelza unter Anfeuerungsrufen ein Butterbier exte. Dean, der in diesem Jahr den Posten des Jägers für Katie Bell eingenommen hatte, saß in einem der Sessel mit Seamus und Neville. Eine Gryffindor aus dem fünften Jahrgang saß auf seinem Schoß und warf ihm anhimmelnde Blicke zu.

Es schien, als hätte inzwischen jeder Topf seinen passenden Deckel gefunden: Ron und Hermine, Bill und Fleur, Fred und Angelina. Dann tauchte das Gesicht von Penelope vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und Ginny verspürte tiefste Traurigkeit.

Die Jüngste der Familie Weasley unterhielt sich mit Harry. Sie wusste, dass er jetzt vermutlich bei Cho wäre, würde sie noch in Hogwarts sein. Die hübsche Chinesin aus dem Hause Ravenclaw hatte im Sommer ihren Abschluss gemacht, sehr zum Missfallen von Harry, der schon seit Jahren für sie schwärmte und nie die Gelegenheit erhalten hatte, ihr diese Liebe zu gestehen. Bis zu ihrem Abschluss hatten die beiden viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, doch sie waren nie ein offizielles Liebespaar gewesen. Früher einmal war Ginny in Harry verliebt gewesen, doch das lag lange zurück. Mittlerweile empfand sie für ihn wie für einen Bruder und sie hoffte, dass Harry und Cho eines Tages die Möglichkeit haben würden, sich wiederzusehen. Sie musste fast lachen, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie lächerlich sie sich damals immer in seiner Nähe aufgeführt hatte. Abgesehen von Hermine hatte nie jemand etwas davon gewusst, obwohl sie vermutete, dass ihre Mutter eine gewisse Ahnung gehabt hatte.

_Und Tom_, dachte sie schwermütig. _Tom Riddle wusste es …_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung an ihr erstes Schuljahr zu verdrängen. Es reichte schon aus, dass er sie nachts heimsuchte, dann musste er es nicht auch noch am Tage tun. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie hin und wieder von ihm geträumt.

Die Weihnachtsferien rückten immer näher und Ginny würde Sirius, Remus und Tonks wiedersehen. Einerseits freute sie sich darauf, andererseits bedeutete das wieder endlose Abende voller Diskussionen und Pläneschmieden. Die Feiertage würden sie aller Voraussicht nach im Grimmauld Place verbringen, da der Fuchsbau nicht genug Platz für die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix bot. Weihnachten schien noch so weit weg zu sein. Der Zauber der Heiligen Nacht rückte in so weite Ferne und die früher als Kind empfundene Euphorie verblasste mit jedem Jahr ein wenig mehr. Ginny sehnte sich nach einem friedlichen Weihnachtsfest, mit schneebedeckten Straßen, leuchtenden Lichterketten in der Dunkelheit und dem in der Luft liegenden Duft von selbstgebackenen Plätzchen.

Es war bereits kurz vor acht und Ginny verabschiedete sich bei Harry mit der Entschuldigung, sie würde noch einmal frische Luft schnappen gehen. Rasch kletterte sie aus dem Porträtloch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Sie freute sich darauf, Draco zu sehen. Während des Spiels hatte sie ihn unter den Zuschauern stehen sehen und ein kleiner Teil in ihr hatte sich die Frage gestellt, ob er ihretwegen gekommen war. Abgesehen davon konnte sie es kaum erwarten, ihm ihren Sieg unter die Nase zu reiben.

Im fünften Stock angekommen warf sie einen prüfenden Blick in den Gang, der allem Anschein nach leer war, und sie betrat das Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Er war noch nicht da. Die Zeiger auf der Uhr zeigten ihr, dass sie pünktlich war. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen Ginny sich die Badvorräte auf der einen Seite des Pools ansah. Sie versuchte sich für einen Duft zu entscheiden, während sie immer unruhiger wurde. Erneut warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Inzwischen war es viertel nach acht. Seltsam, er war doch sonst immer pünktlich.

Ginny wartete. Er würde sicher jeden Moment kommen. Schließlich gab es für ihn keinen Grund, nicht zu erscheinen, nicht wahr? Sie waren immerhin verabredet.

Und so wartete sie …

… und wartete …

… und wartete …


	17. Teil 1: Kapitel 16

_Hallo,  
ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Den ersten Teil habe ich inzwischen fertig geschrieben. Er umfasst insgesamt 25 Kapitel. Ich werde auch weiterhin jede Woche ein Kapitel hochladen. Last but not least: ich würde mich über Kommis freuen :) Sagt mir, was ihr mögt oder aber auch was ihr nicht mögt. Feedback ist immer gerne gesehen._

_Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_November 1997_

Malfoy war letztendlich nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Ginny hatte eine halbe Stunde lang gewartet, bis sie es aufgegeben hatte. Sie hatte das Bad der Vertrauensschüler verlassen mit dem Kopf voller Gedanken über den blonden Slytherin, der nicht wie gewohnt zu ihrem Treffen erschienen war. Ziellos war sie im Schloss umhergeirrt, in der Hoffnung ihm vielleicht irgendwo über den Weg zu laufen. Letztendlich war es so weit gekommen, dass sie ernsthaft anfing sich Sorgen zu machen, ob ihm etwas geschehen sei und er deswegen nicht aufgetaucht war. Doch am nächsten Morgen saß er ganz normal beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle am Tisch der Slytherins, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Und Ginny fragte sich, was los war.

Wieso war er nicht gekommen? Wieso hatte er nicht abgesagt? War irgendetwas vorgefallen? Ginny zerbrach sich den Kopf, doch ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie war ihre letzten Treffen mehrmals im Kopf durchgegangen, aber sie waren so verlaufen wie immer. Und zuletzt hatte sie ihn während des Quidditchspiels gesehen.

Wenn er allerdings dachte, sie würde das so einfach hinnehmen, dann hatte er sich geschnitten! Und zwar gewaltig! Er hätte ja wenigstens eine Eule oder ein Memo schicken können. War das etwa zu viel verlangt? Ginny wollte eine Erklärung. Allerdings war Sonntag und somit schwierig herauszubekommen, wo und wie der Slytherin seinen freien Tag verbringen würde. Ginny hatte nicht vor bis abends um acht zu warten und das Risiko auf eine erneute Versetzung einzugehen, und so blieben ihr nur die Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle, um ihn irgendwie abzupassen.

Zu ihrem großen Bedauern musste sie feststellen, dass er während des Frühstücks den Blick Richtung Gryffindortisch streng vermied, indem er mit dem Rücken zu den goldenen Löwen saß. Allmählich bekam sie das Gefühl, als wäre er sauer auf sie.

Aber weshalb?

Nachdem er mit seinem Frühstück fertig war verließ er die Große Halle, natürlich in Gesellschaft von seinen beiden Freunden Zabini und Parkinson. Ginny seufzte. Es würde schwierig werden, mit ihm zu reden, wenn die beiden dabei waren. Sie folgte ihm aus der Großen Halle mit sicherem Abstand und beschloss, ihm eine Botschaft zu schicken.

Wie ging nochmal dieser Zauberspruch von Hermine, der ihr so gefallen hatte? Ginny versuchte sich an die Worte zu erinnern und beschwor dann mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs einen kleinen Vogel aus dem Nichts hervor. Stolz betrachtete sie ihr Werk: es war ein Rotkehlchen. Diesen Wink würde Malfoy sicher verstehen, oder? Sie schickte den kleinen Vogel los, der wenig später zwitschernd über den Köpfen der Slytherins hinwegflog. Professor Flitwick wäre sicher stolz auf sie gewesen.

Als Draco das Rotkehlchen sah stutzte er kurz, doch dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf den Vogel, der mit einem lauten Knall verpuffte. Parkinson stieß daraufhin einen erschrockenen Laut aus. Sie drehte sich um und als sie Ginny erkannte verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch Ginny konnte aus der Ferne nicht hören, was sie sagte. Vermutlich war es eh nichts Nettes. Die drei Slytherins marschierten weiter in Richtung Kerker und Ginny seufzte.

_Na, schön_, dachte sie. _Dann eben auf die harte Tour._

Die Stunden vergingen und als es Zeit wurde für das Mittagessen wartete Ginny bei den Treppen, die zu den Kerkern führten. Sie lehnte gegen das Treppengeländer mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und betrachtete die Schulporträts, während sie auf den Slytherin wartete. Nach all den Jahren sollte man meinen jedes dieser Porträts zu kennen, doch es machte den Anschein, als wären noch unzählige ihr unbekannte Motive unter ihnen. Nach und nach stiegen Slytherins die Stufen empor und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Draco endlich kam. Diesmal war er in Begleitung von Crabbe und Goyle. _Na wenigstens etwas_, dachte Ginny. Die würde sie leichter los werden können.

Als das Trio das Ende der Treppe erreichte stellte sich Ginny ihnen in den Weg.

„Ich will mit dem Schulsprecher reden", verlangte sie mit empor gerecktem Kinn.

Crabbe und Goyle setzten sofort ein alarmiertes Gesicht auf. „Wieso?", grunzte Crabbe. Er ließ seine Knöchel knacken und Ginny rief sich in Erinnerung, wo ihr Zauberstab war, falls sie ihn gleich benötigen würde.

„Professor McGonagall schickt mich", erklärte sie, während sie aus ihrer Hosentasche einen Umschlag holte. Bei sechs Brüdern hatte die jüngste Weasley schnell gelernt, wie man lügen konnte, ohne rot zu werden. „Ich habe eine Nachricht. Eine vertrauliche", fügte sie hinzu, als die zwei keine Anstalten machten zu gehen. Die beiden sahen Draco fragend an. Auch er blickte sie misstrauisch und feindselig an, aber er nickte kurz. Crabbe und Goyle war es anzusehen, dass sie dieser Situation nicht trauten, aber sie würden brav seinen Befehl ausführen, ganz die treuen Bodyguards, die sie waren.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, nachdem die beiden in Richtung Mittagessen lostrotteten. Ginny wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein kalter Blick keine Fassade war, sondern tatsächlich pure Abneigung. Was war los mit ihm?

„Sagte ich bereits. Mit dir reden."

„Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden", zischte er und machte Anstalten, sich an ihr vorbei zu drängeln. Doch so einfach ließ sie ihn nicht durchkommen.

„Es ist Sonntag, Malfoy. Ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit, dir auf die Nerven zu gehen", erklärte sie ruhig. Einige Slytherins gingen an ihnen vorbei. Manche von ihnen bedachten Ginny mit einem gehässigen Blick, andere von ihnen betrachteten das ungleiche Paar neugierig. Das schien auch Draco aufzufallen. Er war vermutlich rasend vor Wut, dass sie es wagte, ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit anzusprechen, und das nachdem sie wochenlang streng darauf geachtet hatten nicht zusammen gesehen zu werden.

_Tja, selbst schuld._

„Die Nachricht von Professor McGonagall ist wirklich sehr wichtig", sagte Ginny laut, damit es alle umstehenden hören konnten, und wedelte mit dem Brief in der Hand. Seine grauen Augen musterten misstrauisch den Umschlag. Crabbe und Goyle waren vielleicht so doof ihr das abzukaufen, aber er nicht. Er streckte die Hand danach aus.

„Dann halte mich nicht weiter auf und gib mir diesen verdammten Brief!"

Mit aufforderndem Blick sah er sie an. Sie stutzte. Unsicher, was sie jetzt tun sollte, denn schließlich war der Umschlag leer. Zögerlich reichte sie ihm den Brief. Bemerkte er denn nicht, wie dringend sie mit ihm reden wollte?

Wortlos nahm er den Brief und machte bereits auf dem Absatz kehrt, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick darauf zu verschwenden.

„Malfoy, warte!"

Der Slytherin schien ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tun zu wollen und so blieb ihr nur noch ein Ausweg. Ginny zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„_Inicdere_!"

Draco stolperte.

Beinahe hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren, doch er fing sich gerade noch so. Langsam drehte er sich um und Ginny musste schlucken, bei seinem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Ziel war es gewesen ihn zu reizen. Draco hatte sich stets unter Kontrolle, aber wenn sie es schaffte ihn wütend zu machen würde er diese Kontrolle vielleicht verlieren und ihr endlich sagen, was los ist.

Allem Anschein nach war sie damit erfolgreich gewesen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und kam auf sie zu.

„Mach sie fertig, Malfoy!", rief einer der umstehenden Slytherins. Inzwischen hatte sich eine große Traube um sie herum versammelt.

Zwei Meter vor ihr blieb er stehen.

„Das würde ich zu gerne", zischte er wütend, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ginny war wie erstarrt. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Rechten umklammert. Vielleicht war sie doch zu weit gegangen … Es vergingen einige quälende Sekunden, bis er den Zauberstab sinken ließ. Ein wenig ruhiger fügte er hinzu: „Als Schulsprecher jedoch werde ich mich nicht darauf einlassen."

Ginny atmete erleichtert aus und spürte, wie die Anspannung von ihr wich. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich befürchtet ihr letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Von Seiten der Slytherins kamen enttäuschte Laute.

„Verschwindet", blaffte Draco die gaffende Meute an. „Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen. Macht, dass ihr hier wegkommt!" Nach und nach verschwanden die Mädchen und Jungen und setzten ihren Weg in Richtung Große Halle fort.

„Und du kommst mit", sagte er, als sie endlich allein waren, und packte sie grob am Arm. Er schob sie auf ein Klassenzimmer zu. „Dreißig Punkte Abzug!"

„Dreißig?!", fragte Ginny erschrocken. „Sag mal spinnst?!"

„Wenn du nicht gleich ruhig bist, dann schwöre ich, werden es doppelt so viele!"

Im leeren Klassenzimmer angekommen knallte er die Tür zu und belegte sie mit anscheinend allen Schutzzaubern, die er kannte. Ginny war trotz der Situation von ihm beeindruckt. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte funkelte er sie aus kalten grauen Augen an. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!"

„Du bist selbst schuld", erklärte Ginny abwehrend. „Hättest du mich nicht ignoriert hätte ich dich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit ansprechen müssen."

„Ich bin so kurz davor", zischte er und er hielt ihr Daumen und Zeigefinger direkt vor die Nase, „_so kurz_, dich einen Kopf kürzer zu hexen!"

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder", sagte sie, doch er schnaubte bloß. „Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?" Besorgt musterte Ginny ihn. So wütend hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sein Gemütszustand beunruhigte sie. „Ich habe gestern auf dich gewartet, aber du … Du bist nicht gekommen."

„Ach, ist es dir aufgefallen, ja? Ich hätte gewettet du verbringst den Abend lieber mit deinem _Lover_!"

Ginny stutzte irritiert. „Mit … _wem_?"

„Du weißt, von wem ich rede, Weasley. Ich meine deinen _geliebten_ Potter, von dem du nicht einmal beim Quidditch die Hände lassen kannst!"

„Wovon redest du da bitte?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen. Sie fragte sich, wie er auf diesen aberwitzigen Gedanken kam. Sie und Harry? Das war doch verrückt! „Harry und ich sind nur Freunde", erklärte sie, doch Draco schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

Langsam spürte sie die Wut in sich auflodern. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn trösten, ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte, dass sie nur Augen für ihn hatte und sie sich außer ihm keinen anderen vorstellen konnte. Der andere Teil in ihr jedoch wollte ihm eine scheuern, ihm sagen, dass sie immerhin kein offizielles Paar waren und keine Verpflichtungen dem anderen gegenüber eingegangen waren. Er hatte keinen Anspruch auf sie und sie war ihm nicht zur Treue verpflichtet. Und nun machte er ihr ohne Gründe einen Vorwurf und behandelte sie von oben herab.

Dann platzte ihr der Kragen. „Bist du von allen guten Hippogreifen verlassen? Wir sind nicht zusammen, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf! Und zwar weil _du_ es so wolltest! Selbst wenn da was wäre, dann würde es _dich_ nichts angehen! Merlin weiß, was du mit Parkinson im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum treibst!"

„Lass Pansy da raus", zischte er leise.

„Oh, nein!" Ginny lachte bitter auf. Sie war inzwischen rot vor Zorn. „Sie ist deine Ex, oder etwa nicht? Und jeden Tag sehe ich euch zusammen. Meinst du etwa, das gefällt mir?" Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ob es Tränen der Wut oder der Trauer waren vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht war es eine Mischung aus beidem.

„So kannst du nicht mit mir reden, Malfoy! Für was hältst du mich eigentlich? Für dein Haustier, das angelaufen kommt, wenn du pfeifst?"

Er antwortete nicht darauf. Ginny sah, wie sein Ausdruck sich veränderte. Eine Spur Verunsicherung trat in seine Augen.

„Und Harry … er ist wie ein _Bruder_ für mich", gestand sie. „Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"

Er sagte immer noch nichts. Sie überlegte lange, bis ihr das Quidditchspiel vom Vortag einfiel. Nachdem Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte, hatte sie ihn umarmt. War das die Szene, die er fehlinterpretiert hatte? Da war doch schließlich nichts dabei. So etwas tat man, wenn man sich freute. Das hatte nichts weiter zu bedeuten. Das war unter Freunden doch ganz normal. Dann kam Ginny ein Gedanke. Vielleicht war es für Gryffindors normal, aber nicht für Slytherins, die wohlerzogen und nach der Etikette lebten. Die Schlangen brachten selten ihre Freude zum Ausdruck. Vielleicht war so etwas wirklich fremd für ihn.

Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Er war eifersüchtig.

Plötzlich war ihre ganze Wut wie verflogen. Bei Draco wusste sie nie so genau, woran sie war. Doch anscheinend schien sie ihm so viel zu bedeuten, dass allein der Gedanke, sie hätte einen anderen, ihn in Rage versetzte. So reagierte man nicht, wenn einem derjenige egal war.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Seine Augen musterten jede ihrer Bewegungen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Arme um ihn. Er rührte sich nicht, wehrte sich aber auch nicht dagegen.

„Du bist manchmal echt ein Idiot", murmelte sie an seiner Brust. „Ich mag dich wirklich gern, Draco. Nur dich." Sie wusste, dass sie von ihm keine Entschuldigung erwarten brauchte, aber als er seine Arme um sie legte und ihre Umarmung mit festem Griff erwiderte, kam es dem beinahe gleich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge und für einen Moment genoss sie einfach nur seine Nähe.

Sie war kurz davor ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte. Doch nach einem Blick in seine gequälten Augen entschied sie sich dagegen, denn sie fürchtete, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Er wirkte immer noch angespannt und es schien etwas Unausgesprochenes in der Luft zu hängen. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn noch mehr belastete.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das du mir sagen willst?"

Graue Augen blickten verzweifelt in braune. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie, er würde sich ihr öffnen und ihr sagen, was ihn so sehr quälte. Doch dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Er würde nichts sagen. In seinen Augen sah sie die pure Verzweiflung. Es brach ihr fast das Herz.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie.

Er sah sie lange an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Mir kann keiner mehr helfen."


	18. Teil 1: Kapitel 17

_Dezember 1997_

Slytherin gewann das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw mit Zweihundertzwanzig zu Hundertsiebzig. Die Ravenclaws hatten es ihnen wirklich nicht leicht gemacht und nur ihrem Sucher war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass sie dieses Spiel gewonnen hatten. Dabei hatten sie gedacht, der Sieg wäre so gut wie in der Tasche.

Blaise und die anderen zogen sich in der Umkleidekabine um. Crabbe und Goyle johlten und feierten sich selbst. Sie waren wie immer laut und brutal gewesen und Blaise war froh, als sie die Umkleide endlich verließen und zum Schloss zurück marschierten. Ihre Brutalität widerte ihn an, auch wenn sie im Quidditch davon profitierten. Dieses Mal hatten sie es geschafft gleich zwei Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft in den Krankenflügel zu befördern.

Vaisey, Harper und Urquhart waren die nächsten, die gingen. Als Blaise umgezogen war, schnappte er sich seinen Nimbus Zweitausendeins und warf einen Blick zu seinem Mannschaftskapitän, der immer noch in kompletter Quidditchuniform gekleidet war. In seiner Hand hielt er den Goldenen Schnatz.

„Geh ruhig schon vor, Blaise", sagte Draco ohne den Blick vom Schnatz zu nehmen. „Ich komme gleich nach."

Blaise musterte ihn noch einen Moment, ehe er schulterzuckend die Umkleidekabine verließ. Hier drin fühlte er sich immer so unwohl. Es störte ihn, auf engstem Raum mit unbekleideten Männern zu sein, und das nicht nur wegen dem Anblick von Crabbes schwabbeligem Oberkörper. Mit dem Flugbesen in der Hand ging er den Pfad hinauf zum Schloss. Dort angekommen würde er erst einmal eine schöne heiße Dusche nehmen. Der Schwarzhaarige war ganz durchgefroren. Nicht mehr lange, und es würde anfangen zu schneien. Oben in der Luft konnte der kalte Wind schon mal ganz schön in die Knochen gehen. Theoretisch könnte er auch in der Umkleidekabine duschen, aber er bevorzugte die Dusche im Schloss, denn dann musste er nicht noch mit nassen Haaren durch die kalte Dezemberluft laufen. Wenn es um seine Haare ging, war Blaise eitel. Die Duschen auf dem Quidditchgelände waren eher was für heiße Tage, wenn man so richtig verschwitzt und schmutzig war. Und wenn er Glück hatte würde Pansy ihm vielleicht das Passwort für das Bad der Vertrauensschüler verraten.

Es war erst später Nachmittag, doch die Sonne war bereits untergegangen. Die ersten Sterne standen bereits am wolkenlosen Himmel. Blaise suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Er griff wie gewohnt in die rechte Hosentasche, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen. Mit dem Besen in der einen Hand suchte er mit der anderen nach seinem Zauberstab.

Scheiße!

Er hatte ihn in der Umkleidekabine vergessen! Blaise biss sich verärgert auf die Unterlippe und drehte bereits um. Was war er bitte für ein Zauberer, der seinen eigenen Zauberstab vergaß?! Schlechtgelaunt stapfte er den Weg zurück, im Dunkeln, und ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

„Sorry, Dray, ich hab meinen Zau–"

Als Blaise die Tür zur Umkleidekabine öffnete, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Wie von einem Schockzauber getroffen blieb er wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen, die Hand noch an der Türklinke. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, fast an der gleichen Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte, als Blaise die Kabine verlassen hatte, stand Draco, und küsste Ginny Weasley. Der Goldene Schnatz flog dabei über ihren Köpfen. Überrascht schauten beide auf. Blaise wollte etwas sagen, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus. Er starrte nur auf das Bild vor ihm – Dracos Hände in ihrem roten Haar und ihre Arme um seine Taille. Ein Hauch rosa schimmerte auf Weasleys Wangen.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, weshalb er hier war. Auf der Sitzbank lag sein Zauberstab. In wenigen kurzen Schritten ging er dorthin, schnappte sich sein Eigentum und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Kabine.

„Blaise!"

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Blaise kochte vor Wut! Er zerquetschte seinen Zauberstab beinahe in seinen Fingern. Seine Fingerknöchel traten bereits hervor. „_Lumos_!", zischte er wütend und sein Stab leuchtete ihm den Weg. Hinter sich hörte er seinen Freund rufen, doch er dachte ja gar nicht daran, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun. Draco war eindeutig zu weit gegangen! Er fühlte sich verraten. Verraten, von seinem besten Freund. Wer wusste schon, wie lange das bereits ging? Vermutlich hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit über angelogen.

„Blaise, bleib gefälligst stehen!"

„Ich will dich jetzt nicht sehen, Draco!"

Dann plötzlich stolperte Blaise. Und mit dem Zauberstab in der einen und dem Besen in der anderen Hand hätte er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sein bester Freund ihm hinterrücks einen Stolperfluch aufhalste, sah er rot.

„Na warte!"

Blaise schleuderte ihm einen ungesagten Schockzauber entgegen, doch Draco wehrte ihn mit Leichtigkeit ab. Der Blonde war schon immer der bessere Zauberer von ihnen beiden gewesen.

„Blaise", begann Draco und seine Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton. Er hob beide Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht weiter duellieren wollte. „Lass uns darüber reden."

Blaise richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. „Nichts was du sagen könntest, kann das schön reden!", schrie er schon fast. „Du hast dich mit einer Blutsverräterin eingelassen! Und dass nach allem, was– _Argh_! Ich bin so wütend auf dich!" Aus der Spitze seines Stabs begannen bereits die Funken zu sprühen und er drehte sich um und ging, ehe er noch etwas tat was er später vielleicht bereute.

Er hatte kaum einen Schritt getan, als er erneut Dracos Stimme hörte. „Weshalb bist du wirklich so wütend, Blaise?", fragte er angriffslustig. „Weil ich Weasley ficke oder weil du nicht ficken kannst, wen du willst?"

Blaise blieb stehen.

Zuerst glaubte er sich verhört zu haben. Langsam drehte er sich um. Den Kiefer fest zusammengepresst und die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Was?", wisperte er. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Herz zu Boden rutschte.

Draco starrte ihn an, mit einem wissenden Blick. Das Gesicht erleuchtet von seinem eigenen Zauberstab. „Ich weiß es", wisperte er. Blaise suchte sein Gesicht ab, nach einem Hinweis danach, dass er bluffte. Doch er wurde nicht fündig. „Ich kenne dein Geheimnis."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen die beiden sich nur anstarrten. Blaise war wie erstarrt. Sollte das ein Witz sein? Draco konnte es nicht wissen. Er war immer so vorsichtig gewesen. Niemand wusste von davon. Als Blaise sprach war seine Stimme ein heiseres Krächzen. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

Draco kam einige vorsichtige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ich meine deine … _Vorliebe_."

Blaise starrte ihn entsetzt an. Den Besen in seiner Hand hatte er bereits vergessen und wären seine Finger nicht so fest darum gekrallt hätte er ihn längst fallen gelassen.

„Ich weiß es schon seit Jahren", sagte Draco.

Sein Zorn und seine Wut waren inzwischen etwas anderem gewichen, etwas viel mächtigerem: Angst!

„Woher?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. Seine Stimme war fast nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Ich bin ein guter Beobachter, Blaise", gestand Draco und er hatte wieder diesen arroganten Ausdruck in den Augen. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass du–"

„_Halt's Maul_!", schrie Blaise warnend. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf seinen besten Freund und er sah, wie er in seiner Hand zitterte. Ihm wurde kotzübel. Er war so vorsichtig gewesen. Er hatte sich nie eine Blöße gegeben und doch war es Draco aufgefallen. Und wenn Draco es wusste, wer wusste es dann noch?

Es war alles andere als leicht für den Slytherin gewesen, zu verbergen, dass er sich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte. Das war schon immer so gewesen, doch leider wurde Blaise Zabini in eine Reinblüterwelt hineingeboren, in der Homosexuelle auf einer Stufe standen wie Schlammblüter. Lord Voldemort verachtete Liebschaften dieser Art und empfand sie als widerwärtig und gegen die Natur. Wenn man zugab, dass man schwul war, hatte man sein Todesurteil unterschrieben.

Wut wurde zu Angst, und Angst zu Wut.

„Und was jetzt?", zischte er gefährlich. „Willst du mich erpressen? Alter, du bist mein bester Freund! Nicht mal _du_ kannst so niedrig sinken!"

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht will", sagte Draco ungerührt. „Also gib mir keinen Grund."

Langsam ließ Blaise seinen Zauberstab sinken. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, dann schloss er die Augen und seufzte tief. Resignation kam über ihn. Er warf seinen Nimbus achtlos auf den Boden und setzte sich hin, zog die Beine an und verschränkte die Arme darüber. Mit der einen Hand fuhr er sich durch das schwarze Haar. Seine Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit. Nur die kleine Lichtkugel seines Zauberstabs sorgte für ein wenig Licht. Neben ihm setzte sich Draco ebenfalls ins Gras. Er sagte nichts. Die zwei Slytherins waren die einzigen auf den Ländereien. Die anderen Schüler – und vermutlich auch Weasley – waren bereits alle im Schloss. Er konnte die Lichter der Türme sehen.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort.

Blaise hatte eine Menge zu verdauen, doch sein Verstand arbeitete so langsam, wie ein Flubberwurm. Das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust wollte nicht weichen.

„Du musst es mir schwören, Draco", begann Blaise mit belegter Stimme. „versprich mir, dass du es niemandem sagt. Sonst bin ich ein toter Mann." Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Mutter und es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu bei dem Gedanken, wie verraten sie sich fühlen würde. „Es würde nicht nur Schande über mich bringen, sondern über meine ganze Familie."

„Ich verspreche es dir, Blaise. Ich habe es bis jetzt noch niemanden erzählt und habe es auch nicht vor."

„Nicht mal Pansy?"

„Nicht mal Pansy."

Blaise nickte. Gut. Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser, auch wenn das nagende Gefühl der Betrogenheit in seiner Brust nicht verschwinden mochte. Wieder versanken sie in Schweigen.

„Was läuft da zwischen dir und Weasley? Wie lange geht das schon?", fragte Blaise. Sein Tonfall war eine Mischung aus Vorwurf und Interesse.

Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe der Blonde antwortete. „Eine Weile."

Blaise ahnte schlimmes. „Bitte sag mir, dass es nur Sex ist."

Als er zu seinem besten Freund sah, blickte dieser ausweichend zur Seite.

„Draco!"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete der Blonde gereizt.

Blaise seufzte. „Das ist die falsche Antwort." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Und ich hatte dich immer für intelligent gehalten."

Blaise dachte über die Situation nach. Schon eine Weile hatten er und Pansy bemerkt, dass Draco sich ein wenig zu sehr für die Gryffindor interessierte. Aber die Befürchtungen in die Realität umgewandelt zu sehen überraschte ihn dann doch. Und wenn er an Pansy dachte … Arme Pansy ... Sie würde durchdrehen, wenn sie es wüsste! Er hoffte nur, dass sie es nie erfahren würde. Er zumindest würde es ihr nicht sagen.

Was fand Draco nur an der Rothaarigen? Dabei könnte er doch jede haben. Er war gutaussehend, reich, begabt und beliebt und selbst Blaise hatte vor einigen Jahren mal eine kleine Schwäche für den Eisprinzen von Slytherin gehabt. Allerdings war das zu einer Zeit gewesen bevor sie Freunde geworden waren. Wieso ausgerechnet Weasley? Andererseits … Auch Blaise hatte zahlreiche Verehrerinnen. Vielleicht nicht so viele wie Draco, aber auch ihm wurden oft schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen. Wieso interessierte er sich dann für Männer, wenn er so viele Frauen haben könnte?

Er lächelte bitter.

Draco und er waren wohl gar nicht so verschieden …

Kein Wunder, dass sie beste Freunde waren. Und als sein bester Freund musste Blaise ihm etwas sagen. Etwas, was er vermutlich nicht hören wollte.

„Was ist mit unserem Auftrag?", flüsterte Blaise in die Dunkelheit.

„Was soll damit sein?", fragte Draco ausweichend.

Blaise sah ihn von der Seite aus an. „Was machst du mit ihr, wenn es so weit ist?" Draco blickte zu Boden. Schweigend. Blaise seufzte. „Es geht hier nicht nur um dich oder um sie. Denk doch mal an eure Familien. Was glaubst du, was der Dunkle Lord tun wird, wenn er es erfährt? Ihr bringt euch alle in Gefahr."

„Glaub mir, ich denke seit Wochen an nichts anderes."

„Wenn du sie–" Er stutzte kurz und räusperte sich, ehe er erneut begann. „Wenn sie dir wichtig ist, dann halte dich von ihr fern. Das wäre das Beste für euch. Ihr zwei habt keine Zukunft."

„Ich weiß, Blaise", stimmte Draco traurig zu und die Zerrissenheit in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Ich weiß."

* * *

Nach dem Gespräch mit Blaise hatte Draco lange nachgedacht. Egal welche Möglichkeiten er bedachte, er kam immer wieder zum gleichen Schluss. Letztendlich hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie konnten von Glück reden, dass es Blaise war, der sie erwischt hatte. Sie waren unvorsichtig geworden und Draco wollte nicht riskieren, dass noch jemand ihr Geheimnis erfuhr. Sein bester Freund würde ihn nicht verraten. Dafür hatte er gesorgt.

Von Anfang an war ihm klar gewesen, dass dieses Spiel nicht von Dauer sein würde. Ihre Zeit war begrenzt und die Uhr inzwischen abgelaufen.

Oft wünschte er sich, er könnte einfach weglaufen, einfach fliehen, vor der Verantwortung, vor dem Dunklen Lord und all den Spielregeln, an die er sich halten musste. _Dieses_ Spiel gefiel ihm nämlich überhaupt nicht. Der Einsatz war viel zu hoch. Er wünschte, er könnte seine Schwingen ausbreiten und wegfliegen. Alles zurücklassend, frei wie ein Vogel im endlosen Himmel.

Als Ginny das Bad der Vertrauensschüler betrat strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich habe großartige Neuigkeiten!", rief sie und eilte auf ihn zu. Sie hüpfte beinahe vor Freude und Draco spürte in seiner Brust einen tiefen Stich. „Fleur hat ihr Baby bekommen!" Aufgeregt faltete sie die Hände vor der Brust und ihr Lächeln war so ehrlich, dass es ihm das Herz zerriss. Für einen Moment zweifelte er an seiner Entscheidung.

Wage erinnerte Draco sich daran, dass einer ihrer Brüder Nachwuchs erwartete. Ginny hatte es einige Male erwähnt, so wie an dem Tag in Hogsmeade, als sie vor dem Schaufenster vom _Hexenbaby_ stand. „Glückwunsch", brachte er gerade so hervor und er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Grimasse. Sie schien jedoch nichts zu bemerken. Stürmisch umarmte sie ihn.

„Ich bin jetzt Tante", sagte sie stolz. „Tante Ginny."

Langsam legte er seine Arme um sie. Zuerst schien sein Körper sich dagegen zu wehren, doch dann drückte er sie fest an sich. Er strich ihr übers Haar und atmete noch einmal ihren Duft ein. Bei Merlin, sie roch so gut …

„Es ist ein Mädchen", sagte Ginny und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Ihr Name ist Dominique. Klingt das nicht schön?" Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte ihn. „Was ist los? Du bist so ruhig." Ihr Blick glitt zur leeren Badewanne und sie zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Langsam registrierte sie, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Am liebsten hätte er ihr einfach eine Eule geschickt. Das wäre das einfachste gewesen. Aber er wollte nicht das Klischee eines feigen Slytherins erfüllen und die Angelegenheit persönlich klären. Doch im Moment fühlte Draco sich, als hätte man ihn mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Die Worte wollten einfach nicht raus. Egal, welche Sätze er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, sie waren alle weg. Sein Kopf war leer.

Wieso fiel ihm das so schwer?

Sie war doch nur Weasley. Es sollte ihm leicht fallen, sie abzuservieren. Stattdessen schrie alles in ihm und kämpfte gegen die Worte an, die er nur mühselig hervorbrachte. „Wir … sollten uns nicht mehr treffen."

Ginny trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn unsicher an. „Was? Wieso?"

_Weil wir keine Zukunft haben. Wir stehen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Es war schön, aber …_

_Aber ... _

Und dann verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in eine emotionslose Maske.

_Es ist zu unserem Besten._

„Es geht einfach nicht mehr", antwortete er tonlos. Er verbarg all seine Gefühle, denn die hatten ihn erst in diese brenzlige Lage versetzt. Er durfte sich nicht mehr von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Er musste jetzt logisch denken. Sie wusste ja nicht, was auf sie zu kam, in welcher _Gefahr_ sie sich befand. Früher oder später würde sie ihn hassen. Wenn nicht heute, dann spätestens dann, wenn er den ersten Unverzeihlichen Fluch anwendete.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso auf einmal?", fragte sie beunruhigt. „Ist es wegen Zabini? Hat er irgendetwas gesagt–"

„Blaise hat nichts damit zu tun", fuhr er ihr dazwischen. Dabei war es gelogen. Blaise hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet und ihn geweckt aus einem Tagtraum. Einem wunderschönen Tagtraum … „Dir muss doch auch klar sein, dass das zwischen uns einfach nicht funktionieren kann."

Sie griff ihn am Arm. „Aber–"

„Kein Aber. Es ist vorbei, Weasley."

Oft hatte er sich gefragt, ob sie weinen würde, doch im Moment starrte sie ihn nur geschockt an, als würde sie immer noch nicht begreifen, was hier vor sich ging.

Wenn sie nicht ging dann musste er es eben tun. Er riss sich von ihrem Griff los und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Tür. Er warf keinen Blick zurück. Das hätte er nicht gewagt, zu groß war die Angst davor, dass er es sich doch noch anders überlegen könnte. Es war zu ihrem Besten, für sie beide. Er tat das Richtige, da war er vollkommen von überzeugt.

Aber wenn es das Richtige war, wieso fühlte es sich dann so an, als zerspränge sein Herz in tausend Teile …


	19. Teil 1: Kapitel 18

_Dezember 1997_

Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Harry mit einem Blick auf den freien Platz neben seinem besten Freund, der ihm wie üblich gegenüber saß.

„Na wo wohl", antwortete Ron mit halbvollem Mund und rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen.

Harry seufzte. Das bedeutete wohl, dass Hermine in der Bibliothek war. Und das so früh am morgen. Die Bibliothek war wie Hermines zweites Zuhause. Wenn man sie suchte, befand sie sich meistens dort – was Harry ein wenig verwunderte, denn inzwischen musste sie doch jedes Buch mindestens zweimal durchgelesen haben.

„Also erzähl, Harry", sagte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen. „Wie ist es gestern gewesen?"

Am Abend zuvor war Harry wieder mit Dumbledore im Grimmauld Place gewesen und hatte sich mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern getroffen. Mit persönlicher Genehmigung des Schulleiters durfte er Hogwarts verlassen. Professor McGonagall wusste davon, schließlich war sie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor – doch ansonsten war es ein Geheimnis. Sie wollten nicht die Gefahr eingehen, dass diese Information noch in die falschen Hände geriet und Voldemort womöglich noch versuchte Harry anzugreifen, wenn er sich in London befand.

Harry freute sich immer, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekam seinen Paten zu sehen. Während der Treffen blieb ihnen leider nie viel Zeit zum Reden. Doch es reichte ihm schon, wenn er in seiner Nähe war. Sirius hatte ihm versprochen, dass er bei ihm leben durfte, wenn er seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hätte. Das Leben bei den Dursleys wäre damit dann für immer vorbei. Harry zählte bereits sehnsüchtig die Tage.

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, sodass nur die beiden Weasleys ihn hören konnten. Der Gryffindortisch war so früh am morgen zum Glück noch nicht sehr voll. „Es ging hauptsächlich um Hogwarts", begann Harry zu erzählen. „Dumbledore will besondere Schutzmaßnahmen einrichten für den Hogwarts-Express. Er befürchtet, der Zug könnte ein Ziel werden für … na, ihr wisst schon." Voldemorts Namen erwähnte er in der Großen Halle lieber nicht.

Ron nickte mit düsterem Blick, während er in sein Marmeladenbrötchen biss. Ginny hörte ihm stillschweigend zu.

„Früher hätte man die Dementoren einberufen, um die Schüler zu schützen", fuhr Harry leise fort. „Aber Moody glaubt, dass wir ihnen nicht mehr trauen können."

„Und Moody hat meistens recht, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte. „Dumbledore wollte sich ans Ministerium wenden, aber bei dem, was da los ist, traut er Fudge ebenfalls nicht mehr. Und Kingsley auch nicht."

„Und nun?", fragte Ron.

„Deshalb gab es den Vorschlag, dass einige Mitglieder aus dem Orden den Zug begleiten." Rons Miene verdüsterte sich und Harry wusste, dass er an seine Eltern und Brüder dachte. „Es ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", fügte Harry beschwichtigend hinzu.

Er gähnte und rieb sich die müden Augen. Die Versammlung hatte bis spät in die Nacht angedauert und als er mit Dumbledore ins Schloss zurückgekehrt war, waren die anderen Schüler bereits zu Bett gegangen. Obwohl es nach Mitternacht gewesen war, hatte es eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis er eingeschlafen war. Seine Gedanken waren noch mit dem Treffen beschäftigt gewesen.

Dumbledore rechnete damit, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen würde, und Harry hoffte so sehr, dass er sich irrte. Sie alle wussten, dass er hinter dem jungen Potter her war. Bereits mehrmals hatte er schon versucht, ihn zu töten. Die letzten Jahre war es jedoch sehr still um ihn gewesen. Zu still. Harry wusste, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ihm gegenüberstehen würde.

Sollte der Schauplatz ihres Aufeinandertreffens tatsächlich Hogwarts sein?

In Hogwarts befanden sich allerdings auch die mächtigen Lehrer. Sie und die Schutzzauber würden es den Todessern nicht leicht machen. Im Hogwarts-Express jedoch reisten die Schüler allein und waren somit auf sich gestellt. In nur zwei Wochen wäre es bereits soweit, und die Schüler würden in die Weihnachtsferien aufbrechen. Sirius, Remus und Mad-Eye gehörten zu den besten und tapfersten Zauberern, die Harry kannte. Er würde sich deutlich sicherer in seiner Haut fühlen, wenn sie dabei wären.

In diesem Moment kamen die Eulen in die Große Halle hineingeflogen und brachten die morgendliche Post. Hier und da fielen Briefe und Pakete auf die vier Haustische hinab. Auch Ron bekam einen Brief.

Der Rotschopf stopfte sich das letzte Stück seines Brötchens in den Mund und öffnete den Brief mit seinem Frühstücksmesser. „Der ist von Bill", sagte er kauend. Ginny schaute von ihrem Teller auf. Harry beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. In den letzten Tagen war die Schwester seines besten Freundes sehr still und wenn er sie genauer betrachtete, dann sah sie nicht gut aus; als wäre sie krank, blass und erschöpft. Ihr Frühstück hatte sie kaum angerührt. Harry fragte sich, ob es noch die Trauer um Percy war, oder ob im Moment etwas anderes das sonst so fröhliche Mädchen quälte. Mehrmals schon hatte er vorgehabt sie anzusprechen, aber die Worte waren ihm immer im Halse stecken geblieben. Wenn es um Gefühle ging, dann überließ er das Reden dann doch lieber Hermine.

Ron hielt ein Foto hoch. „Schau mal, Ginny. Er hat ein Foto von Dominique geschickt."

Harry konnte noch einen Blick auf die magische Fotografie werfen, bevor Ginny danach griff. Zu sehen war ein Baby, eingewickelt in ein rosafarbenes Tuch, mit einer selbstgestrickten Mütze auf dem Kopf. Harry würde eine Galleone darauf verwetten, dass es ein Geschenk von Molly Weasley war. Sie war vermutlich überglücklich, über ihr erstes Enkelkind.

Ginny sah sich das Foto an und lächelte leicht. „Wie süß."

„Du kannst es behalten", meinte Ron gönnerhaft.

In dem Moment erschien Hermine. Sie ließ ein dickes Buch auf dem Tisch fallen und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben dem Rotschopf.

„Endlich!", seufzte sie, als hätte sie stundenlang Teller in der Küche auf Muggelart geschrubbt. „Ich verhungere!" Hermine griff nach einem Croissant und biss genüsslich hinein.

Ron sah sie vorwurfsvoll an und fragte: „Willst du deinem Freund nicht mal einen Begrüßungskuss geben?" Harry rollte mit den Augen und bemerkte, wie Ginny neben ihm einen seltsamen Laut machte. Als Ginny damals mit Michael zusammen war hatte Ron sich auch immer pikiert weggedreht, wenn er seine Schwester beim Knutschen erwischt hatte. Vermutlich ging es ihr mit ihm genauso. Harry konnte das nicht nachempfinden, da er selbst keine Geschwister hatte.

Hermine gab Ron einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann schlug sie das Buch auf. Während sie ihr Frühstück aß, blätterte sie die Seiten um. „Ich habe es endlich gefunden. Es ist zwar nicht viel, aber es ist ein Anfang." Bei einer bestimmten Seite angekommen drehte sie das Buch um und schob es Ginny zu. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch?"

Harry und Ron beugten sich beide neugierig zu Ginny und versuchten im Buch etwas lesen zu können. Ginny blickte auf die Seite und sagte nur: „Ohh."

Hermine sah sie mit aufgeregtem Blick an. Ein Funkeln lag in ihren braunen Augen. „Es ist ein Schutzzauber."

Ginny hob den Blick und sah Hermine mit großen Augen an. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bis Ron sagte: „Kann mir mal einer verraten, worum es hier geht?" Von Harry kam ein zustimmendes Nicken. Auch er wurde nicht schlau aus den wenigen Informationen, die die Schulsprecherin ihnen mitteilte. Hermine holte tief Luft und Harry wusste, dass ihnen eine lange Rede bevorstand.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, dass Ginny nach dem Mondstein gefragt hat? Wir saßen hier in der Großen Halle, so wie jetzt auch. Seit diesem Tag habe ich versucht, etwas darüber herauszufinden, doch egal, welches Buch ich gelesen habe, ich konnte nichts finden. Nicht einmal Madam Pince hat davon gehört." Sie sah die drei der Reihe nach bedeutungsvoll an. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsste mir Harrys Tarnumhang ausleihen und in der Verbotenen Abteilung nachschauen, doch dann bin ich endlich darauf gestoßen." Sie tippte wieder auf das Buch. „Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Ginny Wahrsagen erwähnt hatte und so habe ich alle Bücher zum Thema Wahrsagerei durchgelesen."

„War ja klar", murmelte Ron.

„Darunter gab es ein Buch", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort, „das sich mit dem Deuten der Mondphasen beschäftigte. Es wurde zwar ein Stein erwähnt, allerdings geht nicht daraus hervor, ob es der Mondstein sein soll, geschweige denn was es überhaupt damit auf sich hat. Allerdings wurde sehr oft ein anderes Buch erwähnt. Und zwar dieses hier." Es folgte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. Alle drei wollten hören, wie es weiterging. Hermine klappte das Buch zu, während sie einen Finger in der Seite mit dem Bericht stecken ließ, und offenbarte den Titel: _Beschützt, bewahrt, geborgen: Wie magischer Schutz wirklich funktioniert*_.

„Es ist ein Buch über Schutzzauber", hauchte sie beinahe atemlos. „Es wurde so oft erwähnt, dass ich neugierig wurde und beim Lesen bin ich dann _darauf_ gestoßen." Sie tippte auf den Bericht und zitierte: „… _doch nichts ist und bleibt so mächtig wie der Mondstein_."

Mit einem triumphierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht lehnte sie sich zurück und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust. „Er wird leider sonst nichts weiter erwähnt, aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wo ich suchen muss."

„Wow", sagte Harry, ehrlich beeindruckt. Wenn Hermine sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann zog sie es auch durch. Ron grinste seine Freundin stolz an.

Hermine strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Es war nur ein Gedanke, aber … ich dachte mir, wenn er wirklich so mächtig ist …" Sie beugte sich wieder vor und flüsterte: „Vielleicht können wir ihn gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen verwenden."

Es folgte eine lange Pause. Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick. Schutz konnten sie gut gebrauchen. Für den Anfang klang das schon mal gar nicht schlecht. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hermine in der Bibliothek etwas Nützliches für sie herausgefunden hatte. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr zweites Schuljahr, als es ihr gelungen war das Ungeheuer aus der Kammer des Schreckens zu enttarnen. Hoffentlich würde Hermine noch mehr über diesen mysteriösen Stein in Erfahrung bringen können.

„Sag mal Ginny", begann Hermine langsam. „Woher weißt du davon?"

Alle drei blickten nun zu Ginny. Die wiederum starrte wie gebannt auf das Buch. Harry hätte es zwar nicht für möglich gehalten, aber sie wurde noch eine Spur blasser.

„Ich …", begann sie. Ihr Mund war offen, doch es kamen keine Worte heraus. Dann stand sie plötzlich auf. „Entschuldigt mich", brachte sie gepresst hervor und eilte aus der Großen Halle. Die drei Gryffindors sahen ihr mit fragenden Blicken nach.

Hermine boxte Ron leicht in die Seite. „Willst du ihr nicht hinterhergehen?"

„Wieso?" Ron schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich glaube, Ginny will jetzt in Ruhe gelassen werden."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ach, glaubst du das, ja?"

„Ginny ist taff. Egal was es ist, sie wird drüber hinweg kommen."

Während Hermine und Ron diskutierten sah Harry Ginny nach. Er sah gerade noch ihr langes rotes Haar, als sie durch die Flügeltüren der Halle schritt. Er fragte sich, was sie vor ihnen geheim hielt. Er kannte dieses Mädchen nun schon seit sieben Jahren und es gab noch so vieles, was er nicht über sie wusste. Sie waren Freunde, doch jeder von ihnen hatte seine Geheimnisse.

Zweifelsohne vertraute er ihr. Ginny war eine der tapfersten und ehrlichsten Personen, die er kannte. Eine wahre Gryffindor. Sie schreckte vor nichts zurück und wollte den Orden im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort unterstützen. Die jüngste Weasley war eine begabte Hexe. Der Orden brauchte Leute wie sie, die unerschrocken und mutig gegen das Böse kämpften. Sie würde nicht untätig zusehen, wie die Welt, wie sie sie kannte, zugrunde ging. Ginny würde alles geben, für ihre Freunde und ihre Familie, da war er sich sicher.

Nur manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie etwas vor ihnen verbarg.

Und er fragte sich, wozu sie fähig war. Ginny war schon einmal vom Bösen angezogen worden. In ihrem ersten Schuljahr war es Tom Riddle gelungen sie mithilfe seines verzauberten Tagebuches zu kontrollieren. Während des gesamten Schuljahres hatte es niemand von ihnen – nicht einmal Ron – bemerkt.

„Harry!", wurde er plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Verwirrt sah der Schwarzhaarige auf und blickte in Hermines fragendes Gesicht.

„Ja?"

„Ich meinte gerade, dass du Dumbledore danach fragen solltest", schlug sie vor. „Es kann doch vielleicht sein, dass er schon einmal vom Mondstein gehört hat." Ron neben ihr nickte beistimmend.

„Ja", sagte Harry nachdenklich. Sein Blick lag wieder auf der Tür der Großen Halle. „Ja, vielleicht."

*_Beschützt, bewahrt, geborgen: Wie magischer Schutz wirklich funktioniert, von Luisa Francia (2007)_


	20. Teil 1: Kapitel 19

_Dezember 1997_

Es war der zwanzigste Dezember. An diesem Samstag fand das letzte sowie das meist erwartete Quidditchspiel des Jahres statt: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Am kommenden Montag würden die Schüler nach Hause zu ihren Familien in die Weihnachtsferien fahren. In den letzten Tagen hatte es bereits angefangen zu schneien und die Ländereien von Hogwarts versanken unter einer weißen Schneedecke. Auch jetzt fielen kleine Flocken, die aussahen wie feine Zuckerwatte, zu Boden.

Während von den Zuschauertribünen bereits die ersten Lobeshymnen angestimmt wurden – _Weasley ist unser King!_ – befanden sich die Spieler der gryffindorschen Mannschaft noch in der Umkleidekabine. Bereits in voller Montur und mit ihren Flugbesen in den Händen lauschten die sechs Spieler den Worten ihres Kapitäns.

„Und achtet besonders auf Crabbe und Goyle", sagte Harry. „Beim Spiel gegen Ravenclaw haben sie dafür gesorgt, dass zwei Schüler in den Krankenflügel mussten und ich will nicht, dass es euch genauso ergeht. Diese zwei sind vielleicht nicht besonders helle, aber dafür umso brutaler." Er sah seine Mannschaftskameraden der Reihe nach an. „Und lasst euch nicht von ihnen aus der Ruhe bringen. Vor allem du, Ron", er warf dem Rotschopf einen warnenden Blick zu. „Gerade dich werden sie versuchen zu reizen." Dann sah er zu Ginny. „Das gleiche gilt für dich. Wir wissen, dass die Slytherins unfair spielen und sie jedes Mittel nutzen werden, um uns aus der Reserve zu locken. Also egal was sie – oder die Schüler von den Zuschauerrängen – zu euch sagen: lasst euch nicht verrückt machen!"

Ron und Ginny tauschten einen Blick. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass es den beiden Weasleys schwer fallen würde, sich zu beherrschen, denn die beiden hatten von ihnen allen das größte Temperament.

„Slytherin ist unser härtester Gegner", fuhr Harry fort. „Aber wenn wir heute gewinnen sollten, dann haben wir den Pokal so gut wie in der Tasche. Das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff haben wir bereits gewonnen und wenn wir Slytherin schlagen, sollten wir auch Ravenclaw bezwingen können. Also dann, zeigt mir, dass sich unser hartes Training gelohnt hat!"

Harry hielt seinen Besen in die Höhe. „Wir machen sie fertig!", rief er und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Sie alle stießen ihre Besen energisch in die Luft. „Wir machen sie fertig!", ertönte es einstimmig im Chor.

„Na dann mal los", sagte der Kapitän und schritt, gefolgt von den anderen Spielern, aus der Kabine in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Ginny sah hoch in den Himmel und einzelne Flocken fielen auf ihr Gesicht hinab. Sie schmolzen schnell auf der warmen mit Sommersprossen besetzen Haut. Der Schnee würde ihnen nichts ausmachen, denn sie spielten schließlich in der Luft. Die wenigen Schneeflocken waren nichts im Vergleich zu einem wütenden Sturm, bei dem Wind und Regen einem ins Gesicht peitschten und einem die Sicht nahmen. Vielleicht wäre es sogar für sie von Vorteil, wenn sich der Goldene Schnatz auf dem schneeweißen Untergrund abhob. Gegen die Kälte schützte sie ihre Quidditchuniform. Die ledernen Handschuhe und Stiefel sowie der feste rote Stoff sorgten dafür, dass die Spieler nicht auskühlten. Die langen roten Haare hatte Ginny zu einem Zopf gebunden.

Als die Gryffindors das Quidditchfeld betraten brachen die Zuschauerränge der goldenen Löwen in lautem Beifall aus. Ron, Demelza und Jimmy winkten fröhlich und stolz ihren Klassenkameraden zu. Die sieben Spieler von Slytherin standen bereits auf dem Feld und warteten auf ihre Gegner. Diese beiden Häuser waren seit der Gründung von Hogwarts Rivalen und würden es wohl auch immer sein – rot und grün, wie die beiden Komplementärfarben, die sich im Farbkreis gegenüberstanden, würden Gryffindor und Slytherin auch immer im Kontrast miteinander stehen.

Slytherins Kapitän stand bereits bei Madam Hooch, wo er auf Harry wartete. Ginnys Magen verkrampfte sich. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass sie Draco sah. Irgendwie hatten sie beide es geschafft, sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie fragte sich immer noch, was der plötzliche Grund für seine Entscheidung gewesen war, oder ob es überhaupt einen Grund gegeben hatte. Vielleicht war es auch aus einer Laune heraus geschehen, ein plötzlicher Sinneswandel. Auch wenn Ginny in den letzten Tagen nach Heulen zumute gewesen war, so riss sie sich zusammen und versuchte keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

An manchen Tagen und in manchen Momenten hatte sie tatsächlich das Gefühl gehabt, als wäre da mehr zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen. Er hatte es zwar nie gesagt, aber in einigen seiner Gesten hatte sich mehr verborgen, mehr als nur körperliches Verlangen. Als hätte sich ein Band zwischen ihnen geknüpft.

Anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt. Wieso sonst war ihm seine Entscheidung so leicht gefallen? Schließlich hatte er es von Anfang an gesagt: es war keine gute Idee, sie sollten sich voneinander fernhalten, sie passten nicht zusammen und so weiter … Doch sie hatte es ignoriert und riskiert. Wenn es jemals ein Band gegeben hatte, dann hatte er es zerschnitten. In dieser kurzen gemeinsamen Zeit hatte Ginny einfach zu viel gewagt; ihr Herz geöffnet und in hinein gelassen – seitdem er weg war, war es kalt und leer. Sie vermisste ihn und es schmerzte sie bei dem Gedanken daran, ihm nie wieder nah sein zu können. Mehrmals schon war sie kurz davor gewesen zu ihm zu gehen oder ihm zu schreiben. Doch Ginny hatte auch ihren Stolz. Sie würde nicht bei ihm angekrochen kommen. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.

Sie fragte sich, ob er vielleicht auch so sehr litt wie sie. Doch wenn sie ihn jetzt so betrachtete, schien er völlig unberührt, als hätte ihm ihre Trennung nie etwas ausgemacht. Draco stand, mit dem Nimbus in der einen Hand und der anderen an die Hüfte gestemmt, gekleidet in der grünen Quidditchuniform, mit seinem üblichen überheblichen Grinsen, neben Madam Hooch, als wäre für ihn bereits klar, wer dieses Spiel gewinnen würde. Seine grauen Augen fixierten Harry, seinen Erzrivalen. Sie ignorierte er, als würde es sie nicht geben, als hätte es _sie_ nie gegeben …

„Los, Harry", murmelte Ron mit grimmigem Blick zu dem Slytherin. „Schnapp den Schnatz und wisch diesem Arschloch das blöde Grinsen aus dem Gesicht!" Und Ginny wurde deutlich bewusst, was Harry damit meinte, als er sagte, die Slytherins würden versuchen zu provozieren. Bei ihrem Bruder klappte es bereits bestens.

Und Ginny kam ein spontaner Gedanke.

„Viel Glück", sagte sie, bevor sie Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Völlig verwirrt sah er sie an. „Ähm, danke." Und er schritt los zu Madam Hooch, um dem gegnerischen Kapitän die Hand zu schütteln. Dracos überhebliches Grinsen war verschwunden.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Ron und Ginny spürte die fragenden Blicke der anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder im Nacken.

„Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes mal", antwortete sie ausweichend und stieg auf ihren Besen. Madam Hooch blies in ihre Trillerpfeife und die vierzehn Spieler erhoben sich in die Lüfte.

Vielleicht war es Harry gegenüber nicht sehr fair ihn da mit hineinzuziehen, aber Ginny hatte einfach Rot gesehen. Sie wollte, dass Malfoy litt, mindestens genauso sehr wie sie. Sie konnte genauso gut provozieren, wie er. Mal sehen, wie ihm seine eigene Medizin schmeckte. Der Slytherin war schon einmal eifersüchtig auf Harry gewesen und Ginny verspürte so etwas wie Genugtuung bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er gerade womöglich vor Wut beinahe platzte.

Gryffindor war im Besitz des Quaffels. Demelza hatte den roten Ball kaum in der Hand, als bereits zwei Klatscher auf sie zu sausten, dicht gefolgt von Goyle, mit dem Schläger in der Hand. Ginny wurde bereits von Crabbe geblockt, deshalb gab Demelza den Ball an Dean ab. Er fing den Ball, flog auf die Torringe der Slytherins zu und duckte sich unter einem Klatscher. Er holte gerade zum Wurf aus, als er von Vaisey geschnitten wurde. Der Slytherin nahm ihm den Quaffel ab und flog in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Vaisey flog einen Salto, um den Klatschern von Jimmy und Ritchie auszuweichen. Dann warf er den Quaffel in Richtung des linken Torbogens, doch Ron fing den Ball in letzter Sekunde auf. Die Gryffindors jubelten, doch das Buhen der Slytherins war lauter.

Urquhart flog an ihm vorbei und rief: „Na, Weasley, fliegst du immer noch auf deinem Sauberwisch? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass deine Eltern sich den leisten können! Da werde ich ja richtig neidisch!" Und er fing an laut zu lachen.

Ron zerquetschte beinahe den Ball in seiner Hand. „Na los, strengt euch mal mehr an!", rief er seiner Schwester zu und er warf den Ball. Ginny fing ihn auf und flog mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Urquhart so schnell los, wie ihr Besen es zu ließ. Diesem Mistkerl würde das Lachen schon noch vergehen! Goyle und Crabbe machten sich bereit zum Schlag und sie sah Vaisey und Zabini auf sich zufliegen, um ihr den Quaffel abzunehmen, doch Demelza und Dean kamen ihnen zuvor und ließen sie nicht zu Ginny durch. Sie flog auf die Tore zu, wo Harper bereits auf sie wartete. Ginny wich einem Klatscher aus und täuschte an: Sie holte mit dem Arm aus und Harper deckte den linken Torbogen, dann warf sie nach rechts.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", ertönte die verträumte Stimme von Luna Lovegood magisch verstärkt und die Gryffindors jubelten.

„Super gemacht, Ginny!", rief Demelza, die an ihr vorbeiflog und die beiden Mädchen klatschten sich ab.

„Ja, super gemacht, Matratze", höhnte Crabbe, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt auf seinem Besen flog. „Geh zu deinem Potter und hol dir einen Kuss ab." Dann spuckte er aus.

Ginny lief vor Wut rot an. Aber ihre Mannschaftskameradin mahnte sie zur Vorsicht. „Hör nicht auf den Fettkloß", rief Demelza. „Ignorier ihn einfach!" Und Crabbe flog grinsend davon.

Der Schnee fiel weiterhin unaufhörlich auf die Spieler hinab. Der Quaffel war nun wieder im Besitz der Slytherins und Urquhart sauste mit dem Ball übers Feld. Während Jimmy einen Klatscher auf Crabbe schleuderte, der es wiederum auf Ron abgesehen hatte, versuchte Ritchie Urquhart vom Besen zu werfen, doch Zabini blockte ihn ab. Urquhart warf den Ball zu Zabini und sie beide flogen auf Ron zu. Der Hüter machte sich bereit. Die beiden warfen die Bälle hin und her. Ein Klatscher traf Urquhart am Arm, doch der hatte den Ball kurz zuvor an Zabini abgegeben. Er warf den Ball.

Blitzschnell war Ron zur Stelle und parierte den Quaffel mit seinem Besenende. Der Slytherin funkelte ihn böse an und Ron antworte ihm mit einer rüden Geste. „Glotz nicht so blöd, Erbsenhirn!"

„Anscheinend winkt Weasley Zabini zu", ertönte Lunas Stimme. „Das ist aber nett von ihm."

In den darauffolgenden Minuten wurde ein spannendes Spiel geboten. Dean, Demelza und Ginny erzielten mehrere Treffer für Gryffindor und Zabini, Vaisey und Urquhart trafen ebenso oft für Slytherin.

Die beiden Sucher der Mannschaften flogen währenddessen über das Spielfeld, auf der Suche nach dem Goldenen Schnatz.

Dann beobachtete Ginny wie Draco neben Goyle flog und angeregt mit ihm sprach. Der blonde Slytherin sah ziemlich sauer aus und obwohl Ginny mit ihrem Plan offensichtlich erfolgreich gewesen war, rutschte ihr das Herz bei seinem Anblick in die Hose. Das misstrauische Gefühl, das sie bekam, erwies sich kurze Zeit später als gerechtfertigt. Goyle flog los, mit dem Schläger hoch in der Luft und als er einen der Klatscher erwischte, stieß er ihn diesmal nicht auf einen der Jäger, sondern direkt in die Richtung von Harry. Während Crabbe in Dean hineinkrachte, der sich daraufhin schmerzhaft den Arm rieb, versuchte Goyle weiterhin Harry vom Besen zu holen. Harry wich dem Klatscher um Haaresbreite aus.

Ginny flog an Harry vorbei. „Harry, pass auf, Goyle hat es auf dich abgesehen!"

Slytherin hatte sie inzwischen überholt und führte mit zwanzig Punkten. In dem Moment kam Goyle auf sie zu gesaust. Harry und Ginny wichen ihm aus und Goyle flog zwischen den beiden hindurch. Ginny flog zum Geschehen des Spiels zurück, während Harry davonflog, dicht gefolgt von einem Klatscher. Ein anderer Klatscher raste auf Dean zu und Ginny wehrte ihn ab, damit Dean den Weg zu den Toren frei hatte.

Er warf und …

… Harper hielt!

„Verdammt!", rief Dean zähneknirschend.

„Ich würde ja sagen, du wirfst wie ein Mädchen", feixte Harper, „aber sogar Bell hatte mehr drauf, als du!" Süffisant grinste er Dean an, der wütend die Faust ballte. Dann warf er den Ball zu Vaisey und Ginny wollte ihm gerade hinterher fliegen, als ihr Blick erneut an Draco hängen blieb. Sie sah wie er Goyle den Schläger aus der Hand riss. Und Ginny wusste sofort, was er vorhatte.

Instinktiv flog sie auf Harry zu, der gerade in der Nähe der gryffindorschen Torringe nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt. Auch Draco flog mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in seine Richtung, direkt einem Klatscher entgegen. Er holte mit dem Schläger aus. Ginny kam in dem Moment bei Harry an, als Dracos Schläger den Klatscher traf. Mit voller Wucht schlug er dagegen, direkt in ihre Richtung. Ginnys Reflexe reagierten automatisch und sie schlug den Klatscher mit Hilfe ihres Besens zurück. Dieser flog nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und traf Malfoy mitten im Flug völlig unvorbereitet mit voller Wucht direkt ins Gesicht. Das knackende Geräusch konnte sie auch noch aus dieser Entfernung hören. Unkontrolliert und ungebremst flog er weiter, anscheinend bewusstlos, und noch ehe Ginny reagieren konnte, krachte er direkt in sie hinein.

Er riss sie vom Besen und als sie fiel verspürte sie ein dumpfes ziehendes Gefühl im Magen. Sie wusste nicht, wo ihr Besen war und sie hatte keinen Zauberstab. Ihr fehlte die Luft zum Atmen und der Schock lähmte ihre Gedanken.

Gemeinsam fielen sie zu Boden.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	21. Teil 1: Kapitel 20

_Mai 1987_

Tage wie dieser waren etwas Besonderes. Er liebte es, wenn seine Eltern mit ihm in die Winkelgasse gingen, denn dann durfte er sich immer etwas aussuchen. Draco liebte Geschenke. Er fand, er sollte viel öfter welche bekommen.

Sein Vater _hasste_ es einkaufen zu gehen, denn er sagte immer, es sei ihm zu voll und die vielen Menschen würden ihn nerven. Seine Mutter _liebte_ es einkaufen zu gehen, denn es gefiel ihr, neue Sachen auszusuchen und in der Winkelgasse Bekannte zu treffen, mit denen sie sich nett unterhalten konnte. Wenn er sich entscheiden müsste, dann ging Draco viel lieber mit seiner Mutter einkaufen. Nicht nur, dass sie endlose Stunden mit shoppen verbringen konnte, sie war auch diejenige, die Draco gerne mal ein kleines Geschenk kaufte. Sein Vater war dafür viel zu streng. Oft sagte er Nein, und Draco würde sich niemals trauen seinem Vater zu wiedersprechen. Seine Mutter allerdings konnte zu seinem Schmollmund nicht lange Nein sagen.

Draco verstand eh nicht, wieso seine Eltern überhaupt ab und an Nein sagten, immerhin hatten sie mehr Gold als alle anderen Hexen und Zauberer. Das behaupteten sie schließlich oft genug. Wieso dann überhaupt etwas _nicht_ kaufen, wenn man alles haben konnte, was man wollte?

Schon bald würde er sieben Jahre alt werden. Allmählich fühlte er sich wie ein großer Junge. In einem Monat schon war sein Geburtstag. Oh, wie Draco seine Geburtstage _liebte_! Denn dann drehte sich alles nur um ihn und er bekam haufenweise Geschenke! Alle seine Freunde kamen zu Besuch und sie konnten im Manor miteinander spielen. Draco bekam nicht oft Besuch von Freunden, deshalb war es immer etwas ganz Besonderes. Er sah seine Freunde zwar ab und an auf Festen und sonstigen langweiligen Veranstaltungen, aber er würde sie gerne viel öfter sehen. Er freute sich schon tierisch auf Hogwarts. Wie toll musste das dann erst sein, wenn er ständig mit anderen Jungen in seinem Alter (für Mädchen interessierte er sich noch nicht so wirklich) zusammen sein konnte? Denn im Manor fühlte er sich manchmal ziemlich einsam. Selbst das Ärgern der Hauselfen machte oft keinen richtigen Spaß, wenn niemand dabei zusah, wie er diese ekligen frechen Biester quälte.

Bereits zu seinem sechsten Geburtstag hatte Draco sich einen Rennbesen gewünscht. Und er hatte wirklich gedacht, er würde ihn auch bekommen, schließlich hatte er es oft genug (und natürlich auch laut genug) erwähnt. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie enttäuscht er gewesen war, als er auch das letzte von den vielen Geschenken ausgepackt hatte und kein Besen darunter gewesen war und wie er sich beherrschen musste nicht wie ein Baby loszuflennen. Er sei noch nicht alt genug für einen Besen, hatte sein Vater erklärt.

Draco fand, dass er nun alt genug dafür war.

Vor dem Schaufenster des Sportgeschäfts _Qualität für Quidditch_ stand er nun, die Hände an die Scheibe gelegt und die Nasenspitze nur wenige Millimeter davon entfernt. Dieser war sein liebster Laden in der Winkelgasse. Jedes Mal wenn er mit seinen Eltern in das Einkaufsviertel ging, bestaunte er die neu ausgestellten Sachen, die ihn so sehr faszinierten. Auch dieses mal hatte er sich heimlich weggeschlichen, um in aller Ruhe das Schaufenster betrachten zu können. Immer wenn er sich die Rennbesen ansah, stellte er sich vor, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste zu fliegen, hoch oben in der Luft, und wie es wohl war, den Wind in den Haaren zu fühlen und ein wenig Freiheit zu kosten.

Sein Vater hatte ihn schon einmal zu einem Quidditchturnier mitgenommen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer gespielt oder wer gewonnen hatte. Aber er erinnerte sich noch an die vielen Menschen, die jubelten und feierten und an die Spieler in der Luft und wie begeistert er damals von allem gewesen war. Er wünschte, die Leute würden ihm auch so zujubeln. Und deshalb würde er auch gern Quidditch spielen.

„Später", hatte sein Vater immer gesagt, und Draco rollte inzwischen nur noch mit den Augen, wenn er dieses Wort hörte. Später, später, später … Draco wollte es _jetzt_!

Draco starrte auf den Nimbus 1700. Diese grazile Form des auf Hochglanz polierten Besens war wirklich bewundernswert. Er wollte ihn unbedingt zu seinem Geburtstag.

„Er ist schön, nicht wahr?"

Beinahe wäre er zusammengezuckt. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand neben ihm stand. Als Draco seinen Blick zur Seite wandte sah er ein junges Mädchen, das ebenfalls ins Schaufenster starrte.

Sie meinte doch wohl nicht etwa den Besen?

„Mädchen interessieren sich nicht für Quidditch", erklärte Draco besserwisserisch. Das musste ja wohl mal klar gestellt werden. Ein Mädchen auf einem Rennbesen? Unvorstellbar!

Das Mädchen sah ihn fragend an. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil das ein Sport für Jungen ist."

Er fand dieses Mädchen seltsam. Mädchen konnten auch nicht auf einem Besen fliegen, weil sie doch Kleider trugen, und das wäre _nicht_ _angemessen_, wie seine Mutter sagen würde. Andererseits. Draco musterte das Mädchen. Sie trug ja gar kein Kleid! Das verwirrte ihn doch sehr. Die anderen Mädchen, die er kannte, trugen immer schicke Kleider. Aber dieses Mädchen trug eine Hose, so wie er auch.

Das Mädchen lächelte und sah wieder zum Besen. „Ich fliege aber gar nicht schlecht", sagte sie stolz und Draco traute seinen Ohren kaum. Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an. Wie bitte? _Dieses_ Mädchen hatte schon einmal auf einem Besen gesessen, obwohl _er_ selbst es noch nie getan hatte? Wo blieb denn da die Gerechtigkeit?

„Du lügst!", sprach er seine Gedanken aus. Was anderes kam gar nicht in Frage.

Das Mädchen schob die Unterlippe vor. Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn verletzt an. „Doch! Meine Brüder haben es mir beigebracht. Sie spielen oft Quidditch und Charlie ist sogar in der Hausmannschaft in Hokwaks."

Sie meinte wohl Hogwarts. Draco starrte das Mädchen fassungslos an. Sie bemerkte davon nichts und betrachtete sehnsüchtig den Rennbesen. Das würde er seinem Vater erzählen. Wie ungerecht, dass dieses Mädchen das durfte und er nicht!

„Du lügst", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr. Das fürchterliche Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, konnte er nicht benennen. Viel später erst würde er erkennen, dass es Eifersucht war.

„Ich lüge nie", gestand das Mädchen.

Beide betrachteten wieder den Besen.

„Und … wie ist es so? Das Fliegen?", versuchte Draco möglichst unauffällig zu fragen. Sie sollte ihn bloß nicht für einen Verlierer halten. „Also ich meine, ich weiß wie es für mich ist, aber wie … wie ist es für dich?"

Als sie ihn ansah strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht. Dieser Ausdruck überraschte ihn irgendwie. „Unbeschreiblich!", hauchte sie. „Es fühlt sich an wie frei sein. Frei, wie ein Vogel."

Seine Laune verdüsterte sich und er riss den Blickkontakt ab. Er starrte wieder auf den Besen. Er würde auch gerne fliegen und frei sein, tun und lassen können, was er wollte …

Frei, wie ein Vogel …

„Draco!", rief plötzlich jemand und dieses mal zuckte er wirklich zusammen.

Beide Kinder drehten sich erschrocken um und blickten zu einem Mann in einem schwarzen Mantel mit einem fellbesetzten Kragen auf. Sein langes weißblondes Haar hing ihm über die Schultern. Es war genauso hell wie das seines Sohnes.

„Komm Junge, wir gehen."

Draco folgte ihm, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds an das Mädchen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um seinem Vater von dem Nimbus 1700 zu erzählen, doch als er dessen bösen Blick sah klappte er den Mund schnell wieder zu. Er traute sich nicht mehr zu fragen. Dann sah er seine Mutter neben seinem Vater stehen und ihm wurde ein wenig wohler ums Herz. Instinktiv stellte er sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.

Gemeinsam entfernten sie sich von _Qualität für Quidditch _und Draco warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zum Schaufenster. Das Mädchen war nicht mehr zu sehen und es sollten fünf Jahre vergehen, bis sie sich wiedersehen würden.

„Weißt du, was man über das Weasley-Mädchen sagt?", fragte Narzissa leise ihren Gemahl. „Sie soll die erste weibliche Nachfahrin seit mehreren Generationen sein."

„Und wieso sollte mich das interessieren?", fragte Lucius unbeeindruckt. „Wie du weißt sind die Weasleys Blutsverräter."

„Natürlich", stimmte seine Frau ihm kühl zu. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen."

„Sowas ist kein Umgang, für unseren Sohn."

„Mami, krieg ich ein Eis?", fragte Draco mit seiner Bettelstimme.

Narzissa schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Ja, mein Schatz. Alles, was du willst."

_Ich will einen Flugbesen_, dachte Draco sehnsüchtig. _Ich will fliegen und frei sein, wie ein Vogel …_

* * *

_Dezember 1997_

Als Ginny erwachte fühlte sie sich, als hätte man sie wie einen Gnom geschleudert und über den Gartenzaun geworfen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie zuordnen konnte, wo sie sich befand und was genau geschehen war.

„Na endlich!", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme neben sich.

Rechts neben ihr standen ihre sechs Quidditchkameraden: Ron, Harry, Demelza, Dean, Ritchie und Jimmy. Sie alle sahen sie besorgt an. Ginny wollte etwas sagen, doch alles, was sie hervorbrachte, war ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen. Jede kleinste Bewegung tat weh.

„Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte Demelza.

Und Ron meinte erleichtert, aber mit bleichem Gesicht: „Ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf!"

Madam Pomfrey kam sofort dazu, als sie bemerkte, dass Ginny erwacht war. „Aber, aber, Mister Weasley. Ihre Schwester ist nicht die erste, die beim Quidditch von einem Besen fällt", sagte sie trocken. „Und sie wird auch nicht die letzte sein."

Bei der Erwähnung von Quidditch erinnerte sie sich an das Spiel. „Wer hat gewonnen?", fragte Ginny neugierig. Ihre Stimme war ein heiseres Krächzen.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Wir haben gewonnen."

„Das war auch nicht sehr schwer", meinte Dean, „nachdem Slytherin seinen Sucher verloren hat."

Alle sechs sahen zur Seite und Ginny wollte ihren Blicken folgen, als sie erneut einen Schmerz verspürte, der sie keuchen ließ.

„So, das reicht jetzt!", entschied Madam Pomfrey. „Wie Sie alle sehen können geht es Miss Weasley gut. Sie braucht nun Ruhe. Sie können morgen wieder nach ihr sehen."

Nach und nach verließen die Gryffindors das Krankenbett. Nur Ron ging erst, als Harry ihn an der Schulter fasste und sanft Richtung Ausgang bugsierte. „Wir kommen morgen wieder", versprach Ron und Ginny hob langsam eine Hand zum Gruß, ließ sie aber schnell wieder sinken, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Glieder fuhr.

„Das würde ich lassen", riet Madam Pomfrey. „Ihr Arm ist gebrochen, so wie jeder andere Knochen in ihrem Körper. Schließlich sind Sie mehrere Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt." Sie seufzte. „Merlin sei Dank ist nichts Schlimmeres passiert." Dann lächelte sie Ginny sanft an. „Knochenbrüche heilen ist für mich eine Kleinigkeit. Sie werden sehen, morgen geht es Ihnen wieder gut." Die Heilerin reichte ihr eine Phiole. „Hier, trinken Sie das. Das ist gegen die Schmerzen. Ich habe zwar bereits einige Zaubersprüche angewendet, aber da Sie anscheinend noch Schmerzen verspüren gebe ich Ihnen zusätzlich noch einen Trank. Und dieser hier", sie reichte ihr eine zweite, etwas größere Phiole, „ist für die Heilung der Knochen."

Ginny trank und spürte sofort, wie der Schmerz nachließ. Kaum vorzustellen, wie sich die Knochenbrüche ohne Schmerzmittel und Zaubersprüche aushalten ließen. Als sie an sich hinunterblickte stellte sie fest, dass sie ein weißes Nachthemd aus dem Krankenflügel trug. Allmählich wurde ihr Verstand immer klarer. Der Nebel, der sich über ihre Gedanken gelegt hatte, verblasste langsam. Die Erinnerungen setzten sich wie Puzzleteile zusammen. Quidditch, Draco, der Klatscher … Genau. Der Klatscher hatte ihn k.o. geschlagen, woraufhin er in sie hineingeflogen war und sie vom Besen gerissen hatte. Offensichtlich lagen sie beide nun im Krankenflügel, schwer verletzt.

„Wann werde ich entlassen?", fragte Ginny besorgt. Schließlich wollte sie am Montag zusammen mit den anderen Schülern in die Weihnachtsferien aufbrechen. Ihr Koffer stand schon fertig gepackt im Schlafsaal der Mädchen für die Reise bereit.

Poppy lächelte sie beruhigend an. Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf die der Gryffindor. „Wenn alles gut läuft werden die Knochen über Nacht heilen und Sie können morgen den Krankenflügel verlassen. Ihrem Weihnachtsfest dürfte also nichts im Wege stehen."

Ginny seufzte erleichtert. Der Gedanke über Weihnachten im Krankenflügel liegen zu müssen, getrennt von der geliebten Familie, war schrecklich. Schließlich hatte sie sich schon so lange darauf gefreut und sie hatte Weihnachten noch nie ohne ihre Familie verbracht. Das war unvorstellbar.

Eine weitere Frage brannte auf ihrer Zunge. „Ist Malfoy auch hier?"

Die Heilerin sah sie nachdenklich an, dann antwortete sie: „Ja, er liegt gleich dort drüben." Als Ginny in die Richtung schaute, in die Poppy deutete, erkannte sie, dass der Slytherin nur vier Betten von ihr entfernt lag. „Er hat einen Schädelbruch", sagte Poppy. Und nach einem kurzen Moment fügte sie hinzu: „Keine Sorge, nichts, was ich nicht wieder hinkriege." Dann drückte sie kurz Ginnys Hand.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel ging auf und Pansy Parkinson kam herein stolziert. Madam Pomfrey straffte ihre Roben und ging auf die Slytherin zu. „Aber nicht lange, Miss Parkinson. Mister Malfoy braucht dringend Ruhe! Ihre Mitschüler habe ich bereits weggeschickt, damit er sich ausruhen kann."

Die Slytherin rollte mit den Augen und marschierte unbeeindruckt auf Dracos Bett zu.

Ginny sah ihr neugierig hinterher, während Poppy nur den Kopf schüttelte über dieses unhöfliche Benehmen. Dann sah sie nach einem anderen Patienten. Von Draco konnte Ginny nicht viel sehen. Sein Kopf war verbunden und der Rest seines Körpers lag unter der Bettdecke. Ginny hatte noch das furchtbare Knacken im Kopf, als der Klatscher ihn getroffen hatte, und ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Das schlechte Gewissen begann sie zu plagen …

Nein, er war selbst schuld, denn hätte er nicht versucht Harry mit dem Klatscher zu erwischen wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen. Andererseits hätte er das womöglich gar nicht erst versucht, wenn sie ihn nicht provoziert hätte … Ginny ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Jetzt wusste sie was geschehen konnte, wenn man Draco Malfoy eifersüchtig machen wollte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese blöde Idee so einen langen Rattenschwanz nach sich ziehen würde?

„Bei Salazar", keuchte Pansy. „Was hat sie nur mit dir gemacht?" Sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und Ginny konnte nicht überhören, wie geschockt die Slytherin war. Sie klang, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe. Ginny hätte nie gedacht, dass Parkinson tatsächlich zu einer Emotion wie Mitgefühl in der Lage war. Sie beugte sich zu dem Slytherin hinab und schien ihn im Gesicht zu berühren. Ginny konnte es nicht genau sehen, aber sie malte sich aus, wie die Schwarzhaarige sanft über seine Wange strich und sie spürte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Brust.

Die Slytherin schien ihren Blick zu spüren, denn sie stand auf und sah sie voller Hass an. „Das wirst du büßen, Weasley!" Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und Ginny dachte für eine Sekunde, sie würde sie verfluchen, doch stattdessen zogen sich nur die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum zu. Anschließend zischte sie „_Muffliato_!" und von da an hörte Ginny nur noch ein leises Rauschen in ihren Ohren.

Ginny starrte wütend an die Decke und sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, die sie auf ihre Verletzungen zurückführte.

Wie ein kleines störrisches Kind hatte sie versuchen wollen ihm weh zu tun. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Seit wann benahm sie sich wie eine eifersüchtige Furie? Ginny war doch sonst kein Mensch, der anderen Schaden wollte. Aber vorhin, da hatte sie einfach diese Gedanken gehabt, als wären sie die Gedanken einer Fremden. Vielleicht, dachte sie, war das Leiden einfacher, wenn man wusste, dass der andere ebenso litt. Denn wie sagte man so schön? Geteiltes Leid war halbes Leid.

Aber_ das_ hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gewollt.

„Der Unterschied zwischen Schmerz und Leid", hatte Remus einmal gesagt, „ist folgender: Schmerz gehört zum Leben dazu und ist unausweichlich. Leid jedoch entsteht, wenn wir den Schmerz nicht akzeptieren können und ist viel schwieriger zu ertragen. Man darf nicht an dem festhalten, was man will, sondern muss das akzeptieren, was man hat."

Im Moment litt Ginny Höllenqualen.

Wie gern säße sie jetzt an seinem Bett?

Sie konnte ihre jetzige Situation einfach nicht akzeptieren. Doch egal, wie oft sie darüber nachdachte, sie fand einfach keine Lösung. Wieso nur hatte sie sich in den Slytherin verlieben müssen? Warum nicht in irgendjemand anderen? Dann wäre alles so viel leichter.

Und in ihr Ohr flüsterte leise die Stimme von Tom Riddle: _Liebe ist Schmerz, Ginevra …_

Nach einigen Minuten kam Madam Pomfrey noch einmal, um nach ihr zu sehen. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie mitfühlend. „Soll ich Ihnen noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben, damit Sie besser schlafen können?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war tränennass.

Keine Medizin der Welt konnte die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust lindern.

* * *

Als sie erwachte war es noch mitten in der Nacht. Sie lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht halb im weichen Kissen versunken. Es war dunkel im Krankenflügel. Nur das sanfte Licht des Mondes erhellte ein wenig den Raum, sodass sie einige Silhouetten wahrnehmen konnte. Ginny blinzelte und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie im Krankenflügel lag. Beinahe wäre sie wieder eingeschlafen, doch dann bemerkte sie, wie etwas ihre Hand hielt.

Nein, _jemand_.

Ganz langsam und schlaftrunken drehte sie sich und sah, dass jemand auf ihrem Bett saß. Vielleicht hätte sie sich erschreckt, wenn sie nicht sofort instinktiv gewusst hätte, dass er es war. Die Vorhänge um ihr Bett herum waren zugezogen, und Ginny konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie das auch schon waren, als sie eingeschlafen war. Er musste sie zugezogen haben. Draco saß auf ihrer Bettkante, hielt ihre linke Hand und sah sie einfach nur an. Er trug noch einen Teil seiner Quidditchuniform, wie den Pullover und die Hose. Den grünen Umhang und die Arm- und Beinschoner hatte man ihm abgenommen. Ginny wagte kaum sich zu bewegen oder überhaupt zu atmen, für den Fall, dass er nur ein Traum war und sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung aufwachen könnte.

„Ich habe einen Schutzzauber gesprochen", erklärte er ruhig. „Niemand kann uns hören."

Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Allmählich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte ein wenig mehr erkennen. Im Krankenflügel war es ruhig. Von den anderen Patienten war kein Laut zu vernehmen.

Nach einer Weile fragte er: „Wie geht es dir?"

In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und ihr brannten so viele Worte auf der Zunge, bis sie bemerkte, dass er ihre Verletzung meinte, nicht ihr emotionales Chaos. „Es geht so", murmelte sie leise. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Madam Pomfrey erzählt hatte, dass er einen Schädelbruch erlitten hatte. Der Verband um seinen Kopf war jedoch verschwunden. „Und dir?"

„Ich bin so zugedröhnt mit Schmerzmitteln", antwortete er mit einem milden Lächeln, das seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte, „ich spüre gerade gar nichts mehr."

Sie nickte. Das klang verlockend.

Lange sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Ginny genoss das Gefühl von ihrer Hand in seiner und sie wünschte sich, er würde näher kommen, sich neben sie und seine Arme um sie legen, sie einfach nur festhalten. Sie wollte seine Nähe spüren. Aber er blieb wo er war.

„Es tut mir leid."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Überraschung. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er sah sie nicht an, als er sprach, sondern starrte in die Dunkelheit. Seine Stimme war fast emotionslos.

Fast.

„Meinetwegen liegst du hier. Nur weil …" Er zog scharf die Luft ein und der Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich leicht. „Argh, dich mit Potter zu sehen hat mich einfach nur so … _wütend_ gemacht!", presste er hervor „_Er_ sollte hier liegen, nicht du!"

Beschämt schloss Ginny die Augen. Harry traf keine Schuld. Er hatte gar nichts getan. Sie musste dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt räumen, bevor es noch mehr Schaden anrichtete.

„Ich kann einfach nicht fassen", gestand Draco und sie konnte die tiefe Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme nicht überhören, „dass du jetzt mit ihm zusammen bist."

„Wir sind nicht zusammen", erklärte Ginny langsam. „Du … solltest das nur denken und …" Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Mit der rechten Hand fummelte sie nervös am Deckenbezug herum. Er sah sie an, doch sie mied seinen Blick. „Du solltest einfach nur eifersüchtig werden", gestand sie schuldbewusst.

Es folgte eine lange Stille und Ginny kam es wie eine drückende Ewigkeit vor, bis er sprach. „Glückwunsch", sagte er leise. „Es hat funktioniert."

„Ich bin nicht stolz drauf", murmelte sie.

Draco seufzte tief und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Er ließ ihre Hand los. „Du weißt, wieso ich so entschieden habe, oder?"

Nein. Sie hatte nur Vermutungen. Schließlich war seine Rede im Bad der Vertrauensschüler weder lang noch erklärend gewesen. „Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete sie nur.

„Es gibt im Moment wichtigere Dinge, über die wir uns Gedanken machen sollten."

Seine Worte versetzten ihr einen Stich. Langsam setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf, sodass sie sich nun mit ihm auf Augenhöhe befand. „Wichtiger, als uns?"

„Ginevra, mach die Augen auf. Siehst du es denn nicht?" Seine Stimme wurde drängender, verzweifelter. „Der Krieg steht kurz bevor." Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich. Denn sie wusste, in seinen Worten lag mehr als nur eine bloße Vermutung. Er sprach davon, als wüsste er mehr, als er zugab. „Und wir beide kämpfen für unterschiedliche Ziele."

Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und das Sprechen fiel ihr schwer. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. „Ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass du dich auf seine Seite stellst."

Er sah sie unverwandt an. „So ist es aber."

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie hoffte, dass er sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sah.

„Wieso", begann sie, und es kostete sie viel Mühe nicht zu schluchzen, „wieso hast du dann den Mondstein?", fragte sie. Draco sah sie überrascht an. Seitdem Hermine ihr von ihrem Fund berichtet hatte war er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Mehrere schlaflose Nächte hatte sie sich die Frage gestellt, was er damit vorhaben könnte. „Wieso, wenn nicht, um dich vor ihm zu schützen? Ich glaube, dass du das alles gar nicht willst. Denk doch darüber nach. Du könntest mit Dumbledore–"

Sofort unterbrach er sie, als hätte er erwartet, was sie sagen würde. „Vergiss es!" Er schnaubte. „Wann siehst du endlich ein, dass ich nicht der tolle Kerl bin, den du in mir siehst? Versteh doch, ich bin in dieser Geschichte nicht der Held", wisperte er, „sondern der Bösewicht."

„Draco, bitte", flehte sie ihn an. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie mit ihren beiden fest umklammert. „Denk doch wenigstens darüber nach. Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Du kannst dich noch für eine Seite entscheiden." Sie war ihm jetzt ganz nah. Das Licht des Mondes schien schwach durch die Vorhänge, sodass sie seine Augen sehen konnte. Sie suchte in ihnen nach einem Zeichen, nach einem Gefühl oder einer Regung.

Vergebens.

Er löste seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und erhob sich vom Bett. „Ich habe mich bereits für eine Seite entschieden", antwortete er leise, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, bevor er in die Richtung seines eigenen Bettes aufbrach. „Und zwar für die Seite der Gewinner."

* * *

Voldemort stand vor dem Kamin im großen Saal im Anwesen der Lestranges, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er war allein. Nur Nagini befand sich stets in seiner Nähe. Sie schlief auf einem Sessel in der Nähe des wärmenden Kamins.

„Herein."

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und wenig später ertönte die leise Stimme von Wurmschwanz. Seine Stimme war ehrerbietend und wie so oft lag – auch noch nach all den Jahren seiner Dienste – Angst darin, die er vor seinem Meister nicht verstecken konnte. Voldemort drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, sondern starrte weiter in das Feuer, den Zauberstab zwischen den dünnen langen Fingern haltend.

„Mylord, verzeiht die späte Störung. Malfoy wünscht euch zu sprechen. Er sagt, es sei dringend."

„Schick ihn herein."

„Sehr wohl, Mylord."

Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen nur die dumpfen Schritte von Wurmschwanz und das Knistern des Feuers zu hören waren.

Dann ertönte die Stimme seines treuesten Gefolgsmannes. „Mylord."

„Lucius, was beschert mir die Überraschung deines spontanen Besuchs?", fragte er mit ruhiger und beinahe sanfter Stimme. Er war alles andere als erfreut, über die späte Störung. Bis vor einer Minute war er noch in tiefen Gedanken versunken gewesen und er hoffte für Lucius, dass er ihn besser nicht reizte. Noch ein weiterer Misserfolg und er würde jemanden foltern. „Ich hoffe es sind gute Neuigkeiten, die du mir bringst."

„Sehr gute, Mylord."

Dann drehte Voldemort sich endlich um und sein Blick fiel auf den blonden Todesser, der auf dem Boden kniete. Sein Zauberstab lag locker in seiner Hand und er richtete ihn auf Lucius. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihm aufzustehen.

„Tatsächlich?"

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich und stand gerade und anmutig mit gerecktem Kinn, die grauen Augen auf seinen Meister gerichtet. Im Gegensatz zu Wurmschwanz lag keine Angst in seinem Blick. Das blonde Haar hing in langen Strähnen über seinem schwarzen Umhang. In seiner rechten behandschuhten Hand hielt er seinen Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf.

„Sprich", forderte Voldemort. Seine Stimme klang wie ein ungeduldiges Zischen.

„Es ist Mulciber und Avery gelungen Leontes zu finden."

Seine roten Augen weiteten sich.

Endlich!

„Wo ist er?"

„Er ist im Kerker, Mylord."

Voldemorts schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grotesken Grinsen.

„Ausgezeichnet."

* * *

Vor der Kerkertür stand ein maskierter Todesser. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Voldemort ihm, die Türe zu öffnen. Dieser zog seinen Zauberstab, machte einige kunstvolle Bewegungen mit der Hand und löste somit die starken Zauber, die auf der Tür lagen. Man hörte mehrere Schlösser knacken und nach einem weiteren Zauberspruch öffnete sich knarzend die Tür. Voldemort trat in die Zelle, gefolgt von Wurmschwanz, Lucius und zwei weiteren Todessern.

In der Ecke der Zelle saß ein alter Mann. Seine Handgelenke waren magisch gefesselt und eine Platzwunde mit verkrustetem Blut zierte seine Stirn. Er wirkte senil und gebrechlich, doch anscheinend hatte er sich gegen seine Festnahme heftig gewehrt, wie seine zerrissene Kleidung und mehrere Wunden bezeugten. Voldemort wusste, dass der Anblick täuschte, und er nicht einem alten Greis, sondern einem talentierten und mächtigen Zauberer gegenüberstand.

Beim Anblick von Dunklen Lord weiteten sich Leontes Augen ein wenig, doch sonst zeigte er äußerlich keine Furcht, so wie sonst die meisten Hexen, Zauberer und Muggel reagierten, wenn sie ihm das erste Mal in die Augen blickten. Ihre Angst war so süß wie Zucker.

Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden. Seinem Ziel war er nun ganz nah.

„Lasst uns allein."

Die Todesser sollten nichts von alledem erfahren. Es war zu gefährlich. Sie wussten eh schon viel zu viel. Mochten sie sich die Köpfe darüber zerbrechen, weswegen dieser Zauberer so wichtig für ihren Meister war. Sie würden es nie erfahren.

Wurmschwanz warf einen verwirrten Blick zu seinem Meister, verbeugte sich dann aber gehorsam und verließ mitsamt den anderen Todessern die Zelle. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte Leontes mit heiserer Stimme.

Voldemorts rote Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit und ein siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich denke, das weißt du ganz genau."

„Ich habe nichts, was ich Euch bieten kann."

„_Das_ werden wir … gleich erfahren …"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„_Legilimens_!"


	22. Teil 1: Kapitel 21

_Dezember 1997_

Heute war der letzte Schultag. In weniger als einer Stunde würden die pferdelosen Kutschen die Schüler zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade bringen. Draco wusste natürlich, dass sie nicht von selbst fuhren, sondern von Thestralen gezogen wurden. Doch nur die wenigsten von den Schülern waren in der Lage sie zu sehen. Er wusste nur aus den Lehrbüchern, wie sie aussahen: pferdeähnliche Skelette, mit ledrigen schwarzen Flügeln und einem echsenähnlichen Drachenkopf mit weißen pupillenlosen Augen. Es gab eindeutig ansehnlichere Tierwesen, als diese gespenstigen und einschüchternden Viecher. Theodore konnte sie bereits sehen, was Draco nicht verwundert hatte. Was ihn betraf war es vermutlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie auch sehen könnte. Bisher hatte Draco noch nie jemanden sterben sehen und mit ein wenig Glück würde das erst nach seiner Zeit in Hogwarts geschehen.

Das würde sich vermutlich bald entscheiden. Sein Vater hatte ihn bereits darüber informiert, dass der Dunkle Lord zu einem Treffen geladen hatte.

Das würden sicher ganz bezaubernde Weihnachtsferien werden …

Der Slytherin ging durch die Flure, auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Der Schulleiter verabschiedete sich immer persönlich von den beiden Schulsprechern und bedankte sich für ihre gute Zusammenarbeit, bevor sie in die Ferien aufbrachen. Draco trug bereits seinen Schulumhang, auf dem das silberne Abzeichen des Schulsprechers schimmerte. Darunter trug er normale Alltagskleidung. Die Schuluniform befand sich im Jungenschlafsaal, da er sie in den nächsten Wochen nicht mehr benötigen würde.

Jetzt musste er nur noch diese Formalität hinter sich bringen und dann würde er mit Blaise, Pansy und den anderen Slytherins aufbrechen. Wenn er an die Weihnachtsferien dachte, dann hatte er gemischte Gefühle. Einerseits freute er sich darauf seine Familie wiederzusehen, andererseits wusste er, was ihn erwartete. Nicht nur die Todesser, sondern auch seine schwerkranke Großmutter. Zumindest war er froh, dass er nun Ginevra nicht mehr sehen musste. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Vielleicht funktionierte das ja. Kein Wunder, dass er ständig an sie denken musste, wenn er sie jeden Tag sah. Ein wenig Abstand würde vielleicht etwas Ruhe in die Sache bringen.

Vor dem Wasserspeier stand bereits Granger, ebenfalls im Schulumhang und mit ihrem rot-goldenen Schal um den Hals. Das buschige Haar stand wie immer in alle Richtungen ab. Allein ihr Anblick reichte aus, um ihm seine Laune zu verderben. Als sie seine Schritte hörte sah sie auf. Und kam auf ihn zu.

_Bei Merlins Bart …_

Draco hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf sich jetzt noch von ihr nerven zu lassen. Er sehnte sich schon nach seinem Zuhause, der gryffindorfreien Zone.

„Malfoy, da bist du ja", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, doch sie wirkte auch ein wenig verunsichert. „Ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Du hast all meine Memos ignoriert."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Und was sagt dir das?" Fünf Memos hatte sie in den letzten Tagen geschickt. Nur den ersten hatte er gelesen und alle weiteren gleich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt. Zum Glück hatten die anderen Slytherins nichts davon mitbekommen. Der Gedanke, dass die anderen wüssten, dass das Schlammblut ihm Briefe schrieb, war viel zu peinlich! Er ging weiter zu Dumbledores Büro und sie folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sollte sie doch ihren rothaarigen Freund nerven, der hörte ihr sicher gern zu. Als Draco erfahren hatte, dass die beiden nun ein Liebespaar waren, hatte er beinahe brechen müssen …

„Du benimmst dich wirklich kindisch", sagte sie schnippisch. „Ob es dir passt oder nicht, wir beide sind Schulsprecher und du stehst in einer gewissen Verantwortung."

Das war dem Slytherin durchaus bewusst. Andernfalls würde er nicht mal mit ihr reden, sondern stattdessen einen seiner Lieblingsflüche an ihr ausprobieren. Die Tatsache, dass er das Amt des Schulsprechers bekleidete, beinhaltete leider auch, dass er zu den anderen Schülern nicht mehr so gemein und herablassend sein durfte. Im Gegensatz zu seinen ersten Schuljahren war er inzwischen viel ruhiger geworden, doch Slytherins und Gryffindors würden nie Freunde werden. Viele waren vermutlich überrascht, dass er sich gegenüber den anderen Häusern zurückhalten konnte. Sie alle hatten keine Ahnung, wie Draco sich verstellen konnte, um zu kriegen, was er wollte. Bei seiner Erziehung hatte man ihm schon früh beigebracht, wie man eine Rolle spielte und wie man seine wahren Gefühle verbarg.

Granger stellte sich demonstrativ vor den Wasserspeier, der zum Büro des Schulleiters führte, um ihm den Weg zu versperren. Sie verschränkte die Armen und reckte das Kinn. „Ich kann Dumbledore auch davon berichten, dass sich der diesjährige Schulsprecher leider nicht sehr kooperativ zeigt, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Seine Finger zuckten bereits und strebten danach, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Diese verdammten Gryffindors! Ihr trotziger Blick erinnerte ihn an Ginevra und wie sie ihm in den Gängen vor allen Schülern eine Szene gemacht hatte. Und Draco entschied sich dafür, dass er sich lieber anhören sollte, was sie zu sagen hatte, damit ihm diese Blamage nicht noch einmal wiederfuhr.

„Dann sag, was du zu sagen hast", gab er sich geschlagen. „Aber beeil dich. Merlin bewahre, dass ich deinetwegen zu spät komme." Das siegessichere Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht konnte er kaum ertragen. Diese Frau ging ihm dermaßen auf die Nerven! Selbst wenn man die Tatsache außer Acht ließ, dass ihr Blutstatus nicht seiner Ideologie entsprach, war sie eine unausstehliche Person. Nervig, besserwisserisch und arrogant. Ihretwegen hatte er sich nicht nur einmal eine Strafpredigt von seinem Vater eingehandelt, weshalb sie Jahrgangbeste war und nicht er. Noch dazu war sie Potters beste Freundin.

„Nun", begann sie und Draco wurde schnell klar, dass Granger nicht zu den Personen gehörte, die sich kurz fassen konnten. „Seit der Gründung der Verteidigungs-AG sind schon einige Monate vergangen. Gryffindor und Hufflepuff schlagen sich ganz gut. Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout sind sich einig, dass wir bisher gute Fortschritte erreichen konnten. Die Schüler zeigen sich wissbegierig und lernen schnell. Wir drei koordinieren die Stunden und tauschen uns nach jeder Stunde aus. Was mir allerdings fehlt", sagte sie, dann holte sie einmal tief Luft, „ist der Austausch mit den beiden anderen Häusern." Sie sah ihn abwartend an, als würde sie ihre Äußerung erst einmal sacken lassen wollen.

„Ich finde, wir sollten uns austauschen, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst und du von Anfang an gegen diese AG warst. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer." Ihr Ton klang einerseits vorwurfsvoll, andererseits vorsichtig. Sie konnte ruhig versuchen, so zu tun, als würde sie ihn nicht verurteilen. Die Gryffindor war eine miserable Schauspielerin. Von ihrer Meinung hielt er nichts, doch bevor er etwas dazu erwidern konnte, plapperte sie bereits weiter.

„Vom Austausch untereinander können wir durchaus profitieren. Wie läuft das Training? Was können sie gut? Was muss noch verbessert werden? Wir müssen ja nicht miteinander _reden_", sagte sie dann und betonte das Wort mit einer gewissen Portion Abscheu, „es reicht auch, wenn du mir deine Notizen per Eule oder Memo zukommen lässt." Sie reckte arrogant das Kinn. „Vorausgesetzt du weißt wie man ein Memo schreibt, denn lesen kannst du eins ja anscheinend nicht."

Seine Finger zuckten wieder. Er befand sich genau neben dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro. Nicht der klügste Ort, um einen Mord zu begehen. Alles in ihm wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken daran, mit dem Schlammblut zusammen zu arbeiten. Er dachte kurz nach und entschied sich dann, seiner Intuition zu folgen. Er gab ihr, was sie wollte, um sie zufrieden zu stellen.

„Na schön", sagte er und er konnte die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht sehen. „Ich schicke dir in den Ferien eine Zusammenfassung." Es war eine Lüge und auch sie schien es zu wissen. Ihre Augen musterten ihn skeptisch.

Letztendlich schien sie ihm zu glauben. „Ähm, gut. Sehr schön."

Draco würde ihr niemals eine Eule schicken. Die armen Tiere hatten in der Muggelwelt nichts zu suchen. Spätestens am letzten Tag der Ferien würde sie es bemerken, aber es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Er würde sich schon eine Ausrede dafür einfallen lassen.

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?", fragte er genervt. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir haben einen Termin." Ungeduldig nickte er mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Wasserspeiers. Draco hasste es, zu spät zu kommen.

„Oh, ja, natürlich." Die Gryffindor wirkte ganz verwirrt, als hätte sie es tatsächlich vergessen. Sie drehte sich um zum Wasserspeier, dann wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm. „Eine Frage noch, Malfoy", sagte sie beiläufig. „Hast du schon mal von einem Mondstein gehört?" Ihr Tonfall hatte etwas einfaches, als würden sie darüber reden, was es zum Mittagessen gab.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und setzte eine spöttische Miene auf. „Was soll das sein? Irgend so ein Schwachsinn aus der Muggelwelt?"

Sie musterte ihn ganz genau und versuchte irgendeine Regung zu erkennen. Doch Draco war ein Meister der Täuschung. In seinem Gesicht regte sich nichts. Innerlich war er mehr als verblüfft und es kostete ihn alle Mühe, das zu überspielen.

_Clever, Granger, wirklich clever …_

Durch Ginevra hatte er bereits erfahren, dass Granger nicht nur vom Mondstein wusste, sondern auch bereits daran war aufzudecken, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Und dass alles nur, weil er nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen war. Und wie kam sie bei Salazar auch noch darauf, den Stein mit _ihm_ in Verbindung zu bringen?

Jetzt musterte er sie genauer. Was wusste sie? Hatte Ginevra ihr irgendetwas erzählt? Oder war sie von allein darauf gekommen? Obwohl sie immer vorsichtig gewesen waren, war es letztlich auch dazu gekommen, dass Blaise sie erwischt hatte.

Selbst wenn Granger wusste, was der Mondstein war, sogar, wenn sie wusste, dass er ihn besaß, wäre das so schlimm?

_Ja,_ dachte Draco bitter. _Ja, es wäre schlimm. Diese Information in den falschen Händen wäre mein Untergang. Denn wenn _er_ wüsste, dass ich ihn habe, würde er sofort versuchen, mich umzubringen. _

„Das ist keine Antwort", wich sie aus. Granger betrachtete ihn immer noch mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Weißt du etwas darüber?"

Seine grauen Augen wurden kalt, seine Stimme messerscharf. „Nein."

Es war eine Lüge. Denn ihr würde er die Wahrheit niemals erzählen.

Sie nickte, als hätte sie diese Antwort erwartet. Dann sagte sie das Passwort. „Ringelsöckchen." Der Wasserspeier hinter ihr begann sich zu bewegen und gab die Wendeltreppe frei, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte.

Sie stand bereits auf der ersten Stufe, als sie sich noch einmal nach ihm umdrehte.

„Danke für das Gespräch. Ich bin froh, dass wir das klären konnten." Und nach einem kurzen Zögern fragte sie geradeheraus: „Ich kann doch auf deine Unterstützung hoffen?"

Draco stutzte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass hinter dieser Frage eine tiefere Bedeutung lag und sie nicht über die Notizen der Verteidigungs-AG sprach. Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich an. Draco war irritiert. In ihren Augen lag nicht nur Misstrauen, sondern auch noch etwas anderes, eine Emotion, die etwas in ihm rührte.

Hoffnung.

„Tja, Granger", sagte er kühl, ehe er sich an ihr vorbeidrängte und die Treppe hinauf schritt. „Darauf gebe ich dir die gleiche Antwort, wie bei dem Mondstein."

Denn ihr würde er die Wahrheit niemals erzählen.

* * *

_Plopp!_

„Master, Malfoy, Sir–

„Jetzt nicht, Wicked! Ich bin beschäftigt! Verschwinde!"

„Aber euer Vater schickt mich, um euch zu holen, Sir."

Draco warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Dann fluchte er leise. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie spät es bereits war. „Sag ihm, ich komme gleich!"

Wicked knetete nervös die Hände. „Aber euer Vater–"

„Ich sagte, _verschwinde_!", rief Draco wütend in Richtung des Hauselfen, der daraufhin verängstigt mit einem lauten _Plopp_ verschwand. „Dieser beschissene Hauself!" Draco entfuhr ein wütender Laut, das klang wie ein Knurren.

„Lass deine Wut nicht an den Dienern aus", sagte Druella mit leiser, aber fester Stimme.

Doch Draco war da anderer Meinung. „Dazu sind sie da!" Verfluchte Hauselfen! Er würde sie am liebsten alle einen Kopf kürzer machen. Schließlich konnten sie dann einfach neue einstellen. Niemanden würde es interessieren.

„Du solltest gehen, Draco." Die alte Frau legte ihre Hand auf seine. Ihre Finger waren kalt und die Haut dünn und faltig. Draco saß in dem Gästezimmer, in dem seit einiger Zeit seine Großmutter wohnte. Am späten Abend waren die Vorhänge bereits zugezogen. Draußen schneite es, weshalb im Kamin ein wärmendes Feuer brannte. Das Bett, in dem sie lag, war so groß, dass es auch für drei Personen ausgereicht hätte. Die Kissen und Decken waren mit edlem, dickem Stoff bezogen. Draco hatte einen der Sessel, die bei dem Kamin standen, neben das Bett geschoben.

„Lass deinen Vater nicht länger warten", mahnte sie. „Du weißt, wie sehr er das hasst."

Draco nickte geistesabwesend. Er wollte nicht gehen.

Es war der erste Weihnachtstag und der Dunkle Lord hatte zu einer Versammlung gerufen. Draco hatte sich sein Weihnachten mit der Familie anders vorgestellt. Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte ausdrücklich nach ihm verlangt. Er und Theodore sollten heute Abend dabei sein, Crabbe und Goyle jedoch nicht. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass heute eine wichtige Entscheidung fallen würde.

Widerwillig stand er auf. „Ich werde nach dir sehen, sobald ich zurück bin", versprach er.

Druella sah ihn ruhig an. Sie lächelte nicht. Ihr altes Gesicht wirkte kühl. Sie hatte die gleichen blauen Augen, wie Narzissa. Und Draco fragte sich manchmal, ob das der Grund war, weshalb sie sich so nahe standen, weil sie ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte. Druella Black, war einst eine schöne Frau gewesen, doch die Zeit hatte sie in einen alten, kranken Menschen verwandelt, schwach und machtlos.

Für Draco war es seltsam, die Großmutter, die er eigentlich anders kannte, so zu sehen. Solange er sich erinnern konnte, war sie streng, kühl und clever, mit einer dominanten Ausstrahlung. Als kleines Kind hatte er sich sogar vor ihr gefürchtet. Angst allerdings konnte man vor dieser Frau nun nicht mehr haben. Viel zu schwach und zu krank, um noch auf den Beinen zu sein, lag sie nur noch in ihrem Bett und wartete auf den Tod.

Draco wusste, ihr Körper war zwar nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst, doch ihr Verstand war immer noch so messerscharf, wie eh und je. Was musste das für ein schreckliches Gefühl sein, so gefangen in einem nutzlosen Körper, wenn einem die Glieder und Organe jeglichen Dienst verweigerten?

„Ich werde hier warten", antwortete sie mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus.

Draco verließ das Zimmer. Er seufzte, nachdem er die Türe hinter sich schloss. Einem Menschen beim Sterben zuzusehen war wirklich nichts Schönes. Die Zeit rann ihnen wie Sand durch die Finger.

Draco eilte durch die Flure und schritt dann die Treppe hinunter, die in den Eingangsbereich führte. Sein Vater wartete bereits auf ihn. Lucius sah ihn mit kühler Miene an.

„Wieso hat das solange gedauert?", fragte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen. Sein Vater hasste es warten gelassen zu werden.

„Ich war bei Großmutter", sagte Draco. Es war keine Entschuldigung, vielmehr eine einfache Aussage.

Lucius schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wo sonst."

Draco wusste, dass sein Vater seine Großmutter nicht besonders gut leiden konnte. Sie war die Mutter seiner Mutter, eine geborene Rosier, und stammte aus einem langen Stammbaum von Reinblütern. Optisch sowie charakterlich waren Druella und Narzissa sich sehr ähnlich. Höflich, aber kühl, pflichtbewusst und streng, gutaussehend, reich und stolz.

„Worüber redet ihr?", fragte Lucius. Seine grauen Augen, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich waren, fixierten ihn.

„Über nichts besonderes", antwortete Draco, der versuchte dem bohrenden Blick seines Vaters auszuweichen. „Über das, worüber alte Leute nun einmal reden. Es ist spät. Wir müssen apparieren."

Draco sah ihn auffordernd an. Er war auf seinen Vater angewiesen, denn nur diejenigen, die das Dunkle Mal auf dem linken Unterarm trugen, konnten in das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords apparieren. Da Draco es noch nicht besaß, musste er mit seinem Vater Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren, um ins Anwesen der Lestranges zu gelangen.

Der rechte Mundwinkel von Lucius zuckte leicht. Er hielt ihm seinen Arm hin, doch als Draco seine Hand darauf legte, apparierten sie nicht.

„Vertrau ihr nicht", mahnte Lucius. „Sie ist nicht loyal." Seine Augen fixierten ihn und Draco hätte am liebsten weggesehen, doch er rang sich dazu durch standfest zu bleiben. Er wusste, was sein Vater sagen wollte. Druella Black war seit jeher stolz auf ihrer Reinblütigkeit, doch sie war nie eine Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords gewesen. Ebenso wenig wie Narzissa.

„Egal", fuhr Lucius unbekümmert fort. „Sie stirbt bald und ich bin froh wenn ich die alte Hexe endlich aus meinen Haus habe." Diese Worte versetzten Draco einen Stich, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Dann blickte Lucius ihn an. „Du weißt doch, wem _deine_ Treue gilt?"

Diese Frage verwirrte ihn ein wenig. „Natürlich", antwortete Draco. Schließlich hatte man es ihm seit seiner Geburt so eingetrichtert. Man musste ihn nicht daran erinnern, dass er sein Leben dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten verschrieben hatte.

„Egal was er verlangt", fuhr sein Vater fort und seine Stimme wurde leiser, mahnender. „Wir müssen es ihm geben. Hast du das verstanden? Zum Wohl unserer Familie."

Draco nickte. Er versuchte herauszufinden, was sein Vater ihm sagen wollte. Dieses Verhalten war äußerst merkwürdig.

„Draco", begann sein Vater langsam, „sagt dir der Name Leontes etwas?"

Er spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenschnürte. „Nein", antwortete er und er war froh, dass seine Stimme fest klang. Sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske. Nicht der kleinste Hinweis eines Gedankens oder Gefühls verriet ihn. So wie sein Vater es ihm beigebracht hatte. „Wieso fragst du?" Er wusste, dass eine ungerührte Mimik nicht allein aushalf, deshalb hatte er Okklumentik gelernt. Sein Vater beherrschte zwar nicht die Macht des Gedankenlesens, aber dafür taten das andere, gefährlichere Leute. Der Slytherin hielt es für sicherer, nicht nur seine Gesichtszüge sondern auch seine eigenen Gedanken unter seiner Kontrolle zu wissen.

Lucius sah ihn noch einen Moment an. Dann brach er den Augenkontakt. Er hielt ihm erneut seinen Arm hin. „Ist nicht so wichtig. Komm Junge, wir müssen uns beeilen, der Dunkle Lord wartet schon."

Draco legte seine Hand auf den Unterarm seines Vaters und sie disapparierten.

* * *

_Es ist Weihnachten_, dachte Draco bitter.

Seine Augen suchten den großen Saal nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von weihnachtlicher Atmosphäre ab, doch sie blieben erfolglos. Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange hatten anscheinend keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet ihr Anwesen festlich zu dekorieren.

_Vielleicht wissen sie es nicht einmal._

Verwunderlich wäre es nicht. Seitdem die beiden aus Askaban befreit worden waren befanden sich seine Tante und ihr Gemahl nicht mehr in der allerbesten Verfassung. Vierzehn Jahre in Askaban hatten tiefe Narben bei ihnen hinterlassen. Vor allem in ihrer Psyche. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte Draco sich Bellatrix Lestrange auch nicht mit einem dekadent geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und leckerem Weihnachtsgebäck vorstellen. Das passte einfach nicht zu seiner verrückten Tante.

Am langen Tisch sah er die üblichen Gesichter, die er von den anderen Treffen bereits kannte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches saß Theodore, jedoch saßen er und sein Vater weiter entfernt vom Dunklen Lord. Draco und Lucius saßen direkt zu Voldemorts linker Seite. Nicht ohne Grund. Lucius war Voldemorts engster Vertrauter.

Draco betrachtete den anderen Slytherin am Ende des Tisches.

_Was ist mit dir, Nott? Hasst du es ebenso sehr wie ich heute hier zu sein? Würdest du auch viel lieber zuhause sein, bei deinen Eltern, Geschenke auspacken und den Weihnachtsbraten genießen? _

Theodore schien zu spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er kreuzte Dracos Blick, doch seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Die beiden standen sich nicht besonders nahe. Draco kannte die Ansichten seines Mitschülers nicht und konnte nur vermuten, ob er sich, so wie Crabbe und Goyle, aus purer Überzeugung den Todessern anschlossen, oder auch nur, weil ihm keine andere Wahl blieb.

Mittlerweise wusste Draco auch, weshalb er und Nott an diesem Abend dabei sein sollten. Der Dunkle Lord wollte wissen, wie es um den Schutz der Schüler stand seit dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade. Snape allein hätte ihm diese Antwort vielleicht nicht geben können, falls Dumbledore etwas ohne sein Wissen organisierte. Und die beiden Slytherins berichteten, dass im Hogwarts-Express mehrere Erwachsene mitgefahren waren, um die Schüler im Falle eines Angriffs beschützen zu können.

Die meisten der Gesichter waren ihm unbekannt, doch er hatte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unter ihnen wiedererkannt.

„Lupin ist kein Auror", erklärte Snape. „Das bedeutet, dass sie nicht auf die Hilfe des Ministeriums vertrauen. Sie schicken ihre eigenen Leute."

„Natürlich sind sie vorsichtig", sagte Voldemort, „nachdem wir unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe zugeschlagen haben. Sie wollen ihre Kinder schützen. Wer kann ihnen das verübeln?"

Bellatrix kicherte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wirkte somit eher wie ein Kind, als eine erwachsene Frau. Vermutlich stellte sie sich gerade vor, wie sie unschuldige Erstklässler folterte.

Der Dunkle Lord dachte einige Augenblicke nach. Dann sprach er erneut: „Wir sollten sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie bekommen ihren Angriff und wir können sehen, wie stark ihr Widerstand ist und mit wem genau wir es zu tun haben. Vielleicht werden sie, nachdem wir bei der ersten Fahrt nicht zugeschlagen haben, bei der zweiten bereits unvorsichtiger sein. Severus, du als Spion bist am besten mit den Machenschaften des Ordens vertraut. Ich will, dass du Fotos besorgst, von Lupin, Black und allen anderen, die sich den Widerstandskämpfern angeschlossen haben könnten, und sie allen Todessern zeigst. Sie sollen ihren Feind erkennen, wenn er vor ihnen steht."

„Sehr wohl, Mylord."

Draco tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Vater. Von ihm hatte er schon öfter von diesem Orden gehört, der aus Widerstandskämpfern bestand. Bereits im ersten Krieg hatte es ihn gegeben, doch sie hatten gegen die Todesser nicht viel ausrichten können. Draco vermutete, dass auch die Weasleys dazugehörten. Und der Kopf von ihnen war Dumbledore. Er dachte an den feuerroten Vogel in Dumbledores Büro, den er noch von einigen Tagen gesehen hatte.

_Der Orden des Phönix._

_Werdet ihr auch aus eurer Asche wiederauferstehen?_

„Und das Ministerium?", fragte Rockwood.

„Wird zusammen mit Hogwarts fallen", sagte Voldemort ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.

Draco sah seinen Meister an, blickte in das schlangengleiche Gesicht mit den roten Augen. Inzwischen hatte er sich an seinem Anblick gewöhnt, auch wenn es immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl war nur wenige Meter von dem Zauberer entfernt zu sein, vor dem man sich sein ganzes Leben lang gefürchtet hatte.

„Sobald der Minister tot ist wirst du seinen Platz einnehmen, Lucius." Er sah zu seiner Linken und sein Vater nickte seinem Meister kaum merklich zu, so als wüsste er es bereits, was vermutlich auch der Fall war.

Projekt Spinnennetz nannten sie den Plan das Ministerium zu stürzen. Schon seit Jahren arbeiteten Voldemorts Anhänger, wie Lucius Malfoy, als Spione im Zaubereiministerium und versuchten nach und nach die Macht zu ergreifen. Zahlreiche Zauberer wurden mit dem Imperius belegt, um sie sich zu Willen zu machen. Das war noch der einfache Weg. Wer sich später weigerte zu kooperieren würde mit dem Tod bestraft werden. Inzwischen wusste Draco auch, dass die Todesser verantwortlich waren für den Tod von Percy Weasley.

_Die Fäden spinnen sich und breiten sich immer weiter aus. Einige Personen werden in die Machenschaften eingewickelt, andere werden gefressen._

Am Tag X würden der Minister und alle Auroren getötet werden.

Dieses Projekt interessierte Draco nicht besonders. Das, was ihm Bauchschmerzen bereitete, war Projekt Schlange.

„Wann ist es soweit, Mylord?" Bellatrix, die zu Voldemorts rechten saß, sah ihn voller Verwunderung an. Sie schien alles an ihm aufzusaugen, vergötterte jedes Wort und jede Tat ihres Meisters. Draco fragte sich manchmal, was ihr Ehemann wohl über die Gelüste seiner Gemahlin dachte.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte. Aber es hatte nichts Gutes an sich. Nichts Warmes, wie das liebevolle Lächeln einer Mutter oder das belustigte Lächeln eines Freundes. Es glich vielmehr einer grotesken Grimasse und Draco lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Schon bald", sagte er und blickte in die Runde. „Sobald die Schüler zurück in Hogwarts sind." Er warf Snape einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und der Tränkemeister nickte ehrerbietend.

In seinem Magen zog sich alles zusammen.

_Lass dir nichts anmerken._

Bereits vor einigen Monaten war Draco in den Plan eingeweiht worden. Zusammen mit Nott, Crabbe und Goyle, als sie das erste Mal an einer Versammlung der Todesser teilgenommen hatten, hatte man ihnen Projekt Schlange erklärt.

_Jetzt geht es also los._

Es war bekannt, dass Lord Voldemort es auf Harry Potter abgesehen hatte. Ein jeder kannte die Geschichte des Jungen, der überlebte. Und Albus Dumbledore war stets derjenige gewesen, der es geschafft hatte, den Dunklen Lord in Schach zu halten. Von daher war es für Draco nicht verwunderlich gewesen, als man ihm eröffnet hatte, dass die Todesser einen Angriff auf Hogwarts planten. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, wie man so schön sagte.

Dieses Projekt wurde nicht ohne Grund Projekt Schlange genannt. Nein, denn die Slytherins würde eine wichtige Rolle darin spielen. Sie, zusammen mit Severus Snape, würden versuchen die Lehrer zu stürzen und die anderen Todesser ins Schloss zu lassen.

Bisher wussten die Slytherins noch nichts von alledem, abgesehen von ihm, Crabbe, Goyle und Nott. Nur Pansy hatte er von dem Plan erzählt und wenig später dann auch Blaise. Die drei redeten nicht oft über den Dunklen Lord. Vor allem nicht in Hogwarts, wo man nie wissen konnte, wer einem zuhörte. Eine falsche Aussage in den Ohren der richtigen Person konnte verheerende Folgen mit sich ziehen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm kamen Pansy und Blaise nicht aus Todesserfamilien. Sie waren beide zwar reinblütig und stolz auf ihre Abstammung, doch er wusste, dass sie sich Voldemort nicht so sehr verpflichtet fühlten, wie Draco. Vor allem Blaise, dessen sexuelle Orientierung allein schon ausreichte, um sich auf die Zielliste der Todesser zu setzen, hatte allen Grund sie zu fürchten. Blaise hatte es zwar nie bestritten, aber er hatte auch noch nie Partei für den Dunklen Lord ergriffen. Manchmal reichte auch das, was man _nicht_ sagte aus.

Für Draco war klar, dass er einer von ihnen sein würde. Nun gut, Pansy und Blaise mussten keine Todesser werden. Solange sie sich an die Regeln hielten hatten die beiden nichts zu befürchten. Dracos Mutter war schließlich auch keine Todesserin, nur mit einem verheiratet.

Als er seinen beiden Freunden von Projekt Schlange erzählt hatte waren sie nicht geschockt gewesen. Wenn doch hatten sie sich nichts anmerken lassen. Immerhin waren sie Slytherins und wussten, wie man seine Gedanken und Gefühle für sich behielt. Sie beide würden Teil des Plans werden und dem Dunklen Lord zur neuen Macht verhelfen und zu einer besseren Welt.

_Selbst wenn das bedeutete, zu töten._

Die Todesser besprachen noch einmal die Vorgehensweise. Doch Draco lauschte den Worten schon lange nicht mehr, immerhin kannte er den Plan in- und auswendig. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, weit weg von diesem düsteren Ort, zu einer ganz bestimmten Person, die genau das Gegenteil von all dem hier bildete.

_Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun, Ginevra?,_ dachte er verbittert. _Du würdest lieber sterben, als Unschuldige zu töten, nicht wahr?_

Draco hatte jedoch nicht vor schon so jung zu sterben. Wenn es nach ihm ginge wollte er noch sehr, sehr alt werden. Wenn er wählen müsste, zwischen sich und den anderen, dann würde er sich immer wieder für sich und gegen die anderen entscheiden. Das konnte man ihm doch nicht verübeln, oder? In ihm schlummerte ein stark ausgeprägter Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Und dafür schämte er sich nicht.

_Mir bleibt keine Wahl. Es ist egal, ob ich es will oder nicht …_

Spätestens dann würde sie ihn hassen. Niemals würde sie ihm verzeihen, wenn er den Todessern half Dumbledore zu stürzen. Von Anfang an hatte er kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, wem seine Loyalität galt, auch wenn sie es nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch im Krankenflügel, als sie ihn angefleht hatte die Seiten zu wechseln. Wie oft hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht? Aber nur wegen einer rothaarigen Gryffindor würde er sicher nicht sein und das Leben seiner Eltern riskieren. Ihre Seite würde untergehen. Das würden sie früher oder später noch bemerken. Manchmal fragte Draco sich, ob er sich dem Dunklen Lord auch anschließen würde, wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte.

Er wusste es nicht.

Die Worte seines Vaters kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn.

„_Egal was er verlangt … wir müssen es ihm geben. Hast du das verstanden?"_

Natürlich wusste er das. Sonst wäre er ja schließlich nicht hier. Worauf bezog sich sein Vater? Was hatte er versucht ihm mitzuteilen? Und weshalb hatte er ihn nach Leontes gefragt? Wusste er irgendetwas?

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder weiter, zu der rothaarigen Schönheit, die ihm den Kopf verdrehte.

_Vielleicht später,_ dachte er. _Vielleicht nach dem Krieg, sollten wir beide ihn überleben._

Diese Chancen waren nicht sehr groß. Und egal welche Seite gewinnen würde, sie hatten so oder so keine Zukunft. Sollte Dracos Seite verlieren würde man ihn nach Askaban schicken und sollte seine Seite gewinnen, dann würde man sie vermutlich töten.

Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer waren Draco egal. Es gab nicht viele, um die er sich sorgte. Bisher waren das nur seine Eltern, seine Großmutter, Blaise und Pansy gewesen. Inzwischen gehörte _sie_ auch dazu. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ihm einmal ausgerechnet Ginevra Weasley so viel bedeuten würde, die ihm damals neugierig in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt war – die Begegnung, die so viel verändert hatte.

Es musste einen Weg geben sie zu schützen.

Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen …

Draco war tief in Gedanken versunken, als er weit entfernt die Stimme seines Hauslehrers vernahm. „Was ist mit den Slytherins, die sich weigern?", fragte Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme.

Es schien, als würden die Augen des Dunklen Lords rot glühen. „Jeder, der sich nicht jetzt für unsere Seite entscheidet, wird es auch später nicht tun. Und Verräter werden bestraft."

_Moment, was?!_

Draco erstarrte.

Er musste kaum merklich zusammengezuckt sein, denn plötzlich spürte er unter dem Tisch die Hand seines Vaters auf seinem Arm, als wolle er ihn davon abhalten etwas Dummes zu tun. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch die Nase ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Er war geschockt, doch das durfte ihm niemand ansehen. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Nott. In seinen Augen erkannte er dieselbe Verwirrung.

_Das kann er nicht machen!_

Draco dachte an Blaise. Er dachte Pansy.

Und er dachte an die Erstklässler, denen er nicht zutraute, sich an dem Kampf zu beteiligen. Vielleicht hätten einige wenige von ihnen den Mut, aber gewiss nicht alle. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft.

Ihm war klar, dass es viele unschuldige Schüler treffen würde, doch jetzt waren nicht einmal reinblütige Slytherins vor dem Dunklen Lord sicher? Ihrem Nachwuchs, ihrer Zukunft? Töten oder getötet werden?

_Du Idiot, du hast doch auch keine Wahl, _dachte er verbittert._ Wieso sollte es bei ihnen anders sein?_

„Severus, dir, als Hauslehrer von Slytherin obliegt die Verantwortung", fuhr Lord Voldemort fort. Snape nickte bloß und zeigte wie immer keine Gefühlsregung. Die Augen schwarz und voller Geheimnisse. „Jeder, der sich weigert, für unsere Sache zu kämpfen", seine Stimme war fast wie ein Zischen, einschüchternd und gefährlich. Voldemort ließ den Blick über seine treuen Anhänger wandern, Mann für Mann, und blieb letztendlich bei Draco stehen.

„… wird getötet."


	23. Teil 1: Kapitel 22

_Dezember 1997_

Als Ron sein Weihnachtsgeschenk auspackte und darin einen selbstgestrickten Pullover seiner Mutter vorfand, war er alles andere als überrascht. Dieses Jahr hatte sie sich für blaue Wolle entschieden. Ein weißes R zierte die Mitte.

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke, Mum."

Molly strahlte ihn geradezu an vor Freude. „Na los, zieh ihn an!", forderte sie aufgeregt.

Ron tat seiner Mutter den Gefallen. Unbeholfen zog er sich den Pullover über den Kopf. Dann sah er sie abwartend an. Molly betrachtete ihr Werk. „Sitzt perfekt. Kaum zu glauben, dass du immer noch wächst. Aber so kann ich wenigstens einem meiner Jungs eine kleine Freude machen."

Sie warf einen giftigen Blick zu Fred und George, die auf dem Sofa saßen und die Szene beobachteten. Fred seufzte theatralisch. „Ach, Mum. Wir haben doch schon jeder mindestens zehn von den Dingern."

„Du hast zehn?", fragte George. „Ich habe nur neun! Wieso hast du einen mehr als ich? Wir kriegen die doch immer zusammen geschenkt."

„Ganz einfach." Fred grinste schelmisch. „Weil sie mich einfach mehr liebt, als dich."

George zog einen beleidigten Schmollmund, doch Molly ging wütend dazwischen. Sie holte mit der Hand aus und schlug nach Fred, der kichernd versuchte auszuweichen. „Rede nicht so einen Unsinn, Fred! Ich liebe alle meine Kinder gleich!"

Während Fred weiterhin versuchte sich vor dem Zorn seiner Mutter zu schützen – der von wilden Anfeuerungsrufen von George begleitet wurde: „Los, Mum, er hat es nicht anders verdient!" – packten die anderen ihre Geschenke aus. Im Wohnzimmer des Hauses am Grimmauld Place stand ein riesiger Tannenbaum, dessen Spitze bis zur Decke reichte, geschmückt mit allerhand weihnachtlicher Dekoration. Als die Weasleys bei Sirius am Abend zuvor angekommen waren und Molly Sirius gefragt hatte, wo denn der Tannenbaum sei, damit sie die Geschenke darunterlegen konnten, hatte er sie nur verdutzt angesehen. Kurzerhand hatte Molly mit ihrem Zauberstab einfach einen heraufbeschworen und sogar Sirius war mit dem Anblick mehr als zufrieden. Die Weasleys schafften es tatsächlich etwas Festtagsstimmung in sein altes kaltes Familienanwesen zu bringen.

Morgen schon würden die anderen Mitglieder aus dem Orden des Phönix ankommen, zu einer wichtigen Besprechung. Doch an diesem Weihnachtstag waren sie ganz für sich. Remus und Tonks lebten inzwischen hier, genauso wie Kingsley Shaklebolt, seitdem er sich aus dem Ministerium zurückgezogen hatte. Sirius hatte mehr als genügend ungenutzte Räume und er freute sich, wenn er hier nicht allein mit Kreacher festsitzen musste. Die einzigen, die noch fehlten, waren Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall.

Die Weasleys versuchten das Beste aus diesem Weihnachtsfest herauszuholen, denn schließlich war es das erste Weihnachten ohne Percy. Sein Tod war noch nicht all zu lange her und es schien, als stünde stets eine drückende Stimmung unterschwellig im Raum. Bill war ebenfalls nicht da. Er verbrachte Weihnachten dieses Jahr mit seiner Frau und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter in Frankreich, bei Fleurs Eltern. So waren nur die übrigen Weasleys anwesend. Sirius hatte auch Harry eingeladen, der die ganzen Weihnachtsferien über bei ihm verbringen würde, und Hermine war ebenfalls heute Morgen durch den Kamin angerreist. Für sie und Ron war es das erste Weihnachten als Liebespaar.

Hermine packte das Geschenk aus, das Ron ihr reichte. Bereits als sie es in der Hand hielt konnte sie sich schon denken, was es war.

„Oh, ein Buch", sagte sie mit gespielter Überraschung, die ihr niemand außer Ron abkaufen wollte. „Danke, Ron."

Er sah sie leicht verlegen, aber glücklich an. „Weil du Bücher doch so sehr liebst", erklärte er. „Ich hoffe, du hast es noch nicht."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es ein Buch gibt, das Hermine noch nicht gelesen hat", sagte George. Er und sein Zwillingsbruder sahen sie erwartungsvoll mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Na los, klär uns auf, Hermine", forderte Fred. „Hat Roniputz die richtige Wahl getroffen?"

Da nun die komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine gerichtet war fühlte sie sich ein wenig unwohl in ihrer Haut. Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. Bei dem Anblick von Rons hoffnungsvollen Augen konnte sie ihm einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen. „Das hast du sehr gut ausgesucht, Ron. Dieses Buch habe ich tatsächlich noch nicht gelesen." Ron atmete erleichtet aus und Hermine gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Verdammt", murmelte George. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte eine Galleone heraus, die er dann Fred reichte, dessen Grinsen von einem Ohr bis zum anderen ging.

Charlie, der seit der Beerdigung von Percy vorläufig wieder im Fuchsbau wohnte, nahm sich eins der Geschenke, die unter dem Baum lagen. Dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa am Kamin, auf den freien Platz neben Ginny.

„Das ist für dich", sagte er. Er lächelte sie freundlich an. „Ich verspreche dir, es ist kein Pullover."

Ginny musste lachen. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm das Geschenk aus der Hand und betrachtete seine Form. Es war viel zu klein für einen Pullover, das stand schon mal fest. Während sie auspackte beobachtete ihr Bruder sie erwartungsvoll. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner, lederner Beutel.

„Der ist aus Drachenhaut", erklärte Charlie und strich mit dem Finger über das Material. „Sehr robust. Und der Zahn", er deutete auf die Fibel, mit der der Beutel verschlossen wurde, „ist so verzaubert, dass nur du ihn öffnen kannst."

Ginny war einen Moment sprachlos. Er war wunderschön. Sie öffnete die Fibel und sah in den Beutel hinein. Und Charlie ergänzte: „Sobald du volljährig bist kannst du einen Ausdehnungszauber anwenden, dann kannst du alles Mögliche darin aufbewahren." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Charlie hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Ginny strich noch einmal über das Leder. Die dunklen fast schwarzen Schuppen fühlten sich glatt an. Es war nicht kalt, sondern angenehm warm. Daran befestigt war noch ein ledernes Band, damit man den Beutel am Gürtel befestigen konnte.

„Danke, Charlie!" Ginny umarmte ihren Bruder. „Das gefällt mir wirklich sehr." Und dann fügte sie grinsend hinzu: „Jetzt bereue ich es schon fast, dass ich nur einen Pullover für dich habe."

Für einen Moment sah Charlie sie verdattert an, bis er merkte, dass sie nur einen Witz gemacht hatte. Er boxte sie leicht gegen die Schulter und sie kicherte. „Ziemlich frech für die einzige Anwesende, die nicht zaubern darf", neckte er sie und Ginny streckte ihm zur Antwort die Zunge raus.

Ein wenig Abseits saßen Harry und Sirius. Im Moment interessierten sie die Geschenke nicht. Molly Weasley hatte ihnen allen eine ordentliche Ansage gemacht, dass an diesem Tag nicht über Angelegenheiten des Ordens diskutiert werden sollte, denn immerhin war Weihnachten. An diesem Tag sollten sie sich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, sondern das Miteinander genießen.

„Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass sie den Zug angreifen", sagte Harry. Sein Blick war auf das bunte Treiben vor dem Weihnachtsbaum gerichtet, doch er nahm es kaum wahr.

„Dass sie es jetzt noch nicht getan haben heißt nicht, dass sie es nicht noch tun werden", erklärte Sirius weise. Auch er beobachtete die anderen. „Wir müssen weiterhin vorsichtig sein. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Ich wünschte, es wäre endlich soweit. Mich macht das Warten noch verrückt."

Harry sah seinen Patentonkel an. „Ich weiß, was du meinst." Dann sah er wieder zu den anderen. „Mir geht es genauso."

Einige Augenblicke schauten sie dem Schauspiel zu. Tonks packte gerade eine Klobürste aus und zog eine beleidigte Schnute. „Wer bei Merlin schenkt mir denn _sowas_?"

Arthur meldete sich. Er wirkte ein wenig verunsichert. „Das ist von mir", gestand er. Er wirkte auf einmal ganz klein. „Es ist von den Muggeln. Ich weiß nur leider nicht, was es ist."

Hermine klärte sie letztendlich auf und alle fingen an zu lachen.

„Ich habe überlegt wer sich uns noch anschließen könnte", murmelte Harry. „Ich denke Seamus und Dean wären dabei. Vielleicht auch Neville. Und in den anderen Häusern kann ich bestimmt auch noch einige dazu bringen, uns zu helfen. Ernie und Hannah aus Hufflepuff. Vielleicht auch Terry und Padma aus Ravenclaw." Dass Harry niemanden aus Slytherin erwähnte verwunderte Sirius nicht im Geringsten. Harry fuhr fort: „Ich habe mit Hermine gesprochen. Sie leitet momentan die Verteidigungs-AG in der Schule und sie wird mir eine Liste geben mit den Namen der besten Schüler. Vielleicht sind auch einige Fünft- und Sechstklässler darunter." Nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte Harry hinzu: „Cho wird sich uns ebenfalls anschließen."

„So?", Sirius warf seinem Patenkind einen neugierigen Blick zu. Dieser versuchte angestrengt nicht in seine Richtung zu blicken. Sirius lächelte. „Umso mehr, umso besser."

Eine Weile saßen sie stumm nebeneinander und betrachteten die anderen. Dann brach Harry die Stille. „Was ist, wenn es nicht reicht? Wenn wir nicht genug sind? Wir können nur vermuten, wie viele auf–" Harry brach ab, denn er traute sich nicht Voldemorts Namen in der Nähe von Molly Weasley auszusprechen. „_seiner_ Seite stehen."

„Vermutlich mehr, als uns lieb ist", seufzte Sirius.

„Angenommen, er bezwingt uns", begann Harry. „Angenommen, wir haben keine Chance." Er sah seinen Paten mit verzweifelten Augen an. „Was dann?"

Sirius war zuerst überrascht, doch dann lächelte er. Er legte eine Hand auf Harry Schulter und sah ihn aufmunternd an. „Dann müssen wir auf die Muggel hoffen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Die Muggel?"

Sirius nickte. „Sollte es wirklich dazu kommen wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, wenn wir gegen Voldem–"

„ICH SAGTE DOCH – KEINE – ANGELEGENHEITEN – DES ORDENS!"

In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand plötzlich Molly Weasley vor ihnen und obwohl sie kleiner war als die beiden Männer wirkte es, als müssten sie zu ihr hinaufblicken. Mit den Armen wütend vor der Brust verschränkt und dem flammend rotem Haar wirkte sie wie ein furchtloser Dämon. „Wenn ihr _unbedingt_ darüber wollt, dann geht RAUS! Nicht mal _einen_ Tag lang könnt ihr euch zusammenreißen!"

Im Raum war es plötzlich mucksmäuschen still. Alle Augen waren auf Harry und Sirius gerichtet. Die beiden blinzelten Molly überrascht an. Sie wechselten einen Blick, dann standen sie auf und verließen wortlos den Raum.

* * *

Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet? Seit dem Tag, an dem er die Aufzeichnungen im Hause der Gaunts entdeckt hatte, war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass diese Waffe für ihn bestimmt war. Vorlost und Morfin Gaunt hatten vermutlich nicht einmal gewusst, was sich für ein Geheimnis in ihrer schäbigen Hütte befand. Es war damals schlau von ihm gewesen, alles zu durchsuchen, denn andernfalls hätte er nie von dem Dolch der Macht erfahren, dokumentiert von niemand geringerem als seinem Vorfahren.

Alte Schriftstücke von Salazar Slytherin zeugten von der Waffe, die so mächtig war, dass sie alles andere an Kraft in den Schatten stellte. Eine Waffe, der er nun zum Greifen nah war.

Früher einmal war Leontes vielleicht ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen, doch inzwischen war er entweder zu alt oder zu unvorsichtig, sonst hätten die Todesser ihn nicht schnappen können. Der alte Mann hätte ihm nie freiwillig verraten, wo sich der Dolch befand, doch Voldemort brauchte keine _Worte_, um es zu erfahren. Er konnte in die Köpfe der Menschen eindringen, ihre Gedanken lesen und somit alles erfahren, was er wissen wollte. Den Dolch hatte der alte Zauberer zumindest nicht bei sich gehabt, weshalb er vermutet hatte, dass er ihn irgendwo versteckt hielt. Und nun wusste er auch genau wo.

Momentan saß Leontes noch unversehrt in den Kerkern der Lestranges. Sobald der Dunkle Lord jedoch zurückkehrte würde er ihn mit dem Dolch töten und auch seine Zauberkraft erlangen und er würde noch stärker werden – noch viel mächtiger!

Voldemort stand vor dem Haus, das er in Leontes Gedanken gesehen hatte. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs öffnete er die unverschlossene Tür. Vermutlich hatten zuvor mehrere Schutzzauber auf dieser Tür gelegen, doch die Todesser hatten eine einzige Verwüstung zurückgelassen. Glasscherben der zerbrochenen Fenster und umgeworfene Möbelstücke lagen zerstreut im Raum herum. Voldemort betrat das dunkle Haus. Mit federleichten Schritten glitt er geradezu über den Boden. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs erhellte das Zimmer.

Die anderen Todesser wussten nichts von diesem Geheimnis. Nicht einmal seine engsten Vertrauten, wie Lucius und Severus. Voldemort würde nicht den Fehler begehen und jemanden davon erzählen und somit eine Angriffsfläche für Feinde bieten. Nur einmal, vor vielen, vielen Jahren, hatte er dieses Geheimnis mit jemandem geteilt. Heute wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan, aber damals, mit sechzehn Jahren war er einfach noch zu jung gewesen, jung und naiv, bis er eingesehen hatte, dass er niemandem trauen konnte. Das Risiko des Verrates war einfach zu groß. Damals, als er noch den widerlichen Namen seines wertlosen Muggelvaters getragen hatte, war er immerhin so schlau gewesen dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sein Geheimnis niemandem verraten würde. Mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur hatte er sie damals schwören lassen, dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren und sollte sie ihr Schweigen brechen würde sie mit dem Tod dafür bestraft werden.

Denn für jede Waffe gab es eine Gegenwaffe, so wie es für jedes Schwert einen Schild gab. Noch eine weitere Legende, von der in so gut wie keinem Buch und in keinen Aufzeichnungen etwas zu lesen war – denn dafür hatte er gesorgt, er hatte alle Aufzeichnungen darüber vernichtet, auch wenn er vermutete, dass der alte Narr Dumbledore das Geheimnis um ihn kannte – doch wenn sich die Legende vom Dolch der Macht als zutreffend herausgestellt hatte, dann würde sich wohl auch die Existenz des Mondsteins bewahrheiten.

Er betrat das Schlafzimmer des Hauses. Mithilfe seines Zauberstabs räumte er die umgeworfenen Möbel aus dem Weg und ließ dann das Bett zur Seite gleiten, dessen Holzfüße leise über den Boden knarrten. Ein weiterer Schwenk seines Stabes bewirkte, dass die Dielen des Bodens sich hoben. Er kam näher. Ein mächtiges Gefühl der Euphorie durchströmte ihn.

Er streckte seine linke Hand aus. Eine schwere hölzerne Kiste kam aus dem Loch im Boden empor geschwebt. Sanft landete sie in seiner Hand. Das Blut pulsierte bereits in seinen Adern und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Er konnte die Magie, die von der Kiste ausging, bereits fühlen!

Natürlich war die Kiste verschlossen. Zahlreiche Schutzzauber lagen darauf, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis es Voldemort gelang, die Kiste zu öffnen. Auch ohne diesen Dolch war er der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Er würde ihn nur … _komplettieren_.

Seine Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick seines Begehrens. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos. Dann griff er nach dem Dolch und ließ die wertlose Kiste unbeachtet fallen.

In seinen Händen hielt er die mächtigste Waffe der Welt. Sie würde ihm den langersehnten Sieg bringen, ihm zur Macht verhelfen und ihn unbesiegbar machen.

Der Dolch lag in seinen langen, dürren Fingern, er drehte ihn, um ihn genauestens zu betrachten. Die scharfe, weiße Klinge war aus dem Horn eines Einhorns gefertigt und lief nach vorne spitz zu. Der symmetrische Griff war aus Silber und elegant mit Edelsteinen verziert. Leicht wie eine Feder lag die Stichwaffe in seiner Hand.

_Pugio Potentius_ – der Dolch der Macht. Lange hatte er nach diesem Schatz gesucht, der eigentlich gar nicht existieren sollte, wenn man dem Volk den Glauben schenkte, dass es sich hierbei um einen Mythos handelte. Er hatte diese Geschichten nie für Märchen gehalten und sich auf die Suche nach dieser mächtigen Waffe gemacht. Nach jahrelangem Suchen wurde sein Eifer belohnt und er bekam, was ihm zustand. In diesem kleinen verlassenen Ort in Irland war er fündig geworden und konnte den Dolch der Macht nun endlich sein Eigen nennen.

Sie würden ihren Untergang erkennen, wenn sie ihn in seinem Besitz wissen würden.

Der Gebrauch dieses Gegenstandes, der aus einem Teil des reinsten Tieres bestand, einem Einhorn, dem wohl lieblichsten Wesen auf dieser Welt, würde denjenigen verfluchen, der ihn gebrauchte. Doch darum scherte er sich nicht. Nein, er machte sich keine Sorgen um seine bereits zerstückelte Seele und das Leben eines wertlosen Einhorns war ihm völlig gleich. Niemandem zollte er Respekt. Er war der Einzige, den man respektieren musste und dem es zu gehorchen galt, denn er war der Mächtigste und Allem und Jedem überlegen. Das betraf nicht nur die Zaubererwelt, sondern auch die Welt der Tierwesen und Geister. Sie alle hatten sich seinem Willen zu beugen, denn sein Weg war der einzig Richtige. Er würde die Welt von dem widerlichen Abschaum säubern, der sich in diesem Land eingenistet hatte und die edle Zaubererschaft reinen Blutes beschmutzte, und eine neue Welt erschaffen.

Nun war es an der Zeit diejenigen zu bestrafen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten und sich ihm widersetzten. Der Dolch der Macht würde sie alle zerstören!

Zwischen seinen Fingern spürte er bereits die Energie, die in seinen Körper strömte und ihn noch mehr stärkte. Niemand würde eine Chance gegen diese Waffe haben, welche die Fähigkeit besaß, sich den magischen Fähigkeiten seines besiegten Gegners zu bemächtigen.

Die schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gehässigen Lächeln. In den roten Augen blitzten die Vorfreude und die Gier nach dem Sieg. Er wollte töten, alle bestrafen, die es wagten, sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Sie würden den Zorn des Dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen. Und er würde niemanden verschonen.

Und er wusste auch schon genau, wo er angreifen würde. Es sollte ein Stich mitten ins Herz sein, in die stärkste, aber auch zugleich schwächste Stelle seiner Gegner. Ein Sieg würde dort am meisten schmerzen und eine große klaffende Wunde zurücklassen.

Siegessicher steckte er den Dolch sorgsam in die Tasche seines Umhangs und verließ diesen Ort ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Umgehend würde er sich auf den Rückweg nach England machen und alle Vorbereitungen treffen. Er wollte keine Zeit vergeuden. Die Todesser mussten sich versammeln. In ein paar Tagen schon würde er angreifen ...

Lord Voldemort war bereit für den Krieg!


	24. Teil 1: Kapitel 23

_Januar 1998_

Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr wie immer pünktlich um elf Uhr ab. Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und verließ den Bahnhof King's Cross. Die Weihnachtsferien waren nun vorüber, ein neues Jahr brach an und die Schüler von Hogwarts reisten zurück zur Schule.

Draco kämpfte sich durch den schmalen Gang, in dem die letzten Schüler einen freien Platz suchten, um in das Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler zu gelangen. Er hatte schlechte Laune und nutzte die Gelegenheit um seinen Frust abzubauen, indem er die entgegenkommenden Schüler mit voller Wucht anrempelte. Schulsprecher hin oder her, es war ihm gleich. Pansy war direkt hinter ihm und schnauzte einen Schüler an, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Seine Eltern hatten ihn wie immer zum Bahnhof gebracht. Ihre Verabschiedungen waren in den Jahren immer kürzer geworden. In seinem ersten Jahr noch hatte seine Mutter ihn kaum gehen lassen wollen, doch jetzt, als inzwischen Volljähriger, fiel ihnen der Abschied nicht mehr so schwer. Pansy hatte ihn direkt am Gleis 9 ¾ abgefangen und sie waren gemeinsam in den Zug gestiegen. Blaise hatte er bisher noch nicht entdeckt, aber er würde hier auch irgendwo sein und sich ein Abteil mit den anderen Slytherins teilen.

Für die Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts gab es ein eigenes Abteil. Für die vierundzwanzig Schüler gab es vier Sitzgruppen, für je sechs Schüler, damit jedes Haus für sich sein konnte. Draco öffnete die Tür und fand sich im bereits vollen Abteil wieder. Er und Pansy waren anscheinend die letzten. Er steuerte direkt auf die Gruppe der Slytherins zu und stellte zähneknirschend fest, dass die Plätze am Fenster bereits besetzt waren.

Er baute sich vor dem Fünftklässler an der Fensterseite auf und setzte seinen einschüchternsten Blick auf. „Los, verzieh dich, Gibbon. Das ist mein Platz." Der Fünftklässler sah ihn verärgert an und öffnete bereits den Mund, doch Dracos Blick ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Mit einem genervten Augenrollen machte er Platz. Draco ließ sich auf dem weichen Sitz fallen und fand sich plötzlich einer blonden Slytherin gegenüber.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verdutzt. „Das ist das Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler." Daphne hatte hier schließlich nichts zu suchen und sollte irgendwo anders sitzen, mit Millicent, Blaise und den anderen.

Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich _bin_ Vertrauensschülerin", sagte sie und sie zeigte auf das Abzeichen, das an ihrem Pullover hing.

Draco überkam das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu. Er sah ungläubig auf das Abzeichen. Seit wann war Daphne Vertrauensschülerin? Pansy war schließlich seit ihrem fünften Schuljahr die Vertrauensschülerin in ihrem Jahrgang. Er sah zu seiner rechten, wo seine beste Freundin gerade Platz nahm.

„Pansy, seit wann ist Daphne Vertrauensschülerin?", murmelte er seiner Sitznachbarin zu. Die Schwarzhaarige sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das ist nicht Daphne", erklärte sie mit einem Augenrollen. „Das ist ihre Schwester."

Draco sah sich noch mal die Schülerin an, die ihn anschaute, als säße sie einem Verrückten gegenüber. Und dann sah auch er den Unterschied und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass Daphne ja eine kleine Schwester hatte: Astoria. Sie sah ihrer Schwester wirklich sehr ähnlich. Kein Wunder, dass er sie verwechselt hatte. Sie hatten die gleichen langen blonden Haare und die gleichen blauen Augen.

„Wow", sagte Astoria kühl. „Das kränkt mich jetzt wirklich."

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und das Thema war für ihn gegessen.

Pansy sah ihn besorgt an. „Was bei Merlin ist los mit dir?" zischte sie leise.

Draco sah aus dem Fenster. Sie hatten London bereits verlassen. „Nichts", murmelte er. „Ich hatte nur beschissene Ferien." Außerdem wusste er, dass der Zug heute von den Todessern angegriffen werden würde. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Er spürte Pansys fragenden Blick, doch sie stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Er würde ihr später alles erzählen.

Die Ländereien zogen an ihnen vorbei und nach etwa einer halben Stunde erhob sich die Schulsprecherin und bat um Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht nur von Seiten der Slytherins kamen genervte Laute.

„Zuerst einmal wünsche ich euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr", begann Granger mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das von niemandem erwidert wurde. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen Stapel Pergamentblätter. „Wir ihr alle wisst haben wir als Vertrauensschüler die Pflicht für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen. In den letzten Jahren wurde dieser Aufgabe nicht die Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, die sie benötigte. Von daher habe ich einen Zeitplan erstellt–" (Genervtes Stöhnen im Abteil) „und Zweiergruppen erstellt, die in den Gängen patrouillieren und nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Muss das sein?", rief einer der Ravenclaws und Granger verzog verärgert das Gesicht.

„Ja, das muss sein", erwiderte sie kühl und scheinbar verletzt. Vermutlich hatte sie sich eine andere Reaktion auf ihren tollen Zeitplan erhofft. „Wie ihr wisst bin ich nicht nur Vertrauensschülerin, sondern auch Schulsprecherin und sehr bemüht um das Wohlergehen unserer Schüler. Einige von uns sollten ihre Aufgabe ein wenig ernster nehmen. Der Zeitplan wird eine gute Unterstützung dafür sein. Jede Zweiergruppe wird für dreißig Minuten eingeteilt." Sie reckte das Kinn. „Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt."

Anschließend ging sie durch das Abteil und verteilte die Zeitpläne.

„So eine blöde Kuh", zischte Pansy, als Granger außer Hörweite war. „Lechzt immer nach Aufmerksamkeit." Und sie zerknüllte ihren Zeitplan ohne auch nur einen Blick drauf geworfen zu haben.

Draco sah sich die Einteilung der Schüler an. Ginevras Name stand ganz oben. Sie war in der ersten Gruppe. Als er zu den Gryffindors hinüberblickte war sie bereits aufgestanden.

„Na los, Euan, bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte sie, während der andere Gryffindor widerwillig aufstand. Und sie beide verließen das Abteil.

Nach einigen Minuten lehnte sich Draco zu Pansy und flüsterte ihr zu: „Die Todesser greifen heute den Zug an." Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ehe sie nickte.

„Wann?", flüsterte sie ebenso leise.

„Bald." Er spürte den Blick von Astoria, aber sie konnte unmöglich etwas gehört haben, denn das Rattern des Zuges war viel zu laut. Und er fuhr fort: „Ich gehe und sage es Blaise." Pansy sagte nichts und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und Draco konnte nur vermuten, was die Slytherin in diesem Moment dachte. Er stand auf und verließ das Abteil.

Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit. Er musste zumindest diejenigen warnen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Granger war wirklich nervtötend, doch dieser Zeitplan hatte auch etwas Gutes: So konnte er mit etwas Glück mit Ginevra reden, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. Da sich das Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler im vordersten Waggon befand blieb ihm nur eine Richtung, in die er gehen konnte. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit ihm blieb und wie er es schaffen sollte sie anzusprechen, ohne das Abercrombie irgendwie dazwischen funkte.

Er ging durch das nächste Abteil. Keine Spur von den beiden Gryffindors.

Blaise erreichte er zuerst. Wie vermutet teilte er sich das Abteil mit den übrigen Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang. Vincent, Gregory und Theodore waren ebenfalls dabei. Und siehe da, auch Daphne. Draco wusste, dass zumindest Nott ebenfalls von dem Angriff wusste, eventuell wussten es auch die anderen beiden. Zumindest ließen sie sich nichts anmerken. Draco und Blaise sprachen kurz vor dem Abteil. Blaise reagierte ebenso emotionslos wie Pansy. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Draco wollte nur, dass die beiden zumindest gewarnt waren. Die Todesser würden selbstverständlich keine Slytherins angreifen, doch würden sie die Slytherins auch noch erkennen, wenn sie keine Schuluniformen trugen?

Er empfahl seinem besten Freund sich einfach an Nott zu halten. Der würde schon wissen, was zu tun ist.

Als Draco durch das nächste Abteil ging bemerkte er zwei Personen, die offensichtlich keine Schüler von Hogwarts waren, auch wenn ihre Schulzeit vielleicht nicht so lange zurückliegen mochte. Eine von ihnen war eine Frau, mit so einer verrückten Frisur, die es schwer machte, sie nicht zu bemerken. Die grünen und lila Strähnen standen in alle Richtungen ab. Neben ihr stand ein Mann, höchstens dreißig, mit langen roten Haaren, einem roten Bart und unzähligen Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Na wenn das kein Weasley war.

Die beiden verstummten mitten im Satz, als sie den Slytherin bemerkten. Wortlos quetschte er sich an ihnen vorbei und versuchte sich ihre Gesichter möglichst genau einzuprägen. Wie viele Mitglieder des Ordens würden sich hier wohl noch aufhalten?

Draco ging weiter durch das nächste Abteil, aber er konnte sie immer noch nicht sehen. Spätestens am Ende des Zuges würde er sie finden. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch einen Vogel herauf, der fröhlich zwitschernd über seinem Kopf flog. Es war ein Rotkehlchen. Mit einem Schwenker seines Stabs schickte er den Vogel los.

Der Zug fuhr durch Täler und Wälder. Die Landschaft lag unter weißem dickem Schnee. Der Himmel war bewölkt, grau und diesig. Im vorletzten Waggon entdeckte er endlich Abercrombie, der gerade versuchte einen Streit bei den Ravenclaws zu schlichten. Ginevra war nicht bei ihm, was bedeutete, dass sie seine Botschaft erhalten hatte. Wortlos quetschte er sich an dem Gryffindor vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg.

Am anderen Ende des Zugs sah er sie dann endlich. Ginervra stand bei der alten Hexe mit dem Servierwagen. Das Rotkehlchen saß auf ihrer Schulter. Ihr langes rotes Haar fiel ihren Rücken hinab. Dicht hinter ihr blieb er stehen. Sie wollte gerade einen Schokofrosch bezahlen, als er bereits der Hexe eine Galleone hin hielt.

„Machen Sie zwei draus", sagte er mit dem Blick auf Ginny. „Geht auf mich." Die alte Hexe reichte ihnen zwei Schokofrösche und Draco drückte ihr die Münze in die Hand. „Stimmt so."

„Danke, mein Lieber." Die alte Hexe lächelte über das großzügige Trinkgeld. „Immer wieder schön, dein Gesicht zu sehen."

Früher hatte Draco sein halbes Taschengeld bei dem Servierwagen gelassen. Außerhalb der Kontrolle seiner Eltern hatte er sich immer vollgestopft mit Süßigkeiten, die sie ihm nie erlaubt hätten, um dann abends mit Bauchschmerzen im Bett zu liegen. Die alte Hexe war immer nett zu ihm gewesen.

Freundlich lächelnd schob sie ihre Süßigkeiten weiter zum nächsten Abteil und öffnete die Tür. „Meine Lieben, darf es etwas vom Servierwagen sein?"

Draco und Ginny standen noch an derselben Stelle, beide mit ihren Schokofröschen in der Hand. Sie biss ihrem zappelnden Frosch gnadenlos den Kopf ab und ließ den Slytherin nicht aus den Augen.

„Wolltest du nur angeben wie reich du bist", fragte sie, „oder willst du irgendetwas bestimmtes?"

Draco überlegte. Wenn er ihr von dem Angriff erzählen würde dann wäre ihre erste Intention vermutlich den Mitgliedern des Ordens sofort Bescheid zu sagen. Und wenn herauskäme, dass sie gewarnt worden wäre, dann wäre das vermutlich nicht sehr günstig für ihn, vor allem, da Nott gesehen hatte, wie er durch den Zug schlich. Und wenn man ihn mit ihr zusammen sah, würde das nur Fragen aufwerfen. Trotzdem wollte er nicht gehen. Er wollte hier bleiben. Bei ihr.

„Schöne Ferien gehabt, Weasley?", stellte er die Gegenfrage. Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Zuges und packte seinen eigenen Schokofrosch aus. Beinahe hätte der sich aus dem Staub gemacht, doch Dracos Reflexe waren schnell genug, sodass er ihn schnappen konnte. Die beiliegende Karte zeigte Albus Dumbledore. Er rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Davon hatte er doch bestimmt schon zehn Stück.

Ginny betrachtete ihn mit einem argwöhnischen Blick und er konnte ihr ansehen, wie sie ihm misstraute. „Bezaubernd", antwortete sie und aß den Rest des Schokofrosches. „Wüsste nur nicht, was dich das angeht." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn angriffslustig an.

Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihr Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. Es gab so vieles, was er ihr sagen wollte. Wie oft er in den Ferien an sie gedacht hatte, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte und was er in diesem Moment in ihrer Nähe empfand. Welches Risiko er für sie einging. Dieser Rotschopf verwirrte ihm dermaßen den Kopf, dass er erst wieder zu sich kam, als es laut knallte.

Der Zug machte einen Ruck. Für eine Sekunde war es todstill, ehe das Chaos begann. Der Zug stand still und plötzlich schossen die Vorhänge der Fenster zu. Das Licht ging aus und man konnte kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen.

„Bleibt, wo ihr seid!", rief die alte Hexe vom Servierwagen. Sie ließ ihren Wagen stehen und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Dieser Anblick überraschte Draco, denn er hatte die alte Frau als schwach und langsam in Erinnerung.

Ginevras Stimme drang zu ihm durch. „Was geht hier vor?" Ein lauter Knall ertönte und das Rotkehlchen stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus. Es flog von ihrer Schulter und schwirrte verängstigt durch die Luft. Durch die Abteiltür neben ihnen lugten einige Köpfe heraus. Draco versperrte Ginevra mit seinem Körper den Weg.

„Lass mich durch!" Sie versuchte ihn beiseite zu schieben, aber sie hatte keine Chance. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Malfoy!" Ihr Blick war fest entschlossen, nicht der kleinste Funken von Angst lag in ihren Augen. Er zog nun auch seinen Zauberstab.

Das Licht des Zuges flackerte leicht und der Waggon geriet erneut ins Wanken. Vermutlich kämpfte jemand in der Nähe. Aus dem Abteil drang das Wimmern der verängstigten Schüler.

Ginny deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab direkt auf die Stelle zwischen seine Augen. „Ich sagte, geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Stabs verschloss er die Tür des Abteils vor den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler und damit sie nicht in Versuchung kamen ins Geschehen eingreifen zu wollen. In den Gängen waren nun Stimmen zu hören. Ein weiterer Knall. Und ein Rütteln fuhr durch den Zug. Dies schien auch die Gryffindor wachzurütteln und sie schoss einen Ungesagten Zauber auf ihn ab, den er jedoch mit Leichtigkeit parierte. Sie war zu unkonzentriert, um ihn zu überraschen.

Sie versuchte es noch weitere Male. Letztendlich jedoch schien sie zu begreifen, dass sie mit Magie nicht weiterkam, und so versuchte sie es mit Gewalt. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie an ihm vorbei zu kommen, warf sich mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht gegen ihn, drückte und zerrte, doch er war stärker. Er hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest und gab ihr keine Chance, an ihm vorbei zu kommen.

„Lass! Mich! _Los_!" Ihr Körper kämpfte und es kostete ihn große Mühe sie festzuhalten. Die Gryffindor war stärker, als er gedacht hatte. Ihr Ellenbogen erwischte ihn im Magen und er keuchte auf. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper.

„Verdammt, Weasley, halt endlich still!", fluchte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Funken sprühten aus ihrem Zauberstab. Sie raste vor Zorn.

„_Oppugno_!"

Das Rotkehlchen, das Draco zuvor heraufbeschworen hatte, flog auf ihn zu und begann, auf seinem Gesicht einzupicken. Instinktiv ließ er Ginny los und hob die Hände, um den spitzen Schnabel des Vogels abzuwehren. Diesen Moment nutzte sie, um ihm zu entkommen. Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und lief los, zum nächsten Waggon.

„Verdammt!" Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den blutrünstigen Vogel. „Finite!"

Der Vogel verpuffte. Eine Sekunde später wurde der Zug umgeworfen. Es war, als würde er vom Besen fallen. Die Welt um ihn herum wirbelte umher und die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst. Mit einem lauten Rumms schlug der Zug auf. Schreie voller Panik aus den Abteilen durchschnitten die Dunkelheit. Draco brauchte einen Moment, um die Orientierung wiederzuerlangen. Er musste erst wieder oben und unten zuordnen. Einige Vorhänge der Fenster flogen auf, sodass wenigstens wieder Licht hineinkam. Er versuchte einen Blick hinauszuwerfen, doch alles, was er sah, war der graue Himmel. Und das Dunkle Mal, das über dem Zug leuchtete.

Langsam rappelte Draco sich auf und keuchte. Der Sturz hatte ganz schön weh getan, aber es schien, als sei ihm nichts weiter passiert. Er sah den Gang hinab und sah Ginevra auf dem Boden liegen. Sie rührte sich nicht. In nur wenigen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht. Er kniete sich neben sie. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde konnte er nicht klar denken, als er das Blut an ihrem Kopf sah. Doch dann stöhnte sie vor Schmerz auf. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so erleichtert gewesen.

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Vorsicht, du bist verletzt."

Sie stöhnte erneut und fasste sich an die Stirn. Als sie das Blut an ihren Fingern sah weiteten sich geschockt ihre Augen. Das Licht des Zuges ging wieder an. Anscheinend war der Kampf nun endlich vorbei. Ginny fing an zu schluchzen.

„Ich heile es", sagte Draco sanft, der den Zauberstab bereits bereit hielt. „Die Verletzung ist nicht schlimm."

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Ich weine nicht deswegen", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Fragend sah er sie an, doch sie wich seinem Blick. „Du wusstest es." Ihre Stimme war anklagend. „Du wusstest von dem Angriff." Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg. „Und du hast verhindert, dass ich ihnen helfe."

Zuerst war er total perplex, doch dann ergriff ihn die Wut. „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist", fauchte er, „ich versuche dich zu beschützen!" Sie hätte ihn nicht anklagen sondern ihm danken sollen!

Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn an, voller Verzweiflung und Missachtung. „Und was ist mit den anderen?"

Graue Augen sahen in braune. „Die anderen sind mir egal!" Und es war die Wahrheit. Er konnte sich nicht um die anderen scheren. Entweder sie oder er. Es war alles erst der Anfang. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, während er einen Zauberspruch sprach und die Wunde an ihrem Kopf heilte.

* * *

Eine Stunde später war der Express bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Nachdem es den Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix gelungen war, die Todesser zu vertreiben, hatten sie einen Patronus nach Hogwarts geschickt, woraufhin Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer zur Hilfe eilten. Gemeinsam schafften sie es den umgeworfenen Zug wieder auf die Bahngleise zu bringen. Die Vertrauensschüler kümmerten sich um die verängstigten Schüler, während die Lehrer zusammen mit den verletzten Schülern nach Hogwarts apparierten, damit sie im Krankenflügel von Madam Pomfrey geheilt werden konnten.

Wie sich herausstellte waren außer den beiden Personen, die Draco im Zug gesehen hatte noch drei weitere Widerständler anwesend gewesen. Zwei von ihnen waren ebenfalls verletzt worden und kamen ins St. Mungos. Einer von ihnen war Sirius Black.

Die restliche Fahrt verlief ereignislos. Die Schüler waren viel zu geschockt und heilfroh, als der Zug endlich in Hogsmeade ankam. Abgesehen von Hagrid, der wie üblich die Schüler am Bahnhof in Empfang nahm, waren noch weitere Lehrer anwesend. Inzwischen war es dunkel, dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel herab und nur das Knirschen der Schuhe im Schnee war zu hören.

Draco ging gemeinsam mit Pansy und Blaise zu den Kutschen. Nur noch wenige Momente und sie würden wieder in Hogwarts sein.

Und dann würde der Spaß erst richtig losgehen.

In Gedanken versunken näherten sie sich den Kutschen, bis Draco auf einmal abrupt stehen blieb. Pansy, die sich bei ihm eingehakt hatte, blieb ebenfalls stehen und auch Blaise drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was ist los?", fragte Blaise mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Draco sah an ihnen vorbei. Er starrte direkt auf die Kutschen, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

Das Ding vor ihm erhielt all seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Pansy musterte ihn. „Alles in Ordnung, Draco?"

Nach einem Moment fing er sich wieder. „Ja, alles bestens." Er ging weiter und zog Pansy an seinem Arm mit sich, um in die Kutsche einzusteigen. Seine beiden Freunde folgten ihm mit besorgten Mienen. Draco stieg zuletzt ein, nicht ohne noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf die Kreatur zu werfen.

_Aha_, dachte Draco bitter. _Das sind also Thestrale._


	25. Teil 1: Kapitel 24

_Hallo zusammen,_

_ich hoffe, ihr habt trotz Corono-Krise ein schönes Osterfest. Ich nutze im Moment die viele freie Zeit u. a. zum Lesen und Schreiben. ;)_

_Dieses Kapitel ist mein bisheriges Lieblingschap! Es werden endlich ganz viele Fragen beantwortet und wir steuern auf das Ende von Teil 1 zu._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :3_

* * *

_Dezember 1985_

Draco lachte. Er holte weit aus und warf den Schneeball mitten in das Gesicht des Hauselfen, der gequält das Gesicht verzog. Draco quietschte vergnügt auf. Er hatte einen Heidenspaß! Sie befanden sich im Garten, dessen sonst so grüne und gepflegte Grünflächen unter einer dicken Schicht Schnee verborgen lagen. Vom Himmel regneten fluffige Schneeflocken herab. Die Sonne neigte sich zum Horizont und es würde bald dunkel werden. Draco hatte sich herausgeschlichen, gehüllt in einen dicken schwarzen Mantel und einem Wollschal, der sein halbes Gesicht verdeckte. Die Kapuze war ihm vom Kopf gerutscht und in seinem silberblonden Haar sammelten sich die weißen Schneeflocken. Seine sonst so blassen Wangen waren von der Kälte ganz rot gefärbt. Seine Finger waren eiskalt, doch das nahm er kaum wahr.

Er hatte dem Hauselfen verboten, sich zu bewegen und warf nun schon den fünften Schneeball auf den Diener seiner Großmutter. Seinen Namen hatte er schon längst wieder vergessen, aber das war ihm auch egal, denn er war immerhin nur ein wertloser Sklave. Dem Hauselfen schlotterten die Knie und seine Füße wurden schon ganz blau, da sie ungeschützt im Schnee steckten. Draco traf ihn nicht immer, doch wenn er traf, dann lachte er laut auf, als wäre er auf einem Rummel und hätte einen Preis gewonnen.

„Draco, verflucht, lass den Hauselfen in Ruhe!"

Erschrocken drehte er sich um und versteckte den Schneeball, den er gerade geformt hatte, hinter seinem Rücken. Seine Großmutter guckte aus einem der Fenster im ersten Stock und sie sah nicht sehr erfreut aus. „Komm wieder rein! Du holst dir ja noch den Tod!" Und dann erlöste sie den Hauselfen von seinen Qualen. „Verschwinde, Pixi, geh und mach etwas sauber."

Mit einem Schmollmund blickte Draco auf die Stelle, an der der zitternde Hauself mit einem _Plopp_ dankbar verschwand.

„Wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten im Haus bist verwandle ich dich in eine Kröte und verfüttere dich an die Hunde!", rief seine Großmutter ihm noch zu, bevor sie das Fenster verschloss.

Draco zuckte zusammen und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Er rannte los, was bei dem tiefen Schnee nicht gerade leicht war und beeilte sich, ins Haus zu kommen. Er wollte nicht in eine Kröte verwandelt werden! Leichte Panik ergriff ihn, denn er wusste, es war seiner Großmutter durchaus zuzutrauen.

Wieso auch mussten seine Eltern ihn bei ihr lassen? Er wäre viel lieber mit in die Winkelgasse gegangen und hätte auch gerne etwas eingekauft. Aber seine Eltern hatten seinem Betteln leider nicht nachgegeben. Vermutlich kauften sie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn, dachte er, und er durfte deshalb nicht dabei sein.

Als er im Eingang des Haupthauses ankam ging sein Atem schnell und flach. Seine Stiefel verteilten Schnee und Dreck auf dem teuren Teppich. Ein Hauself erschien, um ihm seinen Umhang abzunehmen. Während er sich auszog erschien seine Großmutter auf der Treppe. Ihr graues Haar war kunstvoll hochgesteckt und sie trug ein enges, violettes Samtkleid mit einem weiten Unterrock. Er mied bewusst ihren strengen Blick.

Draco hatte immer geglaubt, Malfoy Manor wäre das größte Haus der Welt, doch das Anwesen von Druella und Cygnus Black überragte ihr Anwesen um vielfaches. Jedes Mal schaffte er es sich zu verlaufen, bei den zahlreichen Stockwerken und Zimmern und mit seinen gerade mal fünf Jahren war sein Orientierungssinn auch noch nicht besonders gut ausgeprägt. Er besuchte seine Großeltern zwar nicht sehr oft, aber auch nicht selten. Doch heute war das erste mal, dass er ohne seine Eltern hier war.

Draco mochte seine Großmutter, aber manchmal hatte er auch Angst vor ihr, denn sie konnte sehr streng sein. Fast so streng, wie sein Vater. Vor allem, wenn sie ihn so wütend ansah, wie in diesem Moment.

„Du ruinierst meinen Teppich!", presste sie schmallippig hervor und Draco sah zu seinen Füßen herab. Das war doch nur Schnee. Und etwas Matsch …

„Boggo, kümmere dich um meinen Teppich. Vielleicht ist er ja noch zu retten." Sie seufzte schwermutig und fügte dann hinzu: „Danach bringst du uns Tee. Verstanden?"

„Sehr wohl, Madam." Der Hauself verbeugte sich tief. Mit einem Schnipsen seiner langen dünnen Finger schwebte Dracos Umhang zur Garderobe.

„Na komm schon, Junge." Druella sah ihren Enkel auffordernd an. „Wir gehen in den Salon. Du musst dich aufwärmen. Deine Eltern würden es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du bei mir erfrierst."

Wenige Minuten später saßen die beiden vor dem Kamin in zwei grünen kuscheligen Sesseln. Dracos Beine waren so kurz, dass sie nicht den Boden berühren konnten und in der Luft baumelten. Er saß, in eine dicke Decke verpackt, tief in den Polstern des Sessels versunken und hielt die dampfende Tasse Tee in den Händen, an der er gelegentlich nippte.

Neben ihm saß Druella, die Karten sortierte. „Wenn ich dich noch einmal dabei erwische, wie du meine Diener von der Arbeit abhältst, dann schläfst du im Kerker. Hast du mich verstanden, Draco?"

Ihr Enkel nickte. Sie machte ihm Angst. Er hatte doch nur mit dem Hauselfen spielen wollen. Bei sich zu Hause machte er das doch auch immer. Und hier war es schrecklich langweilig. Er mochte es nicht, wenn seine Großmutter wütend war, vor allem, wenn _er_ der Grund dafür war. Sie sollte ihn lieb haben, denn schließlich war er doch der liebste und süßeste Junge der Welt. Das sagte zumindest seine Mutter immer wieder.

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten und er setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf.

„Guck mich bloß nicht so an", befahl Druella ungerührt. „Ich weiß, was du vor hast. Das mag vielleicht bei deiner Mutter funktionieren, aber nicht bei mir. Meine Tochter verwöhnt dich ohnehin viel zu sehr."

Draco seufzte enttäuscht. „Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?", fragte er gequält.

„So lange, bis dich deine Eltern abholen." Sie nahm zwei Karten vom Stapel und legte sie auf den Beistelltisch neben sich.

Draco beobachtete sie dabei neugierig. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich lege Karten."

„Und wieso?"

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Damit kann ich in die Zukunft sehen."

Draco bekam große Augen. „Wirklich?"

Druella nickte. Sie nahm eine weitere Karte, sah sie sich an und legte sie kommentarlos weg.

„Beweis es!", forderte Draco. Die heiße Tasse Tee in seinen Händen hatte er schon ganz vergessen. In die Zukunft sehen war auch für Zauberer etwas Besonderes. Aber vielleicht erzählte seine Großmutter ihm auch nur ein Märchen.

Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn einige Momente an. Sie schien zu überlegen. „Na schön." Dann griff sie nach den Karten und mischte sie. Draco sah ihr dabei gespannt zu.

„Wie geht das, Oma?"

„Nun, diese Karten gewähren mir einen Einblick in die Zukunft. Darauf sind Symbole", sagte sie, während sie eine Karte auf die Lehne seines Sessels legte, „wie Tiere, Menschen oder Zeichen und diese geben einen Hinweis. Das schwierigste daran ist die Bedeutung zu entziffern. Diese Karte hier", und sie zeigte auf die Person in dem schwarzen Umhang mit einer Sense in der Hand, „bedeutet den Tod. Jemand wird sterben. Vermutlich schon bald. Und ich habe auch bereits eine Ahnung, um wen es sich handelt." Ihr Blick veränderte sich, bemerkte Draco. Sie schaute nicht mehr so streng wie sonst.

„Wer?", fragte er neugierig.

„Jedenfalls nicht du", sagte sie und ihr Ton ließ keine weiteren Fragen zu. „Hier, zieh eine Karte."

Draco sah sich die Karten an und überlegte einige Sekunden, welche er nehmen sollte. Vorsichtig zog er eine aus dem Stapel heraus und er hoffte, er würde nicht auch den Tod oder etwas anderes schreckliches ziehen. Zuerst traute er sich nicht sie umzudrehen, doch dann siegte die Neugierde. Auf der Karte war ein Vogel.

„Der Rabe", erklärte seine Großmutter. Sie sah ihren Enkel an und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Draco betrachtete die Karte und drehte sie um, als würde auf der Rückseite eine Erklärung stehen. „Und was bedeutet das?"

Statt zu antworten stellte sie ihm eine Gegenfrage. „Würdest du gern fliegen?"

Er zog einen Schmollmund. „Jah. Aber Vater lässt mich nicht auf einem Besen fliegen. Er sagt, ich bin zu jung. Aber ich bin schon fünf!" Er nahm eine Hand von der Tasse und hielt seiner Großmutter die offene Handfläche hin, um ihr seine fünf kurzen Finger zu demonstrieren.

„Keine Sorge, Draco." Druella lächelte, was ihn verwirrte, denn seine Großmutter lächelte nicht sehr oft. „Du wirst noch oft genug fliegen."

* * *

_Januar 1994_

Der Schneeball landete mitten im Gesicht des Schneemanns und Draco stieß einen Laut der Freude aus. Es hatte Stunden gedauert, bis er den Schneemann fertig gebaut hatte, denn schließlich durfte er in den Ferien nicht zaubern. Außerhalb von Hogwarts fühlte er sich ohne seinen Zauberstab so machtlos. Die wenigen Wochen, die er während der Ferien zuhause verbrachte, waren immer langweilig und schwierig. Denn in Hogwarts benutzte er für alles Magie, angefangen vom Türen öffnen bis hin zum Dinge heraufbeschwören.

Im Garten seiner Großmutter hatte er einen Schneemann gebaut und ihm eine runde Brille aufgesetzt, die er in einem der vielen Zimmer dieses Anwesens gefunden hatte. Draco bückte sich, griff sich eine Handvoll Schnee und formte ihn zu einem Ball. Dann holte er weit aus.

„Nimm das, Potter!"

Er warf und traf. Er grinste zufrieden.

Eine halbe Stunde später, als er kaum noch Gefühl in seinen Fingern hatte, ging er hinein ins Anwesen seiner Großmutter. Seitdem sein Großvater gestorben war lebte sie ganz allein in diesem riesigen Haus und seine Mutter wollte sie möglichst oft besuchen, damit sie sich nicht so einsam fühlte.

Wie vermutet traf er sie im Salon. Die angenehme Wärme des Kaminfeuers schlug ihm entgegen, als er den Raum betrat und seine eiskalten Finger fingen an zu kribbeln. Seine Mutter leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Die beiden Frauen saßen an dem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, an dem über ein Dutzend Stühle standen. Draco gesellte sich zu ihnen und nahm den Platz neben seiner Mutter ein.

„Ich hoffe, sie schnappen ihn bald", sagte Narzissa kühl, während sie mit einem Löffel gedankenverloren in ihrer Tasse Tee rührte. „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, wenn ein Mörder frei herumläuft, vor allem nicht, wenn er eine Gefahr für meinen Sohn bedeuten könnte."

Innerlich rollte Draco mit den Augen. Natürlich sprachen sie über Sirius Black. Nicht nur in der Schule war er das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, sondern auch bei ihnen zuhause. Am Anfang war dieses Thema noch spannend gewesen, doch Draco konnte es langsam wirklich nicht mehr hören.

„Keine Sorge, Mutter", versuchte Draco sie zu beruhigen. „Black ist hinter Potter her, nicht hinter mir. Und ich bete zu Merlin, dass er ihn bald erwischt." Er griff nach dem Teller mit den Plätzchen und steckte sich eins genüsslich in den Mund.

„Meine Schwägerin hat eindeutig etwas falsch gemacht bei ihrer Kindererziehung", sagte Druella, während sie ihre Karten mischte. „Bei den Rosiers wäre so etwas nicht geschehen. Nur leider ist von ihnen außer mir keiner mehr übrig." Sie sagte dies ohne jedes Zeichen von Emotion.

Draco kannte seinen Stammbaum selbstverständlich in- und auswendig. Schon sehr früh hatte man ihm erklärt, welches Privileg er besaß von so vielen reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern abzustammen. Der Name Malfoy war ebenso bekannt und gefürchtet wie der Name Black. Doch die Tatsache, dass er mit Sirius Black, dem entflohenen Mörder aus Askaban, verwandt war, war nichts, womit er angeben konnte. In der Schule hatte er deshalb niemandem davon erzählt.

Er hoffte nur, dass Black Potter bald umbringen würde, denn er konnte dieses Narbengesicht einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Sein Erzfeind aus Gryffindor schaffte es immer wieder der Mittelpunkt des Universums zu sein. Nie hatte der Slytherin nachvollziehen können, weshalb alle so fasziniert von ihm waren, wegen einer Sache, an die dieser Idiot sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, und weshalb er immer von Dumbledore mit Hauspunkten belohnt wurde, wenn er die Regeln brach. Abgesehen davon ärgerte er sich immer noch über diesen blutrünstigen Hippogreif, der ihn attackiert und beinahe lebensbedrohlich verletzt hätte. Er hätte Potter angreifen müssen, nicht ihn, doch statt das Brillengesicht zu beißen flog er mit ihm über die Ländereien Hogwarts, als wären sie beste Freunde.

Bei den Gedanken daran musste Draco schnauben.

„Beschäftigt dich etwas?", fragte Narzissa, doch Draco winkte ab.

„Nur das übliche Dilemma, Mutter." Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Für seinen Geschmack beschwerte er sich schon genug über Potter. Dabei könnte er seine Zeit mit Nützlicheren Dingen verschwenden, wie zum Beispiel auf einem Besen zu fliegen und seine Flugkünste zu verbessern, damit er endlich mal Potter den Schnatz vor der Nase wegschnappen konnte.

Wobei er wieder beim Thema war.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie ein Pferd, das versuchte die lästigen Fliegen zu vertreiben. Seine Großmutter legte währenddessen drei Karten verdeckt herum auf den Tisch.

„Es ist wirklich zu schade", sagte Druella, „dass Regulus so früh sterben musste. Erinnerst du dich noch an Regulus, Narzissa?"

Die blonde Schönheit überlegte kurz. „Ein wenig. Er war stets sehr …" Sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Zurückhaltend."

„Ich mochte ihn sehr", gestand Druella. Und mit einem Blick zu ihrem Enkel fügte sie hinzu: „Draco erinnert mich an ihn."

Draco und Narzissa sahen sie mit dem gleichen ungläubigen Blick an. Der Slytherin hob eine Augenbraue. Er und zurückhaltend? Niemals.

„Ich schätze, ich kannte ihn nicht gut genug, um das beurteilen zu können." Narzissa betrachtete ihren Sohn. „Ich weiß nur, dass Walburga immer in den höchsten Tönen von ihm gesprochen hat. Also sehe ich deine Aussage als Kompliment."

Draco hatte dazu nicht viel zu sagen. Er kannte den Namen Regulus Black nur vom Stammbaum seiner Mutter. Und da er gestorben war, bevor Draco geboren wurde, hatte er ihn nie kennengelernt.

Druella nahm eine Karte vom Stapel und schob sie verdeckt zu Draco rüber. „Ich bin gespannt", sagte sie leise, „was du uns noch alles zeigen wirst, Draco."

Er sah kurz auf die Karte. Druella und Narzissa sahen ihn wartend an, als läge etwas ganz besonderes vor ihm.

„Na los, dreh sie um", forderte seine Großmutter. Seine Mutter nickte ihm stillschweigend zu.

Er streckte langsam die Hand aus und drehte die Karte um. Das Bild darauf war ein Rabe.

* * *

_August 1995_

„Und was hast du empfunden, als du ihn gesehen hast?"

Draco zögerte. Die Antwort darauf war schwierig, denn er konnte seine Gefühle selbst noch nicht ganz zuordnen.

„Ehrfurcht", war das passendste, was ihm dazu einfiel.

Druella nickte verstehend. Er saß gemeinsam mit seiner Großmutter auf der Sesselgruppe am Kamin. Es brannte kein Feuer, denn draußen herrschten über dreißig Grad. Im Anwesen der Blacks war es angenehm kühl. Die dicken Mauern ließen kaum Hitze durch.

Seine Eltern waren eingeladen zu einem Ball oder einer Veranstaltung, Draco war sich nicht so ganz sicher denn er hatte nicht richtig zugehört. Er war der Meinung, dass er mit fünfzehn Jahren auch alt genug war um alleine zuhause bleiben zu dürfen, doch da hatte ihm seine Mutter einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Das Trimagische Turnier lag nun einige Zeit zurück und doch schien es ihm, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass Diggorys Leiche aus dem Labyrinth zurückgekehrt und die Nachricht sich verbreitet hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord wiederauferstanden war. Es war irgendwie komisch. All die Jahre waren die Geschichten von Lord Voldemort Teil seines Lebens gewesen. Jedes Kind in der magischen Welt kannte seinen Namen und seine Schreckensherrschaft, die im Jahre neunzehnhunderteinundachtzig endete. Dass er nun zurück war fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam an, so _unwirklich_ … Bis er ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Draco lief es bei dieser Erinnerung eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Sein Vater sprach fast von nichts anderem mehr und auch die anderen Slytherins waren ganz aus dem Häuschen. Es war das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Draco wusste, die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords war etwas Gutes. Doch nun würde sich alles verändern und er konnte nicht einschätzen, inwiefern.

„Ich nehme an", begann Druella, „dass du dich ihm eines Tages anschließen wirst." Ihre blauen Augen sahen hin direkt an, und er konnte weder Vorwurf noch Ermutigung in ihrem Blick finden. Ihr Gesicht war wie eine emotionslose Maske und es war schwer zu erraten, was sie dachte.

Er antwortete: „Selbstverständlich." Etwas anderes kam auch nicht in Frage. Sein Vater war ein Todesser und er wusste, es war sein Schicksal ebenfalls einer zu werden. Denn es war die größte Ehre dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen.

„Draco, sei so lieb und gib mir meine Karten."

Draco stand auf und ging zum Tisch, auf dem die Karten lagen. Das Haar seiner Großmutter war inzwischen weiß. Trotz ihres Alters wirkte sie immer noch stolz und mächtig. Sie strahlte eine gewisse Autorität aus und Draco hatte in den Jahren gelernt, sie nicht mehr zu fürchten, sondern vielmehr sie zu respektieren.

Seine Großmutter war so eine außergewöhnliche und talentierte Hexe, doch dass sie an so einen Quatsch wie Wahrsagen glaubte, konnte er einfach nicht begreifen. Sie behauptete das Innere Auge zu haben, doch so wirklich wollte er ihr nicht glauben. Bei dem Wort Wahrsagen hatte er immer die verwirrte Professor Trewlaney vor Augen, die es nicht einmal schaffte Regen vorauszusagen, wenn die grauen Wolken bereits über den Himmel zogen.

Er reichte ihr wortlos den Stapel Karten und sie fing an sie zu mischen.

„Zieh eine Karte."

Als er sich wieder in den Sessel setzte stöhnte er genervt auf. „Ich will aber nicht." Bei ihren Karten war noch nie etwas Sinnvolles bei raus gekommen. Viel mehr sprach sie in Rätseln und für Draco war es somit nur Zeitverschwendung. „Wenn du mir sagen kannst, wann ich einmal Klassenbester werde bin ich vielleicht bereit, bei deinen Kartentricks mitzumachen."

Druella sah ihn einen langen Moment an. Dann sprach sie ungerührt: „Wir wissen beide, dass das nie geschehen wird." Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Und jetzt zieh eine Karte."

Er zog eine Karte. Als er sie umdrehte und das Symbol erkannte verdrehte er die Augen. Es war wie immer die gleiche Karte gewesen, die er zog: der Rabe.

„Und?"

Er drehte seine Karte um, um sie ihr zu zeigen. Sie nickte wissend, als hätte sie bereits damit gerechnet.

„Hast du auch noch andere Karten?", fragte er genervt. Er schnipste ihr die Karte zu und sie landete treffsicher auf ihrem Schoß, was sie pikiert dreinblicken ließ. „Ich ziehe immer die gleiche Karte. Das ist langweilig." Er legte seinen Ellenbogen auf die Armlehne des Sessels und stützte sein Gesicht damit ab.

Wie so oft stellte sie eine Gegenfrage, statt zu antworten.

„Draco, hast du schon mal die Geschichte von Regulus Black gehört?"

Er atmete einmal tief ein. Er war erst seit einer Stunde hier und er langweilte sich bereits zu Tode. Da seine Eltern wieder einmal auf irgendeiner Veranstaltung waren verbrachte er die Nacht über bei seiner Großmutter.

„Tote Menschen interessieren mich nicht."

„Er war mein Neffe", fuhr Druella fort, während sie eine weitere Karte zog und sie auf dem Stoff ihres Kleides auf ihrem Schoß ablegte. „Wir waren keine Blutsverwandten, aber wir standen uns trotzdem sehr nahe."

Draco sah halbwegs interessiert auf. Das war zumindest schon mal eine neue Information. Die Geschichte von Regulus kannte er nur teilweise, aber wie schon gesagt, Black war tot und deshalb sah Draco keinen Nutzen darin sich weiter mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

„Er war der Stolz der Familie, nachdem sein Bruder seinen Eltern das Herz gebrochen hatte." Sie legte die Karten weg und schaute Draco direkt an. „Wie alle erwartet hatten wurde auch er ein Todesser, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er verschwand." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Er war wie du Sucher in der Mannschaft von Slytherin."

„Ist ja interessant", sagte Draco lahm.

Druella hob eine Augenbraue. „Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kind", befahl sie streng. „du solltest mir mehr Respekt erweisen."

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Du würdest dich wundern", fuhr sie fort, „was ihr alles gemeinsam hattet. Ich würde dir gern seine Geschichte erzählen."

Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf. „Vater hat mir erzählt", erklärte er ruhig, „dass Black ein Verräter war." Er warf seiner Großmutter einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und in Richtung Tür marschierte. „Also wieso sollte mich die Geschichte eines Verräters interessieren?"

* * *

_August 1996_

Draco ging im Garten spazieren, denn er brauchte frische Luft. Vielleicht würde er hier draußen einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Momentan grübelte er sehr oft und viele negative Gedanken beschäftigten ihn.

Es war angenehm warm. Der Himmel war Azurblau, keine einzige Wolke stand am Himmel. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut zu spüren fühlte sich gut an. Schon bald würde er wieder hineingehen, denn lange hielt man es in der Sommersonne nicht aus. Er stand vor einem kunstvoll zugeschnittenen Busch, doch er sah ihn nicht wirklich, sondern hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Etwas hatte sich verändert. Er wusste nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war. Meistens versuchte er diese Gedanken zu unterdrücken, doch es mochte ihm nicht ganz gelingen. Die Zeit verging immer schneller. Bald schon würde er sein sechstes Schuljahr antreten und in zwei Jahren würde er seinen Abschluss machen. Doch was dann? Seine Mitschüler fingen an sich Gedanken um die Zeit nach Hogwarts zu machen. Draco musste da nicht lange überlegen. Sein Vater hatte alles genauestens für ihn geplant. Lucius war in letzter Zeit oft weg. Abends verließ er das Manor und kehrte manchmal erst im Morgengrauen zurück. Draco wusste zwar nicht, _wo_ er war, doch er wusste sehr gut, bei _wem_ er war. Sein Vater erzählte ihm keine Details und so konnte er sich nur ausmalen, was die Todesser wohl taten.

Irgendwann hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer sich ihm näherte, denn in diesem Anwesen befand sich nur eine weitere Person außer ihm. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, momentan bei ihr zu sein, denn in Malfoy Manor herrschte solch eine gedrückte Stimmung. Seine Eltern hatten so viele Geheimnisse vor ihm und wenn sie sprachen dann fast nur über dieses eine Thema. Und Draco war es inzwischen Leid. Seine Großmutter hatte eine Eigenschaft, die Fluch und Segen zu gleich war: sie war brutal ehrlich. Nicht nur einmal hatte sie in seiner Gegenwart erzählt, was sie vom Dunklen Lord hielt und er wusste von seinem Vater, dass Druella, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann Cygnus, sich in der Vergangenheit nie zu Voldemort bekannt hatte. Nun gut, man konnte mit den Zielen des Dunklen Lords sympathisieren, ohne zu seinen treuen Anhängern zu gehören, schließlich war auch seine Mutter keine Todesserin, sondern nur mit einem vermählt und mit einer weiteren blutsverwandt. Das bedeutete nicht, dass sie andere Ansichten hatte. Doch Druella schwieg meist wenn es um Voldemort ging und er hatte nie ein unterstützendes Wort von ihr zu diesem Thema gehört. Und ein Schweigen sagte manchmal mehr aus als Worte.

Druella setzte sich auf die Bank, die auf der Wiese stand, mit einem großen mit Spitzen bedeckten Schirm in der Hand, der sie vor den warmen Strahlen der Sommersonne schützte. Wie immer war sie in ein enges, samtenes Kleid gekleidet, was für den Sommer viel zu warm war. Doch sie beschwerte sich nicht darüber.

„Großmutter?"

„Ja, Draco?"

„Erzähl mir die Geschichte von Regulus Black."

* * *

_Juni 1997_

Draco trat aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich die Asche von seinem teuren Anzug. Er hatte seinen Besuch bereits per Eulenpost angekündigt, denn es war schrecklich unhöflich, einfach so bei jemandem zuhause aufzutauchen.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?", fragte Druella. Sie lächelte nicht. Sie lächelte sehr selten. Und doch kannte er sie so gut, dass er wusste, dass sie sich über seinen Besuch freute.

„Ich will mein Geburtstagsgeschenk abholen", erklärte Draco.

„So?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Du hast mir nichts zum Geburtstag geschickt, deshalb dachte ich, es ist vermutlich zu kostbar um es mit der Eulenpost zu verschicken." Er lächelte charmant. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht den Geburtstag deines Lieblingsenkels vergessen haben."

Sie hob eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue. „Selbstverständlich nicht."

Vor wenigen Tagen war Draco endlich volljährig geworden. Sein Zauberstab steckte in einem Halter an seinem Gürtel, den er von seiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte. Nun durfte er endlich außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern! Dieses Gefühl der Macht war einfach _grandios_!

„Setz dich." Sie deutete auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber. Wie so oft lagen die Karten, die sie ständig in den Händen hielt, auf dem Beistelltisch neben ihr.

„Und?", fragte Draco mit einem winzigen Hauch Ungeduld. „Was ist es?"

Druella lächelte leicht. In den letzten Monaten war ihr Verhältnis viel besser geworden. In den Ferien hatte er sie oft besucht, sogar ohne seine Eltern, und hin und wieder schickten sie einander Briefe. Er genoss es sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Es war etwas völlig anderes, als mit seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter zu reden. In ihrer Gegenwart konnte er sich ein wenig öffnen und musste nicht aufpassen, was er sagte. Manchmal diskutierten sie stundenlang bis spät in die Nacht. Sie verurteilte ihn nie und wusste, wann es an der Zeit war, keine Fragen zu stellen. Er wiederum konnte sie oft um Rat bitten. Außerdem freute sie sich über seine Gesellschaft, denn in diesem großen Anwesen gab es außer den Hauselfen niemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte.

„Ist es ein neuer Besen?", fragte er ungeduldig. Der Nimbus, den sein Vater ihm in seinem zweiten Schuljahr geschenkt hatte, war zwar toll, aber er war längst überholt. Mit Potters Feuerblitz konnte er leider nicht mehr mithalten.

„Nein", antwortete sie und Draco war ein wenig enttäuscht. „Ich habe etwas viel Besseres für dich", sagte sie und sie beugte sich leicht vor. „Ein Geheimnis."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Geheimnis?" Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten. Er hatte etwas Aufregenderes erwartet.

„Draco, du hast genug materielle Dinge. Du bist reich genug, dass du dir alles kaufen kannst, was du willst. Wenn du einen Flugbesen haben willst, dann kaufe ihn dir gefälligst selbst." Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück. In diesem Moment wirkte sie sehr alt. „Ich habe etwas viel Kostbareres für dich und ich hoffe, du weißt es zu würdigen."

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wie so oft sprach sie in Rätseln. Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er gespannt war.

„Du musst versprechen", fuhr sie leise fort, „dass du mit niemandem darüber sprechen wirst. Es ist zu gefährlich, hörst du?"

Draco nickte unsicher.

„Sagt dir der Name Tom Riddle etwas?"

Bei dieser Frage musste er nicht lange überlegen. „Natürlich. So hieß der Dunkle Lord, ehe er sich Lord Voldemort nannte."

Seine Großmutter nickte. „Wie du natürlich weißt, war auch er einmal ein einfacher Junge, der nach Hogwarts ging." Draco nickte erneut, auch wenn die Vorstellung von einem elfjährigen Voldemort etwas grotesk war. „Was du allerdings nicht weißt, ist, dass ich mit ihm gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen bin. Wir waren in einem Jahrgang. In Slytherin, selbstverständlich."

Überrascht sah er seine Großmutter an. Das wusste er wirklich nicht.

„Nicht mal deine Mutter weiß das", fuhr sie fort, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen. „Schon damals war er sehr … seltsam. Er hatte seine Ideale und Vorstellungen von der magischen Welt. In meinen letzten Jahren in Hogwarts verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit ihm. Wir waren … nun, er war ein Einzelgänger und man konnte nicht behaupten, dass er Freunde gehabt hatte, aber wir waren … so etwas Ähnliches wie Freunde. Deshalb weiß ich genau wovon ich spreche, wenn ich dir sage, dass er gefährlich ist. Er ist charmant und manipulativ und er versteht es die Leute davon zu überzeugen, auf seiner Seite zu stehen und sich ihm anzuschließen. Für ihn sind seine Anhänger aber nur Werkzeuge, um ans Ziel zu kommen.

Draco musste an seinen Vater denken und an Severus, die beiden engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords. Er wusste, dass ihr Meister gnadenlos sein konnte und Verräter oder Fehlverhalten streng bestrafte.

„Was glaubst du, wird er als nächstes machen", fragte sie, „wenn er die ganzen Schlammblüter vernichtet hat. Meinst du, er ist danach zufrieden?"

„Ich weiß nicht …"

„Du bist nicht dumm, Draco. Du weißt, was er als nächstes vorhat. Früher oder später wird er sich die Muggel vornehmen."

Dieser Gedanke war ihm durchaus schon des Öfteren gekommen. Lord Voldemort hasste alle Schlammblüter und Muggel und er machte keinen Hehl daraus sie auslöschen zu wollen. „Und?"

„Die Muggel sind alles andere als schwach", erklärte Druella. „Hast du schon einmal von den Weltkriegen der Muggel gehört?"

Er wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte. Im Unterricht hatten sie bereits die Hexenverfolgungen der Muggel im Mittelalter durchgenommen, was bei Draco nur noch größere Abneigung gegen die Nichtmagier auslöste. Die Hexen und Zauberer tolerierten die Muggel, doch andersherum war es ganz anders: Hexenverbrennungen und sonstige Folterungen. So viele unschuldige waren damals umgekommen. Doch die Hexenverfolgung im Mittelalter war nichts im Gegensatz zu einem der Weltkriege, die die Muggel gegeneinander geführt hatten.

„Stell dir vor, was geschehen wird", fuhr Druella fort, „wenn es zu einem Krieg kommt, zwischen uns und den Muggeln. Die Verluste wären enorm."

„Auch wenn wir zahlenmäßig unterlegen sind", erwiderte Draco, „wir sind viel mächtiger als sie. Die Muggel haben keine Chance gegen uns."

Druella seufzte tief. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so.

Draco sah auf ihre Karten. Was hatte sie gesehen?

„Du sagtest, dass dein Vater erwähnt hatte, dass er auf der Suche nach jemandem ist."

Draco nickte.

„Ich weiß wonach er sucht."

Für einen Moment sah er sie skeptisch an. Nicht sicher, was als nächstes kommen würde. Sein Vater hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, und wenn er es nicht wusste, als engster Vertrauter des Dunklen Lords, dann doch wohl schon gar nicht Druella Black.

„Tom … ich meine, Voldemort, hat früher schon oft davon gesprochen. Draco, ich werde dir jetzt etwas sehr Wichtiges erzählen."

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Ihre Stimme klang entschieden und ein wenig machte sie ihm Angst.

„Ich habe einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, es niemals zu verraten. Und es ist mein Geschenk an dich, da ich weiß, dass du diese Information dringend brauchst."

Draco stand auf. „Was?" Ungläubig sah er seine Großmutter an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Was redete sie denn da? Es war doch klar, was geschah, wenn man einen Unbrechbaren Schwur brach.

„Es ist mein ernst, und jetzt hör mir zu", befahl sie. Sie bedeutete ihm mit der Hand sich wieder zu setzen. Er zögerte einen Moment, bis er gehorchte. „Er sucht nach einer Waffe, eine Waffe, die ihn unbesiegbar macht. Es handelt sich dabei um den Dolch der Macht." Sie zögerte, dann blinzelte sie mehrmals und griff sich an die Brust. Draco war ganz besorgt und er hatte Panik, dass sie jeden Moment tot umfallen könnte. Doch sie sprach ungerührt weiter. „Diese Waffe nimmt die Magie auf von denjenigen, die mit dieser Klinge getötet werden. Der Besitzer ist unheimlich mächtig. Und ich hörte deine Eltern darüber reden. Lucius sprach davon, dass er nach jemandem sucht. Sein Name ist Leontes. Es wird behauptet, dass er im Besitz des Dolches ist."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Damals schon begab er sich in den Ferien auf die Suche nach ihm. Er war erpicht darauf diese mächtige Waffe in die Finger zu bekommen. Später schien er es dann zu bereuen, mich in seine Pläne eingeweiht zu haben. Deshalb ließ er mich den Unbrechbaren Schwur schwören."

„Wieso erzählst du mir das?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß, dass uns eine düstere Zukunft bevor steht. Ich weiß auch, dass die Malfoys dem Dunklen Lord treu ergeben sind. Aber ich weiß, es wird der Tag kommen, an dem du dich fragen wirst, ob das alles richtig ist und du dich für eine Seite entscheiden musst."

„Ich habe mich bereits für eine Seite entschieden", sagte er bestimmt. „Und das wovon du redest ist Verrat." Er schnaubte. „Und ich will sicher nicht enden, wie Regulus Black. Weshalb erzählst du mir das? Willst du, dass ich vor ihm den Dolch finde?"

„Nein", antwortete sie. „Ich will, dass du die Gegenwaffe findest."

Draco starrte sie an und sie starrte zurück. Es vergingen mehrere Herzschläge der Stille.

„Es gibt viele Schutzzauber und magische Objekte auf dieser Welt, doch nichts ist so mächtig wie der Mondstein." Draco runzelte die Stirn. Von so einem Stein hatte er noch nie gehört. „Und ich werde dir nun erzählen, wie du ihn finden kannst."

* * *

_September 1997_

Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schon die ganze Zeit über hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihm jemand folgen würde. Doch egal wie oft er sich umgedreht hatte, er hatte niemanden sehen können.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er furchtlos. Inzwischen hatte er in diesem Wald keine Angst mehr. Als Erstklässler hatte er hier bereits unschöne Erfahrungen gesammelt, doch inzwischen war er ein erfahrener Zauberer, der sich nicht zu fürchten brauchte. Und vor allem jetzt nicht, da er den Mondstein hatte, das mächtigste Schutzobjekt der Welt. Dieser mächtige Stein konnte nur in einer Vollmondnacht gefunden werden, in einer reinen Quelle. Die Legende besagte, dass es sich hierbei um ein Stück vom Mond handle, das auf die Erde herabgestürzt war.

Nichts regte sich, nur das Plätschern des Wassers war zu hören. Anscheinend benutzte jemand einen Schutzzauber. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Finite." Und wie erwartet löste sich der Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf und Ginny Weasley wurde sichtbar. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich was gehört habe. Weasley. Hätte ich mir denken können." Er war nicht überrascht. Schließlich waren ihm ihre neugierigen Blicke in den letzten Tagen bereits aufgefallen. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er war doch ein wenig überrascht, dass sie es geschafft hatte ihm unbemerkt zu folgen. Er beschloss, dass die Gryffindor augenblicklich keine Gefahr für ihn war und ließ den Zauberstab sinken und widmete sich wieder dem Mondstein.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie, als sie ihm näher kam.

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

„Es ist verboten in den Wald zu gehen."

„Ach, was du nicht sagst."

„Schulsprecher hin oder her", begann sie aufgebracht. „Auch für dich gelten Regeln."

Er ignorierte sie. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und widmete seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit dem Mondstein, den er endlich in seinen Händen hielt. Weasley setzte sich ihm gegenüber im Schneidersitz.

Natürlich bemerkte sie das Objekt in seinen Händen und er wusste selbst nicht so genau, weshalb er sie nicht einfach verfluchte. Vermutlich war er in diesem Moment einfach so euphorisch, dass er alle Vorsicht vergaß.

„Darf ich ihn mal sehen?"

Draco sah sie an, schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte seiner Großmutter. Dieser Stein beschützte denjenigen, der ihn aufbewahrte. Niemand konnte ihn angreifen, geschweige denn ihn gewaltsam aus den Händen entreißen. Das war eine gute Gelegenheit zu testen, ob er funktionierte. Wenn er ihn ihr nicht freiwillig gab würden die Schutzzauber verhindern, dass sie ihn an sich nehmen konnte. Er hielt ihr die offene Hand hin, mit dem Mondstein auf der Handfläche. Fest davon überzeugt dass Weasley ihn nicht nehmen könnte, schließlich waren sie seit Jahren verfeindet. Sie hassten einander und die Gryfindor wünschte ihm mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes.

Deshalb war er mehr als überrascht, als sie einfach ihre Finger danach ausstreckte, und den Mondstein in die Hand nahm. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber auf jeden Fall nicht das. Merlin sei dank war sie viel zu beschäftigt mit dem mysteriösen Objekt in ihren Händen, sodass sie Dracos Blick nicht bemerkte. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos. Und es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder war das ein gewöhnlicher, wenn auch hübsch anzusehender normaler Stein, der sich nicht von anderen Kieselsteinen unterschied, oder aber …

Er beobachtete Weasley, wie sie den Mondstein in ihren Händen betrachtete, das Licht des Vollmonds fiel auf sie hinab. Ihre blasse Haut schien so rein und ebenmäßig wie das weiße Porzellan einer Puppe.

_Oder aber, sie will mir nichts Böses …_

Seine Augen wanderten zurück zum Mondstein und ihm wurde klar, dass es nicht die klügste Idee gewesen war, ihn ihr zu geben. Er streckte bereits seine Hand aus, doch er wusste, dass er ihr den Stein nicht entreißen konnte. Nein, sie musste ihn ihm freiwillig geben.

„Jetzt gib ihn mir zurück", befahl er ruhig. Ginny musterte seine Hand. Vorsichtig, als wäre er zerbrechlich, legte sie den Stein zurück in seine Hand. Und Draco atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Er wusste auch nicht, weshalb er nicht einfach aufstand und ging, sondern weiterhin bei ihr blieb.

„Du musst ihn ins Mondlicht halten", sagte Draco dann, beugte sich zu ihr herüber und hielt ihr den Stein vor die Augen. „Schau."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie durch den Mondstein sah. Er hatte seinen Blick weiterhin auf sie gerichtet und studierte ihre Mimik ganz genau. So aus der Nähe betrachtet musste er feststellen, dass Weasley eigentlich gar nicht so unattraktiv war. Und er wusste nicht, ob es am Stein lag, aber er fühlte sich in ihrer Nähe nicht unwohl. Wenn auch die ganze Situation ihn mehr als verwirrte.

Den kompletten Rückweg zur Schule, den sie gemeinsam bestritten, dachte er darüber nach. Von Weasley ging also keine Gefahr aus. Das kam überraschend. Und er würde diese Tatsache stark bezweifeln, wenn der Mondstein es ihm nicht offenbart hätte. Er warf einen Blick zu der rothaarigen Gryffindor neben ihm. Und betrachtete sie nun mit ganz anderen Augen.

* * *

_Dezember 1997_

„Hast du ihn?"

Er nickte.

„Gut."

Draco setzte sich an die Bettkante des Bettes, in dem seine Großmutter lag. Sie sah noch schlimmer aus, als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen. Das kurze weiße Haar klebte schweißnass an ihrer Stirn. Alles deutete daraufhin, dass es mit ihr zu Ende ging. Wenn man bedachte, dass der Fluch so lange brauchte, um sich zu entfalten, konnte man einerseits dankbar sein, dass ihr noch ein wenig Zeit vergönnt wurde, doch andererseits musste es für sie eine Qual sein, so langsam dahinzuscheiden. Draco konnte nur mutmaßen, welche Schmerzen sie durch litt.

Er griff in die Tasche seines Reiseumhangs, den er immer noch trug, und holte den Mondstein hervor. Er reichte ihn ihr und ihre schwachen Finger zitterten, als sie danach griff.

„Er ist wunderschön." Sie besah ihn sich einige Momente, ehe sie ihn Draco wieder zurückgab. „Pass gut auf ihn auf. Hörst du?"

Erneut nickte er. „Ich habe eine Frage", wechselte er das Thema. „Der Rabe. Was bedeutet er?"

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Wir hatten in Wahrsagen das Thema Kartenlegen und für mich wurde diese Karte gezogen", erinnerte er sich. „All die Jahre dachte ich, du willst mich ärgern, indem du mir immer wieder die gleiche Karte gezeigt hast. Doch nachdem sogar Trewlaney den Raben gezogen hat kann es sich nicht um einen Zufall handeln. Der Rabe, er bedeutet Schutz, nicht wahr? Deshalb sollte ich den Mondstein suchen. Ist es nicht so?"

Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Gibt es jemanden, den du beschützen möchtest, Draco?"

„Natürlich." Er dachte an seine Eltern, er dachte an seine beiden Freunde, an Pansy und Blaise. Und dann dachte er an _sie_ …

„Keine Sorge", sagte Druella schwach. „Eines Tages wirst du frei sein. Und du wirst die Welt von oben betrachten und feststellen, dass Freiheit das wichtigste ist, worauf ein Mensch hoffen kann."

* * *

Einige Tage später saßen Draco und Narzissa an Druellas Bett. Es war Neujahr und in wenigen Tagen würde Draco zur Schule zurückreisen. Und dann würden sie Hogwarts angreifen. Er hatte weiterhin vor für Voldemort zu kämpfen und sich den Todessern anzuschließen. Narzissa hielt die Hand ihrer Mutter. Draco hatte sie noch nie weinen gesehen und auch jetzt kamen keine Tränen. Sie beide verweilten an ihrem Bett, bis sie schließlich starb. Draco wusste, sie war für ihn gestorben um ihm zu erzählen, wie man Voldemort aufhalten konnte.

Und sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihr Opfer womöglich umsonst gewesen war.

Er wusste nicht, was die Zukunft ihm bringen würde und welche Rolle er in diesem Krieg spielen würde. Nur eines war ihm klar: er würde um alles in der Welt versuchen, diejenigen zu schützen, die er liebte.


	26. Teil 1: Kapitel 25

_Januar 1998_

„Oh, Draco", hauchte Pansy mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest umklammert in ihren eigenen. „Das mit deiner Großmutter tut mir so leid!"

„Dann konntest du sie also sehen?", fragte Blaise. „Die Thestrale?"

Draco nickte. Er wusste natürlich aus den Büchern, von was die Kutschen gezogen wurden, doch außer auf gezeichneten Bildern hatte er die Thestrale vorher noch nie gesehen. Sie sahen einschüchternd aus, ja, aber was für Draco noch schlimmer war, war die Erinnerung daran, weshalb er sie plötzlich sehen konnte: er hatte jemanden sterben sehen. Und zwar seine Großmutter.

Es war erst wenige Tage her. Gerade hatte er seinen beiden besten Freunden davon erzählt. Die drei Slytherins saßen in einer der Kutschen und warteten darauf, dass sie abfuhr, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Ich glaube, die hier ist noch frei", ertönte eine Stimme, die Draco sofort erkannte. Eine Hand an der Türklinke, die andere an ihrer Kapuze, die sie festhielt, damit ihr langes rotes Haar nicht vom Schnee nass wurde. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter zu ihren Freunden, die vermutlich hinter ihr standen, dann sah sie in die Kutsche hinein. Offensichtlich hatte sie erwartet sie leer vorzufinden.

Ihre Augen erblickten zuerst Draco, dann Pansy und wanderten dann weiter zu den beiden Händen der Slytherins, die immer noch ineinander verschränkt waren. Ihr sommersprossenbesetztes Gesicht erbleichte und noch bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, knallte sie die Tür wieder zu.

Pansy zog ihre Hand wieder zurück.

„Was ist denn los?", ertönte eine Stimme außerhalb der Kutsche, die zu Weasleys Bruder gehörte.

„Die ist schon besetzt", hörte man sie nur noch trocken sagen und wenig später setzte die Kutsche sich auch schon in Bewegung.

Draco starrte aus dem Fenster, sah den Flocken beim Fallen zu und wie sie die Ländereien unter einer dicken Schneedecke vergruben. Er spürte Pansys Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Ach, Ärger im Paradies?", fragte die Slytherin hochnäsig. „Ist sie dich jetzt schon leid?" Draco warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und spielte den ahnungslosen, was Pansy nur noch mehr zu verärgern schien. „Guck nicht so blöd", zischte sie. „Ich weiß es!"

Draco warf einen Blick zu Blaise, der ihm gegenübersaß, aber der Slytherin schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. Sein Blick sagte: _Sieh mich nicht so an, ich habe nichts verraten._

„Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie du vielleicht denkst", sagte Pansy eingeschnappt. Sie schaute nun zum Fenster heraus und zeigte Draco die kalte Schulter. „Ehrlich Draco, im Bad der Vertrauensschüler? Offensichtlicher hätte es nicht sein können."

Pansy mied weiterhin seinen Blick und er wusste, dass sie gekränkt war. Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ahnungslos, was man in solch einer Situation sagen sollte. Draco seufzte und schaute dann seinerseits ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, während die Kutsche ihren Weg zum Schloss fortsetzte. Pansy war ebenfalls Vertrauensschülerin und hatte natürlich auch Zugriff auf den Zeitplan. Vermutlich hatte sie gesehen, dass die Namen Malfoy und Weasley ziemlich oft und stets nacheinander eingetragen waren.

_Auch egal_, dachte Draco bitter. _Es ist eh vorbei._

Die meiste Zeit der Fahrt herrschte in der Kutsche Schweigen. In wenigen Minuten würden sie in Hogwarts ankommen.

„Vermutlich ist das die letzte Gelegenheit mit euch ungestört zu sprechen", begann Draco, die Stimme gedämpft, als hätte er Angst, dass jemand ihr Gespräch belauschen könnte. „Snape wird es heute im Gemeinschaftsraum verkünden, aber ich wollte es euch schon vorher sagen. Projekt Spinnennetz wird morgen gestartet."

Blaise und Pansy verzogen keine Miene. Sie beide kannten den Plan und waren darauf vorbereitet.

„In erster Linie werden die Siebtklässler mitwirken." Draco sah die beiden Slytherins der Reihe nach an. „Wir bekommen die wichtigsten Aufgaben. Aber eins muss ich euch sagen: Das komplette Haus Slytherin wird beteiligt sein und der Dunkle Lord sieht nicht gerne Verräter in seinen eigenen Reihen."

„Das soll heißen", riet Blaise, „wer nicht mitmacht, geht drauf."

Draco nickte. „Ganz genau."

Blaise lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dachtest du wirklich, dass uns das nicht schon längst klar ist?"

Doch es war Pansy, die antwortete: „Es ausgesprochen zu hören ist trotzdem ein Unterschied." Sie wirkte etwas blass.

„Ich will nur, dass ihr euch darüber im Klaren seid. Falls der Moment kommt und ihr überlegt, einen Rückzieher zu machen, dann zieht es durch. Snape hat ein Auge auf uns alle."

Pansy nickte geistesabwesend und in Blaise Gesicht zeichnete sich die Besorgnis ab. Draco wusste, dass sein bester Freund allen Grund hatte den Dunklen Lord zu fürchten. Er sah ihn direkt an. „Gib ihm keinen Grund dich töten zu wollen", mahnte er streng. Eine unausgesprochene Botschaft: Behalte dein Geheimnis für dich! Denn Draco würde es ebenfalls für sich behalten.

„Ich weiß, wir haben über dieses Thema nie viel geredet", begann Draco, „aber ich weiß, dass ihr nicht die gleichen Ansichten habt wie ich."

„Das haben wir nie gesagt", empörte sich Pansy, doch Draco begegnete ihr mit einem verständnisvollen Blick.

„Ich weiß. Das ist es ja. Es ist das, was ihr nicht gesagt habt, was euch verraten hat."

Pansy und Blaise wechselten einen Blick und keiner antwortete darauf. Es stimmte, sie beide hatten nie etwas gegen Lord Voldemort oder die Todesser gesagt, doch sie hatten auch nie etwas Befürwortendes dazu gesagt.

Gefühlsduseleien lagen den Slytherins nicht und sie sprachen selten über Gefühle oder andere unschöne Themen, doch Draco hatte diesen letzten Moment einfach nutzen müssen, um seinen Freunden zu sagen, dass sie keine Wahl hatten. Es war eine Warnung und Draco zeigte ihnen somit, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten.

„Wir sind Slytherins", sagte Draco, während die Kutsche zum Stehen kam. „Wir schaffen das. Wenn es heißt, ich oder die anderen–"

„–dann entscheide ich mich immer _für_ mich und _gegen_ die anderen", ergänzte Blaise. Er nickte und Pansy tat es ihm gleich.

„Na dann kann ich Lavender endlich heimzahlen, dass sie mir in der dritten Klasse ein Ringelschwänzchen angezaubert hat", meinte Pansy kühl. „Diese Demütigung werde ich ihr niemals verzeihen." Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür der Kutsche. Zuerst stieg sie aus, danach folgte Blaise und zuletzt Draco. Er schloss die Tür der Kutsche und setzte sich die Kapuze seines Schulumhangs auf. Es schneite wie verrückt.

„Blaise?"

Pansy ging bereits voraus, doch Blaise drehte sich noch einmal zu Draco um. Auch er hatte seine Kapuze aufgesetzt und verschmolz beinahe mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Nur das Leuchten der Fenster der mit Kerzen erhellten Großen Halle war zu sehen.

„Ja?"

Und Draco fragte leise, sodass Pansy ihn nicht hören konnte: „Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

* * *

Es war so neblig, dass Ginny beinahe die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte. Trotzdem gelang es ihr den Weg zum Bootshaus zu finden. Das Wasser des Sees schwappte in kleinen Wellen gegen die Pfähle des Stegs. Mittlerweile hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, doch es war immer noch eisig kalt.

Die Ferien waren so schön gewesen. Die Zeit mit ihrer Familie hatte sie sehr genossen, doch kaum war sie auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts geschahen wieder nur schlimme Dinge. Der Angriff der Todesser auf den Hogwarts-Express hatte sie alle zutiefst schockiert und Merlin sei Dank waren Charlie und die anderen da gewesen, um sie von vermutlich Schlimmerem abzuhalten. Zum Glück waren sie vorbereitet gewesen. Sonst hätte es womöglich nicht nur Verletzte gegeben, sondern auch Tote. Sie hatten bereits mit dem Angriff gerechnet. Moody sagte immer man sollte das Beste hoffen und mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.

Mitten in diesem ganzen Chaos ihrer Gedanken und Ängste befand sich Draco, der sie zwar beschützt hatte, doch Ginny war zutiefst davon erschüttert, dass er nichts dagegen unternahm, dass er es einfach so hinnahm. Stattdessen hätte er die anderen warnen oder gegen die Todesser kämpfen können. Aber es scherte ihn nicht. Und das war für Ginny unverzeihlich.

Ginny hatte allen Grund ihn zu hassen und doch war sie hierhergekommen. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären wieso. Als die Eule mit der Nachricht gekommen war hatte sie nicht lange überlegen müssen. Es war das erste mal, dass er eine Eule schickte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, sie sollte nicht zu diesem Treffen gehen, doch ihr Herz wollte das Gegenteil. Sie wollte ihn sehen und mit ihm reden. Sie erinnerte sich an das Bild von ihm und Pansy in der Kutsche. Dieses Bild hatte sich bei ihr eingebrannt. Das nagende Gefühl der Eifersucht breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus und bescherte ihr Bauchschmerzen.

Es war dunkel und der Nebel verschluckte alles um sich herum. Hogwarts konnte man kaum noch erkennen. Die Schüler und die Lehrer würden sich gerade auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen, denn es war Zeit für das Abendessen.

Ginny wartete bei dem Bootshaus, in dem sich die Schiffe befanden, die die Erstklässler über den See zum Schloss führten. Ein merkwürdiger Ort für einen Treffpunkt. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, ehe sie endlich Schritte im Schnee hörte. Augenblicklich begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen. Durch den Nebel kam eine Person, gehüllt in einem Schulumhang, mit der Kapuze über dem Gesicht. Er kam direkt auf sie zu. Und dann nahm er seine Kapuze ab.

Es war nicht Draco. Dieser Slytherin hatte kein blondes Haar, sondern schwarzes.

„Zabini?", fragte Ginny irritiert. Sie sah sich um, als würde derjenige, auf den sie wartete, sich irgendwo verstecken. Doch sie sah nur den See und den Nebel.

„Hallo, Weasley", grüßte er, als passierte es jeden Tag, dass sich ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin über den Weg liefen und sich höflich grüßten.

Ginny wurde misstrauisch. „Was willst du hier?" Tausend Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf: Würde Draco noch kommen? Oder hatte Blaise den Brief geschickt? War alles nur ein dummer Streich?

„Keine Sorge", sagte Zabini. „Draco kommt gleich." Er lächelte nicht. Sein Gesicht war fast emotionslos und Ginny überlegte, ob er eine Gefahr bedeuten könnte.

Seitdem er die beiden in der Umkleidekabine erwischt hatte wusste er von ihrem Geheimnis. Und Ginny erinnerte sich daran, dass Draco kurz darauf Schluss gemacht hatte, was ihr sagte, dass Zabini irgendwas damit zu tun haben musste. Noch dazu war er ein Slytherin und ihm war nicht zu trauen. Schließlich kannte sie ihn kaum.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin sich einer seiner Mundwinkel nach oben verzog und er ein schiefes Grinsen aufsetzte, beinahe so, wie Draco es manchmal tat. Zabini hatte wirklich schöne Gesichtszüge. Vermutlich wusste er, dass er gut aussah und bildete sich darauf etwas ein. Ja, er war durchaus ansehnlich, doch seine grünen Augen strahlten nur Kälte aus. Er war ihr schon immer unheimlich gewesen. Die meisten Slytherins hatten diese einschüchternde Ausstrahlung, sodass man sich lieber von ihnen fernhielt. Vor allem, ganz allein, abgeschieden vom Schloss, wo niemand einem zur Hilfe eilen würde.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Ginny und sie spürte, wie sie zunehmend nervöser wurde. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und er schmunzelte.

„Heute ist nicht der Tag, um sich zu duellieren, Weasley. Jedenfalls nicht für dich."

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Dann hörte sie etwas. Merkwürdige Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr. Sie schaute in die Richtung, in der sich das Schloss befand und Zabini zog nun auch seinen Zauberstab.

Sie versuchte sich auf die Geräusche zu konzentrieren und zu überlegen, um was für Laute es sich handelte. Sie wurden immer lauter und Ginny fühlte sich plötzlich an den Angriff in Hogsmeade erinnert.

Dann ertönte ein lauter Knall. Doch sie konnte immer noch nichts sehen. Nur vermuten, was sich im Schloss abspielte. Die Geräusche wurden immer lauter – knallen, zerbrechen, bersten … Kampfgeräusche!

„Expelliarmus!"

Sie spürte, wie ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Zabini fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf. „Den werde ich für eine Weile behalten", erklärte er ruhig.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Langsam verstand sie, was sich hier abspielte.

Draco würde nicht mehr kommen.

Er war im Schloss. Und kämpfte.

Ginny ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte, und wollte zum Schloss laufen, doch sie hatte kaum einen Schritt gemacht, als Zabini sie auch schon geschnappt hatte. Von hinten hielt er sie fest, die Arme um sie geschlungen. Doch Ginny wehrte sich mit aller Kraft. „Lass mich los!", rief sie, während sie sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen den Slytherin wehrte. Sie versuchte sich mit Gewalt aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Weiterhin drangen die Geräusche des Kampfes an ihr Ohr. Sie musste an Ron denken, an Harry und Hermine und all die anderen Schüler. „Lass! Mich! LOS!"

„Du kannst es auf die leichte Tour haben", sagte Blaise, der nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwand, sie tatsächlich loszulassen, „oder auf die harte."

Ginny wehrte sich nur noch heftiger.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt", sagte Blaise und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe. „Impedimenta."

Augenblicklich sackte ihr Körper zusammen und Zabini hielt sie mit seinen Armen um ihren Torso geschlungen aufrecht.

„Nein!", hauchte Ginny, die sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Tränen des Zorns rannen ihr über die Wangen. Jetzt, da sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte, atmete Zabini erst einmal durch. Er glitt mit ihr zu Boden und er setzte sich hin. Sein Schulumhang schützte sie vor dem verschneiten Boden. Sie lehnte mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust, zwischen seinen Beinen und seine Arme waren immer noch um sie geschlungen. Sie spürte durch ihren Umhang die Wärme seines Körpers.

Zabinis Stimme hauchte neben ihrem Ohr: „Lehn dich einfach zurück und genieße die Show."

Durch den Nebel konnte man manchmal einige Farben sehen, die Funken der Zaubersprüche. Rote, grüne und blaue tanzten am Himmel und immer wieder war der Lärm des Kampfes zu hören. Dann hörte sie einen markerschütternden Schrei und dieser Laut lies es ihr kalt den Rücken runter fahren.

„Was passiert da?", fragte Ginny mit zitternder Stimme, obwohl sie die Antwort auf die Frage längst kannte.

„Die Slytherins haben die Todesser rein gelassen", erklärte Zabini nüchtern. „Nott muss mit seinem Nebel immer übertreiben. Man sieht von hier aus fast gar nichts."

Ginny zitterte am ganzen Körper, sie versuchte einen Blick zu dem Jungen hinter ihr zu werfen, doch sie konnte sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegen.

„Und wieso bist du nicht auch dabei?"

Sie spürte, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Bin nicht wirklich scharf drauf. Ich kann mir besseres vorstellen, als mit siebzehn schon draufzugehen."

„Werden sie es nicht merken, wenn du fehlst?"

„Draco wird bezeugen, dass ich die ganze Zeit über da war. Er bürgt für mich. Im Gegensatz dafür, dass ich dich hier festhalte."

Ginny konnte den Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken. Eine Welle der Traurigkeit überkam sie. Deshalb hatte er den Brief geschickt und sie zum Bootshaus bestellt. Sie sollte bei dem Kampf nicht dabei sein. Ihr war es egal, ob Zabini mitbekam, dass sie weinte. Ihr Herz schnürte sich in ihrer Brust zusammen.

Schon im Zug hatte Draco erwähnt, dass er sie beschützen wollte, und nun schien er es aufs äußerste anzulegen.

„Außerdem hasse ich den Dunklen Lord genauso sehr wie du", wisperte Zabini. Ginny hätte das womöglich verwundert, wenn sie bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre, doch sie starrte nur auf die grauenhafte Szenerie und malte sich aus, was in Hogwarts geschah.

„Ach ja", sagte Zabini nach einer Weile und Ginny spürte, wie einer seiner Arme um ihre Hüfte verschwand und in der Tasche seines Umhangs nach etwas suchte. „Das hier soll ich dir geben." Er hielt ihr einen Stein hin, klein und dunkel. Doch wenn man ihn genauer betrachtete, sah man, dass er blau war. „Er meinte, du weißt, was das ist."

Ginny konnte nicht antworten. Der Anblick schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos. Da sie sich nicht bewegen konnte steckte der Slytherin ihr den Stein in ihre eigene Umhangtasche. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Draco ihr tatsächlich den Mondstein gab. Dabei hätte er ihn in diesem Moment viel dringender gebraucht.

Die Kampfgeräusche wurden allmählich leiser und der Nebel begann sich zu lichten. Der Blick zum Himmel wurde immer klarer. Der hell strahlende Mond leuchtete sichelförmig am Himmel und direkt darunter das Dunkle Mal.

„Weißt du", begann Zabini. „Draco muss dich wirklich sehr lieben, wenn er–"

„Zabini", unterbrach Ginny ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Sag jetzt bitte nichts mehr."

Und zu ihrer Überraschung sagte er keinen Ton mehr, hielt sie nur noch fest, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, bis der Kampf in Hogwarts endlich vorüber war und sich eine drückende Stille verbreitete.


	27. Teil 1: Epilog

_Januar 1998_

Gift ist die Waffe einer Frau, hatte Snape gesagt, als er ihr schon beinahe sanft die Phiole in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Natürlich hatte es _sie_ treffen müssen. Immerhin war sie Vertrauensschülerin des siebten Jahrgangs. Viele Slytherins schauten zu ihr auf, respektierten sie und viele würden ihr folgen.

Pansy wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Denn wenn sie anfangen würde nachzudenken, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr. Sie fürchtete sich vor ihren eigenen Gedanken, denn sie hatte zu sehr Angst, dass das, was sie dachte, nicht mit dem übereinstimmte, was sie denken _sollte_. Deshalb verdrängte sie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle. Schon seit Jahren war Pansy Parkinson eine Meisterin des Verdrängens. Jahrelang hatte sie es geschafft ihre Gefühle Draco gegenüber zu leugnen, sich eingeredet, dass sie einen anderen finden würde, jemanden, der ihre Liebe erwiderte. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, sie würde niemals einen anderen lieben können.

Zum Teufel, sie war eine Slytherin! Befehle befolgen lag ihr im Blut. Schon als Kind hatten ihre Eltern ihr beigebracht, dass man gewisse Regeln zu befolgen hatte. Sie würde auch das durchziehen können.

Gemeinsam mit Daphne schlich sie sich in die Küche von Hogwarts. Snape hatte ihnen verraten, wo man sie fand, denn keiner der Schüler kannte diesen geheimen Ort, an dem die Hauselfen von Hogwarts tagtäglich die Mahlzeiten zubereiteten. Die meisten der Hauselfen waren so tief in ihre Arbeit versunken, dass sie die beiden Slytherins nicht bemerkten. Einige Hauselfen sahen sie fragend an, doch sie würden es nie wagen von ihrer Arbeit abzulassen. Gleich würde immerhin das Abendessen serviert werden.

Der größte Widerstand in Hogwarts würden die Lehrer sein, allen voran der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore. Deshalb hatte Snape ihnen Gift gegeben, das sie den Speisen und Getränken beimischen sollten, damit die Lehrer, die niemals erwarten würden, dass die Hauselfen die Speisen vergiften würden, gleich als erstes starben. Anschließend würde man nur noch gegen die kämpfen, die übrig blieben.

Wenn es sein müsste, und sich ihnen Hauselfen in den Weg stellten, würden sie einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzen: Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra. Snape hatte alles mit ihnen genauestens besprochen.

Pansy ging durch die Küche. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab auf Brusthöhe, in der Linken hielt sie die Phiole festumklammert. Dicht hinter ihr folgte ihr Daphne. Pansy bemerkte, wie ihr Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zitterte. Ihre Augen huschten durch den Raum, versuchten alles hier drin aufzusaugen, doch alles was sie sah war ein Strudel aus Farben und Formen.

In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Projekt Schlange … Das Merkmal des Hauses Slytherins war der Stolz. Sie sollte stolz sein, diese Aufgabe erfüllen zu dürfen. Dem Dunklen Lord war es nie gelungen Albus Dumbledore zu bezwingen und wenn sie diejenige sein sollte, die dieses Ziel erreichte, würde sie in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen. Oh, wie stolz alle auf sie sein würden …

Und Pansy fragte sich, was ihr Vater und ihre Mutter wohl dazu sagen würden …

Pansy schauderte es bei diesem Gedanken.

Würden sie stolz auf sie sein?

Sie wusste es nicht.

„Miss?"

Die piepsige Stimme eines Hauselfen riss die Slytherin aus ihren Gedanken. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an, als sähe sie zum ersten Mal einen Hauselfen.

„Kann Misty Ihnen behilflich sein, Miss?"

Der Hauself sah sie weiterhin an. Pansy bekam kein Wort über die Lippen. Sie warf einen Blick zu Daphne und sie erkannte die gleiche Verunsicherung in ihren Augen. Sie beide sahen sich fragend an. Taten sie das Richtige? Pansy nickte entschlossen. Befehl war Befehl.

Pansy ging entschlossen auf die Pfannen und Töpfe zu, in denen Suppen und Eintöpfe vor sich hin köchelten. Sie öffnete die Phiole und streckte ihre Hand aus. Das war die Gelegenheit. Nun konnte sie es allen heimzahlen, die sie unrecht behandelt hatten. Es gab an dieser Schule viele Schüler – und auch Lehrer – die Pansy hasste, da sie ihr das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Vor allem Lavender Brown … dieser blöden Kuh würde das Lachen schon noch vergehen. Ja, Pansy wollte dass sie litt.

Aber wollte sie sie wirklich umbringen?

Mehrere Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie sich nicht bewegte. Daphne hielt den Zauberstab bereit, für den Fall, dass ein Hauself einschreiten würde, doch sie waren viel zu beschäftigt mit ihrer Arbeit und nahmen kaum Notiz von den beiden Schülerinnen.

Es war so einfach …

Daphnes leise Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. „Pansy?"

Die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu der Blonden um. Und in den Augen ihrer Freundin sah sie, dass sie beide in diesem Moment das gleiche dachten. Sie dachte an die Warnung von Draco und an das, was geschehen würde, sollte sie sich den Befehlen Voldemorts widersetzen.

„Aguamenti", wisperte Pansy, als sie mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Phiole tippte und dann anschließend die Flüssigkeit in einen der Töpfe schüttete. Sie atmete zitternd ein, ihr Puls begann sich zu beschleunigen. Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper.

„Komm!"

Pansy nahm Daphne an der Hand und sie eilten aus der Küche. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Wie würden sie sich da herausreden können? Draco, ja Draco würde wissen, was zu tun ist. Sie musste ihn nur schnell finden. Pansy öffnete die Tür und die beiden Slytherins huschten hindurch und als Pansy die Tür hinter ihnen wieder schloss fühlte es sich an, als würde sie eine enorme Bürde hinter der Tür zurücklassen. Sie presste ihre Stirn gegen die Tür und versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen.

Die anderen Slytherins würden bald bemerken, dass das Gift nicht ins Essen und Trinken gelangt war. Pansy hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt tun sollte, sie handelte einfach instinktiv. Vielleicht würde es nicht auffallen, vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit heile aus dieser Situation herauszukommen. Draco hatte zwar gesagt, dass Voldemort Ungehorsam bestrafte, doch vielleicht würde er gnädig sein.

„Wie äußerlich bedauerlich."

Beim Klang der Stimme fuhr Pansy zusammen. Erschrocken sah sie sich um. Snape stand im Flur, als hätte er sie bereits erwartet. Sie spürte, wie Daphnes Finger sich um ihre krallten.

„Professor Snape!", begann Pansy, „ich kann das erklären!"

Mit einem eindringenden Blick betrachtete er sie und sie spürte, wie er in ihren Verstand eindrang und ihr wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass ihr Hauslehrer Legilimentik benutzte und ihre Gedanken las.

Neben ihr fing Daphne an zu wimmern. Schützend stellte sie sich vor ihre Mitschülerin. Immerhin war sie Vertrauensschülerin.

„Professor", begann Pansy, doch es war zu spät. Snape hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra!"


	28. Teil 2: Prolog

_An jedem Morgen, in jeder Nacht  
halte ich schlaflos  
__am Fenster die Wacht.  
__Ich seh die Krähen  
am Himmel vorüberziehn  
__und wünschte, ich könnte  
dem Schicksal entfliehn._

(Samsas Traum – Die KrähenKutsche )

* * *

_August 1998_

Draco stand am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus. Die Balkontür war geöffnet und ließ ein wenig kühle Luft ins Zimmer und bekämpfte die drückende Sommerhitze, die sich tagsüber angestaut hatte. Er hätte auch einen Kühlungszauber sprechen können, aber die Hitze war ihm egal. Er war Hitze gewöhnt, allein durch seine Arbeit mit den Drachen. Ob sie gerade schliefen? Oder waren sie auch wach, so wie er?

Inzwischen machte er sich schon gar nicht mehr die Mühe sich ins Bett zu legen. Schon seit Monaten hatte er Schlafprobleme, er konnte nicht schlafen, und wenn doch, quälten ihn Albträume. Lange hatte er Tränke von Snape ausprobiert, die für einen traumlosen Schlaf sorgten, damit er den Alpträumen entgehen konnte. Die Tränke sorgten für seine Zufriedenheit in der Nacht, aber er hatte noch keinen Trank gefunden, der ihm die Qualen am Tag über nahm.

Diese Welt hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Seit seiner Kindheit hatte man ihm Geschichten erzählt und er hatte von einer besseren Welt fantasiert, doch diese Hölle, in der er sich jetzt befand, hatte er nie im Traum erwartet.

Alles was er empfand war Schmerz, deshalb schaltete er seine Gefühle ab, so gut es ging. Tagsüber, wenn er auf Mission oder bei den Drachen war, konnte er sich gut ablenken, doch nachts, wenn die Ruhe einkehrte und die Welt im Schlaf versank, musste er sich seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen stellen.

Draco hatte immer gedacht, er wäre kalt und rücksichtlos, doch er hatte festgestellt, dass er nicht dieses egoistische und gefühllose Monster war, für das ihn so viele hielten. Nachts verfolgten ihn die Gesichter seiner Opfer und viel schlimmer, die Gesichter seiner verstorbenen Freunde.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch aushalten sollte.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zum Balkon. Ihn umwehte ein angenehm kühler Wind. Er stellte sich ans Gitter und blickte hinab. Hier auf Malfoy Manor fühlte er sich zumindest ein wenig wohler, als im Hauptquartier, in dem er sich ständig aufhalten musste. Doch selbst in seinem Zuhause hatten die Wände Augen und Ohren und schienen ihn stets zu beobachten und auf einen Fehler seinerseits zu warten. Ständig stand er unter Beobachtung.

Die Nacht war so schön friedlich und still. Er wollte einfach nur noch weg von hier. Nicht mehr weiter machen. Nicht mehr töten. Nie wieder.

Ein Geräusch erklang in der Nacht. Er sah auf und erkannte in der Dunkelheit der Nacht schwarze Schwingen.

Mit dem Blick gen Himmel folgte er mit sehnsüchtigem Blick dem Raben. Er würde gerne fliegen, frei sein, wie ein Vogel, und einfach alles zurücklassen.

Und dann sachte er an _sie_ und die Sehnsucht zerriss ihm beinahe sein Herz …

Er schaute hinab in die Tiefe ins dunkle Schwarz des Abgrunds. In der Dunkelheit war der Boden nicht zu erkennen. Es war alles ganz einfach. Nur ein kleiner Schritt und der ganze Schmerz wäre vorbei.

Langsam kletterte er auf die Absperrung des Balkons …

… und sprang …


	29. Teil 2: Kapitel 1

_Februar 1998_

Es war Winter. Leichter Frost besetzte Straßen und Häuser und die Eiskristalle funkelten im leichten Licht der Straßenlaternen. Die Todesser apparierten in ein Muggeldorf. Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords folgten ihrem Meister. Voldemort ging voran, hinter ihm befand sich seine rechte Hand, Lucius Malfoy, der stets nicht weit weg von seinem Meister entfernt war. Er folgte ihm immer auf Schritt und Tritt. Noch drei weitere Todesser waren in dieser Nacht mit dabei. Einer von ihnen war Rodolphus Lestrange, ein ruhiger, aber auch gnadenloser Mann, der nicht ganz so verrückt war, wie seine Ehefrau, aber ebenso blutrünstig. Askaban hatte bei ihm eine andere Form von Wahnsinn hinterlassen. Der andere Mann war Rabastan, sein jüngerer Bruder. Sie beide sahen sich wirklich ähnlich, doch vom Charakter konnten sie nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Während Rodolphus in seiner ganzen Ausstrahlung eher ruhiger war, scharfsinnig und besonnen, so war Rabastan der laute, ungehobelte und direkte Gegner, der ebenso keine Gnade gegenüber seinen Feinden kannte. Der vierte von ihnen war der jüngste von allen. In dieser Nacht begleitete er den Dunklen Lord zum ersten Mal. Heute Nacht, würde er ihm seine Gefolgschaft beweisen. Es war seine Bewährungsprobe. Wenn er seine Aufgabe erfüllte würde er am nächsten Tag das Dunkle Mal erhalten, das alle seine Anhänger trugen.

Er konnte stolz auf sich sein, hatte der Dunkle Lord gesagt, da er ihn erwählt hatte und keinen der anderen Slytherins. Er wollte ihn aus einem bestimmten Grund. Draco war nicht nur einer seiner namenlosen und unbedeutenden Anhänger. Nein, Voldemort hatte Großes mit ihm vor. Auf ihn wartete eine wichtige Aufgabe. Vielleicht war es, weil er der Sohn seines treuesten Anhängers war, anders konnte Draco sich das nicht erklären.

Der Malfoyerbe hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Der Kampf in Hogwarts lag nun schon über einen Monat zurück. An diesem Tag hatte er bereits bewiesen, auf welcher Seite er stand. Die Schlacht war brutal und grauenvoll gewesen. Viele hatten dabei ihr Leben verloren. Aber der Dunkle Lord wollte noch einen weiteren Beweis seiner Treue. Bei dem Kampf war es Draco gelungen seine Gegner zu besiegen, ohne auf die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zurückzugreifen. Doch heute Nacht wurde genau dies von ihm verlangt.

Wahllos suchte Voldemort das Muggelhaus aus. Die Häuser in dieser Straße sahen beinahe alle gleich aus. Kleine Häuser mit Vorgärten, in deren Fenstern vereinzelt Licht brannte. Alles wirkte so friedlich. Der späte Abend ging gerade in die Nacht über. Manch einer schlief bereits. Die Muggel wussten ja nicht, in welcher unmittelbaren Gefahr sie sich befanden. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs hätte Voldemort sie alle auslöschen können. Aber er entschied sich für das eine Haus, mit der weißen Wandfarbe, dem Holzzaun und dem Apfelbaum im Vorgarten. Durch ein Fenster schien Licht. Und Draco fragte sich, was wohl für Leute darin wohnten. Was sie gerade machten. Ob sie glücklich waren?

Gleich würde ihr Leben vorbei sein.

Draco sah zum Himmel hinauf. Die Nacht war wolkenlos und er konnte einige Sterne am Himmelszelt erkennen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde einer von ihnen das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschwören, als Zeugnis ihrer Gräueltat. Die Muggel würden deren Bedeutung nicht verstehen, die Hexen und Zauberer dafür schon. Was flog dort oben über ihren Köpfen? Waren das Thestrale? Diese Tierwesen sah er in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Kein Wunder, immerhin konnten diese Tiere Blut wittern. Und Blut würde heute Nacht vergossen werden. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er diese Tierwesen das erste Mal in Hogwarts zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und – obwohl er mit aller Macht versuchte, diese Erinnerung aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen – er erinnerte sich noch ebenso gut daran, weshalb er sie sehen konnte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Muggel auch Thestrale sehen konnten.

Die fünf Todesser betraten lautlos das Grundstück. Sie alle trugen dunkle Umhänge, die Kapuzen verbargen ihre Gesichter. Die Todessermasken trugen sie diesmal nicht, denn die waren bei einer Mission wie dieser nicht notwendig. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und die Haustür flog auf. Und als Draco das Haus betrat, schaltete er seine Gefühle aus. Er verdrängte alle Gedanken daran, ob das hier gut oder schlecht war. Er wusste nur eins: es war notwendig. Er durfte kein Mitleid mit diesen Muggeln haben. Denn es hieß: Entweder sie oder er und Draco würde sich immer für sich selbst entscheiden. Er war kein tapferer Gryffindor, der sich schützend vor die Muggel warf und den Helden spielte, nein er war ein Slytherin und Überlebungskünstler. Wenn diese Tat nötig war, um den Dunklen Lord von seiner Treue zu überzeugen, dann würde er ihm diesen Beweis überreichen und zwar auf einem silbernen Tablett. Schließlich wusste er nur zu gut, wie er diejenigen, die sich seinen Befehlen widersetzten, bestrafte.

Snape hatte schnell bemerkt, dass bei ihrem Plan etwas schief gegangen war. Dadurch, dass sie das Wasser und das Essen nicht vergiftet hatten, waren die Lehrer von Hogwarts noch am Leben. Der geplante Angriff fand trotzdem statt. Sie lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf und obwohl die Todesser, die sie ins Schloss herein gelassen hatten, den Lehrern zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, war ihnen nur knapp der Sieg gelungen. Die Lehrer waren das Hauptziel gewesen, doch Dumbledore und McGonagall war es gelungen zu fliehen. Am Ende lagen zahlreiche leblose Körper in den Fluren von Hogwarts, die meisten gehörten zu den jüngeren Schülern, die gegen die Todesser keine Chance hatten.

Beim Gedanken an Pansy zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Nachricht von ihrem Tod hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert. Dabei hatte er sie doch gewarnt! Bei Merlin, er hatte eine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie zweifeln und sich den Befehlen widersetzen würde, und doch hatte er nicht mehr für sie getan. Er fand es gleichermaßen bewundernswert und töricht, welches Opfer sie gebracht hatte. Draco fragte sich immer wieder, was er hätte tun können, um ihren Tod zu verhindern, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich nur im Kreis. Trotzdem machte er sich große Vorwürfe. Pansy war seine beste Freundin gewesen. Er hatte sie geliebt wie eine Schwester und der Verlust belastete ihn zutiefst. In seinem Herzen hatte sie eine Wunde hinterlassen, die niemals heilen würde.

Einer Sache war er sich sicher: Er würde das dem Dunklen Lord niemals verzeihen!

Auf einen Schlag waren fast alle seine Freunde ausgelöscht. Denn es hatte nicht nur Pansy sondern auch Daphne getroffen. Als Bestrafung hatte Voldemort Pansys Eltern und die gesamte Familie Greengrass foltern lassen, um den anderen verbliebenen Slytherins zu zeigen, wie er mit Verrätern umging. Crabbe und Goyle hatten den Kampf in Hogwarts ebenfalls nicht überlebt. Sie hatten tapfer gekämpft, doch sie beide waren an einen Gegner geraten, der letztendlich mächtiger war als sie. Aus dem Jahrgang der Siebtklässler waren nun nur noch drei Slytherins am Leben: Draco, Theodore und Blaise. Wenigstens war sein bester Freund in Sicherheit. Für ihn würde er alles tun, um wenigstens ihn zu schützen. Blaise war bei dem Angriff nicht dabei gewesen, doch Draco hatte für ihn gebürgt und überraschenderweise hatte Theodore seine Aussage bestätigt. Draco wusste noch nicht ganz, wie er diese Geste von Nott einordnen sollte, aber früher oder später würde er es erfahren.

Während der Angriff in Hogwarts tobte griffen die verbliebenen anderen Todesser das Ministerium an. Die Auroren waren starke Gegner gewesen, doch auch ihnen war es nicht gelungen das Unvermeidliche aufzuhalten. Cornelius Fudge und die anderen Auroren waren nun ebenfalls tot. Lucius war nun Zaubererminister und der Dunkle Lord beherrschte das Ministerium und somit die magische Bevölkerung in ganze England.

Es hatte sich viel verändert in den letzten Wochen. Nun lebte er in einer grausamen, beängstigenden Welt. So hatte Draco sich das nie vorgestellt.

Wie in Trance hörte er die Rufe des Muggels. Es ging alles ganz schnell. Rabastan zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Sectumsempra!" Der Mann schrie qualvoll auf, als unsichtbare Klingen seine Haut und sein Fleisch zerfetzten. Blut spritzte an die Wand und er sackte keuchend zusammen. Aber er war noch lange nicht tot.

Dann ertönte der erschrockene Schrei einer Frau. Sie schien sich im oberen Stockwerk zu befinden. Draco sah sich in der Wohnung um und erkannte auf mehreren Fotos, die an den Wänden hingen, dass hier eine Familie lebte. Die Bilder schienen sich nicht zu bewegen. Starr blickten die Muggel ihn auf diesen Bildern an, nicht die allerkleinste Bewegung, so wie bei den magischen Fotografien in der Zaubererwelt. Nein, ihre Abbilder waren so reglos, wie ihre Körper gleich für immer sein würden.

„Was wollt ihr? Verschwindet!", rief der Muggel furchtlos, der sich langsam und qualvoll aufrichtete. Er ächzte und stöhnte, während er sich eine blutige Wunde zuhielt. Zwischen seinen Fingern rann das dunkle Blut hervor. Er stand auf halber Höhe der Treppe und versuchte verzweifelt den Weg zu seiner Familie zu versperren. Der Mann war wirklich mutig, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er allein und sie zu fünft waren.

Voldemort schwang seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment fiel der Mann tot um. Er rollte die restlichen Stufen hinunter und blieb, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, reglos am Boden liegen. Die Todesser gingen an ihm vorbei und sie bedachten den wertlosen Muggel nicht mit einem einzigen Blick. Draco war der Letzte. Auch er mied den Blick zu der Leiche. Er redete sich ein, dass er ihm egal war. Lange Zeit hatte er sich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet. Gefühle waren hier fehl am Platz. Sie würden ihn nur hindern.

Als die Todesser das Kinderzimmer betraten schluchzte die Frau auf. Ihr wurde nun bewusst, was mit ihrem Mann geschehen war. Sie stellte sich schützend vor ihre beiden Kinder. Sie drängte sie hinter ihren Rücken, hinweg aus dem Sichtfeld der Eindringlinge. Überall verstreut lagen Spielzeuge und Plüschtiere. Bunte Malereien der Kinder hingen an den Wänden.

„Bitte", schluchzte sie, „bitte verschont meine Kinder."

Voldemort lächelte kalt. „Eine Familie gehört zusammen", erklärte er leise. „Gleich seid ihr alle wieder vereint." Er sprach den Todesfluch und die Frau sackte in sich zusammen, reglos, ihre offenen Augen starrten an die Decke.

Nun konnte Draco auch die Kinder sehen. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Sie waren nicht sehr alt. In ein oder zwei Jahren hätten sie nach Hogwarts gehen könnten, hätten sie magisches Blut gehabt. Aber das hatten sie nicht und genau aus diesem Grund waren die Todesser hier. Muggel waren für sie Abschaum und nicht würdig, auf dieser Welt zu leben. Die Muggel hatten die magische Bevölkerung jeher unterdrückt und nun würden die Todesser den Spieß umdrehen. Lord Voldemort begann eine neue Welt zu erschaffen, eine magische, reinblütige Welt. Da war für Muggel kein Platz.

Bei dem Anblick der Kinder schnürte sich Dracos Kehle zu. Es bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals. Diese Kinder waren noch so jung. Jung und unschuldig. Mit starrem Blick sah er auf das kleine Mädchen, dem die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Es rüttelte an der Schulter seiner Mutter, aber ihr toter Körper blieb reglos.

Dann stand der Junge auf. Sein Blick war plötzlich entschlossen. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und stürzte sich mit einem Kampfschrei den Eindringlingen entgegen, um seine kleine Schwester zu beschützen. Er kam nur einige Schritte weit, dann hob Lucius seinen Stab und sprach den Unverzeihlichen Fluch. Der Junge sackte in sich zusammen und das Mädchen rief verzweifelt den Namen ihres Bruders.

Die Todesser traten zur Seite. Sie alle sahen zu Draco, gaben ihm den Weg für sein Ziel frei. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Alle Augen ruhten nun erwartungsvoll auf ihm. Vor allem konnte er den Blick seines Vaters spüren. Stur schaute er geradeaus. Er selbst hatte an diesem Abend Voldemort noch kein einziges Mal in die Augen geschaut. Seine Miene war reglos, emotionslos.

Dann wandte das Mädchen ihren Kopf und ihre großen, tränennassen Augen sahen Draco direkt an.

Er hatte es sich fest vorgenommen, war darauf vorbereitet, dass er es tun musste. Er durfte nicht zögern. Das war wichtig. Wenigstens würde es schnell gehen und sie würde keine Schmerzen haben. Er richtete seinen Stab auf das wehrlose Kind und atmete einmal tief durch.

Es war das erste mal, dass er selbst diese beiden Worte sprach und diese beiden Worte waren die letzten, die das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Leben hörte.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Er fühlte nichts.

Er war einfach leer.


	30. Teil 2: Kapitel 2

_Juni 1998_

Heute war sein Geburtstag. Eine Tatsache, die niemanden interessierte, am wenigsten ihn selbst. Schon früh am morgen machte er sich auf den Weg ins Hauptquartier, denn es gab für ihn eine Menge zu tun.

Nach wie vor war das Anwesen der Lestranges das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords und seiner Todesser. Das gewaltige Haus bot mehr als genug Platz, sodass sich viele seiner Anhänger praktischerweise dort einquartierten. Draco hätte es auch gekonnt, doch er hätte im Leben nicht auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet ebenfalls in dieses Haus des Grauens einzuziehen. Er verbrachte hier bei Merlin schon genug Zeit und er war jedesmal froh, wenn er diesen furchtbaren Ort wieder verlassen konnte.

Sein Vater befand sich im Ministerium, so wie einige andere Todesser, wie Yaxley und Mulciber, die nun ebenfalls Ämter im Ministerium ausführten. Die übrigen Todesser waren hier, wie die Lestranges, Macnair, Nott oder Pettigrew. Allen voran natürlich der Dunkle Lord, der in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu Versammlungen rief. In den Kerkern befanden sich die Gefangenen. Draco war froh, dass er ihre Namen nicht kannte.

Es war Juni. Eigentlich quälte er sich zu dieser Zeit in Hogwarts immer durch die Abschlussprüfungen, bevor es in die wohlverdienten Sommerferien ging, doch Draco war nicht in Hogwarts. Die Schule, wie er sie kannte, gab es nicht mehr. Seitdem die Todesser Hogwarts Anfang des Jahres eingenommen hatten gab es einige _Veränderungen_. Ab dem kommenden Schuljahr würde Dolores Umbridge die neue Schulleiterin sein und fortan nur noch Reinblüter unterrichten. Dumbledore, McGonagall und einige andere Lehrer waren untergetaucht. Todesser nahmen nun ihre Plätze ein. Draco würde nie seinen Schulabschluss machen. Den brauchte er auch nicht mehr, denn er hatte seinen Platz inzwischen gefunden, nämlich in den Reihen ihres neuen Herrschers, Lord Voldemort. An das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm hatte er sich immer noch nicht gewöhnt, würde es vielleicht auch nie. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Fremdkörper, den er nie wieder los werden würde.

So sehr er dieses Mal auch verabscheute, er zog es lieber vor es auf seinem Unterarm zu tragen, anstatt dass es über seiner Leiche am Himmel schwebte.

Als er zum Hauptquartier apparierte fand er sich an einem nebligen Ort wieder. Notts berühmter Nebelzauber sorgte dafür, dass sich das Hauptquartier nicht zu sehr der Öffentlichkeit offenbarte. Zahlreiche Schutzzauber sorgten dafür, dass niemand Fremdes hier eindringen konnte, nur diejenigen mit einem Dunklen Mal konnten hier her apparieren. Draco fragte sich, wer so geisteskrank wäre, hier freiwillig her zu kommen. Muggel gab es im Umkreis von hundert Kilometern keine mehr und die Widerständler würden es nicht wagen freiwillig einen Fuß hier rein zu setzen.

Draco ging den langen Pfad hinab, der ihn entlang des Grundstücks der Lestranges zu seinem heutigen Vorhabe führte. Er trug trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen die Kleidung eines Todessers: schwarzer langer Umhang und dazu passende schwarze Kleidung und schwarze Stiefel. Wenn sie ihre Masken trugen sahen sie alle gleich aus und man konnte den einen nicht vom anderen unterscheiden. Aber heute brauchte er seine Maske nicht.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Die vertrauten Laute hatte er schon aus einiger Ferne vernommen, doch nun konnte er sie durch den Nebel auch endlich sehen.

Der Anblick der Drachen raubte ihm mal wieder den Atem. Er betrachtete die drei Drachen, einer schöner als der andere. Vor ein paar Tagen waren sie hier angekommen. Draco war gemeinsam mit zwei weiteren Todessern ins Ausland gereist und es war ihnen mit aller Anstrengung und Gewalt gelungen, sie nach England zu bringen. Diese Tierwesen waren Teil eines großen Plans und eine Waffe gegen die Muggel und ihre Feinde. Eine gewaltige und grausame feuerspeiende Waffe.

Der Dunkle Lord persönlich hatte Draco für das Projekt Opalauge ausgewählt. Eine Aufgabe, die seinem Namen alle Ehre machte. Ihm oblag die Verantwortung der Drachen und er hatte das Kommando über die Einheit, die er selbst zusammen gestellt hatte, um die Drachen hier her zu holen. Es gab allerhand Gerede, da Draco noch so jung war und schon so eine wichtige Aufgabe von ihrem Meister erhielt, aber er scherte sich nicht drum. Sollten sie ruhig reden. Schließlich war er seit jeher, schon vor seiner Schulzeit, daran gewöhnt, dass man über ihn redete.

Die Drachen befanden sich in einem Gehege, mit einem riesigen Schutzzauber drum herum, der es ihnen unmöglich machte zu fliehen. Sie waren unruhig und brüllten aufgeregt. Deshalb hatte er von fesselnden Ketten abgesehen, da sie die eh schon angespannten Kreaturen nur noch mehr aufregen würden.

Draco näherte sich ihnen und blieb direkt vor dem magischen Zaun stehen. Der erste Drache, den sie gefangen hatten, war der Walisische Grünling. Ihn hatten sie aus Irland geholt. Der recht friedliche Drache hatte sich nicht heftig gewehrt und es war ihnen leicht gefallen, ihn nach England zu bringen. Anschließend waren sie nach Norwegen gereist. Der zweite Drache war bereits schwieriger zu bändigen gewesen, doch es war ihnen gelungen, den Norwegischen Stachelbuckel zu fangen.

Sein Favorit war allerdings das Antipodische Opalauge, das dem Projekt seinen Namen gab. Ihn hatten sie zum Schluss gefangen und dieser Drache hatte sich am meisten von ihnen gewehrt. Die schillernden, perlmuttartigen Schuppen und die buntfarbenen pupillenlosen Augen zogen ihn in seinen Bann. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er den Drachen und hätte dabei beinahe nicht gemerkt, dass sich ihm jemand näherte.

Der Nebel schien die Geräusche seiner Schritte zu schlucken, doch Draco konnte seine Präsenz spüren.

„Wow, gewaltige Biester", sagte Nott milde beeindruckt, als er neben Draco stehenblieb. Genau wie sein ehemaliger Mitschüler war er ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Seine Haut war beinahe ebenso blass wie die von Draco. Nur ihre Haare waren unterschiedlich. Während Dracos Haarfarbe so silberblond war, wie die seines Vaters, so hatte Theodore Nott dunkles, braunes Haar. „War bestimmt nicht einfach, sie gefangen zu nehmen."

Dracos Blick war weiterhin auf die Drachen gerichtet, als er sprach. „Was willst du, Nott?"

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was hier so einen Lärm verursacht", antwortete der Slytherin gelassen. „Und sie mit eigenen Augen sehen. Alle reden schon darüber."

Draco antwortete nicht. Er betrachtete weiter die Drachen und fragte sich, was Nott verflucht nochmal von ihm wollte. Schließlich waren sie nie Freunde gewesen. Die letzten Monate hatten sie in Hogwarts zwar viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, doch das war nur, weil sie beide, zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle, in den Plan der Todesser eingeweiht waren. Nott erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Hogwarts. Und Draco hasste ihn dafür.

Nott legte den Kopf leicht schief und betrachtete die Drachen. „Was genau fressen Drachen eigentlich?"

Draco sah ihn das erste mal an. Berechtigte Frage, wenn man bedachte, dass sie auch Menschen zu ihrer Nahrungsquelle zählten. „Meistens Schafe", antwortete Draco. „Oder Rinder."

Seine Antwort war kurz und knapp, denn er hatte nicht das geringste Interesse sich mit Nott zu unterhalten. Ob er seine Abneigung spürte oder nicht, Nott ließ sich nichts anmerken. Vielleicht war es ihm auch egal. Oder aber es war ihm durchaus bewusst und er machte das extra, um ihn zu ärgern. Draco wollte mit ihm einfach nichts zu tun haben.

„Und was machst du jetzt mit ihnen?", fragte Nott.

„Ich werde sie unter meine Kontrolle bringen."

Er warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Und wie?"

„Mit dem Imperius."

„Und das funktioniert?", fragte er skeptisch.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab. „Nun, das werden wir gleich sehen."

Er hätte sich für den Walisischen Grünling entscheiden können, denn schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, den sie am leichtesten bändigen konnten, der, der sich am wenigsten gewehrt hatte. Sein Wille würde am ehesten gebrochen werden können. Doch Draco wollte nicht die einfache Tour, er hatte sich bereits entschieden. Das Opalauge hatte ihn ganz in seinen Bann gezogen. Wenn er den Imperiusfluch testen wollte, dann an ihm.

Draco trat problemlos durch die magische Absperrung, die er errichtet hatte, die die Drachen an der Flucht hinderten. Er hatte keine Angst. Er befand sich zwar nun in ihrer Reichweite, doch sollte irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren, würde er einfach disapparieren. Nott blieb hinter der Absperrung und sah ihm mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust stillschweigend zu. Das Opalauge drehte den Kopf zu ihm, als hätte es seine Anwesenheit gespürt. Es schnaufte und Rauch trat aus seinen Nüstern. Die beiden anderen Drachen hoben ebenfalls den Kopf, als besäßen sie eine Schwarmintelligenz.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Drachen. Diese Bestie war so riesig und wunderschön, dass Draco nicht anders konnte, als dieses majestätische Geschöpf einfach zu bewundern. Es stieß ein lautes Brüllen aus, doch selbst das schien ihn nicht zu beirren. Er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht irgendwann möglich wäre, dass der Drache ihm auch ohne den Imperiusfluch gehorchte. Aber heute wollte er auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Der Drache wandte sich ihm nun zu und sein Kopf beugte sich in Dracos Nähe, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Er holte bereits Luft, und das Feuer begann in seiner Kehle zu brodeln.

Dann spuckte der Drache Feuer.

„Aguamenti!"

Draco erzeugte eine Wand aus Wasser, an der das Feuer abprallte und es kostete ihn Mühe, den Wasserstrahl aufrecht zu erhalten und gegen das Feuer anzukämpfen. Um ein Haar wäre er nur noch ein Häufchen Asche gewesen, doch Draco hatte sich auf alles vorbereitet. Er nutzte den Überraschungsmoment des Drachen, der augenscheinlich verwirrt war, dass sein Feuer nicht sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

„Imperio!"

Der Drache verharrte an seiner Stelle, leichte Rauchschwaden traten noch immer aus seinen Nüstern hervor. Draco sah ihm direkt in die pupillenlosen Augen. Und er zwang ihm seinen Willen auf.

_Verbeuge dich!_

Eine Sekunde später neigte der Drache seinen Kopf. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Hinter ihm hörte er wie Nott einen beeindruckten Laut von sich gab. Doch Nott war ihm im Moment egal. Draco deutete noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab auf den Drachen und er gehorchte sofort: er setzte sich auf seine Hinterbeine. Die anderen beiden Drachen kamen nun näher. Der Stachelbuckel stieß einige dunkle Rauchschwaden aus, doch Draco hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass der Drache ihm nichts tun würde, sondern dass er nur neugierig war. Er ging zum Opalauge und legte eine Hand auf seinen Hals. Sanft fuhr er über die perlmuttfarbenen Schuppen. Der Drache stieß eine kleine Flamme aus. Er streichelte den Drachen und ein leichtes Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Die Drachen würde er schon unter seine Kontrolle kriegen. Sie mussten nur trainiert und manipuliert werden, damit sie für ihre Zwecke arbeiten konnten. Der Stachelbuckel kam nun neben ihm zum Stehen und stupste Draco mit seinem Kopf leicht an. Und Draco legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf.

„Alter!", murmelte Nott fassungslos, der seinen Augen nicht trauen wollte, als er dabei zusah, wie Draco die beiden Drachen streichelte.

Dann kam Draco ein spontaner Gedanke. Er kletterte auf den Rücken des Opalauges, was bei der enormen Größe gar nicht so einfach war, und deutete noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Imperio!"

_Flieg!_

Und der Drache breitete seine Schwingen aus.

_Flieg!_

Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Draco hielt sich an seinen Schuppen fest, während der Drache Meter um Meter in die Luft stieg und die anderen beiden Drachen und Nott am Boden zurückließ. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs sorgte er dafür, dass er mit dem Drachen durch die Schutzbarriere kam. Der Wind rauschte ihm um die Ohren und er hatte alle Mühe sich festzuhalten. Eins stand fest, auf einem Drachen zu fliegen war definitiv anders, als auf einem Flugbesen zu sitzen …

Es war tausendmal besser!

Ein wahnsinniges Gefühl der Freude durchströmte ihn. Den Willen des Drachen zu kontrollieren war leichter, als er gedacht hatte. Der Drache, endlich wieder in der Luft, statt am Boden unter der magischen Barriere gefesselt, genoss es wieder die Schwingen ausbreiten und fliegen zu können. Er war fast so schnell wie ein Rennbesen. Aber ein Drache konnte eine Sache, die ein Besen nicht konnte.

Sie flogen immer höher, aus dem Nebel hinaus und weiter weg über die Ländereien. In wenigen Sekunden hatten sie mehrere Kilometer hinter sich gelassen. Die Welt unter ihnen schien winzig – Bäume und grasende Kühe wie Stecknadelköpfe auf einer Pinnwand. Der warme Sommerwind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, doch es störte ihn nicht weiter. Dieses Gefühl vom Fliegen war einfach umwerfend, er fühlte sich so unabhängig und frei. Hier und jetzt könnte er einfach davon fliegen, sie würden es erst bemerken, wenn er England längst verlassen hätte. In diesem Moment brauchte er sich nicht zu verstellen, brauchte nicht aufpassen, was er sagte oder tat, hier in der Luft konnte er seinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen.

Er erinnerte sich an sein drittes Schuljahr, als Hagrid ihnen im Unterricht die Hippogreife gezeigt hatte und er so neidisch gewesen war, als Potter auf einem von ihnen fliegen durfte. Er hatte sich auch immer gewünscht, auf einem Hippogreif zu fliegen, aber er fand, ein Drache war viel besser! Nichts würde das jemals überbieten.

Unten auf einer Wiese erblickte er eine Ansammlung an Bäumen. Draco zückte noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und sprach erneut den Imperiusfluch.

Und der Drache spuckte Feuer. Meterlange Flammen, dessen Hitze er auch noch auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte, steckten die Bäume in Brand. Und Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem triumphalen Grinsen.

Dumbledore und Potter mochten noch so gute Zauberer sein, gegen seine Drachen hatten sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Die Flamme, die das Opalauge ihm am Boden entgegen geschleudert hatte, war nichts im Gegensatz zu diesem Inferno, das der Drache im Moment ausspie. Dagegen konnte nicht einmal ein Aguamenti etwas ausrichten. Und Draco wurde schlagartig bewusst, was für ein Glück er vorhin gehabt haben musste. Der Angriff eines Drachen war gewaltig und er hatte sogar drei von ihnen. Er wusste natürlich, wofür Voldemort sie bauchte. Er würde ihm diese Waffe gefügig machen.

Doch als erstes würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie _nur_ _ihm_ gehorchten …

* * *

Nachdem er von dem Flug mit dem Opalauge zurückgekehrt war wollte er seinem Meister Bericht erstatten. Denn nach wie vor war es nur ein Befehl, den er ausführte. Nachdem Wurmschwanz ihn angekündigt hatte dauerte es nur einige Augenblicke, bis er zum Dunklen Lord geführt wurde. Draco betrat den Salon, Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich noch einmal und schritt dann rückwärts aus dem Raum. Wenig später hörte er hinter sich das Schließen der Tür. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich nun das erste Mal ganz allein mit Voldemort in einem Raum befand. Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Draco verbeugte sich, wie es sich für einen Todesser gehörte. „Mylord."

„Ah, Draco." Voldemort betrachtete ihn beinahe wie ein stolzer Vater sein Kind ansah, das ein Gedicht fehlerfrei aufgesagt hatte. Kaum vorstellbar, das vor ihm ein blutrünstiger und eiskalter Mörder und Folterer stand. „Wie ich hörte verläuft Projekt Opalauge soweit nach Plan."

Draco nickte. Einen Moment sah er ihm in die leuchtend roten Augen, doch er wandte den Blick schnell ab. Er konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt an seiner Schulter, während er sprach. Er konnte ihm einfach nicht lange in die Augen schauen.

„Wir haben drei ausgewachsene Drachen", begann Draco, „und ich kann sie mit dem Imperius gefügig machen." _Ich_, nicht _wir_, es war schließlich _seine_ Aufgabe und er würde sich das von niemandem kaputt machen lassen. „Vielleicht schaffe ich es später sogar sie ohne den Imperius zu kontrollieren."

Voldemort betrachtete ihn und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er in seinen langen dürren Fingern. „Tatsächlich?" Er ging drei Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb nur einen Meter vor ihm stehen. Seine Augen schienen in sein Innerstes sehen zu wollen und Draco musste sich zwingen, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu halten. Er wusste, dass für Legilimentoren Blickkontakt wichtig, aber nicht zwingend notwendig war. Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber er vermutete, dass der Dunkle Lord versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen. Und Draco war seiner Großmutter noch nie so dankbar gewesen, dass sie ihm Okklumentik beigebracht hatte. Falls Voldemort die Barriere bemerken sollte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken

Voldemorts schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Ich wusste gleich, dass du der Richtige für diese Aufgabe bist. Diese Drachen werden uns weit voran bringen, wenn wir erst einmal gegen die Muggel kämpfen." Er machte eine Pause, als würde er auf eine Antwort warten, doch Draco blieb stumm. Er kannte natürlich die Pläne. Er fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart zunehmend unwohler und wünschte sich, er könnte wieder gehen. Aber der Dunkle Lord entließ ihn noch nicht.

„Du bist ganz wie dein Vater", begann Voldemort mit weicher, trügerischer Stimmer, „loyal und zuverlässig. Jemanden wie dich kann ich gut an meiner Seite gebrauchen. Und ich sage dir eins, Draco, durch mich wirst du eines Tages Großes erlangen. Du wirst es noch sehr weit bringen." Er seufzte. „Welch ein Jammer, dass so viele Slytherins sterben mussten", sagte er mit falschem Bedauern und Draco biss die Zähne aufeinander, bei der Erinnerung an Pansy, „du hättest ihnen ein guter Anführer sein können."

Draco nickte nur ehrerbietend, nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Er hatte die unausgesprochene Drohung durchaus verstanden.

Voldemort sah ihn noch einen Moment an, bis er nach Wurmschwanz rief und Draco entließ. Die Tür öffnete sich und das rattenähnliche Gesicht von Peter Pettigrew erschien. Draco wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als Voldemort noch einmal seine Stimme erhob.

„Und Draco?"

Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ja, Meister?"

Seine roten Augen verengten sich und sein Gesicht war kalt und reglos. Und er sprach seine Warnung leise und gefährlich: „Enttäusche mich nicht."


	31. Teil 2: Kapitel 3

_Juni 1998_

Draco betrat das Papillon. Dieses Lokal befand sich in der Nokturngasse, der zwielichtigen Seitenstraße in der Winkelgasse. Nur volljährige Hexen und Zauberer hatten hier Zutritt und selbstverständlich nur Reinblüter. Drinnen war es dunkel und düstere Musik erschallte durch den Raum. Wer tanzen wollte konnte dies auf der kleinen Empore tun. Wer es etwas ruhiger haben wollte konnte am Tresen oder an den Sitzgruppen Platz nehmen und sich ein Gläschen Feuerwhiskey oder Elfenwein gönnen. Unter dem Ladentresen gab es noch härtere Sachen, die nicht öffentlich zum Kauf standen. Das Papillon war nicht sehr groß, aber dafür gut besucht und die Hälfte der Anwesenden gehörte zu den Personen, die gerade erst die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatten. Wenn die Nacht herein brach versuchten sie hier ein wenig Zerstreuung zu finden und ein wenig Abwechslung, vom trüben Alltag oder wie in Dracos Fall: Ablenkung. Vereinzelt liefen auch ältere Leute rum. In der Luft hingen dichte Nebelschwaden von dem Zwergengras, das einige der Zauberer rauchten. Hier drin roch es nach Tabak, Alkohol und Schweiß und die hübschen leicht bekleideten und ausnahmslos weiblichen Bedienungen sorgten für interessierte Kundschaft und einen guten Umsatz.

Draco zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs herunter und drängte sich durch den vollen Raum. Der schmale Durchgang wurde von sich unterhaltenden Leuten versperrt und er hatte Mühe sich da durch zu quetschen. Währenddessen verschaffte er sich einen groben Überblick über die anwesenden Gäste und sah nach, ob hier jemand anwesend war, den er kannte oder den er meiden wollte. Das ein oder andere bekannte Gesicht fiel ihm auf, aber es war niemand der Rede wert. Er war heilfroh, dass Blaise schon da war und Merlin sei Dank hatte er einen Sitzplatz ergattern können. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Draco auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa neben seinen Freund fallen, das seine besten Tage offensichtlich schon hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Wieso müssen wir uns immer hier treffen?", fragte Draco leicht genervt. Er musste sich zu seinem Freund etwas rüber beugen, damit er ihn über den Lärm der Musik verstehen konnte.

Blaise lächelte milde. „Weil ich diesen Schuppen mag." Er lehnte einen Arm auf die Lehne des Sofas und ließ den Blick über die Menge wandern. „Außerdem gefällt mir die Musik."

Draco rollte nur mit den Augen. Was fand sein Freund nur an dieser düsteren Musik? Wo sie sich trafen war letztendlich egal. Hauptsache es war ein Ort, an dem es keine neugierigen Ohren gab. Bei diesem Lärm würde man sie zumindest nicht belauschen können. _Falls_ sie über ein Thema sprechen sollten, das nicht von anderen gehört werden sollte. Er zog sich seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn ungeachtet neben sich auf die Couch. Wenige Sekunden später kam auch schon eine der Bardamen auf sie zu.

„Was darf es sein, meine Süßen?" Die leicht bekleidete junge Hexe hatte ihre Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Das schwarze Haar war wild und toupiert und die Augen waren mit schwarzem Kajal umrandet. Der Lederrock hätte nicht kürzer sein können und die langen umwerfenden Beine steckten in Netzstrumpfhosen. Dazu trug sie ein schwarzes enges Top und passende Stiefel mit hohen Absätzen. Ihre Arme und Schultern wurden von mehreren Tätowierungen geziert, so wie Draco es bisher nur von Askaban-Insassen kannte. Bei seinem ersten Besuch im Papillon hatte ihn dieses freizügige Auftreten der Kellnerinnen noch überrascht, aber mittlerweile war er diesen Anblick gewöhnt. Sie war das krasse Gegenteil zu den Frauen, die er sonst in edler Abendgarderobe auf feinen Bällen kennengelernt hatte, die von den Reinblütern veranstaltet wurden.

Blaise bestellte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey – „den Besten, nicht irgendeinen Schnickschnack!" – und sie ging zurück zur Theke, nicht ohne Draco noch einmal kokett zuzuzwinkern. Obwohl an der Bar ein Haufen Leute darauf wartete, eine Bestellung aufgeben zu dürfen, kam sie recht schnell wieder zu ihnen zurück. Vermutlich betrachtete sie die beiden als gute Kundschaft und erhoffte sich ein fettes Trinkgeld. Sie stellte die Flasche und zwei Whiskygläser auf den kleinen wackeligen Holztisch, der vor ihrem Sofa stand. Während sie sich dafür bückte konnte man ihr wunderbar in den tiefen Ausschnitt blicken, was vermutlich gewollt war.

„Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch?", fragte sie mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag.

Blaise reichte ihr ein paar Galleonen, berührte dabei sanft ihre Hand und flirtete ein wenig. Draco beobachtete, wie er ihr ein charmantes Lächeln schenkte. „Nein, danke, Süße."

„Ich komme nachher nochmal wieder." Sie lächelte breit, warf noch einen vielsagenden Blick in Dracos Richtung und verschwand dann wieder im Getümmel, um sich den anderen Gästen zu widmen.

„Die steht auf dich", sagte Blaise, während er seinen Zauberstab zückte und magisch die Flasche öffnete. Wie von Geisterhand geführt goss die Flasche den Feuerwhiskey in die beiden Gläser ein.

„Ist mir nicht entgangen", gab Draco wenig beeindruckt zurück. Dass gierige Weiber ihn anhimmelten war für ihn nichts Neues. Schon in Hogwarts hatte er haufenwiese Abfuhren erteilen müssen und jetzt, als erwachsener Mann, hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Doch Draco wusste, dass diese Art von Frauen meistens nur hinter seinem Namen und seinem Geld her waren.

Die beiden ehemaligen Slytherins stießen mit ihren Gläsern an. „Auf deinen Geburtstag!", sagte Blaise, ehe er den Whisky in einem Zug hinunter kippte.

Den hatte Draco ja beinahe vergessen. Zwar war sein Geburtstag schon ein paar Tage her, aber dennoch schätzte er die Geste von Blaise. Inzwischen war er bereits achtzehn. Draco war der Jüngere von beiden, auch wenn es nur ein halbes Jahr war. Blaise würde im November bereits neunzehn werden. Er genoss diese seltenen Treffen. Ungefähr einmal im Monat trafen sich die beiden, je nachdem wie sie Zeit hatten, denn während Blaise weder Arbeiten noch sonst irgendetwas tun musste, um Geld zu verdienen, da er bei seiner reichen Mutter wohnte, hatte Draco sehr viel um die Ohren. Von daher trafen sie sich meist spontan. Es tat gut mal mit jemandem zu reden, der kein Dunkles Mal auf dem Unterarm trug und mal über etwas anderes als über die Beseitigung von Schlammblütern und Muggeln zu diskutieren. Gerne hätte er ihm von den Drachen erzählt, doch über die Angelegenheiten der Todesser zu sprechen war tabu. Blaise wusste das natürlich und er stellte nie irgendwelche Fragen zu Dracos Missionen. Sie sprachen meist über andere unwichtigere Dinge. Dinge, die nicht _gefährlich_ waren.

Der Song wechselte, einige Leute verließen die Tanzfläche, einige andere betraten sie. Ihre Körper bewegten sich zur Musik und während Draco sie betrachtete schien es, als würden die rhythmischen Bewegungen ihn hypnotisieren. Hin und wieder ließ er den Blick durchs Lokal wandern. Er beobachtete jeden, der das Papillon betrat und wieder verließ.

Die Flasche kippte wieder und wieder Feuerwhiskey in die Gläser und die beiden jungen Zauberer tranken ein Glas nach dem anderen. Dann beugte sich Blaise wieder zu ihm. Als er sprach roch sein Atem stark nach Alkohol.

„Und? Ist hier ein Mädchen, das dir gefällt?"

Draco ließ den Blick über die tanzenden Hexen wandern, die dabei nicht mit ihren Reizen geizten. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Komm schon, Draco", sagte Blaise, der einen Arm um die Schultern seines besten Freundes legte. „Irgendeine _muss_ dir doch gefallen. Wie findest du denn die dahinten?" Er deute mit dem Glas in der Hand in eine Richtung auf eine blonde junge Hexe. Dabei verschüttete er beinahe den teuren Inhalt. „Die da ist doch hübsch."

Sie war hübsch, das musste er sich eingestehen.

„Nicht mein Typ", antwortete Draco nur und schob Blaise genervt von sich weg. Sein Freund neigte dazu einem immer sehr nahe zu kommen, wenn er getrunken hatte. Die Slytherins hatten schon oft miteinander gefeiert und getrunken. Hauptsächlich in den Schulferien. Manchmal hatte auch einer etwas Hochprozentiges in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschmuggelt.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Wieso? Weil sie keine roten Haare hat?" Sein Mund war schneller als sein Verstand. Sofort merkte er, dass er einen wunden Punkt angesprochen hatte. Dracos Gesicht wurde härter. „Komm schon, Dray. Ich mach nur Witze. Aber mal ehrlich: Wie lange ist es her, dass du gevögelt hast?" Blaise beugte sich wieder zu ihm vor und grinste ihn schelmisch an. Er kam ihm für seinen Geschmack etwas zu nah und Draco versuchte ihn abzuschütteln. Dabei merkte er, dass der Alkohol auch bei ihm allmählich anfing zu wirken. Blaise war kurz davor es zu weit zu treiben. Angespannt biss er die Zähne zusammen, damit bemüht, keine Beleidigung auszusprechen, die er später vielleicht bereuen würde. Er hatte ihm schon oft genug deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht über dieses Thema reden wollte.

Statt zu antworten stellte er eine Gegenfrage. „Keine Ahnung, Blaise. Wie lange ist es denn _bei dir_ her, dass _du_ ein Mädchen gevögelt hast?", konterte er leise, aber so laut, dass Blaise es hören konnte.

Den Seitenhieb steckte Blaise allerdings locker weg. Er zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern und grinste selbstgefällig. „Ich fürchte, die Antwort würde dich schockieren."

Draco schüttelte augenrollend den Kopf. Vermutlich hatte Blaise noch nie mit einem Mädchen geschlafen. Immerhin wusste er, dass sein bester Freund nicht am anderen, sondern am eigenen Geschlecht interessiert war. Das wäre ja alles kein Problem, wenn nicht vor kurzem erst ein neues Gesetz vom Ministerium erlassen worden wäre, das gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen nicht nur verbot sondern auch sehr streng bestrafte. Eigentlich hätte er Mitleid mit Blaise haben müssen. Er konnte sich nur annähernd vorstellen, wie schwierig es sein musste, sein Leben lang eine Lüge zu leben. Der kurze Flirt mit der Bedienung war vermutlich nur Tarnung gewesen.

Blaise trank noch einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, ehe er sprach. „Weißt du was? Ich kenne da eine hübsche junge Hexe, die ganz verrückt nach dir ist."

Aber das interessierte den Blonden nicht. „Für sowas habe ich im Moment keine Zeit."

Blaise warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Bist du denn nicht einmal ein bisschen neugierig, wer es sein könnte?"

Draco sah ihn an. Die Wahrheit lautete: nein. War er nicht. Seit Weasley hatte er keine andere Frau mehr gehabt. Es war nicht so, als hätte er es nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Aber es gab keine, die ihn interessierte, keine, die ihn reizte. Anfang des Jahres, nach dem Kampf in Hogwarts und den ganzen _Veränderungen_ war so viel geschehen, dass er andere Sachen im Kopf hatte, als Weiber oder Sex. Und so sehr er auch versuchte sich einzureden, dass die Geschichte mit der rothaarigen Gryffindor vorbei war, erwischte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er an sie dachte. Manchmal versuchte er es zu leugnen und manchmal es zu verdrängen.

Aber hin und wieder erinnerte er sich an ihre Treffen und an die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Während ihrer Treffen im Bad der Vertrauensschüler hatte er einfach nicht die Finger von ihr lassen können. Am Anfang war es nur leidenschaftlicher Sex gewesen, doch es hatte sich schnell mehr daraus ergeben. Nach und nach hatten sie einander kennengelernt. Sie hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht und er hatte ihre Nähe genossen. Über vieles hatten sie nicht sprechen können, meist waren die Themen irgendetwas Belangloses, Unwichtiges, denn schließlich standen sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Von Anfang an war ihm das klar gewesen, dass sie beide keine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten und doch hatte er sich weiterhin mit ihr getroffen. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, was ihn an ihr so faszinierte. Vielleicht war es ihre gutherzige und unschuldige Art …

Sie hatte ihn angefleht die Seiten zu wechseln und Draco würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, er hätte darüber nie nachgedacht, aber letztendlich war das, was auch immer zwischen ihnen gewesen war, nicht stark genug gewesen, um ihn diese Entscheidung treffen zu lassen.

Blaise musterte seinen Freund. Er ahnte genau, worüber er nachdachte, oder besser gesagt, an wen …

„Hast du mal irgendwas von ihr gehört?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Inzwischen war es schon ein halbes Jahr her, dass er sie gesehen, geschweige denn etwas von ihr gehört hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. Sie war nicht unter den Opfern in Hogwarts dabei gewesen. Dafür hatte Blaise gesorgt, wofür er seinem Freund auf ewig dankbar sein würde. Doch seitdem … nichts … Er wusste gar nichts mehr über sie.

Und das war vermutlich auch besser so.

„Das wollte ich dich schon die ganze Zeit mal fragen", begann Blaise leise, aber laut genug, dass Draco ihn verstehen konnte. „Was war das eigentlich für ein Ding, das ich ihr geben sollte?"

Draco wusste nicht recht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. _Ach, nur der mächtigste Schutzzauber der Welt … _Blaise würde ihn für verrückt erklären, wenn er wüsste, wie kostbar der Mondstein war und dass er ihn einfach weggegeben hatte. Dabei hätte er ihn selbst sehr gut gebrauchen können. Aber er bereute es nicht, dass er ihn ihr gegeben hatte.

Schließlich antwortete er: „Ein Abschiedsgeschenk."

Blaise runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Eigentlich wollte Draco nicht weiter drauf eingehen, doch Blaise's fragender Blick und vermutlich auch der Feuerwhiskey brachten ihn schließlich dazu, weiter ins Detail zu gehen. „Der Stein schützt sie."

Blaise nickte. Dann griff er nach seinem Glas und sagte trocken: „Das kann sie gut gebrauchen." Er trank einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey und Draco wusste nur zu gut, dass er Recht hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich zusammen mit den anderen Untergetauchten versteckt hielt und nicht auf so eine dumme Idee kam, wie die Todesser anzugreifen oder irgendwelche Gefangenen zu befreien.

Traurig musste er lächeln. Vermutlich würde sie genau so etwas tun.

Er betete zu Merlin, dass die Todesser sie nicht in die Finger bekamen …

Langsam neigte er sich zu seinem Freund. „Blaise, du musst aufpassen", warnte er seinen Freund mit ernster Stimme. „komm nicht auf die Idee in einen dieser _Clubs_ zu gehen. Und tu jetzt nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, wovon ich rede. Wir wissen, dass es sie gibt und wir werden sie alle zerschlagen." _Wir_ … die _Todesser_ … Sie machten Jagd, auf die sogenannten Tabubrecher. Laut Ministerium stand als Strafe für dieses Verbrechen eine Haft in Askaban, im schlimmsten Falle sogar der Tod. Und wie Draco einige seiner Gefährten kannte folterten sie ihre Opfer vorher nur all zu gern. Und er wollte nicht, dass Blaise eines Tages dazugehörte. „Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren."

Einen Moment lang schaute Blaise ihn überrascht an, dann änderte sich sein Blick. Er lehnte sich vor und legte seine Stirn an Dracos. „Du wirst mich nicht verlieren", versprach er ernst, während er ihm in die Augen schaute. Dieses intime Verhalten war sehr untypisch für die beiden Slytherins und sehr wahrscheinlich dem Alkohol zuzuschreiben. Und obwohl Draco eher ein Mensch war, der lieber Abstand hielt, empfand er diese Berührung im Moment nicht als unangenehm. „Und eines Tages werden wir sie rächen."

Noch ein Thema, über das sie nie sprachen. Sie vermieden es meistens ihren Namen zu nennen, da es nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, wenn man den Namen von Verrätern aussprach. Denn genau dazu hatte man Pansy Parkinson ernannt: eine Verräterin. Der Tod von Pansy und Daphne hatte sich sehr schnell rumgesprochen und auch, was Voldemort als Strafe und Abschreckung mit ihren Familien angestellt hatte. Für Draco war es immer noch schlimm, darüber nachzudenken. Ständig machte er sich Vorwürfe.

Pansy war mehr als nur eine Freundin gewesen. Seit der ersten Klasse waren sie beinahe unzertrennlich. Von ihr hatte er in der vierten Klasse nach dem Weihnachtsball seinen ersten Kuss bekommen und ein Jahr später hatte er mit ihr sein erstes Mal gehabt. Mit Pansy hatte er viele erste Male gehabt: Das erste Mal zusammen nachsitzen, das erste Mal im Honigtopf etwas klauen, das erste Mal als Vertrauensschüler gemeinsam dämlichen Schülern unnötig Hauspunkte abziehen. Mit ihr hatte er viel erlebt und obwohl sie eine Zeit lang ein Paar gewesen waren hatten sie sich nie besser verstanden, als in der Zeit danach, als sie lediglich beste Freunde gewesen waren. Auch wenn Draco immer gewusst hatte, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand, als er für sie. Sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge, hatten den gleichen fiesen Humor. Und es brach ihm das Herz zu wissen, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Der Schmerz, den er über ihren Verlust empfand, wurde nur von einer Sache übertroffen: seinem Hass auf Voldemort. Schon vorher hatte er gewusst, dass diese ganze Sache falsch war und nun hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm nicht nur sein eigenes Leben versaut, nein er hatte ihm auch einen der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben genommen. Und inzwischen wusste er auch, wer Pansy getötet hatte. Kein geringerer als ihr Hauslehrer, der, zu dem er all die Jahre aufgeblickt hatte.

Severus Snape hatte seine beste Freundin getötet.

Und Draco spürte eine Wut in sich. Eine grenzenlose, ungeheure Wut. Das würde er ihm niemals verzeihen.

Er erwiderte Blaise's Blick ebenso entschlossen. „Das werden wir", versprach er.

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich wieder zurück. Er hielt Draco sein Whiskyglas entgegen. „Auf Pansy."

Und Draco stieß sein Glas gegen seins.

„Auf Pansy."


	32. Teil 2: Kapitel 4

_Juli 1998_

Ginny riss die Augen auf. Schlagartig war sie hellwach. Sie hatte sich nur einen Moment hinlegen wollen und war dann anscheinend eingeschlafen. Tief und fest hatte sie geschlummert, bis der Alptraum sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Ihr Herz hämmerte immer noch kräftig in ihrer Brust und ihr Atem ging schnell und flach. Sie hatte von Drachen geträumt, von riesigen, angsteinflößenden, feuerspeienden Drachen. Und Draco war auch in dem Traum vorgekommen.

Sie legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust und versuchte ihr schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. _Es war nur ein Traum_, dachte sie. Vermutlich lag es an Charlie und seinen Geschichten aus Rumänien. Ständig redete er von diesen feuerspeienden Bestien, sodass sie sich schon in ihr Unterbewusstsein stielten. Wenigstens hatte sie zur Abwechslung mal etwas anderes geträumt. Seitdem sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts war besuchte Tom Riddle sie viel öfter in ihren Träumen. Man sollte meinen, dass sie daran bereits gewöhnt sein sollte, doch es war immer wieder aufs Neue furchterregend.

Allmählich beruhigte sich ihr Körper wieder. Langsam setzte sie sich im Bett auf und sah sich in dem Zimmer um, das sie sich mit Charlie teilte. In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte der Grimmauld Place zahlreichen Zuwachs erlangt. Sirius hätte sich über den Besuch gefreut, wenn die Umstände nicht so traurig wären, denn es handelte sich beinahe ausschließlich um Hexen und Zauberer, die bei ihm Zuflucht suchten. Einer von ihnen war Hagrid, der seine kleine Holzhütte auf den Ländereien Hogwarts zurücklassen musste und nun gemeinsam mit seinem Hund Fang ein Zimmer im ersten Stock bewohnte. Bei seiner Riesengröße hatte Sirius das größte Zimmer räumen müssen. Hagrid musste sich jedesmal bücken, wenn er durch eine Tür ging und wenn er sich in sein Bett legte, dann ragten seine Beine und Füße weit über die Matratze, doch der Halbriese beschwerte sich nicht, sondern nahm die Hilfe dankbar an.

Ginny teilte sich gern ein Zimmer mit ihrem Bruder. Wenigstens schnarchte er nicht, so wie Fred und George. Das Haus war glücklicherweise nicht sehr hellhörig, sie hörte es nur manchmal, wenn sie an ihrem Zimmer vorbei ging und der eine versuchte den anderen mit seinem Schnarchen zu übertönen. Zu Charlie hatte sie immer ein besonderes Verhältnis gehabt. Er war nicht so streng wie Percy oder so aufgedreht wie Fred und George. Man konnte mit ihm reden und lachen. Und seitdem Ron weg war, war er der Weasley, der ihr am nahesten stand.

Früher einmal waren sie so viele gewesen, doch nun schien es, als verstreute sich die Familie Weasley in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Ron war kurz nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts gemeinsam mit Harry, Dumbledore und Hermine untergetaucht. Niemand von ihnen wusste, wo sie sich momentan befanden. Bill war immer noch mit Fleur und Dominique in Frankreich und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt eine Ahnung hatten, was in England vor sich ging. Das Flohnetzwerk und die Eulenpost lagen nun in den Händen von Voldemort und sie wagten es nicht Kontakt zu ihnen aufzunehmen. Percy war nun schon seit über einem halben Jahr tot und trotzdem kam es Ginny manchmal noch so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er den Fuchsbau besucht und der Familie von seiner Arbeit im Ministerium erzählt hatte. Fred und George steckten immer die Köpfe zusammen und waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, ebenso wie ihre Eltern, die bei Tag und Nacht mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern zusammenhingen. Und Ginny fühlte sich immer öfter ausgeschlossen. Deshalb war sie dankbar, dass wenigstens Charlie da war.

Durch das Fenster drangen noch einige Sonnenstrahlen. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht lange geschlafen. Ginny stand langsam auf, machte das Bett ordentlich und verließ das Zimmer, um nach unten zu gehen. Auf dem halben Wege der Treppe kam ihr Tonks entgegen.

„Ah, Ginny, ich wollte gerade nach dir sehen", sagte Tonks. Der Metamorphmagus trug heute schulterlanges schwarzes Haar. Früher hatte sie oft knallig buntes Haar gehabt, doch in der letzten Zeit war es meist dunkel, als würde ihre Haarfarbe ihre Stimmung widerspiegeln. „Die Longbottoms sind da."

„Neville?" Schnell folgte Ginny ihr die Treppe hinab, während sie sich fragte, weshalb der Gryffindor ihnen einen Besuch abstattete. Nevilles Eltern, die während des ersten Zaubererkrieges im Orden gekämpft hatten, lagen seit Jahren im St. Mungo's Hospital und Neville lebte deshalb bei seiner Großmutter. Augusta Longbottom war eine Unterstützerin des Ordens. Und wäre die schrullige Hexe, die sich momentan auf einen Gehstock stützte, noch dazu in der Lage, würde sie sich ihnen ebenfalls anschließen. Doch sie half so gut sie konnte. Jeden Tag schickte Augusta ihnen den Tagespropheten – getarnt als eine Ansichtskarte, mit dem Gekritzel einer alten senilen Dame, die lediglich Urlaubsgrüße versendete. Ihre Eule brachte die Post immer zum Abfalleimer an der Straßenecke und Sirius fischte sie als Hund getarnt aus dem Müll und verwandelte die Karte zurück in die Zeitung, sodass sie im Grimmauld Place ein wenig aus der Zaubererwelt erfuhren. Es war zu unsicher, die eigenen Eulen loszuschicken. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie abgefangen oder nachverfolgt wurden. Sirius und die Weasleys waren den Todessern ein Dorn im Auge, das wusste jeder. Und sie konnten es nicht riskieren, dass sie ihren Unterschlupf entdeckten.

Als Ginny und Tonks im Salon ankamen befand sich dort bereits eine kleine Ansammlung an Menschen: Sirius, Remus, Arthur und Molly auf der einen und Augusta und Neville auf der anderen Seite. In einem Sessel dazwischen saß Mad-Eye, der sein Holzbein abgeschraubt und auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Sein falsches Auge huschte wild und aufmerksam in der Augenhöhle umher. Als Neville Ginny erblickte hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Ginny! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" Sie beide umarmten sich fest. Seit dem Kampf in Hogwarts hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Es lag also schon sechs Monate zurück.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Ginny verwundert. Der Grimmauld Place lag versteckt in London. Nicht jeder konnte diesen magisch geschützten Ort finden. Augusta Longbottom war einer der Geheimniswahrer des Geheimverstecks. Da sie weder über den Kamin noch über Eulen kommunizieren konnten, war es schwierig, Informationen auszutauschen. Ein persönlicher Besuch war sogar noch gefährlicher. Nur ein kleiner Fehler konnte sie alle in Gefahr bringen. Der Besuch dieser beiden musste also einen triftigen Grund haben.

„Nun, ähm, ich habe es den anderen eben schon erzählt", begann Neville leicht nervös, der auf die Erwachsenen deutete. „Sie meinten, ich solle dir davon erzählen, da du ihn am besten von uns kennst. Also, es geht um Michael."

Ginny starrte ihn besorgt an. „Michael? Ist ihm was passiert?"

Schnell hob Neville abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nein! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es geht ihm gut."

Verständnislos sah sie erst Neville und dann die anderen an, nicht begreifend, weshalb er hier so plötzlich auftauchte und anscheinend nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als von ihrem Ex-Freund zu reden. Ginny war selbst ein wenig überrascht, dass sie sich nach allem was vorgefallen war immer noch solche Sorgen um ihn machte. Doch in Zeiten wie diesen musste man mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen und auch wenn die Geschichte mit ihr und Michael längst vorbei war, dann war er doch jemand, der ihr einmal sehr viel bedeutet hatte und sie wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas geschah.

„Jetzt komm zum Punkt, Junge", knurrte Moody. „Bevor das Mädchen noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommt."

Neville zuckte bei seiner strengen Stimme leicht zusammen, doch Remus sprach ihm Mut zu. „Fahre fort."

„Ich habe Michael gestern getroffen. Ihn und Anthony Goldstein", erklärte Neville, der nervös seine Finger knetete. „Oma und ich waren in der Winkelgasse. Wir wollten ein wenig einkaufen." Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Ist nicht mehr so wie früher, weißt du. Überall stehen Todesser und kontrollieren." Nevilles Großmutter schnaubte laut und abfällig. Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn, als würde sie zeigen wollen, dass ihr die Todesser keine Angst einjagten. „Die beiden waren echt mutig, wenn du mich fragst. Immerhin sind sie nur Halbblüter. Naja, jedenfalls glaube ich, sie haben da auf mich gewartet, oder zumindest auf einen von uns." Er machte mit dem Finger eine kreisende Bewegung, was wohl alle Anwesenden einschließen sollte. „Ich habe mich gefreut sie zu sehen. Ist ja schließlich lange her seit– naja, du weißt schon." Er zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern. Moody räusperte sich laut und er fuhr wieder fort. „Zuerst sprachen wir über nichts Bestimmtes, über das Wetter und so. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie erst sichergehen, dass uns niemand belauscht. Und dann fragte er, ob ich Kontakt zu Harry hätte. Und ich sagte nein. Aber er glaubte mir nicht. Er meinte, er müsse mit ihm sprechen. Er hätte wichtige Informationen."

„Aber wir wissen nicht wo Harry ist. Er ist untergetaucht", sagte Ginny und Neville nickte daraufhin.

„Das habe ich ihnen auch gesagt." Er wirkte schon beinahe verzweifelt.

„Und sie haben dir nicht gesagt, worum es geht?"

Zur Antwort erhielt sie ein Kopfschütteln. „Nein, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Sie sagten, sie würden sich mit ihm treffen wollen und sie gaben mir eine Adresse und einen Zeitpunkt." Als er etwas hochhielt, stellte sie fest, dass er die ganze Zeit über ein Stück Pergament in den Händen gehalten hatte, das von seinem nervösen Gefummel mittlerweile ganz zerknittert war.

„Worum könnte es gehen?", fragte Tonks.

„Vielleicht hat er Informationen über die Todesser. Oder er braucht unsere Hilfe", überlegte Sirius, der sich nachdenklich das stoppelige Kinn rieb.

„Oder es ist eine Falle", knurrte Moody. Sein unechtes Auge fixierte das Stück Pergament mit der Adresse.

„Ginny", begann Remus, „du kennst Michael Corner am besten von uns allen. Ist ihm zu trauen?"

Sie nickte ohne zu zögern. Michael hatte vielleicht seine Macken, vor allem, wenn es ums Quidditch ging, aber er würde niemals für die Todesser arbeiten. Und er würde nie jemanden verraten. Davon war sie felsenfest überzeugt.

Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille, in denen jeder nachdachte, sagte Sirius. „Einer von uns wird mit ihm reden."

„Er wollte nur mit H-Harry reden", wiederholte Neville schüchtern.

„Aber wir wissen nicht, wo der Junge steckt!", knurrte Moody. „Wir haben die Adresse. Jemand anderes wird hingehen. Und das ist der Punkt, an dem _du_ ins Spiel kommst." Moody nickte in Ginnys Richtung und alle Augenpaare blickten nun zu ihr.

Von Molly war ein erschütterter Seufzer zu hören, doch ihr Mann warf ihr einen Blick zu und sie sagte nichts weiter.

„Und ihr meint, dass ist eine gute Idee?", meldete sich nun auch Augusta zu Wort. „So viel wie ich mitbekommen habe ist sie seine _Ex_-Freundin. Nichts für ungut, meine Liebe, aber wir wollen ja nicht riskieren, dass er dir einen Fluch aufhalst, wenn er dich sieht."

Ginny musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. „Ich glaube, das wird schon nicht passieren. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns hassen. Wir reden schon noch wie normale Menschen miteinander." Sie musste an ihre letzte Begegnung mit Michael denken. Das letzte Mal hatten sie in Hogwarts miteinander gesprochen. Michael hatte sie gebeten, ihrer Beziehung noch eine zweite Chance zu geben. Doch Ginny hatte abgelehnt, weil sie inzwischen Gefühle für einen anderen entwickelt hatte.

Ihre Finger wanderten unbewusst zu dem Beutel, der an ihrem Gürtel hing. „Ich gehe. Ich werde mit Michael reden."

Molly krallte sich besorgt an Arthurs Arm, der wiederum sah seine Tochter stolz an. „In Ordnung", stimmte er zu. „Aber es sollte noch jemand mitgehen."

„Ich gehe mit!", meldete sich Sirius sogleich zu Wort.

„Dein Enthusiasmus in allen Ehren, alter Freund", sagte Remus, „aber ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich mitgehe. Ich war mal sein Lehrer. Ein vertrautes Gesicht wird uns in dieser Angelegenheit mit Sicherheit behilflich sein."

Sirius verzog beleidigt den Mund, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Sein Gesicht kannte man lediglich nur durch die Fahndungsplakate. „Na schön."

„Neville, du gehst auch mit", sagte Augusta, die mit ihrem Gehstock gegen sein linkes Bein stupste.

„I-ich?"

„Natürlich! Sei kein Feigling, Neville!"

Mit Augen so groß wie Quaffel sah er seine Großmutter an und schluckte hörbar. Der tollpatschige und etwas pummelige Junge hatte noch nie zu den Tapfersten gehört. Ihm fehlten vor allem das Selbstbewusstsein und die Stärke sich durchzusetzen. Deshalb war er während seiner Schulzeit immer das Opfer von Hänseleien gewesen.

Augusta, die einen Kopf kleiner war, als ihr Enkel, sah entschlossen zu ihm auf. Ihre dunklen Augen fixierten ihn. „Ich weiß, dass mehr in dir steckt, als du dir zutraust, mein Lieber, denn ansonsten hätte dich der Sprechende Hut nicht nach Gryffindor geschickt."

* * *

Das Treffen war bereits am nächsten Tag. Die Adresse entpuppte sich als Muggel-Grundschule in einem kleinen Dorf namens Oakley, im Süden von England. Es war Punkt dreiundzwanzig Uhr, wie vereinbart. Der gepflasterte Schulhof wurde in der Dunkelheit der Sommernacht von einigen Laternen erleuchtet. Fußballtore, Kletterstangen und Tischtennisplatten standen verlassen an dem Ort, der sich tagsüber in Lachen und Kinderlärm hüllte. Ein friedlicher Ort, jenseits der magischen Welt.

Ginny, Neville und Remus standen unter der Baumkrone einer Kastanie. Alle drei trugen schwarze Umhänge, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, und die Zauberstäbe bereit, für den Fall, dass es sich doch um einen Hinterhalt handelte.

In der Nähe musste eine Kirche stehen. Die Turmuhr begann zu schlagen. Es war das einzige Geräusch in der warmen Sommernacht. Sie warteten einige Minuten, doch niemand erschien. Ginny überlegte. Michael und Anthony hatten ausdrücklich nach Harry verlangt. Vielleicht waren sie bereits da und beobachteten sie aus der sicheren Ferne, eventuell verunsichert, dass es drei Personen waren und nicht nur eine. Denn immerhin mussten auch sie vorsichtig sein. Deshalb wollte Ginny ihnen ein Zeichen geben, damit Michael wusste, dass er ihnen trauen konnte.

Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an einen schönen Moment.

„Expecto Patronum."

Aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze strömte weißer Nebel hervor, der sich zu einer Silhouette verformte. Das Pferd trabte lautlos über den Schulhof. Seine Erscheinung war schön und anmutig. Der Patronus blieb nicht lange allein. Wenig später erschien ein zweiter Patronus, in der Form eines Hermelins. Die beiden Tiere umkreisten einander, liefen gemeinsam über den Schulhof, als würden sie miteinander spielen, dann lösten sie sich beide wieder in Nichts auf.

Neben ihnen ertönte das leise Geräusch des Apparierens und kurz darauf traten zwei Personen aus dem Schatten. Sie gesellten sich zu ihnen unter die Kastanie. Auch sie trugen dunkle Umhänge. Und als sie ihre Kapuzen hinunterzogen kamen die Gesichter von Michael Corner und Anthony Goldstein zum Vorschein.

„Hallo, Ginny", sagte Michael mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich habe deinen Patronus erkannt."

„Hallo, Michael."

Nun zog auch Ginny ihre Kapuze runter und kurz darauf taten es ihr Neville und Remus gleich. Natürlich kannten sie und Michael die Formen ihrer Patronus-Gestalten. Früher hatten sie sie oft gemeinsam herauf beschworen. Die Rothaarige wusste, er würde ihr Pferd erkennen.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Anthony, ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung. Im Gegensatz zu Michael wirkte er angespannt. „Und was macht Professor Lupin hier?

„Wir wissen nicht, wo Harry ist", antwortete Remus mit ruhiger Stimme. „Und ich bin hier, da uns die Mitteilung erreicht hat, dass ihr Informationen habt."

„Ja, Informationen für Harry", erwiderte Anthony mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust. Er war offensichtlich misstrauisch. „Nicht für euch."

Michael warf ihm einen Blick zu, doch sein Freund ignorierte ihn. Sein Blick lag auf Ginny. Feindselig starrte er sie an und Ginny fragte sich, aus welchem Grund. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie die Ex seines besten Freundes war. Solidarität und so.

„Harry ist momentan untergetaucht", erklärte Remus mit ruhigem und freundlichem Ton, wie ein Lehrer, der versuchte, einem unaufmerksamen Schüler etwas zum wiederholten Male geduldig zu erklären. „Mit Dumbledore."

Bei der Erwähnung von Dumbledores Namen hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Ravenclaws. Wieder wechselten die beiden jungen Männer einen Blick.

Neville hatte bisher nichts gesagt. Stumm verfolgte er das Geschehen.

„Ihr könnt uns ruhig vertrauen", sagte Ginny, die einen Schritt auf Michael zuging und die wenige Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Vielleicht können wir euch helfen." Und sie sah, wie der letzte Widerstand in seinen Augen brach.

„Wir wissen von einem Anschlag", begann Michael leise.

Überrascht fragte Remus: „Einen Anschlag? Auf wen?"

„Auf den Premierminister der Muggel."

Neville schnappte laut nach Luft.

„Woher wisst ihr das?"

Erneut warf Michael einen Blick zu seinem besten Freund, als würde er um Erlaubnis bitten, die Antwort darauf geben zu dürfen. Doch der Ravenclaw blieb stur.

„Das spielt keine Rolle."

„Aber ihr müsst doch–"

„Vergessen Sie es, Professor Lupin. Wir verraten unsere Quelle nicht." Arrogant reckte er das Kinn. „Sie müssen doch auch verstehen, dass wir unsere Quelle schützen müssen, für den Fall, das etwas schief geht."

Remus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verstehenden Lächeln. „Natürlich."

„Habt ihr noch weitere Informationen für uns?", fragte Ginny. „Wann soll der Anschlag stattfinden?"

Diesmal war es Michael, der antwortete. „Am kommenden Freitag. Soweit wir wissen wird es um zehn Uhr morgens eine Ratssitzung geben, an der alle Politiker beteiligt sind. Jetzt wo sie das Zaubereiministerium unter ihrer Kontrolle haben wollen sie sich wohl auch die Muggel vorknöpfen."

„Das ist furchtbar", murmelte Neville eingeschüchtert und Michael nickte.

Sein Blick ruhte wieder auf Ginny. „Meinst du, ihr könnt etwas dagegen ausrichten?"

In seinen Augen sah sie die Unsicherheit und die Angst. Dieselbe, die auch sie verspürte. Entschlossen nickte sie und sie versprach: „Wir werden es auf jeden Fall versuchen."

Remus griff in seine Umhangtasche und holte ein kleines goldenes Glöckchen hervor. „Nehmt das. Falls ihr noch einmal Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen wollt, dann benutzt dieses Glöckchen. Wir haben dazu das Gegenstück. Wenn ihr eures bewegt ertönt bei uns das Klingeln."

Anthony nahm das Glöckchen und steckte es in seine eigene Tasche. „Also dann, viel Glück."

„Mach's gut, Gin", verabschiedete sich Michael mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. Für einen Moment schien er unschlüssig, ob er sie umarmen sollte, ließ es dann jedoch. Stattdessen nickte er noch einmal Remus und Neville zum Abschied zu und die beiden ehemaligen Ravenclaws disapparierten.

„_Mannomann_!", hauchte Neville eingeschüchtert. „Jetzt auch noch die Muggel!"

Ginny sah ihren ehemaligen Professor fragend an. „Was meinst du, Remus?"

Der Werwolf wirkte nachdenklich. Schließlich antwortete er. „Lasst uns zu den anderen zurückkehren und ihnen von diesen Neuigkeiten erzählen. Ich denke, wir können den beiden vertrauen. Aber einer Sache bin ich mir sicher", meinte er rätselhaft. „nämlich dass sie uns etwas Wichtiges verschweigen."

* * *

„Du bist so ein Idiot!"

„Was? Wieso?"

„Fehlt nur noch, dass du anfängst zu sabbern, wenn du sie siehst! Ich dachte du wärst über sie hinweg!"

„Aber, ich–"

„Spar dir deine Ausreden, Michael!"

„Wieso regst du dich denn so auf?"

„Es lief nicht wie geplant, deshalb!"

„Ginny und die anderen werden versuchen den Muggelminister zu retten. Du kennst doch die Gerüchte um den Orden des Phönix. Auch wenn Harry nicht dabei ist … vielleicht schaffen sie es, es zu verhindern."

Ja, das hoffte er.

Für irgendetwas musste diese Wahrsagerei ja gut sein.

Anthony Goldstein kam bekannterweise aus einer Familie von Wahrsagern. Zumindest sagten das die Leute, denn weder seine Eltern noch seine Großeltern waren von dieser Gabe gesegnet gewesen. Es musste sich also um irgendwelche Goldsteins aus mehreren Generationen vor seiner Geburt handeln, die diese Fähigkeit nicht weitergegeben hatten. Schließlich war er in Wahrsagen eine Niete. War er schon immer gewesen.

Doch letztens hatte er etwas _gesehen_ … Es war wie ein Gedanke, oder eine Erinnerung, aber irgendwie … _anders_ … und Anthony hatte es einfach _gespürt_, dass es anders, dass es _wichtig_ war! Dabei kannte er sich doch überhaupt nicht damit aus. Was, wenn alles nur ein Hirngespinst war? Vielleicht hatte er sich ja bei der Schlacht in Hogwarts eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, als er beim Kämpfen von den Trümmerteilen getroffen wurde und halluzinierte nun? Oder aber er hatte etwas Falsches gegessen und litt womöglich an einer Magenverstimmung, die ihn unter Wahnvorstellungen leiden ließ?

Nein, er wusste es, er _fühlte_ es … das, was er gesehen hatte, war von Bedeutung. Dieses bleierne schwere Gefühl im Magen, das ihm Übelkeit verspüren ließ, zeugte von der Gewissheit, dass er in die Zukunft gesehen hatte. Wieso auch musste es, von allen Goldsteins auf dieser Welt, ausgerechnet _ihn_ treffen? Und wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Wieso nicht, als er dabei war die Prüfungen zu verhauen, oder aber damals, als er Marietta Edgecombe gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn zum Weihnachtsball begleiten würde, und sie ihm eine bittere Abfuhr erteilt hatte? Diese Blamage hätte er sich dann sparen können. Wieso dann ausgerechnet _jetzt_?

Letztendlich gab es nur eine Schlussfolgerung: nämlich, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen musste. Er musste irgendwie versuchen, das zu verhindern. Denn eins hatte er im Unterricht bei Trewlaney gelernt, nämlich dass man zwar nicht die Vergangenheit, aber durchaus die Zukunft verändern konnte.

Jetzt lag es in den Händen des Phönixordens. Und auch wenn Michael ihnen anscheinend vertraute, er tat es nicht. Zumindest nicht Ginny Weasley. Von allen möglichen Personen musste ausgerechnet _sie_ heute hier auftauchen! Sein bester Freund verstand nicht, weshalb er ihr gegenüber so feindselig war. Irgendwie hatte er sie noch nie richtig leiden können und auch nie verstanden, was Michael an der Rothaarigen fand. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich gewesen wäre, würde er feststellen, dass er eifersüchtig gewesen war, weil Michael damals mit ihr mehr Zeit verbracht hatte, als mit ihm und er nicht mehr die Nummer eins gewesen war. Doch darum ging es diesmal nicht.

Es war ganz einfach.

Denn er hatte _noch etwas_ gesehen …

Der eigentliche Grund, weshalb er vorhatte mit Harry zu reden. Michael war sein bester Freund, aber er würde ihm niemals erzählen, mit wem er Ginny in seiner anderen Vision gesehen hatte.

Diese Information war nur für Harry bestimmt. Ihn würde er warnen, sobald er die Möglichkeit dazu bekäme …


	33. Teil 2: Kapitel 5

_Juli 1998_

Die unterirdischen Kellergewölbe waren beinahe ebenso riesig wie das Anwesen der Lestranges. Tief unter dem Erdboden befanden sich zahlreiche Gänge und Räume. Die warmen Strahlen der Sommersonne vermochten es nicht bis hier unten durchzudringen. Es war kühl und feucht. Die Todesser hatten auch hierzu selbstverständlich Zugang. Die Lestranges stellten ihr gesamtes Anwesen zur Verfügung und der riesengroße Keller war wie geschaffen für die Gefangenen. Durch die dicken Steinmauern drangen immer wieder die dumpfen Schreie der Gepeinigten, bis man einen Schweigezauber über die Räume gesprochen hatte. Und so war es hier unten gespenstisch still.

Die Kerker wurden auch als Aufbewahrungsräume genutzt, zum Beispiel für Zaubertrankzutaten. Und genau die waren Dracos Ziel. Die Malfoys verfügten über einen eigenen Raum zum Tränkebrauen, doch die Zutaten waren äußerst bedürftig. Denn der einzige von ihnen, der im Kerker von Malfoy Manor tatsächlich Zaubertränke braute war Draco und er musste selbst für Nachschub sorgen. Mittlerweile war ihm das Baldriankraut ausgegangen und da die Läden in der Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade bereits geschlossen hatten wollte er sich an dem großzügigen Zutatenregal seiner Tante bedienen.

Mit einem geflüsterten „Lumos" entzündete er die Deckenlampe. Die vielen Regale waren prall gefüllt mit Gläsern voller Zutaten, bei dem jeder Tränkemeister neidisch werden konnte. Baumschlangenhaut, Schlafbohnen und Giftpilze. Manche von den Zutaten konnte man nicht ohne Rezept der Heiler kaufen und Draco wusste, dass hier auch sehr viele andere Zutaten lagerten, die nicht frei verkäuflich waren. Seine Augen suchten die Regale ab. Das ein oder andere Etikett war mit der Zeit unleserlich geworden. Viele von ihnen steckten, seit Jahren unangetastet, unter einer dicken Staubschicht. Doch wo zur Hölle war das verfluchte Baldriankraut?!

Draco brauchte es für seine Schlaftränke. Schon seit einer Weile konnte er nicht mehr gut schlafen. Keine große Sache, hatte er am Anfang gedacht, doch mittlerweile spürte er, wie ausgezehrt er war. Sein Körper litt unter dem langanhaltenden Schlafmangel. Und nicht nur körperlich verspürte er Defizite, sondern mittlerweile auch psychisch. Nachts quälten ihn immer häufiger Alpträume, die ihn aus seinem Schlaf rissen. Nun gut, jeder wurde hin und wieder mal von Alpträumen geplagt, kein Grund zur Besorgnis – doch langsam hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

Angefangen hatte es mit der Muggelfamilie, die sie vor einigen Monaten umgebracht hatten. Immer und immer wieder sah er das kleine Mädchen vor sich, das durch seine Hand umgekommen war. Dazu kamen Träume von Hogwarts und seinen Mitschülern. Er sah sich selbst in seinen Träumen, wie er Erstklässler aus Slytherin umbrachte, wie er sie quälte und wie sie litten. Wahrscheinlich war sein Verstand noch dabei, die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, dass ihn die Vorfälle nach wie vor belasteten. Natürlich hatte er nie irgendwelche Erstklässler in Hogwarts umgebracht. Nein, er nicht, aber andere. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich dafür mitverantwortlich.

Letzte Nacht hatte er von Pansy geträumt. Er wusste, es tat ihm nicht gut, darüber zu grübeln, und doch musste er sich immer wieder die Fragen stellen: Wie war sie gestorben? Hatte sie sich gewehrt? Hatte sie vielleicht um Gnade gefleht? Hatte sie gelitten? Nachts träumte er von ihr und ihren leeren Augen, die ihn anblickten oder wie sie nach ihm rief, in den letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens. Bei der Erinnerung daran fuhr es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen! Ein Hilfsmittel musste her und zwar schnell! Er wollte schlafen, einfach nur schlafen! Außerdem hatte er bald eine wichtige Mission und dafür musste er fit sein. Deshalb hatte Draco den längst verstaubten alten Kessel hervorgekramt und angefangen, die Zutaten für einen Schlaftrank zusammenzusuchen, bis er bemerkt hatte, dass das Baldriankraut fehlte – die wichtigste Zutat. Und da sie im Manor keins mehr hatten kam er nun hierher, um danach zu suchen.

Den Traumlosschlaf hatte er bisher zwar noch nicht gebraut, aber in einem seiner Bücher gab es dafür eine Anleitung. Sie klang ein wenig kompliziert, doch Draco beherrschte die Kunst des Tränkebrauens sehr gut. Im Unterricht war er immer einer der Besten gewesen. Es würde ihm mit Sicherheit gelingen.

Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Er griff nach einem Glas, das aussah, als enthielte es Baldriankraut, doch bei näherem Hinsehen musste er erkennen, dass es nur Dianthuskraut war und er stellte murrend das Glas zurück ins Regal. Ein paar Gläser waren noch übrig und er besah sie sich alle, doch keins von ihnen enthielt die gewünschte Zutat.

„Darf man fragen wonach du suchst?"

Als er sich umdrehte war er nicht überrascht, dass er Snape im Türrahmen stehen sah, denn immerhin war sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer ebenfalls ein Tränkebrauer. Wenn er hier jemanden antreffen sollte, dann wohl am wahrscheinlichsten ihn.

Allerdings war Snape im Moment der Letzte, den er sehen wollte.

„Baldriankraut", kam es schon beinahe widerwillig über seine Lippen. Snape schaute ihn einen Moment an, dann ging er einige Schritte, blieb vor einem Regal stehen und griff nach einem Glas. Wortlos reichte er es seinem ehemaligen Schüler. Draco verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran sich zu wundern, woher die Zutat auf einmal kam, denn schließlich hatte er alles bestimmt dreimal abgesucht. Doch das war ihm nun auch egal, jetzt hatte er endlich was er wollte und er konnte verschwinden. Er griff nach dem Glas und wollte sich an Snape vorbeidrängeln, doch der Tränkemeister ließ das Glas nicht los.

„Anscheinend kann hier jemand nicht gut schlafen", schlussfolgerte er und seine dunklen Augen fixierten ihn. Statt zu antworten warf Draco ihm einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass ihn das einen Scheißdreck anginge.

„Was ist los, Draco?", schnarrte seine ölige Stimme leise und kalt. „Woher kommt diese Spannung zwischen uns? Wir standen uns doch mal sehr nahe", endete er mit einer beinahe väterlichen Vertrautheit, doch Draco wusste, dass es nur Fassade war. Snapes Augen schienen in seinen Kopf schauen zu wollen, doch Draco errichtete eine Mauer, die es Snape unmöglich machte in seine Gedanken eindringen zu können. Es stimmte, was er sagte. Draco hatte Snape früher verehrt und zu ihm aufgesehen. Ihm hatte er vieles zu verdanken, nicht nur die ausgezeichneten Noten sondern mit Sicherheit auch das ein oder andere gute Wort beim Dunklen Lord. Anders herum war es ähnlich gewesen. Draco war immer Snapes offenkundiger Lieblingsschüler gewesen.

Doch jetzt war alles anders.

Seitdem …

„Du vermisst wohl deine kleine Freundin", raunte Snape, während etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzte. „Die arme Miss Parkinson. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich als Verräterin entpuppen würde. Ich sicherlich nicht."

Draco traute seinen Ohren kaum. Dass er es wagte Pansy ihm gegenüber zu erwähnen! Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nichts zu sagen, was er später bereuen würde – denn egal was er dagegen einbringen würde, es würde die Befehle ihres Meisters in Frage stellen. Doch seine Augen sprachen Bände.

„Du weißt, ich tat nur, was getan werden musste. Merke dir meine Worte, Draco. Verräter werden bestraft", sagte Snape, der das Glas endlich losließ. Mit einem letzten süffisanten Blick wandte er sich um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum und Draco hätte schwören können, Snapes Lippen hätte sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen verzogen, als er ging.

Draco kochte vor Wut. Und er schwor sich, eines Tages würde er Snape dafür büßen lassen …

* * *

_Sie starrte auf ihre Finger … an ihnen klebte Blut … es wurde immer mehr, lief durch ihre Finger und tropfte auf den Boden … dort sammelte sich die dunkelrote dicke Flüssigkeit und es floss in Rinnsälen über den Boden … _

_Ihre Augen folgten der Spur bis hin zu einer Gruppe Menschen … reglos lagen die Körper auf dem Boden … ihre Augen starrten leer in den Himmel … ein Rabe flog über sie hinweg, zog mehrere Kreise, landete dann auf einem der Körper … der spitze Schnabel pickte schnell und gezielt zu und riss der Frau eins ihrer Augen aus der Höhle … der Anblick war verstörend, ekelerregend, und doch konnte sie nicht wegschauen … _

„_Sieh genau hin, Ginervra …"_

_Ihre Füße bewegten sich gegen ihren Willen … langsam näherte sie sich den Leichen … sie ging durch das Blut, hinterließ blutige Fußspuren … Angst durchströmte sie … sie begann zu zittern … sie wollte das nicht sehen … nein …_

_Sobald sie das rote Haar sehen konnte wollte sie sich abwenden … _

„_Nein!"_

_Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch … beängstigende Gewissheit …_

_Eine Hand packte ihren Kopf und drehte sie in die Richtung, zwang sie, auf ihre Familie hinabzublicken …_

„_Sieh sie dir an, die Blutsverräter!"_

_Ein schrilles Lachen erklang laut und verstörend …_

„_Da siehst du nun, was mit denen geschieht, die sich mir widersetzen …"_

_Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht … Ihre Mutter … Ihr Vater … Ihre Brüder …_

_Flügel, sie hörte Flügel schlagen … das dumpfe Dröhnen drang an ihr Ohr … rhythmisch schlagend … es wurde immer lauter, kam immer näher …_

_Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, was da angeflogen kam … _

_Sie wollte weglaufen, doch er hielt sie fest … sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, war wie gelähmt, steif und starr … Wieso nur war er so stark? Wieso hatte er solch eine Macht über sie?_

_Dann kamen die Flammen … die tobenden alles verzehrenden Flammen umhüllten sie und sie wusste, dass sie lichterloh brannte, ihre Haut und ihre Haare schmolzen, doch sie spürte nichts …_

_Der Drache flog weiter und hüllte die Welt in Feuer … er brüllte und spie todbringende Flammen und sie wusste, dass ihm nichts und niemand standhalten konnte …_

_Plötzlich sackte sie zusammen, als wäre die Macht, die sie gefangen gehalten hatte mit einem Male verschwunden … sie fiel auf die Knie, fiel vornüber, kauerte sich zusammen … eine Hand griff grob in ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf daran hoch … und sie starrte in rote Augen …_

„_Wieso kämpfst du immer noch gegen mich, Ginervra?"_

_Seine Stimme glich dem Zischen einer Schlange … die roten Augen fixierten sie, bohrten sich in ihre Seele …_

„_Du müsstest doch wissen, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hast …"_

_Er drückte ihr seinen Stab an die Kehle … sie war starr vor Angst … mit diesem Zauberstab hatte er schon unzählige Menschen getötet … an ihm klebte so viel Blut …_

_Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, einem eiskalten Lächeln, dass ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren ließ …_

_Sein Gesicht kam ihr noch näher, beinahe so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten … Er war der Mann, den sie am meisten hasste …_

„_Ich genieße es, dich leiden zu sehen … Ich spüre es, ich spüre, wie sehr du leidest …" _

_Er schloss die Augen …_

„_Soll ich dich von deinem elendigen Leid erlösen, Ginervra?" … Sein Stab bohrte sich wieder fester in ihre Kehle … „Du musst … mich nur … darum bitten …"_

_Sie fühlte sich schwach, so schwach, und sie wollte einfach nur nachgeben … sie wollte, das es aufhörte, dass sie nicht mehr litt, dass es endlich vorbei war …_

_Aber sie würde niemals aufgeben … niemals …_

_Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entwand sie ihm seinen Zauberstab … für eine Sekunde war sie sich des Sieges sicher … doch ehe sie die Waffe gegen seinen Besitzer einsetzen konnte griff eine Hand danach und entzog ihr den Stab … Sie sah Riddle an, doch er war es nicht gewesen … seine Hände waren leer… _

_Langsam drehte sie sich um, und sah Draco, der dicht hinter ihr stand … Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf …_

_Doch er blickte sie nur an …_

… _nahm den Zauberstab in beide Hände …_

… _und brach ihn entzwei …_

* * *

Charlie Weasley hatte noch nie zu den Personen gehört, die sich glücklich schätzen konnten, über einen festen Schlaf zu verfügen. Nehme man nur einmal seinen Bruder Bill – die Welt könnte draußen untergehen und er würde nichts davon mitbekommen. Oder aber Fred und George, bei denen man nicht genau sagen konnte, wer von beiden denn nun am lautesten schnarchte. Ihre Mutter konnte bei ihnen durchs Zimmer wuseln und putzen, während die Zwillinge seelenruhig weiter schlummerten. Charlie hingegen wurde bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch sofort wach. Einerseits beneidete er seine Brüder darum, dass sie so tief und fest schlafen konnten, andererseits fühlte er sich durch seinen leichten Schlaf deutlich sicherer, denn ein Zauberer musste immer auf der Hut sein. In seiner Zeit in Rumänien hatte er es gelernt. Die Drachen waren da noch sein geringstes Problem gewesen, denn es hatte andere Tierwesen gegeben, die ebenso gefährlich waren. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Nacht, als es dem Lethifold gelungen war in sein Zelt zu gelangen und Charlie rechtzeitig aufgewacht war, bevor das bedrohliche Tierwesen ihn umbringen konnte.

Und genau diesem leichten Schlaf hatte Charlie es zu verdanken, dass er auch jetzt wach wurde. Die Geräusche in seinem Schlafzimmer rissen ihn aus einem Traum. Als das ängstliche Wimmern an seine Ohren drang saß er kerzengerade im Bett. Seine Hand schnellte unter sein Kopfkissen und griff nach dem Zauberstab, während er sich rasch im Zimmer umschaute. Es war stockdunkel und doch erkannte er schemenhafte Umrisse. Im Bett neben ihm lag Ginny, die sich unruhig hin und her bewegte.

„Lumos!"

Sobald das Licht das Zimmer erhellte erblickte er den Grund: eine kleine schwarze Kreatur saß auf ihrem Brustkorb. Ein Nachtmahr! Erschrocken blickte das Tierwesen ihn aus großen pupillenlosen Augen an, nicht viel größer als ein Gnom, mit spitzen Ohren und weit aufgerissenem Mund.

Charlie reagierte sofort. „Stupor!" Der rote Lichtblitz traf den Nachtmahr und er flog gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er machte einen klagenden schrillen Laut und huschte durch das Zimmer. Charlie sprang aus dem Bett, stolperte dabei über etwas und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab, da war das Wesen aber auch schon durch das offene Fenster gehuscht und wieder verschwunden. So war es also – das Fenster! Ginny musste es die Nacht über offen gelassen haben, um kühle Luft hineinzulassen und hatte dann vergessen es zu schließen. Über Nachtmahre hatte Charlie schon einiges gehört, aber es war das erste mal, dass er tatsächlich einen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Diese düsteren und tückischen Tierwesen schlichen sich nachts zum Schlafenden, kauerten über ihm und ließen ihn Alpträume durchleben.

In dem Moment, als der Nachtmahr von ihr verschwand, wachte Ginny auf. Sie saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte Charlie schockiert an. Das Gesicht seiner Schwester wurde nur vom Zauberstablicht erleuchtet. Sie war so blass, dass sie aussah, wie ein Gespenst, mit großen weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Was ist passiert?"

Ihre Finger wanderten zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren tränennass. Hatte sie etwa geweint? Immer noch spürte sie die panische Angst, die sie im Traum empfunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich gehetzt, gejagt, verängstigt. Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Reh sah sie sich im Zimmer um, auf der Suche nach einer möglichen Gefahr.

Charlie entzündete die Deckenlampe, sodass er das Licht seines Zauberstabs löschen konnte, und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihre. „Du hattest einen Alptraum", erklärte er. „Ein Nachtmahr ist durch das Fenster gekommen und ließ dich schlecht träumen. Aber jetzt ist er fort." Beruhigend streichelte er über ihre Finger, versuchte somit ein wenig Trost zu spenden. Seine kleine Schwester so verängstigt zu sehen rührte etwas in ihm. Schon früher, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, hatte er sie immer beschützen wollen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster.

„Das schließen wir jetzt lieber. Nicht, dass er zurückkommt", sagte Charlie und als er seinen Zauberstab schwang glitt das Fenster zu. „Möchtest du erzählen, wovon du geträumt hast?"

Aber Ginny schien seine Frage nicht gehört zu haben. Angestrengt starrte sie aus dem Fenster. „Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst. Dann entzog sich ihm ihre Hand. Sie schlug die Decke beiseite. Da es im Sommer auch trotz der Kühlzauber im Zimmer sehr warm war trug sie nur ein Top und Shorts und bei ihrem Anblick musste er sich wieder einmal eingestehen, dass aus dem kleinen frechen Mädchen eine junge hübsche Frau geworden war. Doch was Charlie verwunderte war, dass sie trotzdem einen Gürtel trug und daran hing der Drachenlederbeutel, den er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Im ersten Moment war er verwirrt, da es ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, so zu schlafen. Das war doch sicherlich sehr unbequem. Oder sollte er lieber geschmeichelt sein, dass sie sein Geschenk sogar nachts mit ins Bett nahm?

Sie schaute in den Beutel und machte einen erschrockenen Laut. „Er ist weg!", hauchte sie fassungslos. Was auch immer seine Schwester zu suchen schien, es musste sehr wichtig sein, denn sie begann hektisch in ihrem Bett zu wühlen und suchte mehrmals unter dem Kissen und der Bettdecke. Dabei murmelte sie immer wieder „oh nein, oh nein, oh nein".

„Was suchst du?", versuchte Charlie ihr irgendwie zu helfen, da er sich im Moment recht nutzlos vorkam. „Suchst du deinen Zauberstab? Ich glaube der liegt–"

In dem Moment sprang Ginny aus dem Bett und sie bückte sich nach etwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Jetzt sah er es auch. Es lag genau zwischen ihren beiden Betten. Klein und leicht zu übersehen. Bei dem Anblick erinnerte er sich an den kurzen Schmerz an seinem rechten Fuß. Das musste das Ding sein, über das er eben noch gestolpert war.

Ginny hielt es in beiden Händen und drückte es an ihre Brust. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Während sie langsam zurück zu ihrem Bett ging, schaute Charlie sie prüfend an. Dieses _Ding_ … er hatte es nur flüchtig gesehen. Er hatte es nicht genau erkennen können, aber irgendwie kam es ihm bekannt vor.

„Ginny, was hast du da?"

Als sie ihm den Stein auf der offenen Handfläche hinhielt lächelte sie leicht. „Er muss mir in der Nacht aus dem Beutel gefallen sein", sagte sie ruhig. Ihre braunen Augen musterten das Objekt und betrachteten es beinahe liebevoll. „Es ist ein Schutzstein."

Charlie beäugte den blauen Stein mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er wusste genau, er hatte solch einen Stein schon einmal gesehen.

„Allerdings", entgegnete er. Seine Stimme war überrascht und beeindruckt zugleich. „Und zwar der mächtigste Schutzstein, den es auf dieser Welt gibt."

Langsam hob sie ihren Blick, sah ihn aus unschuldigen braunen Augen an.

„Ginny, wie zum Teufel bist du an den Mondstein gekommen?"


	34. Teil 2: Kapitel 6

_Juli 1998_

„Ginny, wie zum Teufel bist du an den Mondstein gekommen?"

Sie blickte auf den Stein in ihren Händen. Ihre Finger strichen sanft über die glatte Oberfläche. Erinnerungen, vergangene Bilder von ihrer Begegnung im Verbotenen Wald, spielten sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab. Sie hielt den Stein hoch in Richtung des Fensters, hielt ihn vors Gesicht und sah mit einem Auge hindurch, während sie das andere zudrückte. Charlie hatte das Fenster zwar geschlossen, aber die Vorhänge standen immer noch ein wenig offen und das Leuchten des Mondlichts brach sich in dem Inneren des Steins und ließ ihn erstrahlen.

„Er war ein Geschenk."

Bei der Erinnerung an die Lichtung und an Draco, der ihr den Stein gezeigt hatte, bekam ihr Herz einen Stich. Traurigkeit übermannte sie und sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken und sie betrachtete den Stein wie etwas sehr Kostbares. Sie wusste nicht viel über diesen Stein, nur, dass es sich dabei um ein Schutzsymbol handelte und da sie ihn von Draco bekommen hatte lag er ihr ganz besonders am Herzen. Er war das einzige, was ihr von ihm geblieben war. Wieso hatte er ihn ihr gegeben? Wie oft hatte sie sich schon diese Frage gestellt und sich die verschiedensten Antworten ausgedacht?

„Weißt du eigentlich wie wertvoll der ist?" Charlie sah sie aus einer Mischung von Ehrfurcht und Entsetzen an. Er streckte eine Hand aus, um nach dem Stein zu greifen. „Gegen den kann nicht einmal Voldemort etwas ausrichten. Wenn wir den Dumbledore–"

„Nein!"

Ginny entzog ihm den Stein, bevor er danach greifen konnte. Schnell steckte sie ihn in ihren Lederbeutel und schnürte ihn zu. Mit entschlossenem Blick sah sie ihren älteren Bruder an. „Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich niemandem davon erzählt. Weil ich wusste, ihr würdet ihn mir wegnehmen!" Außerdem war er ein Geschenk gewesen. Ein Geschenk von Draco. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie das hergeben.

Verständnislos sah Charlie sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ginny, jetzt sei doch vernünftig. Ich will doch nur sagen … er wäre eine mächtige Waffe. Er könnte einen Unterschied bewirken."

Da sie seinen Blick nicht länger ertragen konnte wandte sie ihre Augen ab. Er hatte ja recht. Sie war egoistisch. Schon oft hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, dass der Mondstein in den Händen von anderen viel sinnvoller wäre. Dumbledore oder Harry hätten mit ihm eine größere Chance im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Das war ihr durchaus bewusst. Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, ihn wegzugeben, geschweige denn dieses Geheimnis mit jemandem zu teilen.

„Ginny", versuchte Charlie es noch einmal, als seine Schwester nicht reagierte. Sie hielt den Lederbeutel immer noch fest an sich gepresst.

„Was weißt du über diesen Stein, Charlie? Bitte erzähl mir alles, was du weißt."

Draco hatte ihr schließlich nie etwas darüber erzählt. Bei ihrer Begegnung im Wald hatte er behauptet, der Stein sei für ein Schulprojekt gewesen, was natürlich gelogen war. Alles was sie inzwischen wusste, hatte sie von Hermine, doch die hatte selbst in ihren Büchern nicht viel finden können. Vielleicht, wenn sie ein wenig mehr über ihn erfuhr, würde sie verstehen können, weshalb Draco nach ihm gesucht hatte. Und weshalb er ihn letztendlich _ihr_ gegeben hatte. Wenn er ihr einen Schutzzauber überließ bedeutete das doch, dass ihm etwas an ihr lag, oder? Oft hatte sie daran gezweifelt und gedacht, dass sie ihm egal war, doch diese letzte Geste hatte alles verändert. Sie sehnte sich so sehr danach ihn das alles selbst fragen zu können.

Charlie seufzte und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das lange rote Haar. „Mein alter Drachenmeister sprach oft davon. Avram Popescu. Als ich nach Rumänien gekommen bin hat er mich ausgebildet. Er hat mir viel über die Drachen beigebracht. Er war ein bärtiger alter Mann, mit mehr Brandnarben am Leib als ich", grinste er und deutete mit dem Daumen auf sein Gesicht, auf dem seine Arbeit mit den Drachen leichte Spuren hinterlassen hatte. „Sein Englisch hatte einen starken Akzent. Er konnte recht gut mit den Biestern umgehen, doch das ein oder andere Mal ist auch er nur knapp den Flammen entkommen. Und er hatte da so ein Sprichwort: _Mit Mondstein wärre nickt passiert", _versuchte Charlie den herben rumänischen Akzent nachzumachen. „Das hat er öfters erwähnt, bis ich ihn danach gefragt habe. Avram sah mich nur mit großen Augen an und sagte: _La naiba, Charlie! Ihr Engländer wissen gar nix!_" Charlie schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung an seinen alten Lehrmeister. _„Du mehr aufpassen in Schulle!" _Charlie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „In Hogwarts hatte ich nie etwas davon gehört und auch sonst wurde solch ein Stein nie erwähnt. Eines Tages lag ein Buch auf meinem Bett – von Avram, schätze ich. Es war auf rumänisch und ich hatte gerade erst angefangen die Sprache zu lernen. Von daher habe ich nicht viel verstanden."

Ginny hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam zugehört. Sie wusste, nun kam der spannende Teil. Denn auch Hermine hatte versucht in Büchern eine Antwort zu finden, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelungen war.

„Eine alte Legende besagt wohl, dass der Mond die Erde beschützt, vor Angriffen aus dem Weltall. Du weißt doch, dass Muggel an so etwas wie Aliens glauben. Pft, Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Aber im Universum gibt es so viel mehr. Das hast du ja im Astronomieunterricht gelernt, nicht wahr?"

Ginny nickte und Charlie lächelte leicht. „Etliche Planeten, Sterne und Kometen befinden sich in unserem Universum. Aber egal, ich schweife ab. Wie gesagt, es heißt, dass der Mond ein Schutzplanet der Erde ist und dass wohl von Zeit zu Zeit kleine Splitter auf die Erde fallen. Sie zu finden ist aber extrem schwer. Jedenfalls sind diese kleinen Bruchstücke vom Mond die sogenannten Mondsteine, und sie sind die mächtigste Schutzwaffe, die es je gegeben hat. Sie können denjenigen, der solch einen Stein besitzt, vor allem beschützen, sogar vor dem Todesfluch. In Rumänien scheint er wohl bekannter zu sein, als bei uns in England. Ich wusste nicht mal ob ich meinem Meister glauben sollte, schließlich klang diese Geschichte mehr nach einer alten Legende, als einer Tatsache. Aber Avram schwor, dass er schon mal einen Stein gesehen hatte. Er sagte, er sei von einem dunklen Blau und schimmert im Mondlicht. Und als ich den Stein eben gesehen hatte hab ich sofort an das Bild aus dem Buch denken müssen. Er sah genauso aus."

Ginny betrachtete ihren Lederbeutel. Ehrfürchtig, beeindruckt, skeptisch. Steckte darin wirklich ein Stück vom Mond? Ein solch mächtiges Objekt? Irgendwie schien sie das zu bezweifeln, doch andererseits kitzelte sie die Neugier. Sie löste das Band um den Drachenzahn, der den Beutel zusammenhielt, und holte den Stein hervor. „Meinst du wirklich, dass er das alles kann?"

Mit einem entschlossenen Blick zückte Charlie seinen Zauberstab. Verschwörerisch lächelnd sagte er: „Lass es uns herausfinden."

Die ganze restliche Nacht über probierten sie allerhand aus, um den Mondstein zu testen. Ein Stummzauber sorgte dafür, dass der Rest des Hauses nicht von ihnen geweckt wurde. Angefangen von fliegendem Mobiliar, dass an Ginny einfach abprallte, ohne sie zu treffen, bis hin zu allerhand Flüchen, die keinerlei Wirkung zeigten. Als der Morgen anbrach und die ersten Vögel draußen anfingen zu zwitschern kamen sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass es sich bei diesem Stein um einen wahrlich mächtigen Schutzzauber handelte.

Und Ginny kam zu einer Erkenntnis. Dracos Worte und seine Taten hatten immer im totalen Gegensatz zueinander gestanden. Was er sagte, war meist verletzend, beleidigend. Seit sie sich kannten hatte er nur spöttische Sprüche für sie übrig, doch seine Taten waren letztendlich das, wodurch er ihr seine Zuneigung gezeigt hatte – sanfte Berührungen oder tiefe Blicke, starke Arme, die sie fest an sich gedrückt hielten, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten oder Küsse, die nicht nur wild und hungrig, sondern auch leidenschaftlich und zärtlich sein konnten. So drückte er das aus, was er nicht imstande war in Worte zu fassen. Schon damals im Zug, als die Todesser angegriffen hatten, hatte er sie beschützen wollen. Und dass er den Mondstein letztendlich ihr gegeben hatte, statt ihn für sich selbst zu verwenden, und sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, war der ultimative Liebesbeweis.

Diese Erkenntnis machte es nicht leichter, sich von ihren Gefühlen zu ihm lösen zu wollen. Er liebte sie. Und sie liebte ihn. Doch auch wenn es sie ein wenig tröstete und es sie eigentlich freuen sollte war ihr Herz gebrochen. Ihre Trauer schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Aber vor Charlie musste sie sich zusammenreißen.

„Kein Wort davon, zu niemandem!", forderte Ginny und mit dem erhobenen Zeigefinger wirkte sie wie eine jüngere, aber nicht weniger einschüchternde Version ihrer Mutter.

„Aber, Ginny–"

„Versprich es!"

Charlie holte einmal tief Luft und schloss die Augen. „Na schön."

Und obwohl er ihr das Versprechen abgenommen hatte bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Als würde sie etwas unrechtes tun, in dem sie seine Existenz vor den anderen verbarg – vor allem Moody würde ein Dutzend Möglichkeiten wissen, um ihn sinnvoll einzusetzen. Wobei sie nicht sagen konnte, was schlimmer war: dass sie diesen Stein hatte, oder vielmehr, von wem sie diesen Stein hatte.

„Sobald Harry oder Dumbledore wieder da sind … falls sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, werde ich ihnen von dem Stein erzählen."

Charlie nickte, dann legte er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf und streichelte liebevoll über ihren Haarschopf. „Bis dahin solltest du ihn gut verwahren." Sein Blick wanderte abermals zu dem Lederbeutel an ihrem Gürtel, den er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem er noch nicht gewusst hatte, welches kostbare Objekt sich eines Tages darin verbergen würde. „Und vielleicht erzählst du mir irgendwann, wie du an diesen Stein gekommen bist."

Ginny nickte. Ja, vielleicht.

Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken Charlie alles zu erzählen. Sie sehnte sich nach jemanden, der sie in den Arm nahm und sie tröstete, nach jemandem, bei dem sie sich ausweinen konnte, jemanden, den sie um Rat fragen konnte – jemand der sie tröstete, so wie ihr großer Bruder es früher schon oft getan hatte, wenn sie sich verletzt oder Angst hatte. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihm erzählen, wie verzweifelt sie war, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, den sie liebte, ein Todesser war, dass es ihnen unmöglich war zusammen zu sein, dass er vielleicht verantwortlich sein könnte für den Tod eines ihrer Familienmitglieder oder ihrer Freunde oder schlimmstenfalls, dass sie sich selbst eines Tages im Kampf gegenüberstehen würden. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie mutig genug sein würde, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, wenn es drauf ankam.

Doch sie blieb stumm und behielt ihre Gedanken für sich.

„Jedenfalls werde ich dadurch beruhigter sein, wenn du heute mitkommst. Die Todesser werden es uns nicht leicht machen. Aber wenn du den Mondstein hast, wird dir nichts geschehen." Charlie gähnte laut, streckte sich und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Bei Merlins Bart, es ist ja schon wieder hell." Er seufzte, dann legte er einen Arm um seine Schwester. „Na komm, lass uns runter gehen. Ich mache uns Frühstück."

Die beiden Weasleys zogen sich schnell ihre Morgenmäntel über und schlichen dann leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, hinunter in die Küche, wo sie allerdings eine Überraschung vorfanden. Die Tür stand offen und angelockt von den flüsternden Stimmen im Raum warfen sie einen Blick hinein, überrascht, dass doch schon jemand so früh wach war. Doch die beiden Personen, die sie dort antrafen, hatten sie bei weitem nicht erwartet.

In der Küche trafen sie auf zwei bekannte Gesichter: Bill und Fleur.

Sie beide saßen an einem Tisch, zu einander gebeugt und unterhielten sich leise. In ihren Händen hielt jeder eine Tasse Kaffee; der Duft drang durch den ganzen Raum und verströmte den vertrauten Geruch von Frühstück. Als Charlie und Ginny die Küche betraten sah das junge Paar auf.

Bill grinste breit, als er in die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Geschwister blickte. „Guten Morgen. Wollt ihr auch einen Kaffee?"

In wenigen großen Schritten war Charlie bei ihm und zog seinen Bruder vom Stuhl hoch in eine feste Umarmung, dicht gefolgt von Ginny, die ihn im Anschluss ebenfalls stürmisch umarmte.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Charlie, der versuchte ja nicht zu laut zu sprechen, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, was ihm nur mit großer Mühe so gelang.

Bill hielt Ginny immer noch im Arm. Sie hatten sich so lange nicht gesehen und seit Monaten nichts voneinander gehört, da war die Wiedersehensfreude umso größer. Während sie weiterhin ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen hielt und sich an seine Brust kuschelte begegnete sie Fleurs Blick. „Hallo, Fleur."

„'allo, Ginevra."

Fleur beäugte ihre Schwägerin kritisch. Obwohl Bill und Ginny Bruder und Schwester waren schien es ihr gar nicht zu gefallen, dass jemand anderes ihren Ehemann so sehr in die Arme schloss. Die anfängliche Feindschaft zwischen den beiden Frauen hatte sich über die Jahre gelegt und auch wenn sie nie Freundinnen werden würden akzeptierten sie einander. Fleur war nun eine Weasley. Sie waren eine Familie. Und in der Familie Weasley wurde niemand ausgeschlossen.

„Wir sind heute Nacht angekommen", erklärte Bill, der sich von seiner kleinen Schwester, die wie ein Junges an einem Koalabären hing, nicht gestört fühlte. „Tut mir leid, dass wir so plötzlich hier auftauchen, aber wir konnten euch keine Briefe schreiben. Wir hatten ehrlich gesagt schon lange vor, wieder zurückzukommen."

Fleur hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts Gegenteiliges. Sogar so früh am Morgen sah die Französin einfach wunderschön aus. Das lange blonde Haar trug sie zu einem strengen Zopf zusammengebunden und das enganliegende dunkelblaue Kleid ließ sie äußerst elegant wirken. Ginny kam sich mit ihren ungekämmten Haaren und ihrem viel zu großen Morgenmantel vor wie ein zotteliger Gnom.

Als Ginny ihren Bruder endlich los ließ blickte sie von ihm zu Fleur. Die anfängliche Euphorie verebbte schnell, als sie sah, dass die beiden nur zu zweit waren. „Wo ist Dominique?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, für den Fall, dass sie vielleicht hier irgendwo in einem Körbchen lag und schlief.

„Dominique ist bei meinen Eltern in Sischer'eit", antwortete Fleur mit ihrem französischen Akzent. „Es tut uns leid, dass ihr sie nischt kennenlernen könnt, aber isch will nischt riskieren, dass ein wiederlischer Todesser mein bébé anfasst!"

Augenblick veränderte sich die Stimmung im Raum. Fleur hatte angesprochen, was der wahre Grund für ihr Auftauchen war.

„Ihr kommt genau richtig", sagte Charlie und ein angriffslustiges Funkeln schlich sich in seine braunen Augen. „Wir haben heute eine Mission und können jede Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Auf mich kannst du zählen." Bill hielt ihm seine Hand hin und Charlie schlug ein. In den Augen der beiden Brüder glänzte die gleiche Entschlossenheit.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, worum es geht?"

Bill wank gelassen ab. „Nö. Lass mich erstmal Frühstück machen. Dann kannst du mir in Ruhe alles erzählen." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Tisch lag, an dem Fleur saß und mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch begannen sich Schränke und Türen zu öffnen und allerhand Zutaten flogen durch die Luft.

„Da sag ich nicht nein", meinte Charlie mit einem breiten Grinsen und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl Fleur gegenüber fallen, wobei ihm einige Strähnen seines Haares ins Gesicht fielen. Während er sie sich aus der Stirn pustete rümpfte Fleur die Nase.

„Ah, Charlie … deine 'aare sind ja noch länger geworden! Sacre bleu! Du siehst aus wie ein 'erumstreuner!" Charlie hob fragend eine Augenbraue, während sich Fleur mit einem verschwörerischen Funkeln in den Augen über den Tisch beugte. „Bitte lass sie misch schneiden!"

Charlie riss entsetzt seine Augen auf. „Niemals!" Er fuhr sich sehnsüchtig mit den Fingern durch die langen roten Strähnen. „Es hat ewig gedauert bis sie so lang geworden sind."

Fleur lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Doch dann stellte sich Ginny neben sie.

„Du kannst meine schneiden."

Fleur schaute zu ihrer Schwägerin, musterte das lange rote Haar. „Wirklisch?"

„Wirklich?", fragte auch Charlie.

Ginny versuchte ihre ungezähmten Haare mit den Fingern zu kämmen. Inzwischen gingen sie ihr fast bis zum Bauchnabel. „Sie sind eh viel zu lang geworden." Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie oft von langen Haaren geträumt, doch die Wirklichkeit sah so aus, dass die langen Haare eher störten. Außerdem hatte sie lang genug lange Haare gehabt. Es war Zeit für eine Veränderung.

Fleurs Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Elegant stand sie auf und deutete auf ihren Stuhl. „Setz disch."

Während Bill weiterhin das Frühstück zubereitete und gerade in einer Pfanne Eier briet fragte er skeptisch: „Denk dran, du bist nicht Tonks, du kannst deine Haare nicht einfach wieder wachsen lassen."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht dumm."

„Ich meine ja nur."

Fleur hielt ihren Stab bereit. Sie schien sich in ihrer Rolle als Friseurin äußerst wohl zu fühlen. „Wie kurz, Madame?"

„Ist mir egal", meinte Ginny, doch sie spürte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust aufgeregt schneller schlagen. „Überrasch mich."

Für einen Moment schrie ihre innere Stimme _Halt! Stop!_ Doch Ginny ignorierte sie. Es waren doch nur Haare. Lächerlich. Die wuchsen schließlich wieder nach. Wenn auch nicht so schnell wie bei Tonks. Während Fleur mit ihrem Zauberstab die Haare schnitt und Ginny förmlich spüren konnte, wie die Strähnen zu Boden fielen, fühlte es sich an, als würde eine Last mit ihr fallen. Als würde sie sich von etwas Altem trennen und sich vorbereiten auf etwas Neues. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie an Draco, der immer Sprüche über ihr typisches Weasleyhaar gemacht hatte. Doch sie wusste, dass war alles nur Fassade gewesen und in Wahrheit hatte er ihr langes rotes Haar gemocht. Oft hatte er mit ihren Haarsträhnen gespielt und liebevoll darüber gestrichen. Nur noch ein Grund mehr, es abzuschneiden.

Ja, diese Entscheidung fühlte sich gut an.

Sie starrte Charlie fröhlich an, der sie mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln betrachtete und dem langen Haar offensichtlich mehr hinterher trauerte, als sie, während Fleur fröhlich eine Melodie summte und ihr die Haare schnitt.

Bill, der am Herd stand, schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf. „Das wird Mum gar nicht gefallen."


	35. Teil 2: Kapitel 7

_Juli 1998_

**Kingsley **bewahrte wie immer einen kühlen Kopf. Deshalb waren sie sich alle schnell einig gewesen, dass _er_ derjenige sein sollte, der sich als der Premierminister der Muggel ausgeben würde. Merlin sei Dank hatten sie noch ein wenig Vielsafttrank. Es war ein leichtes gewesen, einige Haare des Muggels zu bekommen, der wichtigsten und meist am schwierigsten zu beschaffenden Zutat dieses Verwandlungstranks. Kingsley hatte den Trank in wenigen Zügen ausgetrunken und sich in den Muggel verwandelt. Er war ein wenig kleiner und ein wenig schmaler als der Auror und auch um einige Jahre jünger. Ungewohnt für ihn war nun auch das kurze Haar auf seiner Kopfhaut zu spüren, denn er selbst hatte seit Jahren schon eine Glatze. In einen anderen Körper zu schlüpfen war immer wieder ein spannendes Erlebnis.

Der Muggel befand sich im Augenblick an einem sicheren Ort und träumte dank eines Zaubers vermutlich gerade einen besonders schönen Traum. Die Todesser hatten es auf den Minister der Muggel abgesehen und die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix würden alles Mögliche unternehmen, um ihren Plan zu vereiteln. Kingsley saß nun, gemeinsam mit den anderen Politikern in einem großen Saal. Durch seine Arbeit im Ministerium kannte Kingsley sich ein wenig mit den Muggeln und deren Politik aus. Den Premierminister Englands, Tony Blair, hatte er selbst einige Male getroffen, und so war es ihm ein leichtes, ihn zu imitieren. Die anderen Politiker schienen jedenfalls keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen.

Nun hieß es also warten. Warten und herausfinden, ob ihre Information echt wahr, oder ob es sich als falsche Information herausstellen würde. Schlimmstenfalls handelte es sich um eine Falle. Aber auch darauf waren sie vorbereitet. Wichtig war nur, dass sie den Plan der Todesser vereiteln würden. Und Kingsley Shaklebolt würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Voldemort und seine Todesser daran zu hindern, ihre Schreckensherrschaft weiter auszuführen. Sie mochten die Gewalt über das Zaubereiministerium und Hogwarts haben, doch die Muggel würden sie nicht bezwingen können. Sie mussten sie aufhalten. Koste es, was es wolle.

Dafür würde Kingsley sogar sterben …

* * *

**Tonks **verstand nicht viel von Muggeln und sie verstand auch kein Wort von dem, was die Politiker dort besprachen. Aber allem Anschein nach musste Kingsley seinen Job ganz gut machen, denn bisher hatten die ahnungslosen Muggel noch nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Premierminister in Wahrheit ein Zauberer war.

Kurz hatten sie im Geheimversteck darüber diskutiert, ob sie womöglich _alle_ Muggel aus der Gefahrenzone schaffen sollten und sie so wie ihren Anführer zu verstecken, doch sie hatten bei weitem nicht mehr genug Vielsafttrank, sodass sie sich nicht alle in jemand anderen verwandeln konnten. Das war Tonks auch ganz recht gewesen. Nichts gegen die Muggel, aber wer weiß, in wen sie sich verwandelt hätte.

Tonks blickte aus ihrem Versteck der Reihe nach in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Vielleicht in diese ältere Frau, Mitte fünfzig, in der ersten Reihe? Oder vielleicht in den Mann, mit dem riesigen Schnurbart, in der Reihe dahinter? Nein, danke … Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass ein alter, buckliger Muggelkörper sie daran hinderte, sich mit einem Todesser zu duellieren. Sie war noch jung, äußerst flink und wendig. Wenn Nymphadora Tonks sich duellierte, dann glich es einem Tanz. Ein gefährlicher Tanz, bei dem ein Stolpern einem Todesurteil gleich kommen konnte. Nur einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und man konnte von einem Fluch getroffen werden. Ihre guten Augen und Ohren und ihre Reflexe hatten ihr schon mehrmals das Leben gerettet.

Sich selbst unter die Muggel mischen war ebenfalls keine Option. Inzwischen kannten die Todesser ihre Gesichter. Snape und Wurmschwanz hatten ihnen ihre Namen verraten, ebenso wie Ministeriumsangestellte, denen man die Informationen mithilfe von Veritaserum entlockt hatte. Man hätte sie sofort erkannt. Deshalb hielten sich einige von ihnen hier drin versteckt, während die anderen draußen Wache hielten.

Hier stand sie nun, hinter diesem Vorhang, unbemerkt vor den Augen der Muggel. Sie wartete, wartete auf die Todesser. Mit dem Zauberstab fest in der Hand umklammert.

Sie war bereit ...

* * *

**Bill **dachte an seine Tochter. Was die kleine Dominique jetzt wohl gerade tat? Seitdem er Vater geworden war hatte sich so vieles für ihn geändert. Er machte sich nun um ganz andere Dinge Sorgen und er setzte nun andere Prioritäten. Doch eines würde sich nie ändern: Bill Weasley würde immer für das Gute kämpfen!

Deshalb hatte er auch nicht gezögert, als es darum ging, die anderen Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix heute zu unterstützen. Schließlich hatte er sich damals nicht nur zum Spaß freiwillig gemeldet, sondern weil er etwas Gutes bewirken wollte. Und er wollte Widerstand leisten. Widerstand gegen Voldemort.

In Frankreich hatte sich die Botschaft über seine Machtergreifung wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Seiner Familie zuliebe – und damit meinte er nicht seine Eltern und seine Geschwister, sondern seine _eigene_ kleine Familie, seine Frau und seine Tochter – war er nach Frankreich gereist, um sich von alledem fernzuhalten. Doch in seinem Herzen hatte Bill es immer gewusst: Er wollte zurück. Zurück nach England. Er konnte doch nicht einfach rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen, während das England, das er kannte, im Chaos versank.

Eines Tages hatte er dann den Entschluss gefasst, zurückzukehren und gesagt: _Wenn du nicht gehen willst, dann gehe ich eben ohne dich. _Und so hatte er es auch gemeint. Doch Fleur hatte nur gelächelt und geantwortet: _Mon amour, wenn du ge'st, dann ge'e isch auch. Isch lasse disch nischt allein. _Und ihm war mal wieder klar geworden, weshalb er sie so sehr liebte. In ihrer Brust schlug das Herz am rechten Fleck und Fleur war ebenso mutig wie wunderschön.

Dominique blieb jedoch in Frankreich. In Sicherheit. Und Bill spürte die Last eines jungen Vaters nicht versagen zu dürfen. Denn wenn ihm etwas geschah, dann hatte das auch Folgen für seine Tochter. Dieser Auftrag war gefährlich. Doch er hatte keine Angst, Nicht um sich. Nur für seine Tochter. Für sie würde er alles tun. Ihm durfte nichts geschehen, schließlich hatte ihr kleines Familienglück gerade erst begonnen. Er wollte seine Tochter aufwachsen sehen und mit ihr und seiner Frau noch so viele schöne Momente erleben.

Deshalb durfte er nicht versagen …

* * *

**Sirius **hasste es zu warten. Schon während seiner Schulzeit war es ihm schwer gefallen lange still zu sitzen. Es kitzelte ihn in den Fingern. Er brannte darauf, sich endlich zu duellieren. Sein Zorn auf die Todesser war inzwischen ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Ihr Machthunger und ihre Arroganz widerten ihn an. Die Minuten verstrichen, während die Muggel gerade über irgendetwas abstimmten. Sie waren beinahe schon beneidenswert, denn sie hatten keine Ahnung davon, in welcher Gefahr sie sich im Augenblick befanden.

Sirius versuchte einen Blick auf die anderen Ordensmitglieder zu werfen. Sie alle verbargen sich in diesem riesigen Saal, versteckt hinter Schränken, Vorhängen oder wurden von Unsichtbarkeitszaubern vor den Augen der Muggel verborgen. Ungeduldig begann Sirius mit dem Fuß zu wippen, stoppte sich dann aber sofort, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er wartete, wartete weitere unerträgliche Minuten, bis die Tür endlich aufging. Mit einem Knall schlug sie gegen die Wand und die Muggel sahen erschrocken auf. Natürlich benötigten die Todesser einen auffälligen Auftritt. Vermutlich genossen sie ihre Show und die Angst in den Gesichtern ihrer vermeintlichen Opfer. Als mehrere Todesser in den Raum stürmten, standen einige Muggel panisch auf.

Sirius hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit. Ein angriffslustiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Die Todesser feuerten ihre Flüche ab, doch sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie kurz vor den Muggeln abprallten, wie an einer unsichtbaren Wand. Selbstverständlich hatten sie etliche Schutzzauber gesprochen, um die Muggel zu schützen. Das schienen die Todesser auch schnell zu begreifen.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte einer von ihnen. Ein weiterer versuchte sich nun dem Premierminister zu nähern, doch auch sein Fluch erreichte nicht sein Ziel. Und Kingsley zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Das ist er nicht! Sie benutzen Vielsafttrank", rief der Todesser und dann begann das Chaos.

Sirius sprang als erstes aus seinem Versteck. Mit einem Schockzauber gelang es ihm den nahe stehendsten Todesser auszuschalten. Das Überraschungsmoment war für den Bruchteil der Sekunde auf seiner Seite. Sofort kam ein grüner Blitz angesaust, unter dem sich Sirius gerade noch bücken konnte. Er parierte den Angriff, der von Links kam und sprang zur Seite, als ein weiterer von rechts kam. Das Schreien der Muggel drang an sein Ohr, doch er versuchte sie nicht weiter zu beachten. Es war alles geplant. Einige beschützen die Muggel, die anderen bekämpften die Todesser. Jeder spielte seine Rolle.

Mit dem Beinklammerfluch schaffte er es einen Todesser zu überraschen und versetzte ihm kurzerhand einen Lähmzauber, wodurch er wie ein gefällter Baum einfach umfiel. Dann ging er auf den am Boden liegenden Gegner zu und trat ihm mit voller Wucht in die Seite.

Sirius Black war noch nie der Defensive gewesen …

* * *

**Remus **beschützte die Muggel mit all seiner Macht. Er hatte den mächtigsten Schutzzauber um sie gesprochen, den er kannte und so lange er aufrecht stand, würde er halten. Schützend stellte er sich mit Kingsley, Bill und Tonks vor die Muggel und versuchte mögliche etwaige Angriffe abzuwehren. Die Muggel hatten in Panik versucht aus dem Raum zu fliehen und er begann, den einen nach dem anderen, mit einem Schlafzauber zu belegen. Eine Frau stand neben ihm, das Gesicht weiß wie Kreide und starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Geschehen vor ihr. Remus setzte den Stab an ihre Schläfe und murmelte einen Spruch, woraufhin sie schlafend in sich zusammensackte. Sanft fing er sie auf und setzte sie auf den Stuhl. Sie ruhte mit den Armen und dem Kopf nun auf dem Tisch und sah aus wie ein Schüler, der es geschafft hatte während seines Unterrichts einzuschlafen. Ein mildes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Schlaf", murmelte er. Wenn sie aufwachte würde sie sich an nichts mehr hiervon erinnern. Remus Lupin kannte sich nämlich nicht nur gut aus mit Schutzzaubern, sondern auch mit Vergessenszaubern. Schließlich mussten sie dafür sorgen, dass die Muggel sich hinterher an nichts mehr erinnerten. Und das würde seine Aufgabe sein.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", forderte ein Mann aufgeklärt zu werden. Er trug einen schicken Anzug mit einer Krawatte. Fassungslos verfolgten seine Augen das Geschehen um ihn herum.

„Keine Angst", sagte Remus. Er schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln und fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Wir sind hier um Sie zu beschützen." Dann versetzte er auch diesen Muggel in Schlaf. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie ein Zauber an seinem Schutzwall abprallte. Der Zauberer, der ihn gesprochen hatte, blickte ihn an. Da er seine Maske trug konnte Remus sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Sein Lächeln verschwand. Der Todesser versuchte es erneut, versuchte es immer weiter. Wieder und wieder prallten die Zauber gegen seine unsichtbare Mauer.

Und Remus machte sich bereit, nicht nur die Muggel, sondern auch sich selbst zu verteidigen …

* * *

**Fleur** hielt die Hand ihrer Schwiegermutter. Im Raum war es Mucksmäuschen still. Seitdem die anderen aufgebrochen waren warteten sie im großen Salon im Grimmauld Place. Warteten auf die Rückkehr ihrer Liebsten und hofften, dass die Mission verlief, wie nach Plan. Fleur hatte panische Angst, die sie jedoch verbarg. Schon als Kind hatte man ihr beigebracht, solche Emotionen nicht offen zu zeigen. Außerdem versuchte sie stark zu sein für Molly, die neben ihr zitterte. Sie strich ihr beruhigend über die Hand und versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden. Denn schließlich waren sie nun eine Familie.

Die Weasleys waren so anders, als ihre eigene Familie. Fleur war ganz anders aufgewachsen, als Bill. Die Delacours gehörten zu einer der reichsten und bedeutendsten Familien Frankreichs. Von Geburt an hatte sie alles besessen, was sie sich gewünscht hatte und alles bekommen, was sie wollte. Sie war in Beauxbatons nicht nur die Klassenbeste und Schulsprecherin gewesen, sie war ein Trimagischer Champion! Sie hatte sich im Trimagischen Turnier mit allerhand Kreaturen und gefährlichen Herausforderungen auseinandersetzen müssen. Und auch wenn sie das Turnier nicht gewonnen hatte, hatte sie stolz auf ihre Leistungen sein können. Denn Fleur Delacour war nicht nur ein hübsches Mädchen, nein, sie war auch eine herausragende Hexe – fähig, ehrgeizig, clever und talentiert.

Von daher hatte sie Bill auch begleiten wollen, doch er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie im Geheimversteck blieb und auf ihn wartete. Und das Warten machte sie beinahe verrückt. Natürlich würde alles gut gehen. Davon war sie felsenfest überzeugt. Und doch war das alles erst der Anfang. Es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass sie sich gegen die Todesser behaupten mussten. Der Krieg hatte gerade erst begonnen. Ihnen stand noch viel bevor, das war ihr klar. Ihr Ziel war alles andere als einfach: Voldemort besiegen und seine Schreckensherrschaft beenden.

Und die wohl stärksten Zauberer von ihnen waren untergetaucht. Dumbledore war der mächtigste Zauberer, den sie kannte. Sogar Madam Maxime sah zu ihm auf und meinte, sie würde ihm in einem Duell unterliegen. Immerhin war er Albus Dumbledore, Bezwinger von Gellert Grindelwald.

Wenn er es einmal geschafft hatte die Zaubererwelt von einem Tyrannen zu befreien, dann würde es ihm vielleicht auch noch ein zweites Mal gelingen. Und dann blieb da schließlich noch Harry Potter. Der Junge, der Fleur schon damals beeindruckt hatte. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte sie ihn kaum wahrgenommen. Doch ziemlich schnell hatte er ihren Respekt verdient. Wo immer er sich auch gerade befand, sie hoffte, dass er sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Ziel ein Stück voran bringen würde. Sie wollte sich nicht auf ihn allein verlassen, aber doch ruhte ihre Hoffnung auf diesem Jungen.

Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen und ihre Tochter würde in einer friedlichen Welt aufwachsen, genau wie sie damals, unbeschwert mit all ihren Liebsten um sich herum und wunschlos glücklich.

Und Fleur wusste, dass sich dieser Wunsch früher oder später erfüllen würde.

Denn sie hatte schon immer alles bekommen, was sie wollte …

* * *

**Moody** zeigte keine Gnade. Denn er wusste, auch er würde keine erfahren. Während er sich mit einem Todesser duellierte war er wieder einmal dankbar dafür, dass er mit dem Zauberstab schneller umgehen konnte, als mit seinem eigenem Körper. Mit seinem Holzbein war er ziemlich eingeschränkt, doch das magische Auge verhalf ihm dafür für einen besseren Durchblick. So konnte er nach vorne schauen, und den Fluch seines Gegners abwehren und gleichzeitig nach hinten schauen, wo er schon den nächsten Angreifer auf sich zustürzen sah. Mit einer schnellen Drehung wehrte er den Fluch ab und feuerte einen Stupor nach dem anderen.

Die Todesser waren sauer, das spürte er genau. Ihre Mienen verbargen sich hinter ihren Masken, doch anhand ihrer hektischen Bewegungen konnte er sehen, wie sie zunehmend frustrierter wurden. Ein Zauberspruch hielt sie davon ab, von diesem Raum zu disapparieren, deshalb blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich denjenigen zu stellen, die den Ausgang blockierten. Und falls sie es doch raus schaffen sollten wartete draußen die Nachhut. Ihre Angriffe wirkten immer verzweifelter. Vermutlich hatten sie angenommen, diese Mission würde für sie ein leichtes Spiel werden. Dieser Bursche Michael Corner hatte heute mit seiner Nachricht mehrere Leben gerettet.

Der Stupor traf den Todesser und er sackte in sich zusammen, sodass Moody sich wieder seinem vorigen Gegner widmen konnte. Ein roter Lichtblitz sauste an ihm vorbei und er sprach einen Stolperzauber, den der Gegner jedoch abwehrte. Als nächstes versuchte er es mit einem Lähmzauber, gefolgt von einem Schockzauber, dann der Entwaffnungszauber – alles erfolglos. Währenddessen näherte sich Moody seinem Gegner und dieser trat gleichzeitig einige Schritte zurück.

Bei dem Blick in die ausdruckslose Maske kam ihm eine Idee. Er schwang seinen Stab und beschwor einen Stuhl. Der Todesser, der sich nur auf seinen Gegner fokussierte, konnte durch die eingeschränkte Sicht seiner Maske das herannahende Möbelstück nicht auf sich zukommen sehen und wurde von dem Stuhl getroffen. Moody nutzte den Moment und schockte seinen Gegner. Dann trat er auf ihn zu und blickte auf ihn hinab.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Stabs wischte er ihm die Maske vom Kopf und sah in das Gesicht von Augustus Rookwood. Moody schnaubte. Eigentlich sollte dieser Mann in Askaban sitzen, doch anscheinend hatte Voldemort seine treuen Anhänger befreien lassen. Dieser Mann hatte mehrere seiner ehemaligen Kameraden auf dem Gewissen. Jetzt war endlich der Moment der Rache gekommen. Wehrlos wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken lag er vor ihm.

Was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig, als seinen Gegner zu töten? Das Ministerium würde ihm keinen fairen Prozess machen und die Dementoren in Askaban machten ebenfalls gemeinsame Sache mit dem Feind. Der Orden des Phönix griff nicht auf die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zurück, wenn es nicht sein musste. Aber Alastor Moody wusste, wenn er ihn jetzt am Leben ließ, würde er vielleicht eines Tages zurückkehren und dann ihn töten.

_Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?_

Rockwoods Augen waren der einzige Teil seines Körpers, der sich bewegen konnte. Sie waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn voller Hass an. Er kannte die Antwort.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Moody zeigte kein Mitleid. Denn er wusste, auch er würde keins erfahren …

* * *

**Hagrid **kraulteFang hinter den Ohren. Der Saurüde lag zu seinen Füßen und hatte den Kopf auf seinem Schoß gebettet. Hin und wieder schlief sein Hund ein und begann leise zu schnarchen, während sein Herrchen ihn streichelte. Eigentlich war es bald Zeit für das Mittagessen, aber Hagrid war im Moment nicht nach Essen zumute. Er wartete im Grimmauld Place gemeinsam mit Molly und Fleur. Ihm war übel und er war total nervös. Leichte Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Er sorgte sich um jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

Wäre er doch etwas nützlicher dann hätte er mitgehen und helfen können. Doch leider war Rubeus Hagrid ein miserabler Zauberer. Mit seinem pinken Regenschirm konnte er nicht viel ausrichten. Er fühlte sich nutzlos. Nun konnte er all seine Hoffnungen auf die anderen setzen, die freiwillig ihr Leben riskierten. Die jüngsten von ihnen waren gerade erst volljährig geworden.

_Diese Kinners sind so tapfer … so tapfer …_

Er warf einen Blick zu Molly, die den Tränen nahe stand. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Irgendetwas aufmunterndes. Doch es kam nichts heraus. Deshalb schloss er den Mund wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Und kam sich vor wie ein Idiot.

Wie sich Molly wohl fühlen mochte konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Ihre gesamte Familie befand sich nun in London. Nicht auszudenken, wie groß die Trauer wäre, wenn sie auch nur einen von ihnen verlieren würde. Vor kurzem erst war Percy gestorben und diesen Verlust hatte sie immer noch nicht überwunden, würde es vielleicht auch nie.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zu seinen eigenen Eltern. An seine Mutter konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Als sie ihn und seinen Vater verlassen hatte war er erst drei Jahre alt gewesen. Hin und wieder fragte er sich, ob sie wohl noch lebte und wie es ihr ging. Oder ob sie auch schon gestorben war, so wie sein Vater …

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen altern Herrn seufzte Hagrid. Gut, dass er diese Zeiten nicht mehr mitkriegen musste. Er konnte in Frieden sterben. Ein Luxus, den sich, wie er wusste, nicht jeder leisten konnte. Das waren wahrlich schreckliche Zeiten, in denen sie sich befanden.

_Und mittendrin all die Kinners …_

Er hoffte nur, dass es Harry, Ron und Hermine gut ging. Aber solange Dumbledore bei ihnen war, würde ihnen sicherlich nichts geschehen. Vor allem an Harry dachte er oft. Schließlich kannte er den Kleinen, seit er ein Baby war. Inzwischen war aus ihm ein junger eifriger Zauberer geworden. Hagrid selbst hatte keine Kinder, aber manchmal, wenn Harry, Ron und Hermine ihn besuchten, dann dachte er, dass es sich wohl vielleicht so anfühlen mochte, wenn man welche hätte. Jedesmal, wenn sie ihn zum Tee in seiner Hütte besuchen kamen, freute er sich von ganzem Herzen. Bei dieser Erinnerung breitete sich das Gefühl von Freude in ihm aus.

Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es Momente wie diese vielleicht nie wieder geben würde …

* * *

**Fred** und **George** warteten draußen mit einem Feuerwerk. Den Todessern würde Hören und Sehen vergehen, wenn um sie herum die Luft explodierte. Die zwei stritten sich immer wieder, von wem die Idee gekommen war, doch letztendlich waren sie sich einig, dass diese Idee _genial_ war!

Zauberer versuchten normalerweise in der Muggelwelt kein Aufsehen zu erregen, doch da war man bei Fred und George Weasley an der falschen Adresse. Die Zwillinge hatten schon früh bemerkt, dass sie nicht nur begabte Zauberer, sondern auch begnadete _Explosiotionisten_ waren. Bämm! Denn was versprach größeren Erfolg, als die Überraschung oder die Ablenkung eines Feuerwerks?

Genau!

Noch _mehr_ Feuerwerk!

Und die beiden Weasleys nannten das ihr Spezialgebiet. Remus würde schon mit seinen Vergessenszaubern dafür sorgen, dass die Muggel sich hinterher an nichts erinnerten – auch wenn es schade war. Etwas größeres, ausgefalleneres, knalligeres würden sie nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.

Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt ihr Hobby zum Beruf zu machen und einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse zu eröffnen, doch da hatten ihnen die Todesser leider einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Somit hatten sie Unmengen an Feuerwerkskörpern und sonstigen Scherzartikeln zur Verfügung und es würde einen ungeheuren Spaß machen, das heute live in Aktion zu sehen. Denn leider hatte ihnen ihre Mutter verboten, auch nur noch einen einzigen Böller in den Garten zu werfen, da ihnen sonst auch noch das letzte Huhn davon laufen würde. Und im Grimmauld Place hatten sie auch keine Gelegenheit mal ein wenig Lärm zu verursachen.

Von daher konnten sie es kaum erwarten, dass der Spaß endlich begann.

Hoffentlich würden die anderen ihnen noch ein paar Todesser übrig lassen. Nach all den Monaten eingesperrt im Geheimversteck genossen sie es endlich wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein und – wie Fred gerne sagte – die Sau raus zulassen.

Von dem Moment an, als sie die Todesser das Gebäude betreten sahen, warteten sie ungeduldig darauf, dass die Show endlich losgehen konnte. In der Straße, in der sie standen, liefen die Muggel an ihnen vorbei, vertieft in ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. Manche befanden sich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit oder zum Wochenendeinkauf. Fred und George fielen in ihren dunklen Umhängen und ihren Koffern voller Ware kaum auf.

Sie beide stritten sich gerade darum, wer von ihnen als erster angreifen durfte, als das klirrende Geräusch eines zerbrechenden Fensters ertönte und eine Gestalt hindurch flog.

„Aha!", rief George, der sofort seinen Zauberstab zückte und damit einen besonders großen Feuerwerkskörper antippte. Ein Funken sprang über und entzündete die lange Zündschnur. George steckte sich die Finger in die Ohren und rief: „Achtung!", woraufhin kurz danach die Rakete hochging.

Ein riesen Knall ertönte und bunte Funken zischten durch die Luft. Die Muggel ergriffen panisch die Flucht und machten den Weg somit frei. Das Feuerwerk zischte direkt auf den Todesser zu, der gerade noch die Möglichkeit hatte aufzuschauen, bevor es in seinem Gesicht mit einem lauten Knall explodierte.

„Ha! Eins zu null für mich", rief George und grinste seinen Bruder schelmisch an. Sie beeilten sich weiteres Feuerwerk zu entzünden. Ihnen blieb nicht viel Zeit, denn sobald die Todesser ins Freie gerieten konnten sie wieder disapparieren.

Zwei weitere Todesser sprangen durch das offene Fenster. Sie beachteten ihren Kameraden, der auf dem Boden lag nicht weiter. Einer disapparierte sofort, doch der andere wandte sich direkt in ihre Richtung.

Fred hielt in seiner Hand einige Kugeln, die beinahe so aussahen, wie ein Ball, den man vom Quidditch kannte. Er hatte die Farbe eines Klatschers, aber die Größe eines Schnatzes. Fred reckte das Kinn und grinste breit. „Du darfst dich glücklich schätzen", erklärte er dem Todesser. „Denn du darfst unsere neueste Erfindung testen."

Der Todesser hob seinen Stab und kam mit energischen Schritten auf sie zu. Fred warf die Bälle in die Luft und sie flogen auf den Todesser zu, genauso zielgerichtet wie ein Klatscher bei einem Quidditchspiel. Mit einem Stupor wollte der Todesser sie abwehren, doch sie wichen blitzschnell aus, genauso flink wie ein Schnatz. Alle vier flogen durch die Luft und von verschiedenen Seiten auf ihn zu, umkreisten ihn, während er versuchte sie abzuwehren. Dann begannen sie nacheinander zu explodieren.

„Was meinst du Fred?"

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit für unseren Verkaufsschlager, George. Unser Freund hat anscheinend noch nicht genug." Der Todesser rappelte sich stöhnend wieder auf. Fred griff in seine Hosentasche und holte einen Ei-großen Ball hervor. Er warf ihn in die Luft und zielte mit dem Stab auf ihn.

„Expulso!"

Der Ball explodierte und löste sich auf in mehrere kleine Bälle, die, sobald sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen, ebenfalls explodierten. Der Todesser versuchte sie abzuwehren. Immer wieder teilten sich die Bälle in mehrere Einzelteile auf, nur um wiederum zu explodieren, der Radius der Explosionen wurde immer größer und es waren zu viele, als dass er jeden einzelnen erwischen konnte.

Sie hörten die Schreie des Mannes, dessen Körper von den Explosionen herumgewirbelt wurde, bis sie verebbten und er reglos am Boden liegen blieb.

„Was sagst du dazu, George?"

„Hm, ich finde, es war viel zu schnell vorbei, Fred. Auf einer Skala von Eins bis Zehn Knallern würde ich nur eine Acht vergeben."

In dem Moment kam ein Todesser um die Ecke gelaufen, dicht gefolgt von Arthur. Als er sah, dass sie ihm den Weg versperrten, blieb er stehen. Eingekesselt von beiden Seiten.

Fred und George tauschten einen Blick. Der Spaß war zum Glück noch lange nicht vorbei …

* * *

**Charlie **war ein herausragender Zauberer. Schon während seiner Schulzeit hatte er festgestellt, dass er besonders gut im Duellieren war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich früher immer gegen seine anderen Brüder behaupten musste. Er war allerdings überrascht davon, dass doch so viele Todesser anwesend waren. Sie hatten mit vier, vielleicht fünf Gegnern gerechnet, doch sicherlich nicht mit neun. Und obwohl die Mitglieder des Phönixordens ihnen immer noch zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, machten es ihnen die Todesser alles andere als leicht.

Er sah drei oder vier Körper bereits reglos am Boden liegen. Rechts von ihm kämpften Sirius und Moody gleichzeitig gegen einen Todesser, der selbst diesen beiden erfahrenen Zauberern die Stirn bieten konnte. Links von ihm wehrten sich Tonks und Remus gegen einen Zauberer, der immer noch versuchte an die Muggel heranzukommen, doch dann gab er seine Versuche auf und sprang kurzerhand aus einem der Fenster. Das Klirren des brechenden Glases ließ für einen Moment alle zusammen zucken. Kurz darauf folgten ihm zwei seiner Gefährten durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben. Draußen würde sie allerdings eine Überraschung erwarten, denn dort wartete die Nachhut bereits auf sie. Wenig später hörte er das Knallen des Feuerwerks und er wusste, dass Fred und George sie auf ihre Weise begrüßten.

Während die ersten Todesser begannen zu fliehen duellierte er sich mit zwei der zurückgebliebenen. „Incendio!" Charlie schwang seinen Zauberstab und aus dessen Spitze drang ein riesiger Feuerball, der auf die beiden zu schnellte. Seit seiner Zeit in Rumänien hatte er eine Vorliebe für Feuerzauber entwickelt. Sie waren nicht nur nützlich, wenn man im Freien ein Feuer entzünden wollte, um sich zu wärmen, sondern auch eine effektive und einschüchternde Waffe gegen einen Gegner.

Einer der beiden Todesser reagierte blitzschnell und errichtete einen Schutzzauber, sodass die tosenden Flammen an der unsichtbaren Wand abprallten. Kurz darauf feuerte der andere Todesser einen Schockzauber auf ihn ab, den Charlie wiederum parierte.

Die beiden Todesser waren gut, jedoch wirkten sie noch etwas unerfahren, und es gelang ihnen nicht einmal zu zweit an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Sie alle trugen schwarze Kapuzenmäntel und die Todessermasken versteckten ihre Gesichter. Seiner Beobachtung nach schätzte er, dass es sich um junge Anhänger handeln musste, die wenig Kampferfahrung besaßen. Manche ihrer Angriffe wirkten unüberlegt und impulsiv. Jedoch hielten sie sich wacker und ergriffen nicht sofort die Flucht, wie einige ihrer vermeintlichen Kameraden. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie hier raus wollten, denn Charlie Weasley versperrte ihnen den Weg zum Ausgang.

„Na was ist?", fragte Charlie mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln. „Werdet ihr schon müde? Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen." Er stellte sich vor, wie sie hinter ihren Masken vor Wut die Gesichter verzogen. Ihre Mimik konnte er nicht sehen, was ihm im Duell durchaus einen Nachteil bescherte, denn anhand der Gesichtszüge konnte man die Gedanken seines Gegners lesen und anhand seiner Blicke oder Lippenbewegungen Angriffe vorhersehen. Bei seinen beiden Gegnern tappte er jedoch im Dunkeln. Seine Taktik war deshalb den Feind zu provozieren und ihn dadurch vielleicht unvorsichtig werden zu lassen.

Die Antwort des Todessers brachte ihn jedoch aus dem Konzept.

„Halt die Fresse, Weasley, sonst stopfe ich sie dir!" Der Todesser richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. „Deine Arroganz wird dich noch deinen Kopf kosten."

Charlie stutzte, nur einen kurzen Moment, doch das war der Moment, auf den sein Gegner gewartet hatte. Die Stimme … er _kannte_ sie! Für eine Sekunde war er abgelenkt und innerhalb eines Blinzelns hatte der Fluch ihn am rechten Arm getroffen. Charlie prallte gegen die Wand, als schon die nächsten Zauber auf ihn zurasten. Schmerz breitete sich in seinen Gliedern aus, bis in die Schulter und zu den Fingerspitzen. Mit Mühe schaffte er es den Griff um seinen Zauberstab nicht zu verlieren. Ohne ihn wäre er so gut wie tot. Es gelang ihm noch sie mit einem Protego abzuwehren, aber da waren die beiden Todesser auch schon an ihm vorbei und aus der Tür heraus.

Wer war dieser Mann? Er kannte ihn, das war offensichtlich, denn der Klang seiner Stimme hatte etwas in seinen Erinnerungen geweckt. Charlie hatte das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu. Schon oft hatte diese tiefe ruhige Stimme ihn verspottet.

Aber wo?

Und wann?

Quidditch … er kannte diese Stimme vom Quidditch …

Sich den Arm halten und keuchend sackte er auf die Knie. Die Schmerzen benebelten ihm die Sinne. Ihm wurde ganz schwindelig im Kopf und er musste aufpassen, nicht umzukippen. Er versuchte einen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen. Immerhin sah er kein Blut. Kurz darauf war Remus auch schon bei ihm. Wie durch einen Schleier bemerkte er, wie er sich die Wunde ansah und etwas Unverständliches murmelte.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

**Neville **hatte in seinem Leben schon oft Angst gehabt, doch diese Situation war ein ganz und gar anderes Level. Ihm schlotterten die Knie und ihm war kotzübel. Die Nacht zuvor hatte er kein Auge zugemacht. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen und tiefen Schatten darunter starrte er nun auf das Gebäude, in dem sich die Muggel befanden – und wartete. Neben ihm stand Ginny, die das genaue Gegenteil von ihm ausstrahlte. Sie strömte eine Gelassenheit und Zuversicht aus, die er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers versuchte einzufangen. Er wünschte sich, er wäre so mutig wie sie. Dabei war sie nicht nur ein Jahr jünger als er, sondern auch noch ein _Mädchen_ … Dafür würden seine Klassenkameraden ihn auslachen! Wie peinlich …

Neville versuchte wirklich mutig zu sein, doch die Angst lähmte ihn. Im Gegensatz dazu würde er viel lieber einen Tag lang freiwillig bei Professor Snape nachsitzen … ach was, sogar eine ganze Woche!

Früher war seine größte Angst immer Professor Snape gewesen, wie auch der Irrwicht offenbart hatte, damals, im Unterricht von Professor Lupin. Doch mittlerweile gab es etwas, was ihm viel größere Angst einjagte. Seit dem Tag, als Hogwarts angegriffen wurde, am sechsten Januar – dieses Datum hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt – hatte er erst erfahren, was wahre Angst bedeutete. Sie war nichts im Vergleich zu der Angst vor dem gemeinen Professor, der einen vor der ganzen Klasse demütigte und mit seinem schrecklich bösen Blick dafür sorgen konnte, dass einem die Knie schlackerten, nein diese Angst war so viel größer. An dem Tag, als um ihn herum seine Klassenkameraden gestorben waren, als er vor den einstürzenden Trümmern in Deckung gehen musste, als er sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Todesser befand, dessen Todesfluch er nur knapp entkommen war, die panischen Schreie, das verzweifelte Flehen, all das zusammen mit der verzweifelten Angst vor dem Tod vermischten sich zu einem unerträglichen plagenden Gefühl, das er, seitdem er es zum ersten Mal erlebt hatte, nicht mehr los wurde.

Und trotz dieser Angst war er hier und er wusste, das lag nur daran, weil seine Großmutter ihn mitgeschickt hatte. Er hoffte nur, er würde sie nicht enttäuschen. Eines Tages würde er ihr seinen Mut beweisen. Wenn nicht heute, dann vielleicht an einem anderen Tag. Die anderen schienen zumindest an ihn zu glauben, denn sonst hätten sie ihn wohl kaum zu dieser Mission mitgenommen.

Sie hatten sich in drei Gruppen eingeteilt: vier für den Schutz der Muggel, vier für den Angriff auf die Todesser und weitere vier bildeten die Nachhut. Neville Longbottom befand sich in der letzten Gruppe. Es war für ihn wohl das kleinste Übel, denn er fühlte sich weder imstande einen der Todesser todesmutig anzugreifen noch damit die Muggel mit seinem Leben zu beschützen.

Hier zu stehen und zu warten konnte beinahe mit der altbekannten Prüfungsnagst verglichen werden: Vorher bangte und zitterte man, doch sobald man sich in der gefürchteten Situation befand, verflog die Angst. Und so war es auch jetzt. In dem Moment, in dem die Tür aufging, und zwei Todesser hindurch kamen, war es, als würde sich ein Schalter in seinem Kopf umlegen. Die Angst war weg. Er reagierte nur noch. Sein Instinkt übernahm nun die Oberhand über seinen Körper.

Plötzlich war Neville mittendrin und sprach den ersten Zauberspruch, der ihm einfiel: „Petrificus Totalus!" In seinem ersten Schuljahr war er selbst in den Genuss dieses Lähmzaubers gekommen und da er hier nicht vorhatte jemanden umzubringen oder stark zu verletzen griff er auf einen Spruch zurück, der den Gegner lediglich außer Gefecht setzte.

Doch der Lähmzauber verfehlte sein Ziel.

Jetzt war die Aufmerksamkeit des Todessers auf ihn gerichtet und Neville schluckte nervös, als der Feind ihm sein Gesicht zuwandte und er sehen konnte, wie sein Gegner seinen Zauberstab hob.

Krampfhaft versuchte er sich an den Verteidigungzauber zu erinnern … sein Herz begann vor Aufregung zu rasen und seine Hände waren plötzlich schweißnass … Es schien, als stände plötzlich _er_ unter dem Lähmzauber. Der Todesser sprach einen Zauberspruch und er sah den roten Lichtblitz auf sich zu rasen. Instinktiv hielt er beide Hände vors Gesicht und hörte sich selbst „Protego!" rufen, womit er den Fluch abwehrte.

Erleichtert blickte er an sich hinab. Merlin sei Dank, er war unversehrt. Überrascht und beeindruckt von seiner schnellen Reaktion und Abwehr widmete er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber – diesmal ein wenig zuversichtlicher …

* * *

**Ginny** wurde gänzlich von ihren Emotionen gesteuert. Die ganze Wut, die Trauer und die Verzweiflung, die sich über die letzten Monate angesammelt hatten, lechzten nun danach sich entladen zu dürfen. Dies und der Gedanke an den Mondstein sorgten dafür, dass sie sich unbesiegbar fühlte.

Als die zwei Todesser aus dem Gebäude kamen griff sie sofort an, um ihnen keine Möglichkeit zu überlassen disapparieren zu können. Sie und Neville befanden sich in der Straße, in der sich der Haupteingang befand. Fred und George waren in der Nebenstraße. Ihr Feuerwerk war laut und deutlich zu hören, was bedeutete, dass die Todesser doch noch einen anderen Weg gefunden hatten aus dem Gebäude zu kommen. Ob diese beiden, die ihr nun gegenüberstanden, überrascht waren, sich nun gegen zwei weitere Gegner behaupten zu müssen, konnte sie schlecht einschätzen, da sie ihre Gesichter nicht sehen konnte.

Ob überrascht oder nicht, sie reagierten zumindest sehr schnell. Nevilles Zauber ging leider daneben, doch in dem Moment, als beide Todesser in seine Richtung blickten, griff sie an.

„Levicorpus!"

Der Todesser wurde von den Beinen gerissen und hing kopfüber in der Luft. Der wiederum sprach schnell einen Gegenzauber und landete unsanft wieder auf dem Boden. Neville stürzte sich bereits erneut auf ihn und Ginny sah noch, wie sein nächster Zauberspruch traf, während sie sich dem anderen Todesser widmete.

Ihr Gegner brachte mit einem Confringo die Straßenlaterne neben ihr zum Explodieren. Die Druckwelle riss sie von den Beinen und sie landete auf dem Boden. Jedoch war sie nicht verletzt. Schnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den herannahenden Schockzauber ihres Gegners mit einem Protego abzuwehren. Anschließend sprach sie einen Fesselungszauber, doch der Todesser verwandelte die Seile, die auf ihn zurasten in Schlangen. Sie fielen auf den Boden und wechselten ihre Richtung, schlängelten auf Ginny zu, mit aufgerissenen Mäulern und zischenden Zungen.

„Finite!", rief sie laut und die Schlangen lösten sich wieder in Luft auf. Der Todesser holte mit seinem Zauberstab aus und deutete damit auf die Hauswand hinter ihr. Plötzlich begann das Mauerwerk in sich einzustürzen und die Ziegel und Backsteine drohten auf sie hinabzufallen, während das Haus in sich zusammenfiel. Ginny lief davon und versuchte, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, und es schien, als würden die Trümmer sie wie durch ein Wunder verfehlen.

Im nächsten Augenblick befand sie sich bereits seinem nächsten Angriff gegenüber.

„Deprimo!"

Der Boden unter ihr sackte weg und Ginny stolperte. Sie landete auf allen Vieren. Und als sie aufblickte, stand er direkt über ihr.

„Suffocatio!"

Ginny starrte zu ihm auf, wartete auf den Schmerz, auf das Zuschnüren des Halses und der quälenden Luftnot … doch es geschah nichts …

_Der Mondstein!_

Hätte sie ihn nicht dabei gehabt würde sie jetzt vermutlich mit dem Tod ringen. Als der Todesser bemerkte, dass sein Fluch keine Wirkung zeigte, versuchte er es mit einem anderen Zauberspruch. „Stupor!"

„Reductio!" Ihr Zauber wehrte seinen ab. Schnell stand sie wieder auf. Sie versuchte es nun mit einem Entwaffnungszauber, doch der Gegner wehrte auch diesen Spruch ab.

Angespannt biss sie die Zähne aufeinander. Sie starrte den Todesser finster an. Seine regungslose Maske starrte zurück. Zorn flammte in ihr auf. Diese Feiglinge versteckten sich hinter ihren Masken und trauten sich nicht ihr wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Wer verbarg sich wohl dahinter? War es ein alter Mann? Oder ein junger Bursche? War er vielleicht verängstigt? Oder war er genauso wütend wie sie? Kannte sie ihn vielleicht? Oder war sie ihm noch nie begegnet?

Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, wie am Ende der Straße Neville, nun unterstützt von ihrem Vater und Bill, gegen den zweiten Todesser kämpfte.

Ginevra Weasley machte sich bereit für den Angriff.

Was folgte, war ein magischer Schlagabtausch. Ginny und der Todesser duellierten sich mit Schock- und Lähmzaubern. Doch sie beide schienen ebenbürtig. Wenn der eine seinen Angriff sprach, erwiderte der andere daraufhin sofort seine Abwehr. Ginny näherte sich ihm Schritt für Schritt und zielte immer wieder auf sein Gesicht.

Sie wollte es sehen, sie wollte es unbedingt! Irgendwie nagte dieses Ungewisse an ihr. Wer wusste denn schon, wer sich dahinter verbarg? Vielleicht war es jemand, der gegen seinen Willen handelte? Der unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand? Oder womöglich war es ein ehemaliger Freund, der schwachgeworden war und die Seiten gewechselt hatte, jemand von dem man es nie erwartet hätte?

Sie wollte sein Gesicht sehen. Nur einen Moment. Sie wolle einfach sicher gehen.

Was, wenn es Draco war?

Der Gedanke machte sie noch rasender. Für einen Moment sah sie rot.

„Infractio!"

Der rote Blitz traf ihn direkt im Gesicht. Der Todesser schrie vor Schmerz auf und schlug sich beide Hände vors Gesicht. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Keuchend hielt er seinen Zauberstab schützend vor sich, während er mit der anderen Hand sein rechtes Auge zuhielt. Die Todessermaske lag nun in Bruchstücken auf dem Boden und Ginny starrte in das Gesicht von Theodore Nott. Eine klaffende Wunde verlief quer über sein Gesicht. Dickes, dunkelrotes Blut lief aus dem verletzten Fleisch.

Es war tatsächlich jemand, den sie kannte.

Und doch spürte sie Erleichterung …

„Das wirst du büßen!", zischte er mit hasserfülltem Blick.

Ginny machte sich bereit für den nächsten Angriff – doch er disapparierte. Mehrere Sekunden lang starrte sie auf die Stelle, an der er noch vor einem Moment gestanden hatte. Es war keine große Überraschung, ausgerechnet _sein_ Gesicht zu sehen. Denn schließlich war auch sein Vater ein langjähriger Anhänger Voldemorts und die Slytherins hatten bekanntlich geholfen Hogwarts zu stürzen. Sie hatte Nott nicht gut gekannt, nur einige male in der Schule gesehen. Und auch, wenn er den Weg ging, den man von ihm erwartete, blieb dennoch ein Funke der Enttäuschung. Denn man hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass man sich irrte. Er war nur ein wenig älter als sie und doch war er bereits auf einer Mission um unschuldige Muggel umzubringen.

Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie hielt ihren Zauberstab immer noch so fest umklammert, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Erst als in der Nähe ein Feuerwerk explodierte wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei.

* * *

**Arthur **musste gegen seine Instinkte ankämpfen, als er sah, wie sein Sohn zu Boden ging, und er nichts anderes wollte, als ihm zu helfen. Doch das musste warten. Remus und Tonks würden sich schon um Charlie kümmern, denn schließlich waren sie für den Schutz eingeteilt. Jetzt bloß nicht den Kopf verlieren, denn draußen ging der Kampf weiter.

Als er auf der Straße die Lage überblickte – Ginny und Neville, jeder einem Todesser gegenüber – entschied er sich instinktiv dafür Neville zur Hilfe zu eilen. Nicht, weil er seine erste und einzige Tochter nicht unterstützen wollte, sondern, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie keine Hilfe benötigte. Sein kleines Mädchen war schon immer tapfer gewesen und auch jetzt konnte sie sich mit dem Todesser messen. Sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen und zeigte keine Furcht, was ihn unheimlich stolz machte.

Neville hingegen wirkte in die Enge gedrängt und versuchte mit Mühe und Not die Angriffe des Todessers abzuwehren.

„Hey!", rief Arthur, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Todessers von Neville weg und auf sich zu lenken. In dem Moment, als der Feind sich umdrehte, machte Arthur sich bereit.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Die Trümmerteile des eingestürzten Gebäudes, die sich in der Straße verteilt hatten, erhoben sich in die Lüfte. Der Todesser und Neville schauten ihnen beide wie gebannt hinterher. Große Ziegel und Backsteine sammelten sich in der Luft, etwa drei Meter über dem Kopf des Todessers. Sie schwebten, als würden sie nicht mehr wiegen, als eine Feder.

Dann ließ Arthur mit dem Schwenk eines Zauberstabs die Trümmerteile wieder fallen und sie stürzten auf den Todesser hinab. Mit einem Hechtsprung konnte er noch im letzen Moment entkommen. Neville zögerte nicht und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und landete direkt in der von Neville. Ungläubig starrten er und Arthur auf diesen Machtwechsel. In dem Moment kam Bill angelaufen, der mehrere Schock- und Lähmzauber auf den nun wehrlosen Todesser abfeuerte. Doch er reagierte schnell und wich ihnen aus. Er sprang auf die Füße und noch ehe Neville reagieren konnte stand er vor ihm und rammte ihm mit voller Wucht seine Faust ins Gesicht, riss ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand und rannte davon.

Neville sackte in sich zusammen, während Bill weiterhin versuchte, den Todesser mit einem seiner Zaubersprüche zu treffen. Doch nun, wieder im Besitz seines Zauberstabs, feuerte der Todesser zurück. Während Bill in Deckung ging, lief Arthur dem Todesser hinterher, direkt in die Richtung von Fred und George. Er musste sich ordentlich anstrengen mit ihm mitzuhalten. Der Kampf war schon anstrengend genug gewesen und Arthur Weasley war nun auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Bei einer langen Verfolgung hätte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Als sie in die Seitenstraße einbogen, in der Fred und George ihr Feuerwerk veranstalteten, blieb der Todesser abrupt stehen. Vor und hinter ihm versperrten sie ihm nun den Weg. Jetzt war es aus mit ihm. Zwei weitere Todesser lagen auf dem Boden und wie zuvor schon bei Ginny verspürte Arthur den Anflug von Stolz. Seine Kinder hatten sich gut entwickelt. Sie waren die neue Generation des Widerstandes und würden mit ihren Fähigkeiten schon bald ihre Eltern in den Schatten stellen.

Der Todesser blickte zu seinen beiden besiegten Kameraden, lief dann zu demjenigen, der ihm am nächsten war, und noch während er ihn auf die Beine zog, disapparierte er mit ihm.

„Genau! Verzieh dich in das Loch, aus dem du gekrochen bist, du feige Ratte!", rief Fred – oder George, so genau war er sich im Moment nicht sicher. Arthur holte einmal tief Luft und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Der Kampf war nun vorbei, die Todesser entweder besiegt oder geflohen.

„Gut gemacht, Jungs", sagte Arthur mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln und schlug einem der Zwillinge kräftig auf die Schulter. Nun, da das Adrenalin nachließ, bemerkte er, wie verschwitzt er war, und wie er immer noch nach Atem rang. Nein, er war wohl wirklich nicht mehr der Jüngste …

Nun kamen auch Ginny, Bill und Neville um die Ecke, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es allen gut ging. Sie stellten sich im Kreis auf und atmeten einmal tief durch. Anscheinend waren sie alle, bis auf Neville, der eine blutende Nase mit einem Taschentuch bedeckt hielt, unverletzt.

Was Arthur jedoch nicht sah, war, wie der zweite Todesser, der bisher reglos auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, sich langsam erhob, unbemerkt von den Augen der Weasleys. Und er wie seine anderen Kameraden mit einem leisen _Plop_ disapparierte. Doch nicht ohne seinen Gegner noch ein letztes Mal anzugreifen. Der Zauberspruch traf Arthur Weasley direkt in den Rücken …

* * *

**Molly **schaute immer wieder auf die magische Uhr, die die Aufenthaltsorte der Familie Weasley anzeigten – sie war eine der vielen Gegenstände, die sie aus dem Fuchsbau mitgenommen hatte. Einige der Zeiger wechselten gerade von _In Lebensgefahr_ zu _Unterwegs_, und sie atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, wie schlimm es war, das _Warten_ …

Diese Uhr war Fluch und Segen zugleich. Es war schön zu wissen, wo sich ihre geliebte Familie befand, doch die Zeiger ständig auf _In Lebensgefahr_ zu sehen, so wie bereits während des ersten Krieges, war für eine Mutter nur schwer zu ertragen.

Die ersten die zurückkehrten waren Bill und Charlie. Molly und Fleur sprangen beinahe gleichzeitig von der Couch auf. Zuerst verspürte sie Erleichterung. Die beiden Gesichter ihrer Söhne zu sehen verdrängte das erstickende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, doch es verflüchtigte sich schnell und wechselte zu Besorgnis

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie zu den beiden eilte. Bill stützte Charlie und legte ihn auf der Couch ab. Er schien nur knapp bei Bewusstsein zu sein und wirkte sehr blass.

„Er hat einen Fluch abbekommen", antwortete Bill leise, der seinen Bruder besorgt ansah. Fleur stand dicht hinter ihm, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Bill deutete auf Charlies Arm, auf dem sich schwarze Linien abbildeten. „Remus hat schon einen Heilzauber gesprochen und bewirkt, dass es sich nicht weiter ausbreitet."

„Magie noire", flüsterte Fleur und Charlie stöhnte leise und gequält.

In dem Moment ertönten mehrere _Plops_. Ginny, Neville und Remus erschienen im Wohnzimmer des Black'schen Anwesens.

„Grundgütiger!", murmelte Hagrid beim Anblick von Nevilles blutüberströmten Gesicht.

Aber Neville wank ab. „Ist nur ne gebrochene Nase", näselte er, wobei er klang, als hätte er einen fetten Schnupfen. Remus wandte sich Charlie zu und murmelte leise irgendwelche Heilzauber. Um Nevilles Nase würde er sich später kümmern.

Weitere _Plops_ ertönten und das Wohnzimmer füllte sich immer mehr. Moody und Sirius erschienen. Gut, über die Hälfte waren inzwischen zurück. „Kingsley und Nymphadora kommen gleich nach", verkündete Moody laut und humpelte auf einen Stuhl zu, um sich zu setzen. „Die kümmern sich noch um die Gedächtnisse der Muggel und die Schäden in der Stadt."

Molly Weasley betrachtete alle Ankömmlinge ganz genau und untersuchte sie auf jeden kleinsten Kratzer. Sie alle wirkten blass und angespannt, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Niemand hatte geglaubt, sich gegen die Todesser zu stellen wäre ein Kinderspiel. Sie alle wirkten unverletzt, bis auf Charlie und Neville. Molly zog Ginny in eine feste Umarmung und versicherte sich, dass es ihrer Tochter gut ging. Sie schien unversehrt. Aber als Molly bemerkte, wie die braunen Augen, die ihren eigenen so sehr ähnelten, dem besorgten Blick der Mutter auswichen, spürte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es waren noch nicht alle zurück.

In dem Moment ertönte ein weiteres _Plop_ und Fred und George erschienen, die ihren Vater in der Mitte trugen.

„Arthur!", rief Molly bestürzt. Sofort war sie bei ihm. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Sie umfasste vorsichtig sein Gesicht, doch er zeigte keine Regung. Anscheinend war er ohnmächtig. Ja, ohnmächtig, etwas anderes kam gar nicht infrage. „Arthur!", rief sie wieder. „Arthur!" Sie spürte, wie sich Arme um sie legten und sie von ihm fortzogen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte sie erneut. Sie wollte zu ihm, doch sie wurde immer noch festgehalten. Vielleicht war es Bill … Jemand, der neben ihr stand, redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Eine weibliche Stimme … Doch sie konnte nur auf ihren Ehemann starren, der reglos und weiß wie ein Geist halb auf dem Boden lag und halb von den Zwillingen gestützt wurde.

„Ein Fluch hat ihn erwischt", sagte Fred. „Wir wissen nicht, was für einer." Remus kniete sich nun zu Arthur, fühlte seinen Puls, seine Stirn. Es waren nur Sekunden, doch für Molly fühlte es sich an wie Ewigkeiten. Ewigkeiten voller Ungewissheit. Er durfte doch nicht …

„Tu doch etwas, Remus!" Inzwischen schluchzte sie. Die Tränen fielen ungehindert auf die Arme, die sie hielten, hinab.

„Wir müssen ihn ins St. Mungo's bringen", sagte Remus mit belegter Stimme. „Dafür reichen meine Heilkünste nicht aus. Ich kann ihm nicht helfen."

„Das können wir nicht", entgegnete Sirius sofort. „Das ist zu gefährlich."

Remus wandte den Kopf und sah Sirius mit resignierten Augen an. „Wir haben keine Wahl. Sonst stirbt er."

Dies sorgte für eine neue Welle an Schluchzern. Molly wäre in sich zusammengesackt, hätte sie jemand nicht aufrecht gehalten. Ihr Mann durfte nicht sterben! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Hätte sie ihn doch bloß nie gehen lassen!

„Wir wissen nicht, mit was für einem Fluch wir es zu tun haben", setzte Remus noch einmal an. Auch er wirkte verzweifelt. „Es ist unsere einzige Chance."

„Die Todesser herrschen nun über alles. Auch über das Krankenhaus", sagte Moody.

Fred und George wechselten einen Blick. „Wir kennen da wen", begann George vorsichtig. Fred nickte und erklärte: „Ein alter Freund von uns arbeitet dort. Wir bringen Dad zu ihm. Er wird uns sicher helfen." Die Zwillinge blickten zu ihrer Mutter, baten mit ihren Augen stumm um Erlaubnis. „Ihm können wir vertrauen."

„Zu gefährlich!", knurrte Moody.

Aber Molly nickte. Sie würde alles versuchen, um ihren Ehemann, dem Vater ihrer Kinder und der Liebe ihres Lebens das Leben zu retten.

Alles.


	36. Teil 2: Kapitel 8

_Juli 1998_

Erwartungsvoll sah Draco seinen Vater an. Der wiederum betrachtete die drei Drachen, die sich in ihrem Gehege befanden. Zwei von ihnen lagen am anderen Ende des magischen Käfigs im Schatten der Bäume, die großen Flügel schützend um sich gelegt. Aus der Entfernung sah es aus, als würden sie schlafen. Das Antipodische Opalauge streifte langsam am magischen Zaun entlang, von einer Seite zur anderen, wie ein Tiger im Zoo, die Augen stets wachsam auf die beiden Zauberer gerichtet.

Lucius betrachtete die Geschöpfe mit dem gleichen skeptischen Blick, mit dem er Mister Borgin von _Borgin & Burke's_ stets betrachtete, wenn er abwog, ob die präsentierte Ware auch wirklich den Preis wert war, zu dem der dunkle Zauberer sie ihm anbot. Nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens sah er seinen Sohn an und nickte ihm anerkennend zu. Im Anschluss kehrte er den Drachen den Rücken und machte sich ohne ein Wort auf den Weg zurück zum Anwesen der Lestranges. Draco folgte ihm.

Er hatte nichts erwartet und war dennoch enttäuscht …

Von seinem Vater hatte er noch nie gehört, dass er stolz auf ihn war, wenn dann nur über Umwege, zum Beispiel, wenn Lucius vor anderen Leuten damit prahlte, wie talentiert sein Sohn doch sei und wie ausgezeichnet seine Schulnoten waren. Sein Vater war nun einmal kein sehr emotionaler Mensch. Genau wie seine Mutter. Daran war Draco gewöhnt.

Und dennoch …

„Was meinst du, wann ich sie einsetzen kann?", fragte Draco, der sich noch einmal umdrehte und über seine Schulter zum Gehege schaute. Das Opalauge erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Bald", antwortete Lucius. Er ging schnell und Draco musste sich bemühen, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig."

Schon wieder eine Rüge. Draco hätte am liebsten laut geseufzt, doch das würde er in Gegenwart seines Vaters nie wagen. Er _war_ ungeduldig. Mit den Drachen war er schon mehrmals geflogen, meistens nachts, damit sie nicht gesehen wurden. Die Strategie sie mit dem Imperius unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen verlief bisher gut, doch er wollte sie endlich in Aktion sehen, ihr volles Potenzial ausschöpfen.

Während Draco sich in Gedanken vorstellte, wie er mit den Flammen der Drachen ganze Städte auslöschte, kam ihnen auf halbem Wege ein gehetzter Theodore Nott entgegen. Er drückte sich einen blutigen Lappen auf das Gesicht.

„Sir, Sie sollen sofort zum Dunklen Lord kommen!" Keuchend blieb er vor den beiden Malfoys stehen.

Lucius musterte den jungen Todesser. Beim Anblick des Blutes rümpfte er die Nase. „Was ist passiert?"

„Die Mission ist schief gegangen. Die Widerständler sind uns dazwischengekommen."

Lucius schnalzte mit der Zunge und zeigte eine verärgerte Miene. Draco wusste ganz genau, was sein Vater jetzt dachte: Der Dunkle Lord würde nicht erfreut sein. Er beneidete ihn nicht, dass er jetzt zu ihm musste und vermutlich den Zorn seines Meisters ertragen durfte.

„Draco, kümmere dich darum", befahl er während er mit seinem Gehstock auf das verletzte Gesicht von Nott zeigte. Dann disapparierte er.

Draco betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler. Er verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, ihm zu helfen, doch anscheinend hatte es niemand sonst getan und ihn stattdessen damit beauftragt, Lucius ausfindig zumachen und ihm eine Botschaft zu überbringen. Das war wieder einmal der Beweis dafür, dass bei den Todessern die Pflicht höher gestellt wurde, als das eigene Wohlbefinden. Der Plan den Muggelminister umzubringen war also gescheitert. Draco wusste nur die wesentlichen Details von dieser Mission; dass sie heute stattfinden sollte und dass die Muggel ihr Ziel waren. Doch dass Nott mit dabei war, war neu für ihn. Vielleicht würde er mehr Informationen aus ihm herauskriegen. Denn anscheinend war etwas schief gegangen und es war offensichtlich, wer sich da eingemischt hatte.

Der Slytherin wusste genau, wenn er etwas haben wollte, dann musste er auch etwas dafür bieten.

„Zeig mal her." Den besorgten Kameraden konnte er problemlos spielen, dafür hatte er genügend schauspielerisches Talent. Theodore schien einerseits skeptisch, andererseits ließ er es zu, dass Draco sich die Wunde genauer ansah. Vermutlich war er dankbar für jede Art von Hilfe.

Draco nahm vorsichtig das Stück Stoff von seinem Gesicht und erkannte einen breiten Riss, der sich quer über die rechte Gesichtshälfte von Nott zog, von der Stirn bis zum Kinn, quer über das Auge.

„Sieht übel aus", stellte er nüchtern fest. „Welcher Zauber war das?"

„Infractio", murmelte Nott. Er keuchte vor Schmerz auf, als die frische Luft die offene Wunde berührte.

„Mhm." Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Heilzauber, um die Wunde zu schließen. Langsam bildete sich neue Haut und der Riss wuchs wieder zusammen. „Das wird eine Narbe geben." Eine Fluchnarbe. Wenn auch nicht so eine hübsche dezente Narbe wie Potter sie zur Schau trug und als sein Heldensymbol benutzte. Nein, Nott würde auf ewig entstellt sein.

„Diese scheiß Weasley-Göre!", fluchte Nott zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Mit all der Kraft die er aufbringen konnte pfefferte er den Lappen, den er nun nicht mehr brauchte, auf den Boden.

Draco horchte auf. _Sie_ war das gewesen? Amüsiert hob er eine Augenbraue. „Du hast dich von einem Mädchen schlagen lassen?", höhnte er. In seiner Vorstellung sah er Ginevra, die gegen die Todesser kämpfte, entschlossen und mutig wie eine Amazone. Von ihr zu hören hellte seine Laune gleich ein wenig auf.

„Es war ein Hinterhalt!", rechtfertigte Nott sich sofort laut und temperamentvoll. „Wir wurden überrascht!" Draco schmunzelte. Der sonst so ruhige und stets einen kühlen Kopf bewahrende Theodore Nott konnte ja doch laut werden. Dieser Anblick war ein Blick für die Götter.

Gerade als er überlegen wollte, wie er Nott wohl am besten dazu brachte weitere Details Preis zu geben, fing der Slytherin von allein an zu erzählen.

„Diese verdammten Widerständler!", fluchte er. „Woher wussten sie nur davon?" Fragend schaute er zu Draco, als wüsste er die Antwort.

„Was genau ist geschehen?", fragte Draco möglichst unschuldig. Er wollte mehr wissen. Wer war dabei gewesen? Wer hatte gekämpft? Gab es noch mehr Verletzte oder sogar Opfer? Er gierte nach Informationen. Vor allem, nachdem _ihr_ Name gefallen war.

Und Nott begann gequält zu erzählen, was sich in London abgespielt hatte …

* * *

„Woher wussten sie es?"

Lord Voldemort saß im Konferenzzimmer, gemeinsam mit seinen beiden engsten Vertrauten: Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape. Die beiden, die ihm schon während seiner ersten Herrschaft wahre Treue bewiesen hatten, erbrachten ihm auch heute gute Dienste. Er war verärgert. Schon beinahe wütend. Es gab ein Problem und er wollte eine Lösung. Und zwar sofort!

„Vielleicht gibt es eine Ratte …"

„Oder einen Spion …"

Sie saßen ihrem Meister gegenüber. Zwischen ihnen stand ein schwerer Tisch aus Mahagoni. Voldemort hatte die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte abgelegt und die Hände vor dem Gesicht verschränkt. Links saß Lucius, mit langem weißblondem Haar, rechts saß Severus, mit langem schwarzem Haar. Beide wirkten optisch sehr gegensätzlich, und auch charakterlich gab es einige Unterschiede, doch im Groben und Ganzen waren sie sich sehr ähnlich.

Voldemorts Blick wurde noch finsterer. Das waren die Aussichten? Entweder hatten sie einen infiltrierten Spion der von niemandem bemerkt wurde oder einen Verräter der den Feind mit Informationen versorgte unter sich? Jemand musste die Widerständler informiert haben, das stand fest. Für einen Zufall war es zu unwahrscheinlich. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Immer noch gab es jene, die so dumm waren sich ihm zu widersetzen. Sollten sie den Verräter schnappen würde er ihn eigenhändig umbringen.

„Wie groß sind unsere Verluste?", fragte Voldemort leise.

„Von neun sind nur fünf zurückgekehrt", antwortete Severus. „Rookwood ist laut Bericht von Lestrange tot. Flint und Nott wurden verletzt. Crabbe, Goyle und Carrow werden vermisst."

„Was können sie schon mit ihnen machen? Sie gefangen halten?", fragte Lucius und schnaubte verächtlich. „Vielleicht kommen die drei noch zurück."

„Und Potter war nicht dabei?", fragte Voldemort.

Diesmal war es Lucius, der antwortete. „Nein, Mylord. Weder er noch Dumbledore beteiligten sich daran. Wir konnten die anderen allerdings alle identifizieren."

„Gut." Voldemort ahnte bereits, welche Namen er auf dieser Liste wiederfinden würde. „Verteilt die Liste mit den Namen und Bildern ihrer Gesichter an alle Todesser. Setzt die Todesstrafe auf sie aus."

Lucius und Severus nickten beide. Abwartend blickten sie zu ihrem Meister und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen.

„Wir greifen noch einmal an", verkündete Lord Voldemort, seine Stimme messerscharf. „Doch dieses mal werden wir nicht nur _ein_ Ziel haben." Seine roten Augen glühten auf. „Wir greifen _zehn_ Städte an. Selbst wenn sie wieder an die Informationen gelangen, sie können nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Sucht nur Städte aus, in denen keine Hexen und Zauberer registriert sind. Wir wollen kein reines Blut verschwenden."

Seine roten Augen ruhten nun auf Lucius. „Du stellst die Gruppen zusammen. Ich will, dass du so viele Todesser anwirbst, wie möglich. Falls sich jemand weigert für uns zu kämpfen, töte ihn. Sollte es jemand sein, auf den wir durch seine Fähigkeiten nicht verzichten können, setze den Imperius-Fluch ein. Eines der Ziele wird der Minister der Muggel sein. Finde seine Adresse heraus und gib sie deinem Sohn. Seine Drachen sollen dann den Rest erledigen."

Voldemort lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein Plan hatte sich nicht geändert, nur beschleunigt. Widerstand war zwecklos, und das würde er ihnen beweisen. Er würde nicht nur die Widerständler, sondern auch die Muggel auslöschen. Einen nach dem anderen, bis keiner mehr übrig war.

„Eines Tages werden wir England beherrschen", verkündete Voldemort unheilvoll. „Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht auch nicht morgen, doch eines Tages wird es soweit sein. Die Muggel werden untergehen. Mit einer Sache müssen wir jedoch rechnen, nämlich, dass sie Hilfe außerhalb des eigenen Landes suchen werden. Die restliche Welt wird nicht blind darüber hinwegsehen, wenn eins ihrer renommiertesten Länder angegriffen und von Hexen und Zauberern übernommen wird. Wir müssen uns von daher auf einen größeren Gegner einstellen. Und damit uns der Sieg gegen sie auch gelingt, müssen wir ebenfalls auf Unterstützung aus den anderen Ländern hoffen."

Nun war es an der Zeit sie in seine Pläne und Gedanken einzuweihen. Schon lange war ihm bewusst, dass seine Machtergreifung mit den Muggeln in England nicht beendet wäre. Sein Ziel umfasste nicht nur sein Heimatland, sondern die ganze Welt.

Projekt Schlange und Projekt Spinnennetz waren abgeschlossen. Nun wurde es Zeit für Projekt Ragnarök.

„Ich weiß, dass die MACUSA aus Amerika nicht den Mumm haben, sich über die Muggel hinwegzusetzen, aber andere, wie Norwegen, Bulgarien oder Deutschland, sind der gleichen Ansicht, wie wir. Was wir brauchen sind Verbündete im Ausland."

Voldemort machte eine kurze Pause und ließ seine Worte bei seinen beiden Gegenübern sacken. In ihren Gesichtern erkannte er keine Verblüffung, sondern Entschlossenheit.

„Und nun zu dir, Severus."

Jetzt betrachtete er Severus, der seinen Blick aus schwarzen Augen erwiderte. Wie oft schon hatte er in dieses gleichgültige Gesicht geblickt? In den vielen Jahren, in denen sie sich kannten, hatten viele seine Anhänger die Loyalität von Severus Snape bezweifelt, doch Voldemort wusste, dass er sich auf den Tränkemeister verlassen konnte. Severus hatte ihm die Treue geschworen und besaß durch seine langjährige Nähe zu Dumbledore viele wertvolle Informationen, die ihnen sehr nützlich sein könnten. Der Gedanke daran, dass der alte Narr überaus enttäuscht über den Verrat seines geachtetsten Professors sein musste, ließ ihn finster lächeln.

„Ich will", begann Voldemort, leise und gefährlich zischend, „dass du Dumbledore findest. Und vor allem will ich, dass du Harry Potter findest. Sie können sich nicht ewig verstecken. Nimm dir vier meiner besten Todesser und mach dich auf die Suche nach ihnen."

Severus beugte ehrfürchtig das Haupt. „Jawohl, Meister."

„Und dann, wenn du sie gefunden hast", zischte Voldemort, „bringst du sie direkt zu mir."

* * *

Oliver Wood rieb sich müde die Augen. Noch eine Stunde, dann konnte er endlich nach Hause gehen. Obwohl er schon über ein Jahr im St.-Mungo's-Hospital arbeitete hatte er sich immer noch nicht an die anstrengenden Zwölf-Stunden-Schichten gewöhnt. Der einstige Kapitän der gryffindor'schen Quidditchmannschaft war inzwischen Heiler, denn für seinen Traum, weltberühmter Quidditchspieler zu werden, hatte es leider nicht gereicht. Für ein Jahr saß er auf der Reservebank bei Eintracht Pfützensee, doch dann lief sein Vertrag aus und wurde nicht verlängert.

In der Familie Wood gab es viele Heiler, so wie sein Vater und seine Tante, die ebenfalls in diesem Krankenhaus arbeiteten, nur auf einer anderen Station. Dank ihrem Einfluss und seinem Händchen für Heilzauber arbeitete er nun recht erfolgreich in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden.

Mit schnellen Schritten und in die Unterlagen auf seinem Klemmbrett vertieft lief er durch den langen Gang, in dem mehrere leere Patientenbetten standen. Diese Akten musste er alle noch durchgehen und unterzeichnen. Vielleicht würde er es noch bis zum Feierabend schaffen und die energiezehrenden Überstunden, die sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten schon zu Hauf angesammelt hatten, nicht noch um weitere erhöhen.

Er war tief in Gedanken versunken, als ihn ein Geräusch zum Stehenbleiben verleitete. Hatte er da etwas gehört oder hatte er es sich nur eingebildet?

„Psst!"

Da war es schon wieder.

Verwirrt blickte Oliver sich im Flur um. Ein erneutes „Psst!" ließ ihn sich umdrehen und er erkannte, dass die Tür zu einer Besenkammer offen stand. Daraus lugte vorsichtig ein roter Haarschopf. Vor Verblüffung klappte ihm der Mund auf.

Schnell sah er sich um und versicherte sich, dass sich niemand in dem Gang befand, dann eilte er mit schnellen Schritten zu der Besenkammer, verschloss hinter sich die Tür und stand plötzlich Fred und George Weasley gegenüber, beide gehüllt in dunkle Umhänge.

„Was macht ihr hier?", zischte Oliver überrascht und verärgert zugleich. „Wenn man euch hier sieht–"

George schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wir wären nicht hier, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

„War nicht gerade einfach hier ungesehen hineinzukommen", gestand Fred. Sein freches Grinsen wirkte jedoch nur halbherzig. „Es hat ewig gedauert, bis du endlich hier vorbei gekommen bist."

Oliver schaute immer noch fassungslos von Fred zu George und wieder zurück. Während ihrer Schulzeit hatten sie dadurch, dass sie in der gleichen Quidditchmannschaft gespielt hatten, viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Bis zu seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts waren sie gute Freunde gewesen und auch danach noch hatten sie den Kontakt gehalten. Doch alles hatte sich vor einigen Monaten verändert. Seit der Machtergreifung von Voldemort hatte es weder Treffen noch Briefe gegeben. Oliver wusste nur, dass die Weasleys den Todessern ein Dorn im Auge waren und sie riskierten gerade ihren Kopf damit, im St. Mungo's aufzutauchen.

Damit brachten sie nicht nur sich, sondern auch ihn in Gefahr. Es half alles nicht. Er musste sie hier rausschmeißen und hoffen, dass niemand von dieser Sache Wind bekam, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass man ihn eventuell als Mittäter beschuldigte. Gerade als er den Mund öffnen wollte, traten sie zur Seite und er sah, dass sich noch jemand in der kleinen Besenkammer befand. Auf dem Boden saß Arthur Weasley, gegen die Wand gelehnt und mit hängendem Kopf.

„Kannst du ihm helfen, Wood?", fragte Fred flehend.

Sofort war Oliver bei ihm, kniete sich neben den offensichtlich bewusstlosen Zauberer und fühlte seinen Puls. Er war schwach, aber er war wenigstens noch da. Offensichtlich hatte er Fieber, denn er glühte wie ein heißes Bügeleisen.

„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?", fragte Oliver fachgemäß. Schnell wechselte er zum erfahrenen Heiler und durchführte einige Routineuntersuchungen, während George berichtete, was passiert war.

„Ein Fluch hat ihn erwischt."

„Wo?"

„Im Rücken", antwortete Fred. „Und zwar als –"

„A-a-a-ah!", sagte Oliver und er machte mit der Hand eine schnelle wedelnde Bewegung in ihre Richtung. „Das will ich gar nicht wissen!"

Die Zwillinge verstummten. Oliver zog Arthur vorsichtig von der Wand weg, hob sein schweißnasses Hemd hoch und besah sich den Rücken, auf dem sich ein großer schwarzer Fleck bildete.

_Wie befürchtet … schwarze Magie …_

Einen Moment lang raufte er sich die Haare und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Anscheinend hatte es einen Kampf gegeben. Er durfte ihnen nicht helfen, das wusste er. Drohungen wie _Tod_ und _Askaban_ tauchten in seinen Gedanken auf. Doch wenn er ihm nicht sofort half, würde er sterben. Ihr Vater stand jetzt schon mit einem Fuß im Jenseits.

Dann traf er eine Entscheidung.

„Schnell, helft mir", sagte Wood. Gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen hoben sie Arthur auf die Beine. Fred und George legten jeweils einen seiner Arme um ihre Schultern und trugen ihn in ihrer Mitte. Oliver öffnete die Tür der Besenkammer und lugte durch den Spalt, ob die Luft rein war. Nach dem er niemanden erkennen konnte, verließ er die Kammer, dicht gefolgt von Fred und George, die ihre Kapuzen über den Kopf zogen, für den Fall, dass sie jemandem begegnen sollten. Kapuzen waren zwar ebenso auffällig wie weasleyrotes Haar, doch was blieb ihnen anderes übrig?

Oliver schob ihnen eins der herrenlosen Betten zu. „Hier, legt ihn da drauf."

Die Zwillinge gehorchten und er schob das Bett mit dem bewusstlosen Patienten den Gang entlang, in Richtung eines Untersuchungsraums. Drei der vier Räume müssten zu dieser Zeit belegt sein, doch wenn er sich nicht irrte, war der vierte frei. Sie Bogen um die Ecke und begegneten einer Krankenschwester, die eine Kiste voll Medikamente auf Brusthöhe vor sich trug. Bevor er sich groß erschrecken konnte, dass sie jemandem so plötzlich begegneten, so schnell war sie auch schon wieder vorbei. In dem kurzen Moment, in dem sie aneinander vorbeigingen, hob er geistesabwesend die Hand zum Gruß.

Dann betraten sie den Raum und die Zwillinge verschlossen die Tür. „Ich glaub, sie hat uns nicht erkannt", sagte Fred, der sich die Kapuze wieder hinunterzog.

Wood starrte wie gebannt auf Arthur, der in seinem Bett angefangen hatte zu zittern. Ihm war plötzlich ganz anders. Sein Mund wurde ganz trocken und als er nach den Medikamenten im Arzneischrank griff zitterten seine Hände. In seinem Magen breitete sich ein Gefühl aus, als wäre ein Klatscher in ihn hinein gekracht.

Gelähmt vor Schreck starrte er auf Arthur, unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Wood, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte George besorgt.

Dann ging die Tür auf. Als Oliver sich langsam umdrehte erkannte er die Krankenschwester, der sie eben begegnet waren. Links und rechts neben ihr standen zwei Todesser. Im Raum war es plötzlich ganz still. Als Fred und George ihn ansahen, konnte er die Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern kaum ertragen.

Bei der Begegnung mit der Schwester hatte er ihr gegen seinen Willen ein Zeichen gegeben. Er wusste, er konnte nicht dagegen ankommen, aber er hatte es wenigstens versuchen wollen. Dieser Zauber war leider mächtiger, als sein Wunsch zu helfen. Wie gerne hätte er seinen beiden Freunden geholfen? Doch nun hatte er sie verraten. Alle Mitarbeiter im St. Mungo's standen unter dem Imperius und waren gezwungen, die Anwesenheit von Feinden sofort zu melden.

Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und liefen langsam über seine Wangen. „Es tut mir leid", brachte Oliver mühsam über seine zitternden Lippen. „Es tut mir leid."


	37. Teil 2: Kapitel 9

_Juli 1998_

„Na los, lasst uns gehen!"

„Ich finde nicht, dass du mitgehen solltest. Vor allem nicht in deinem Zustand."

„In meinem … _Zustand_?!"

„Du weißt, was ich meine …"

„Du findest also, dass ich eine Last bin, ja?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!"

„Aber gemeint!"

„Meine Güte! Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich!"

„Könnt ihr zwei euren Streit auf später verschieben? Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Während ihr zankt steht eine Stadt in Flammen!"

„Du hast recht … Sorry, man … Es tut uns leid …"

„Außerdem weißt du, dass sie eh ihren Kopf durchsetzt …"

„Hey!"

„Hast du den Portschlüssel?"

„Ja! Kann losgehen!"

„Na dann los! Mischen wir ein paar Todesser auf!"

* * *

Sein Zauberstab zeigte ihm mithilfe des Vier-Punkte-Zaubers die Richtung. Um ihn herum herrschte pechschwarze Dunkelheit. Nur vereinzelt tauchten unter ihm am Boden winzige Lichtpunkte auf, die auf Städte und Dörfer hinwiesen. Die Geschwindigkeit des Antipodischen Opalauges konnte beinahe mit dem rasanten Tempo des Hogwarts-Express verglichen werden. Seine meterbreiten Schwingen ließen mit jedem Flügelschlag endlose Meter hinter sich. Beinahe geräuschlos glitten sie durch die wolkenverhangene Nacht, die sie vor den Augen der Muggel schützte.

Der Zauberstab drehte sich einige Zentimeter nach rechts und Draco gab seinem Drachen den Befehl, die Richtung zu ändern. Wie überaus praktisch dieser Imperiusfluch doch war. Natürlich wusste er, wieso dieser Zauber zu den Verbotenen Künsten gehörte und doch empfand er es als unsagbar einfach, ihn anzuwenden. Schließlich handelte es sich bei seinem sogenannten Opfer nur um ein Tierwesen, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es bei einem Menschen großartig anders war.

Endlich hatte man ihm den Auftrag erteilt. Endlich konnte er das volle Potenzial dieses zerstörerischen Wesens austesten. Draco war gespannt darauf, das Feuer und die Zerstörungskraft zu sehen. Ebenso wie den Schrecken, in den Gesichtern der Muggel, wenn sie ihn sahen. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen ihn.

Weitere Todesser griffen zeitgleich neun weitere Städte an, allesamt Orte, an denen niemand mit magischem Blut registriert war – Draco kümmerte sich um Nummer zehn. Der Minister der Muggel lebte außerhalb von London, in einer kleinen Stadt namens Dartford. Sein Anwesen war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Die Todesser griffen in Gruppen an, doch Draco war allein unterwegs. Nur er und sein Drache.

Aufgrund dessen, dass sich in Dartford und den anderen Städten nur Muggel aufhielten und keine Zauberer, rechneten sie mit wenig bis hin zu gar keinem Widerstand. Selbst ohne Drachen war Draco ein guter und erfahrener Zauberer. Duellieren lag ihm im Blut. Ein wenig hoffte er jedoch, dass sich jemand wehren, dass ihn jemand angreifen würde. In ihm tobten so viele Emotionen, die er raus lassen wollte. Ob jemand vom Orden auftauchen würde? Oder ein anderer mutiger und gleichzeitig dummer Zauberer, der versuchte, sich für eine Sache einzusetzen, die längst ausweglos schien?

Drei Weasleys waren bereits tot. Heute erst hatte Draco den Bericht im Tagespropheten gelesen. Er verspürte weder Triumpf noch Mitleid. Die einzige Frage, die er sich stellte, war, wie die jüngste Weasley wohl damit umging, dass sie auf einen Schlag gleich drei Familienmitglieder verloren hatte. Schon der Tod von Percy hatte sie damals so sehr mitgenommen, wie mochte es wohl jetzt sein? Die Zwillinge hatten Draco oft das Leben schwer gemacht und ihm einmal nach einem Quidditchspiel verprügelt. Er verspürte alles andere als Nächstenliebe für sie. Und ihrem Vater war er nur zweimal begegnet. Von seinem Vater wusste er alles Mögliche über das Oberhaupt der Familie Weasley. Für Lucius Malfoy war es gänzlich ein Triumph, da zwischen den beiden Rivalen eine jahrelange Fehde bestand. Er war seinen Erzfeind nun endlich los geworden.

Es tat ihm leid, um ihren Verlust. Doch der gehörte zum Krieg nun einmal dazu. Auch Draco war schon in den Genuss gekommen. Und er wusste, es würden noch weitere Verluste folgen.

Die Widerständler hatten Rookwood getötet. Crabbe, Goyle und Carrow hatten sie zwar nicht umgebracht, allerdings wurde ihr Verstand so sehr manipuliert, dass sie sich nun auf ewig ein Zimmer zusammen mit Gilderoy Lockhart in der Beklopptenstation im St. Mungo's teilen konnten.

_Und obwohl ihr genauso grausam sein könnt wie wir nennt ihr euch die Guten?_

Langsam verdichteten sich die winzigen Lichtpunkte und wurden immer größer. Das musste die Stadt sein, die er suchte. „Weise mir die Richtung", murmelte Draco und der Zauberstab deutete unmittelbar auf die Ansammlung der Lichter. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Man hätte sie als friedlich bezeichnen können. Wolken verdeckten Mond und Sterne, die Sommerluft war auch noch am Abend angenehm warm und niemand bemerkte den dunklen Schatten am Himmel, der sich ihnen lautlos näherte.

Fünf Minuten später erreichte er sein Ziel. Mit dem Drachen sank er so weit hinab, dass er nur etwa ein dutzend Meter über den Dächern der Häuser flog. Yaxley hatte ihm das Anwesen genau beschrieben. Im Zaubereiministerium war es leicht gewesen, die Informationen über den Muggelminister zu beschaffen. Draco betrachtete es; es handelte sich dabei um das größte Anwesen in der ganzen Straße, mit einem hohen Zaun und einer langen geschwungenen Einfahrt. Im Garten befand sich ein großer Teich. Ein weißes gestrichenes Haus, mit roten Fensterrahmen und einem dunkelgrauen Dach, dessen Farben er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht jedoch nicht ausmachen konnte.

Draco schmunzelte hinter seiner Todessermaske. Selbst wenn es nicht das Haus des Ministers sein sollte, in nur wenigen Minuten würde er alles im Umkreis von einem Kilometer zerstören.

Der Drache schwang langsam und ruhig seine Schwingen und sie verharrten auf einer Stelle. Aus dem unteren Stockwerk drang Licht durch ein Fenster. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Expulso."

Der Lichtblitz traf das Fenster und es zersprang mit einem lauten Knall in abertausend Teile. Draco zerstörte noch drei andere Fenster. Kurz darauf wurden weitere Lichtschalter im Haus betätigt. Immer mehr Räume erhellten sich.

„Gleich geht's los", murmelte er dem Opalauge zu. Aus dessen Kehle kam ein tiefes Grummeln.

Die Haustür flog auf und ein Mann kam hinausgelaufen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er in den Himmel schaute. In dem Moment richtete Draco seinen Zauberstab auf den Drachen.

Verspürte er Mitleid mit den Muggeln?

Ein Auftrag war ein Auftrag. Es stand ihm nicht zu, Anordnungen in Frage zu stellen.

„Imperio."

_Verbrenn ihn._

Die Sekunde, in der das Opalauge tief Luft holte und er die Anspannung des Tieres unter sich spüren konnte, erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit.

Draco klammerte sich an den Rückenschuppen fest, während der Drache sich in der Luft aufbäumte und kurz darauf begann Feuer zu spucken. Die sengende Hitze schlug ihm trotz der schützenden Maske ins Gesicht und für einen Moment wurde die Umgebung erhellt, bevor sie sich in Flammen auflöste. Mithilfe des Imperius steuerte er den Drachen, der über das Haus flog und es mitsamt den umstehenden Häusern vernichtete. Sie flogen, zogen eine Schleife und der Drache spie erneut Feuer.

Das Tierwesen brüllte laut und die Stadt schien zu erzittern. Wieder spuckte es Feuer. Immer und immer wieder. In nur wenigen Sekunden standen mehrere Straßen in Flammen. In der Stille der Nacht gab es nichts und niemanden, der sie aufhalten konnte.

Die Häuser sah Draco immer nur für einen flüchtigen Moment. Sie wurden vom Feuer erstrahlt, ehe sie im Flammenmeer versanken. Die Wucht dieser Stärke brachte viele von ihnen sofort zum Einsturz. Wenn die Menschen darin Glück hatten wurden sie entweder im Schlaf unter den Trümmern begraben oder ihre Körper verbrannten sofort in der Hitze.

Nur wenige Minuten später, als die halbe Stadt bereits brannte, hörte er panische Stimmen und die Schreie der Verletzen oder derjenigen, die bisher noch verschont waren. Einige liefen brennend auf die Straßen und versuchten sich irgendwie zu retten. Doch Draco wusste, dass Drachenfeuer nur schwer zu löschen war.

Während der Drache weiter seine Runden über Dartford flog, hielt er seinen Zauberstab bereit und die Augen offen.

Nichts.

Niemand.

Das war beinahe schon zu einfach.

Seinen Auftrag hatte er erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Der Minister war nur noch ein Häufchen Asche. Sein Drache würde solange weitermachen, bis er ihm den Befehl zum Rückzug gab. Draco fragte sich jedoch, wann es seiner Meinung nach „genug" war. Würde er nicht genügend töten, würden die Todesser misstrauisch werden. Viel zu oft spürte er die wachsamen Augen auf sich ruhen, als warteten sie nur darauf, dass er eine Schwäche zeigte, dass er zu jung war, zu unfähig oder einen Fehler machte.

Er würde sie eines Besseren belehren. Sie würden schon noch sehen, wozu er fähig war. Viel zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Und er würde den Preis zahlen, den das Überleben forderte.

Ein blauer Lichtblitz schnellte von rechts auf sie zu und traf den Drachen an der Schulter. Vor Schmerz jaulte er auf, blieb ruckartig in der Luft stehen und stieß fluchtartig in die Höhe. Gerade noch so schaffte Draco es, sich an ihm festzuhalten, und einen Sturz in die Tiefe zu verhindern.

Da waren sie also endlich.

Ein weiterer Lichtblitz zischte an ihnen vorbei, der den Drachen nur knapp verfehlte. Draco sah sich um, den Zauberstab zur Gegenwehr erhoben, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Das Opalauge flog instinktiv hoch in den Himmel, um Schutz in den Wolken zu suchen. Das würde sie zwar schützen, so konnte er den Feind allerdings auch nicht sehen.

Zwei weitere Lichtblitze, aus gegensätzlichen Richtungen trafen ihn. Schmerzerfüllt und wütend brüllte der Drache, dass es in den Ohren nur so schmerzte. Er holte tief Luft und spie Feuer auf einen unsichtbaren Gegner.

Und da machte es Klick bei ihm.

Sie flogen weiter und immer noch konnte er niemanden erkennen. Immer wieder zischten Lichtblitze auf sie zu, doch er konnte weiterhin nicht die dazugehörigen Zauberer sehen.

War es möglich, dass sie unsichtbar waren?

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er einen Lichtblitz und er feuerte einen Schockzauber in die Richtung, ohne zu erfahren, ob er getroffen hatte. Der nächste Zauber kam aus einer anderen Richtung. Während der Drache im Zickzack flog, wurden sie weiter angegriffen und Draco überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er wusste, es gab einen Zauberspruch, der jemanden unsichtbar machen konnte. Die Besen, auf denen sie offensichtlich flogen, mussten ebenso verzaubert sein. Es waren eindeutig mehrere. Mindestens zwei. Vielleicht drei. Oder mehr.

Was sollte er tun? Homenum Revelio? Nein, der Zauberspruch würde natürlich reagieren, schließlich waren unter ihm noch hunderte Menschen. Finite? Unwahrscheinlich, dass er jemanden zufällig traf.

Unten auf dem Boden konnte er nun erkennen, wie jemand ungeheure Mengen an Wasser heraufbeschwor und begann die brennenden Häuser damit nach und nach zu löschen. Das war eindeutig _kein_ Muggel.

In dem Moment wirbelte ein dickes Seil um einen Flügel des Drachen. Ein Ruck ging durch das Tierwesen mitsamt dem Reiter. Das Opalauge jaulte wütend auf und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch das Seil zog sich nur fester und hinderte den Drachen am Weiterfliegen. Verzweifelt spie es Feuer, setzte noch einmal einige Häuser und Bäume in Brand.

Draco starrte nach unten. Das würde eine unsanfte Landung werden.

Da einer der Flügel noch imstande war weiterzuschlagen stürzten sie immerhin nicht wie ein Stein zu Boden, sondern konnten den Sturz noch ein wenig steuern. Draco hielt sich fest, sowie seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand, den er auf keinen Fall verlieren durfte.

Mit einem letzten feuerspeienden Brüllen stürzten sie auf ein riesiges Haus hinab. Die gewaltige Wucht des Aufpralls sowie der stahlharte Körper des Tierwesens begruben einen Großteil unter sich.

Draco sprang vom Rücken des Drachen hinunter. Jetzt musste alles ganz schnell gehen, denn seine Gegner würden sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

„Morsmordre!"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Himmel und die Wolken begannen sich zu verformen, bis sie zum Dunklen Mal wurden, das grünlich und unheilverkündend am Himmel prangte. Aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs holte er eine Taschenuhr heraus, die er vor den Kopf des Drachen legte. Dessen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und aus seinen Nüstern drangen leichte Rauchwolken. Wenn sie wieder zuhause waren würde Draco sich um seine Wunden kümmern. Allzuviel schien er nicht abbekommen zu haben. Drachen waren schließlich hart im Nehmen.

Mit seiner Zauberstabspitze tippte er die Taschenuhr an und er ging mehrere Schritte zurück. Schwerfällig versuchte das Opalauge sich aufzurichten, woraufhin weitere Steinbrocken des eingestürzten Hauses zu Boden gingen. Der verletzte Drache musste jetzt so schnell wie möglich weg, ansonsten wäre er ein leichtes Ziel für seine Gegner. In diesem Zustand war er ihm keine Hilfe mehr.

Die Uhr begann immer schneller zu ticken und hörte dann schlagartig auf. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags verschwand der Portschlüssel mitsamt dem Drachen, der sie zurück zum Anwesen der Familie Lestrange brachte.

Draco drehte sich um und suchte die Umgebung ab. Um ihn herum war alles dunkel. In sicherer Entfernung sah er die Flammen der brennenden Stadt. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, beinhaltete eine Tafel und etwa zwanzig Tische und Stühle. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn kurz an die Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts. Offensichtlich handelte es sich hierbei um eine Muggelschule. Wenigstens würde das bedeuten, dass sich in diesem Gebäude momentan keine Menschen aufhielten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er den roten Lichtblitz, der auf ihn zuraste. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk wehrte er den Zauber ab und ohne zu zögern schmetterte er einen ungesagten Schockzauber hinterher, der jedoch nur die Hauswand traf.

Na schön, wenn er sich nicht auf seine Augen verlassen konnte, musste er eben seinen anderen Sinnen vertrauen. Niemand konnte sich geräuschlos bewegen, so konnte er hier und da einen Schritt hören oder das Klackern eines Steins oder das Rascheln eines Umhangs.

Derjenige schien gut im Umgang mit nonverbalen Zaubern zu sein. Doch Dracos Reflexe waren ebenfalls gut. Nicht umsonst war er Sucher in der Quidditchmannschaft gewesen.

Als er links neben sich ein leises Geräusch vernahm zielte er sofort. „Finite!"

Na siehe mal einer an. Draco schmunzelte leicht, als die Person endlich sichtbar wurde. Im Dunkeln war die in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt schlecht sichtbar – allerdings war _schlecht_, immer noch besser, als _gar nicht_.

Sein Gegner schwang den Zauberstab und ein Trümmerteil flog auf ihn zu, dem er knapp auswich. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht, da musste er sich bereits unter einem weiteren Fluch ducken. Draco schleuderte der Person gleich drei Zauber entgegen. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Immerhin war sein Gegner nicht allein und er wollte ihn besiegen, ehe er Verstärkung bekam.

Deshalb hielt er sich nicht mit Entwaffnungszaubern oder Stolperflüchen auf, sondern zog schwerere Geschütze auf. Von Brandzaubern, Sprengzaubern bis hin zu den Unverzeihlichen. Sein Gegner war nicht schlecht. Bisher war es ihm immer gelungen auszuweichen. Von daher zielte er diesmal auf die halb eingestürzte Mauer neben ihm. „Confringo!"

Die Mauer explodierte und riss die umstehenden Stühle und Tische zu Boden. Draco ging in Deckung, um sich von den herumwirbelnden Steinen zu schützen. Er war sich schon seines Sieges sicher, als aus der Staubwolke ein Seil direkt auf ihn zuflog. Er konnte soweit ausweichen, dass es nicht ihn sondern nur seinen linken Arm erwischte, um das es sich schlängelte. Als die Staubwolke sich langsam legte sah er seinen Gegner einige Meter weiter auf dem Boden, halb stehend, halb kniend, mit dem Ende des Seils in den Händen. Und Draco vergaß für einen Moment, dass er sich gerade im Nachteil befand, als er in _ihre_ Augen sah.

Es war kein Mann, mit dem er sich duellierte. Es war eine Frau.

Durch die Explosion war ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf gerutscht und entblößte das buschige Haar, über das er sich jahrelang lustig gemacht hatte. Draco sah nun direkt in das Gesicht von Hermine Granger. Für einen Moment durchströmte ihn das Gefühl purer Euphorie. Was hatte er nicht für ein Glück? Von allen, die er erwartet hatte, war es das Schlammblut höchstpersönlich. Was Besseres hätte ihm gar nicht über den Weg laufen können. Wenn er zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren sollte, mit der Nachricht, dass er eine der größten Widerständler beseitigt hätte …

Und dann kam ihm ein zweiter Gedanke. Wenn sie hier war, dann würden die anderen beiden ebenfalls nicht weit sein. Draco schmunzelte leicht. Natürlich. Jetzt machte es auch einen Sinn. Sie flogen auf _Besen_ …

Granger ließ sich scheinbar von ihrer entblößten Identität nicht groß beirren zu lassen. Zumindest erkannte er auf ihrem Gesicht kein Anzeichen von Panik, sondern nur pure Entschlossenheit. Mit einer Kraft, die er ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, zog sie am Seil und er machte einen Satz nach vorne.

Dracos Finger legten sich um seine Fessel und mit den Worten „Serpensortia" verwandelte es sich in eine Schlange. Granger ließ es mit einem erstickten Schrei los, als sich das Ende in ihren Fingern plötzlich in den Kopf der Schlange verwandelte und sie gefährlich anzischte. Gerade als das Wappentier Slytherins zum Angriff ansetzen wollte jagte sie die Schlange mit einem Sprengzauber in die Luft. Sofort feuerte sie einen weiteren Zauber auf ihn ab: „Impedimenta!"

„Protego!" Draco parierte und revanchierte sich mit einem weiteren Sprengzauber: „Defodio!"

Sie reagierte wieder sofort, zückte ihren Stab und wehrte den Zauber mit einer schnellen Handbewegung in eine andere Richtung, sodass er nun die Tafel neben ihnen traf, die daraufhin explodierte. Langsam nahm sie ihre Duellierposition ein und deutete mit dem Stab auf ihn, wartete auf den nächsten Angriff. Auch er hob langsam den Stab, nahm seine Position ein und zielte. Gerade, als er den nächsten Angriff starten wollte, hörte er ihre Stimme.

„Malfoy?"

Er hielt inne. Regte sich nicht. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an, die Zauberstabhand auf Augenhöhe, als wollte sie sich hinter ihrer einzigen Waffe verstecken. Ihre Augen musterten seine Todessermaske, als könnten sie einen Weg finden dahinter zu sehen.

„Ich kenne deine Stimme", fuhr sie fort, klang nun etwas sicherer. „Und ich weiß, wie du dich duellierst. Ich habe dich oft genug in der Verteidigungs-AG gesehen."

Draco antwortete nicht. Aber er musste zugeben, er war beeindruckt. Natürlich hatte seine Stimme ihn verraten, aber während eines Duells war man meist zu abgelenkt, als dass man darauf achten würde und außerdem hatte er oft nonverbale Flüche benutzt. Sie hatte ihn also während der AG beobachtet? Verübeln konnte er es ihr ja nicht, denn er hatte die Gryffindors selbstverständlich auch beobachtet. Schließlich sollte man die Stärken und Schwächen seines Gegners kennen, nicht wahr? Nun gut, selbst wenn sie wusste, wer er war, das war nun auch egal. Sie würde es niemandem mehr erzählen können.

Oder versuchte sie es jetzt auf die Mitleidstour? Dachte sie, er würde sie verschonen? Weshalb? Weil sie jahrelang in derselben Klasse gewesen waren? Dachte sie, in ihm würde noch etwas Gutes stecken? Lächerlich. Er hatte sich mit seiner Rolle abgefunden.

_Wir hassen uns, Granger, schon vergessen? Das ist mein langersehnter Triumpf über dich._

In seinem Kopf hörte er plötzlich ihre Stimme: _„Ich kann doch auf deine Unterstützung hoffen?"_

„Deprimo!"

Der Fußboden unter ihr sackte weg. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und es gelang ihr noch mit einigen Schritten zurückzuweichen, ehe sie in den Abgrund stürzte. Dabei stolperte sie und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

In dem Moment nutzte er seine Chance. „Expelliarmus!"

Ihr Zauberstab landete in seiner Hand.

So fühlte sich also ein Triumpf über Granger an. Das Gefühl war süß wie Honig und verteilte sich in seinem Körper und gab ihm neue Kraft. Geschockt sah sie ihn an. Da war sie endlich, die Angst in ihren Augen. Die Realisierung des Unvermeidbaren.

Sie beide wussten, jetzt war es aus mit ihr …

Schutzlos saß sie auf dem schmutzigen Boden des Klassenzimmers und sah zu ihm auf. Granger hob langsam ihre Hände und Draco vermutete schon, sie würde sie ihm entgegenstrecken, während sie um ihr Leben flehte, doch stattdessen legten sie sich zitternd auf ihren Bauch. Seine Augen folgten der Bewegung. Und obwohl sie es ganz genau sahen, benötigte er einen Moment, bis er begriff. Wie gebannt starrte er auf ihren dicken runden Bauch, der nun, da ihr Umhang zur Seite gerutscht war, mehr als deutlich zu sehen war.

Deshalb hatte sie auch so schnell das Gleichgewicht verloren. Granger war schwanger.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder hinauf und erkannten in ihren braunen Augen die blanke Angst. Doch nun wusste er, dass es nicht nur Angst um sich selbst war … Nein, sie hatte auch Angst um das Kind. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr, als um sich selbst.

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie einander an. Er hielt immer noch ihren Zauberstab in der einen und seinen eigenen in der anderen Hand. Wieso verdammt nochmal tat er nichts? Das war die Gelegenheit! Sie war wehrlos und er würde seinem Meister mehr als einen Gefallen tun, wenn er sie endlich umbringen würde. Sie stand nicht nur auf der Liste der Todesser ganz weit oben, sondern ihr Tod diente auch seiner persönlichen Befriedigung. Er hatte sich so lange gewünscht, es dem Schlammblut zurückzuzahlen, das es gewagt hatte ihm damals auf Muggelart eine reinzuhauen. Jahrelang hatte er sie gehasst und verabscheut, schikaniert und verhöhnt …

Der Moment war zum Greifen nah! Es mangelte ihm weder an dem Wissen (tödliche Flüche kannte er genug, seine Kreativität kannte keine Grenzen!), noch an dem Willen (den Todesfluch hatte er bereits mehrmals angewendet) – also _woran_ scheiterte es?

Er versuchte darüber nachzudenken, doch sein Kopf war merkwürdig leer …

„_Ich kann doch auf deine Unterstützung hoffen?"_

Ihr Blick hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig verändert. Die Angst war immer noch da, doch nun war auch noch etwas anderes in ihren Augen zu sehen: Hoffnung. Sie hatte begriffen, was er nun auch langsam verstand.

Trotz der Stimme, die leise in seinem Inneren rief, dass er es noch einmal bereuen würde, brach er ihren Zauberstab kurzerhand in zwei und warf ihr die Bruchstücke vor die Füße. Dann drehte er sich einfach um und disapparierte.


	38. Teil 2: Kapitel 10

_Juli 1998_

Mit Tränen in den Augen beobachtete Ginny, wie Remus ihren Bruder untersuchte. Charlie, der auf seinem Bett halb lag und halb saß, zischte gequält auf, als Remus den Verband an seinem rechten Arm abwickelte, um sich die Wunde darunter genauer ansehen zu können. Charlie war stets der Starke gewesen, der Tapfere, der seine kleine Schwester immer vor Freds und Georges gemeinen Scherzen oder vor den bissigen Gnomen in ihrem Garten beschützt hatte, ihr mutiger, unbezwingbarer Bruder, der sich nicht einmal von furchteinflößenden Drachen unterkriegen ließ. Ihn jetzt so verwundet und leidend zu sehen fühlte sich so falsch an.

„Na, na." Neben ihr stand Sirius, der versuchte sie aufzumuntern, indem er ihr unbeholfen über den Kopf wuschelte und ihr kurzes rotes Haar zerzauste. „Der wird schon wieder."

Ginny schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und nickte mechanisch. Kaum auszudenken, was gewesen wäre, wenn es Charlie auch noch erwischt hätte. Der Gedanke noch ein Familienmitglied zu verlieren war kaum zu ertragen. Innerhalb eines Jahres hatte Ginny drei Brüder und ihren Vater verloren.

„Die Wunde sieht schon viel besser aus", stelle Remus zufrieden fest. Aus der Tasche seiner Tweedjacke holte er einen Tiegel hervor, den er behutsam aufdrehte. Mit seinem Zeigefinger nahm er ein wenig von der weißen Creme, die er dann vorsichtig auf Charlies Arm verteilte. Charlie biss zischend die Zähne zusammen. „Du kannst froh sein, dass der Fluch dich nur gestreift hat. Wenn du dich schonst wird das Schlimmste in ein paar Tagen vorbei sein. Es wird höchstens eine unschöne Narbe zurückbleiben."

Charlie grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Eine zusätzliche Narbe wird bei mir nicht auffallen."

Sirius erwiderte sein Grinsen und nickte anerkennend. „So klingt ein wahrer Kämpfer."

Ginny unterdrückte den Impuls mit den Augen zu rollen. Sie wusste wie der Oberkörper ihres Bruders unter dem dunkelgrauen T-Shirt aussah. Brust und Rücken waren überzogen von Narben, nur dass er sie sich bei seiner Arbeit mit den Drachen eingebrockt hatte. Es waren Brandnarben und keine Souvenirs aus halsbrecherischen Zaubererduellen.

Remus wickelte einen neuen, sauberen Verband um Charlies Arm, während er noch einmal betonte, dass Charlie sich unbedingt schonen sollte. Charlies Antwort war ein genervtes Brummen. Er begegnete Ginnys Blick, konnte ihren Augen, in denen immer noch besorgte Tränen funkelten, aber nicht lange standhalten. Deshalb starrte er einfach auf seinen Schoß, während Remus ihn weiter einbandagierte.

Ginnys Gefühle befanden sich in einem Chaos. Einerseits hätte sie ihren Bruder am liebsten gepackt und heftig geschüttelt, ihn dabei angeschrien, er solle gefälligst besser auf sich aufpassen, andererseits wollte sie ihn einfach nur in die Arme schließen, ihn festhalten und nie wieder loslassen, heilfroh, dass ihm nichts Schlimmeres wiederfahren war. Hätte der Fluch ihn nicht am Arm, sondern in die Brust getroffen, wäre er jetzt womöglich nicht mehr am Leben. Entweder hatte Charlie großes Pech gehabt, dass er getroffen worden, oder aber großes Glück, dass er so glimpflich davon gekommen war. Dank Remus' schneller Hilfe war seine Verletzung nicht lebensbedrohlich gewesen, weshalb er nicht mit den anderen ins St. Mungo's gegangen war. Andernfalls wäre er jetzt wohl ebenfalls tot.

Die Tränen sammelten sich erneut und drohten überzulaufen, weshalb Ginny sich schnell mit dem Handrücken über die Augen wischte. Nein, sie würde hier jetzt nicht vor den anderen anfangen zu heulen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie bei Merlin schon genug geweint.

Remus stand auf und gab Charlie einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter, woraufhin er leicht zusammenzuckte. „Ich werd dann mal nach Tonks schauen." Schlagartig schien die Stimmung im Raum noch weiter zu sinken. Als Remus die Tür hinter sich zu zog ließ er eine bedrückende Stille zurück.

„Die wird auch wieder", murmelte Sirius schließlich, als er anfing unruhig durchs Zimmer zu wandern, da er nicht lange stillhalten konnte. „Sind nur ein paar gebrochene Knochen." Sirius blieb vor Ginnys Nachttisch stehen und betrachtete mit schiefgelegtem Kopf den Mondstein, der darauf lag. Eigentlich verwahrte sie ihn immer sorgsam in ihrem aus Drachenleder gefertigten Beutel, den sie von Charlie zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Bevor Sirius und Remus in das Zimmer gekommen waren, das sie sich mit ihrem Bruder teilte, hatte sie ihn noch grübelnd in ihren Händen gehalten. Am liebsten würde sie den Mondstein in mehrere Teile zerbrechen und jedem hier im Grimmauld Place ein kleines Stück davon mitgeben, damit der Stein sie alle schützte. Aber Ginny wusste nicht, ob das funktionieren würde und sie wollte auch nicht das Risiko eingehen und ihn zerstören. „Sobald wir die richtigen Tränke haben ist sie in Nullkommanichts wieder auf den Beinen.", fuhr Sirius zuversichtlich fort. „Augusta sollte sie uns bald schicken." Er stupste mit einem Finger gegen den dunkelblauen Stein, als wolle er prüfen, ob er bei einer Berührung anfangen würde sich zu bewegen, ehe er sich wieder zu Ginny und Charlie umdrehte.

Ginny warf Sirius einen skeptischen Blick zu. Seine positive Art zu denken hätte sie gerne. Der Angriff der Todesser lag erst zwölf Stunden zurück und der Schrecken steckte allen noch tief im Nacken. Dieses Mal hatte die Nachricht sie ohne Vorwarnung getroffen, noch dazu hatten die Angriffe an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig stattgefunden, was es ihnen unmöglich gemacht hatte geschlossen gegen den Feind vorzugehen. Erst im Nachhinein hatten sie erfahren, dass gleich _zehn_ Städte angegriffen wurden. Die Mitglieder des Ordens hatten versucht so gut wie möglich zu helfen, doch waren sie nicht nur zu spät gekommen, sondern auch zahlenmäßig unterlegen gewesen. Sie hatten nichts ausrichten können. Die Todesser hatten die Städte geradezu zerstört, und hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende Muggel auf dem Gewissen. Noch dazu waren Tonks und Kingsley schwer verletzt worden. Sie befanden sich im Grimmauld Place, außer Lebensgefahr. Neville hingegen …

Die Todesser hatten Neville gefangen genommen. Er war gemeinsam mit Moody und Bill losgezogen, doch er war nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Und Ginny graute es bei der Vorstellung, was der Feind jetzt wohl mit ihm anstellte. Sie hoffte nur, dass er noch lebte. Es musste einen Weg geben, ihn da heile wieder rauszuholen. Ginny würde alles tun, um ihn zu retten.

Erneut begannen ihre Augen zu tränen und sie wusste nicht, ob vor Traurigkeit oder vor Wut. Sie war wütend, dass Neville überhaupt gegangen war, sie war wütend, dass die Todesser ihn geschnappt hatten, sie war wütend, dass sie ihn nicht hatte beschützen können.

In dem Moment glitt ein Patronus durch die Tür, wie ein Geist, der durch Wände gehen konnte. Die Gestalt zeigte einen Schwan, der Patronus von Fleur.

„Nanu?" Sirius kratzte sich nachdenklich am stoppeligen Kinn. Seine letzte Rasur war schon viel zu lange her. Der Schwan drehte sich einmal im Kreis, hob dabei anmutig seine Flügel und schwebte dann wieder lautlos aus dem Raum hinaus in den Flur. „Anscheinend gibt es Neuigkeiten. Na los, Kiddies!" Sirius klatschte zweimal in die Hände und machte dann eine scheuchende Bewegung in Richtung Tür. „Ab nach unten mit euch!"

Schwerfällig und ächzend erhob sich Charlie aus seinem Bett. Ginny ging zu ihrem Nachttisch, nahm den Mondstein und steckte ihn wieder in den Lederbeutel, der an ihrem Gürtel hing, während Sirius schon aus dem Zimmer flitzte. Sie konnte hören, wie er die Treppe förmlich herunter sprang.

„Hoffentlich sind es gute Neuigkeiten", murmelte Charlie und Ginny stimmte ihm in Gedanken zu. Schlechte hatten sie in der letzten Zeit oft genug erhalten.

Bereits im Flur konnte man das aufgeregte Stimmengewirr hören. Im Großen Saal war offenbar ein großer Tumult. Inzwischen kamen nun auch Remus und Hagrid aus den oberen Stockwerken, die ebenfalls von Fleurs Patronus gerufen worden waren. Jede einzelne Stufe knatschte unter Hagrid Riesengewicht, während er mit gesenktem Kopf die Treppe langsam herunterstieg.

Dann sah sie den Grund für die Aufregung. Ginny klappte der Mund auf, als ihr Blick auf Ron und Hermine fiel. Die beiden standen dort, trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen, in ihre dunklen Reiseumhänge gehüllt, umringt von Moody, Sirius, Bill und Fleur. Molly klammerte sich an Ron und machte den Anschein, als würde sie ihn so schnell nicht wieder loslassen wollen. Ginny quetschte sich an Sirius vorbei und fiel ihrem Bruder ebenfalls um den Hals. Ron gab ein überraschtes „Uff" von sich, nun belagert von zwei Weasleyfrauen. „Hi Ginny", grüßte er gelassen, als hätten sie sich nicht seit einem halben Jahr nicht gesehen, als wäre es ganz normal, dass er hier so plötzlich auftauchte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie nicht gewusst, ob sie ihn je wiedersehen würde.

Nun konnte sie die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Ginny war so erleichtert, ihren kleinen großen Bruder nach der langen Ungewissheit nun endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Ron war damals ohne ein Wort einfach mit Harry, Dumbledore und Hermine verschwunden – _Hermine!_

Ruckartig drehte Ginny sich um, wischte sich kurz die Tränen weg und umarmte nun auch Hermine, die ihre Umarmung ebenso fest erwiderte. Für einen Moment stutzte Ginny, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr dabei irgendetwas im Weg stand. Aber dafür hatte sie gerade keinen Kopf. Die Emotionen überschwemmten sie, sie war einfach nur glücklich die beiden wohlauf zu sehen.

„Was macht ihr–? Wie seid ihr–? Wo wart ihr–?" Ginny konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und blickte immer wieder von Ron zu Hermine und wieder zurück.

Molly hielt ihren jüngsten Sohn immer noch im Klammergriff und schluchzte haltlos an seiner Brust. Ihr musste ebenfalls ein großer Stein vom Herz gefallen sein. Seit dem Tod ihres Mannes und zwei ihrer Söhne kämpfte sie oft gegen die Tränen an, die sich jetzt nicht mehr kontrollieren ließen. Man konnte Ron ansehen, wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation war. Unbeholfen tätschelte er ihre Schulter. „Wir würden ja alles erklären, wenn alle da sind, aber– Hi Charlie!"

Nun war auch Charlie bei den beiden Neuankömmlingen angekommen und zog sie ebenfalls in eine feste Umarmung, woraufhin er kurz vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog, als er seinen verwundeten Arm zu sehr belastete. Als nächstes folgte Remus und kurz darauf ertönte so ein markerschütterndes Schluchzen, dass kurz das gesamte aufgeregte Gemurmel verstummte. Ohne Mühe schubste Hagrid alle Personen aus dem Weg und nahm Ron und Hermine in eine herzliche, aber viel zu feste Umarmung, wobei er auch Molly beinahe zerdrückte.

„Kinners!", schluchzte er und dicke Tränen tropften in seinen Bart. „Ich bin beinah ummekommen vor Sorge!"

„Hagrid, du zerquetscht uns!", rief Hermine, die versuchte, sich gegen die zu gut gemeinte Umarmung zu wehren.

„Tschuldigung, tschuldigung! Sind wohl die Gefühle mit mir durchgegangen." Als er sie wieder losließ schniefte er ein paar Mal dramatisch, ehe er verwirrt fragte: „Wo is'n Harry?"

Alle Augen musterten nun neugierig das Trio, das nur aus zwei Personen bestand.

Ron rieb sich nervös die Nase. „Ähm …"

„Wir wissen, ihr habt viele Fragen", unterbrach Hermine ihn. „und glaubt uns, uns geht es ebenso. Wie wär's, wenn wir uns setzen und alles in Ruhe besprechen?"

Kurzerhand rief Sirius nach Kreacher und orderte für alle eine Runde Tee und Kekse. Der Hauself warf Sirius den gewohnten Todesblick zu, verbeugte sich aber kommentarlos und verschwand mit einem lauten _Plopp_. Wenig später hatten sich alle Anwesenden etwas beruhigt und sie begannen nacheinander an der langen Tafel Platz zu nehmen.

Molly tätschelte immer noch Rons Wangen mit verweinten roten Augen. „Mein Junge", flüsterte sie, „ich bin so froh dich zu sehen. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Is' ja gut, Mum", Ron versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, schüttelte aber ihre Hände ab. „Mir geht's gut. Keine Sorge."

Molly ließ ihn immer noch nicht aus den Augen, als könne ihr Sohn wieder verschwinden, wenn sie nicht hinsah. Ron drehte sich zu Hermine um und half ihr aus ihrem Umhang, den er zusammen mit seinem eigenen über die Lehne eines Sessels in der Nähe des Kamins legte.

Ginnys bemerkte es genau in dem Moment, als sie das erschrockene Keuchen ihrer Mutter hörte. Nach und nach verebbte das Gemurmel im Raum. Rons Ohren wurden so rot wie sein Haar. Hermine legte schüchtern die Hände auf ihren viel zu großen runden Bauch und auch auf ihren Wangen zeigte sich ein verlegener, aber auch stolzer Rotschimmer.

„_Ach du liebe Güte!",_ hauchte Molly eine Oktave höher als sonst. Fleur klatschte erfreut in die Hände und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Moodys sonst ziellos umher wanderndes Auge fixierte Hermines dicken Bauch und schien ihn röntgen zu wollen. Hagrid betrachtete die beiden mit offenem Mund und sah dabei aus wie ein Karpfen.

„Wir, ähm, kriegen ein Kind", erklärte Ron unnötigerweise und wurde noch eine Spur röter.

„Und wir dachten, ihr wart in den letzten Monaten auf geheimer Mission mit Dumbledore", meinte Sirius, der sich verwirrt am Kopf kratzte.

Ron warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Waren wir auch!"

Hermine blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden. „Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb wir wieder zurück sind. Vorausgesetzt, ihr wollt uns haben, natürlich."

Kreacher erschien mit einem riesigen Tablett auf dem Kopf balancierend. Mit einem Fingerschnippen des Hauselfen flogen die Teekanne, die Tassen mitsamt Untertassen, sowie Zucker und Milch auf den Tisch. Zuletzt folgte eine Schüssel mit alten, dem Anschein nach steinharten Keksen, die ihre besten Tage bereits hinter sich hatten. Der Hauself verschwand wieder, nachdem er erst Sirius und dann noch Hermine einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Niemand rührte den Tee an.

Ron und Hermine nahmen am Tisch Platz. Molly setzte sich direkt neben Ron und Ginny nahm den freien Platz neben Charlie ein. Nun waren alle anwesend, außer Tonks und Kingsley, die noch oben in ihren Betten lagen.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen niemand etwas sagte. Der Tee dampfte vor sich hin, während alle gespannt Ron und Hermine ansahen. Alle mussten erst einmal die Information verdauen, dass Hermine schwanger war. Ginny dachte vermutlich das gleiche, wie alle anderen in diesem Raum. Die beiden waren noch so jung, gerade einmal achtzehn, noch dazu standen sie, als beste Freunde vom Erzfeind des Dunklen Lords, auf der Liste der Todesser ganz weit oben. Nicht nur deshalb waren sie die letzten Monate untergetaucht. Noch dazu kam Hermines Blutstatus, der sie ebenfalls sofort nach Askaban beförderte. Sie befanden sich im Krieg. Genau jetzt ein Kind zu zeugen war der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt. Fleur und Bill hatten Dominique aus diesem Grund auch in Frankreich bei den Delacours zurückgelassen, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

Was hatten die beiden sich nur dabei gedacht? Vor allem von Hermine, der sonst so disziplinierten und pflichtbewussten Hexe, hätte man so etwas nicht erwartet. Ginny konnte beobachten, wie Hermine in Gedanken versunken zärtlich ihren Bauch streichelte. Vermutlich war es einfach passiert, alles andere als geplant, anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären.

Ron räusperte sich, ehe er sprach. „Wir … haben es aus der Zeitung erfahren. Das mit Dad … und Fred und George." Er schluckte hörbar und starrte auf den Tisch vor sich. Molly nahm seine Hand fest in ihre. Ihr Gesicht war eine scherzverzerrte Grimasse. „Da habe ich beschlossen, dass ich euch sehen will." Ron hob den Blick und sah erst seine Mutter, dann Bill, Charlie und schließlich Ginny an. „Ich wollte meine Familie sehen und wissen, dass es euch gut geht." Hermine warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und berührte sanft seinen Oberarm, um ihm ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen. „Wie …", Ron räusperte sich erneut. „Wie ist es passiert?"

Sirius tauschte einen Blick mit Remus, der sichtlich auf seinem Stuhl zusammenschrumpfte. Ginny konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Der Werwolf machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, denn schließlich hatte er darauf beharrt, ihren Vater ins St. Mungo's zu bringen, während Sirius und Moody strickt dagegen gewesen waren. Sirius seufzte lange und fuhr sich durchs schulterlange schwarze Haar. „Wir haben von einem geplanten Anschlag in London erfahren. Ginnys Ex-Freund hatte uns diese Informationen gegeben."

Ron sah seine Schwester stirnrunzelnd an. „Welcher Ex-Freund?"

„Michael Corner", antwortete Ginny, als wäre die Antwort offensichtlich. Anscheinend erinnerte ihr Bruder sich nicht mehr an den dunkelhaarigen Ravenclaw, mit dem sie vor zwei Jahren zusammen gewesen war. Abgesehen von Michael hatte Ginny keinen anderen Freund gehabt. Außer …

„Ach der."

„Er und Anthony Goldstein haben Neville kontaktiert", berichtete diesmal Remus, der bei ihrem Treffen auf dem Schulhof vor einiger Zeit mit dabei gewesen war. „Ursprünglich waren die beiden auf der Suche nach Harry. Nur deshalb hatten sie ihn wohl überhaupt aufgesucht."

„Woher wussten sie von dem Anschlag?", fragte Hermine.

Doch Remus schüttelte nur ratlos mit dem Kopf. „Das wissen wir nicht. Sie wollten uns ihre Quelle nicht verraten."

„Jedenfalls haben wir die Todesser ganz schön aufgemischt", fuhr Sirius fort. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die haben nicht mit uns gerechnet. Dem Muggelminister ist Dank uns nichts passiert. Moody hat sogar einen von ihnen gekillt."

„Rookwood", knurrte Moody finster.

„Drei von ihnen konnten wir kampfunfähig machen, die anderen sind alle entwischt", sagte nun Bill. „Wie waren ihre Namen?"

Moody knurrte erneut: „Crabbe, Goyle und Carrow."

„Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte Ron.

Moodys Auge fixierte nun Ron. Seine Miene war so mürrisch wie eh und je. „Was hätten wir schon machen können? Nach Askaban können wir sie nicht mehr schicken, seitdem die Todesser das Ministerium übernommen haben. Selbstjustiz war angesagt. Und wenn ihr mich fragt ist der Tod sowieso viel zu gnädig für diesen Abschaum."

Ron runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Und das heißt?"

Zuerst schien niemand antworten zu wollen. Letztendlich war es Moody, der das Geheimnis lüftete. „Wir haben ihr Gedächtnis etwas manipuliert. Ein wenig an ihren Köpfen herum gespielt. Lass es mich so sagen, sie sind jetzt jedenfalls keine Gefahr mehr für uns."

Auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden spiegelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen wider. Ginny konnte jede von ihnen nachvollziehen. Einige, wie Hagrid, waren geschockt, was sie mit den drei Todessern angestellt hatten, andere, wie Charlie, fanden, dass sie ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen hatten und wiederum andere, wie Sirius, fanden, dass die Strafe nicht schlimm genug ausgefallen war. Ginny stellte sich die drei Männer vor, wie sie nun im St. Mungo's lagen, hilflos in ihrem Körper gefangen, unfähig, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Ein Pflegefall für die weitere Ewigkeit. Wenn sie überlegte, dass die Todesser vier ihrer Familienmitglieder vermutlich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht hatten, fand sie ebenfalls, dass die Strafe viel zu milde ausgefallen war. Allerdings vertraten die meisten Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix die Annahme, dass nur getötet wurde, wenn es sich nicht anders vermeiden ließ.

„Bei dem Kampf in London", fuhr Bill nun fort, „wurden Vater und Charlie verletzt." Er nickte in die Richtung seines Bruders, dessen frischer Verband sich deutlich von der gebräunten Haut seines Arms abhob. „Charlie hat einen Fluch abbekommen. Remus konnte zum Glück erste Hilfe leisten. Vater jedoch … er war zu stark verletzt. Fred und George kannten jemanden, der im St. Mungo's arbeitet und meinten, wir könnten ihm vertrauen …" Seine Stimme brach. Er schloss seine Augen und ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Sie kamen nicht wieder zurück."

Ron starrte angestrengt auf den Tisch und vermied es auch nur irgendwem in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Arme und Hände zitterten, so sehr spannte er sie an. Über Mollys Gesicht rannen stumme Tränen.

„Wisst ihr, von wem sie gesprochen haben?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Von Oliver Wood", antwortete Ginny bitter. Der Gedanke an ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler aus Gryffindor rief in ihr Übelkeit hervor. Sie sah das freundliche Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge, den siegesbesessenen Quidditchspieler, den respektablen Kapitän, den sie früher immer angefeuert hatte, und verspürte nun eine bittere Enttäuschung und grenzenlose Wut.

Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf. „Wood? Er würde nie–"

„Du würdest dich wundern, wie schnell manche Leute die Seiten wechseln, wenn man sie mit den richtigen Mitteln ködert", behauptete Sirius bitter.

„Oder wenn man ihr Leben bedroht", hielt Remus ruhig dagegen. „Es liegt in der Natur des Menschen sich selbst zu schützen. Nicht jeder wird als Märtyrer geboren" – Sirius schnaubte laut – „außerdem wissen wir nicht, was passiert ist. Vielleicht sind sie Wood ja auch nie begegnet."

„In diesen Zeiten sollte jeder von uns aufpassen, wem er vertraut", knurrte Moody. „Und jetzt verratet endlich mal, wo Harry steckt!"

Bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen sah Ron auch endlich wieder auf. Er rieb sich erschöpft über das Gesicht. Hermine betrachtete das mit einem besorgten Blick und begann dann zu erzählen.

„Harry ist immer noch mit Dumbledore unterwegs. In den letzten Monaten haben wir uns meistens versteckt gehalten, nachdem Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher war. Die Todesser hatten es direkt auf uns abgesehen. Sie waren uns ständig auf den Fersen und manchmal sind wir ihnen nur haarscharf entkommen. Wir sind von einem Versteck zum nächsten geflohen. Dabei haben wir unter anderem herausgefunden, wo sich das Hauptversteck der Todesser befindet. Allem Anschein nach befinden sie sich im Anwesen der Familie Lestrange."

Manche von ihnen nickten, doch die meisten wirkten nicht sehr überrascht, da sie lange schon angenommen hatten, dass sich Voldemort in einem der Herrensitze wie denen der Malfoys oder der Lestranges einquartiert hatte.

„Dumbledore hat uns Spezialtraining gegeben", fuhr Hermine fort. „Er hat uns unterrichtet. Offensive sowie defensive Zauber. Man merkt, dass er früher unterrichtet hat, denn er ist wirklich ein sehr guter Lehrer", hauchte sie für einen kurzen Moment voller Bewunderung, ehe sich ihre Miene wieder verfinsterte. „Trotzdem habe ich immer noch das Gefühl, dass wir nicht einmal annähernd vorbereitet sind auf das, was uns erwartet." Hermine seufzte tief. „Die ganze Zeit über hielten wir mit einer Außenstehenden Kontakt. Wir hatten eine Informantin – niemand aus dem Orden, um niemanden von euch zu gefährden. Sie alarmierte uns, als die Todesser letzte Nacht angriffen, und wir eilten sofort los, um zu helfen."

„Eine Informantin", fragte Sirius verblüfft. „Wer?"

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen Blick. Diesmal antwortete Ron: „Cho Chang. Sie stand seit wir Hogwarts verlassen haben mit Harry in Verbindung."

Moody, stets misstrauisch, fragte: „Und wie, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Über ein Porträt", erklärte Hermine.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass sich die Personen innerhalb ihrer Gemälde bewegen können. Manchmal verschwinden sie einfach in ihren Rahmen." Ron kam plötzlich ein Gedanke. „So wie bei den Schokofroschkarten! Da ist Dumbledore auch immer nur kurz zu sehen, schließlich kann er nicht überall gleichzeitig sein."

„Danke für die Erklärung, Ron. Ich denke, es wissen alle, was gemeint ist. Jedenfalls haben die beiden ein Porträt von Ignatia Wildsmith benutzt, um Nachrichten auszutauschen. Sie war die Erfinderin des Flohpulvers, das, wie ihr wisst, unter anderem für Ferngespräche genutzt wird. Eins ihrer Gemälde befindet sich in Chos Elternhaus und Harry bekam eine kleinere Version als Amulett für unterwegs. Es war Chos Idee. Ziemlich genial, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber das ist von einer Ravenclaw ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Und im Gegensatz zum Flohnetzwerk konnten sie dieses Kommunikationsmittel bedenkenlos verwenden, da sie dabei keine Magie verwenden, die die Todesser aufspüren können."

„Als uns gestern die Nachricht erreichte", versuchte Ron wieder aufs eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen, „dass die Todesser angreifen, wollten wir nicht länger tatenlos zusehen. Wir waren zusammen mit Harry in Dartford und ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, aber die Todesser haben Drachen!" Ron zog eine leidende Grimasse.

Hagrid schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Remus legte resignierend eine Hand über seine Augen und Moody zischte bloß. Charlie horchte interessiert auf. „Was für einen?"

Ron rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Was weiß ich?! Ich war damit beschäftigt dem Feuer, das auf mich gespuckt wurde, auszuweichen, statt das Vieh zu interviewen, welcher Gattung es angehört!"

„Es war ein Antipodisches Opalauge", bemerkte Hermine knapp. Charlie zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch und formte mit seinen Lippen ein stummes, aber beeindrucktes _Wow_. Die anderen am Tisch teilten seine Begeisterung nicht, sondern wirkten eher beunruhigt. Die Vorstellung, dass die Todesser jetzt auch noch Drachen einsetzten, war alles andere als ermutigend. „Und was du meinst ist die Rasse, nicht die Gattung."

Ron warf seiner Freundin einen bissigen Blick zu. „Jedenfalls", begann er mit schnippischer Stimme, „hat unsere wandelnde Ausgabe von _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ seitdem keinen Zauberstab mehr. Noch ein Grund, weshalb wir wieder hier sind."

„Oh non, ist das wa'r?", fragte Fleur besorgt. Hermine nickte traurig und zog aus dem langen Ärmel ihres dünnen Pullovers zwei hölzerne Bruchstücke aus Weinrebenholz, die einst ihr Zauberstab gewesen waren.

„Na klasse", knurrte Moody.

„Ich kann froh sein, dass ich noch lebe", sagte Hermine bitter, woraufhin Ron ihr einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. Sie griff nach ihrem zerbrochenen Stab und steckte die Teile wieder in ihren Ärmel. „Ich habe versucht ihn zu reparieren, aber alles was ich versucht habe war wirkungslos. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann schließlich nicht einfach zu _Ollivanders_ gehen und mir einen neuen holen. Die Todesser bewachen die Winkelgasse."

„Du gehst nirgendwohin", brachte Molly hervor. Ihre Stimme war immer noch leicht zittrig, aber mehr als entschlossen. „Du bleibst schön hier, Hermine, nicht dass dir – oder dem Kind – noch etwas passiert. Hier seid ihr sicher. Nicht wahr, Sirius?"

„Natürlich, Molly." Sirius setzte sich plötzlich kerzengerade hin und warf Hermine einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Der Tag, an dem die Todesser hier einfallen ist der Tag, an dem Schniefelus sich die Haare wäscht." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Was is' mit Harry?", fragte Hagrid. „Kommt er nach?" Er griff beherzt nach der Schale mit den Keksen und stopfte sich gleich drei davon in den Mund. Die Krümel verteilten sich in seinem dunklen buschigen Bart. Sie schienen ihm zu schmecken, vermutlich, weil sie ebenso hart waren wie seine eigenen Felsenkekse, an denen sich seine Gäste immer die Zähne ausbissen.

„Wir wissen es nicht", gestand Ron. „Als wir zuletzt gesprochen haben wollten er und Dumbledore uns nicht begleiten. Sie sind noch … auf der Suche."

„Auf der Suche?"

„Wonach?"

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen Blick. „Das können wir euch nicht sagen. Tut uns leid."

„Ha!", sagte Sirius, der mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch haute, sodass die Teetassen nur so klirrten. „Sie suchen nach der Waffe, mit der sie Voldemort besiegen können! Ich wusste es, Dumbledore hat wie immer ein Ass im Ärmel!" Er nickte aufgeregt, als hätte er schon lange diesen Gedanken gehabt und auf den Gesichtern der anderen Ordensmitglieder schlich sich eine Spur von Hoffnung.

Ginnys Finger wanderten automatisch zu dem ledernden Beutel an ihrem Gürtel. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam sie, vor allem, als sie Charlies bohrenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, den sie versuchte zu ignorieren. Sie fragte sich, wonach Dumbledore und Harry wohl suchen mochten.


End file.
